Hechos el uno para el otro
by Nina Castle
Summary: Kurt y Blaine fueron los mejores amigos de la infancia. No fue sino hasta el día antes de que Blaine y su familia se mudaran atravesando todo el país, que descubrieron su atracción. Quince años más tarde, se reúnen por casualidad en New York. Atravesando dificultosas situaciones, sólo sus corazones pueden revelar si son el uno para el otro.
1. Sinopsis

_Hola a todos de nuevo!_

 _Yo sé que varios de mis seguidores se estarán preguntando que paso con Ride? Bueno, tuve algunos problemas con la traducción, y la mezcla de la universidad con trabajos extraclases y definitivamente colapse. Cuando salga a vacaciones la volveré a publicar, arreglando todos los errores que encontré volviéndola a leer. Lo prometo._

 _Ahora continuando por este lado, esta historia es una adaptación de un libro del cual me enamore y espero que ustedes también lo hagan, toda la historia la leí imaginándome a Kurt y Blaine y ahora ustedes lo van a hacer._

 _Esta historia ya está terminada, así que no hablan retrasos en las publicaciones._

 _¿Qué días les gustaría que actualizara?_

 _No siendo más, disfruten la historia._

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

 _Junio de 1995._

Kurt Hummel salió corriendo de su última clase. Era el último día de su primer año en la escuela secundaria **(1)**. Corrió hacia su casillero, vació todas sus cosas en su mochila y corrió hacia la entrada principal de la escuela. No se detuvo para decir adiós a ninguno de sus amigos, Kurt tenía una cosa en mente: salir a la calle y a Blaine.

Blaine Anderson estaba esperando en el parking de bicicletas. Kurt saltó fuera de la escuela, tropezando con sus pies y casi golpeándose la cabeza contra los escalones de cemento. Unos pocos estudiantes a su alrededor se rieron cuando se echaron a un lado para evitar ser derribados por él. Se agarró a la barandilla justo a tiempo, para evitar una mala caída. Enderezándose, Kurt miró a Blaine, que sacudió la cabeza divertido.

—Cállate. —Kurt frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué? Yo no he dicho nada. —Blaine caminó hacia Kurt y se dirigieron a sus casas, que estaban a diez minutos de distancia aproximadamente. Mejores amigos desde los dos años, habían estado en todas las clases juntos, todo el tiempo, incluso habían estado en la misma guardería.

El último día de clase siempre había sido un día importante para los dos, pero Blaine se trasladaba al otro lado del país, a Arizona, al día siguiente. El verano, que siempre había sido el mejor momento de sus vidas, ahora amenazaba con ser largo y solitario. Ninguno de los dos habló sobre el viaje de Blaine mientras se dirigían a la colina de su opulento vecindario en Lima, justo al noroeste de Ohio.

Llegando a casa de Kurt, dejaron sus bolsas en el porche y corrieron hacia el pequeño parque oval que separaba sus casas. Podían ver cada una de las puertas delanteras cruzando el parque y una vez habían ideado un teléfono improvisado con latas e hilo. Una cosa era unir casas vecinas, pero otra robar unos doscientos metros de cuerda y envolverla a través de los árboles y de un lado a otro de las calles habiendo estirado la paciencia de sus padres más allá de los límites normales. Cada uno de ellos había sido castigado por una semana, cuando un vecino se quejó de que la cuerda se había enredado en las ruedas de su coche.

Corriendo por el parque, cada uno se agarró a los brazos del otro, tratando de ganar su carrera hacia el árbol más grande del parque, el árbol al que habían subido desde que podían llegar a la rama más baja. El Árbol del Amor, corazones con iniciales dentro y flechas penetrando en ellos adornaban casi cada centímetro de la visible corteza.

Blaine agarró el brazo de Kurt y tiró con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que Kurt perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo con un estruendo y un gruñido. Ágilmente agarró la rama más baja con una mano, Blaine balanceó las piernas en el aire y se puso de pie.

Kurt se levantó y se sacudió el polvo. —Eres un idiota.

Blaine se rió de él, su amplia sonrisa iluminando su rostro. —Vamos princesa. Este árbol no es tan joven.

Kurt hizo una mueca y puso las manos alrededor de la rama, elevándose a sí mismo por lo que se quedó junto a Blaine. Aunque Kurt tenía una inclinación a ser torpe, El Árbol del Amor tenía un montón de ramas gruesas y robustas que hacía que caerse fuera bastante difícil. Una manta de felpa de hojas cubría cada rama, haciéndolos rápidamente invisibles a cualquier persona que caminara por debajo de ellos en el parque o en la acera.

Después de haber subido unos quince pies **(2)** , Blaine se detuvo y esperó a que Kurt lo alcanzara. —¿Quieres parar aquí o seguimos subiendo?

Kurt podía decir que Blaine quería seguir subiendo así que simplemente le pasó, abriéndose paso más arriba en el árbol. Después de que subieron a unos setenta pies **(3)** , Kurt sugirió que estaban lo suficientemente arriba. Él se echó hacia atrás, a caballo entre una rama gruesa y apoyado contra el tronco. Blaine lo siguió de cerca, a caballo entre la misma rama y agarrando una rama más pequeña por encima de la cabeza para mantener el equilibrio. Una ola de tristeza pasó por Kurt mientras contemplaba a Blaine. _Yo no quería que se fuera_. No podía recordar ninguna cosa sin Blaine a su lado. Era como un hermano, pero sin ningún tipo de rivalidad o agravamiento del que muchos de sus amigos se quejaban. Su amistad era una aventura tras otra, una especie de Jess y Leslie de su libro favorito, Bridge to Terabithia de Katherine Paterson. Excepto que en vez del bosque, El Árbol del Amor era su lugar secreto donde la magia y los sueños se hacían realidad. Eso, y que ninguno de ellos había muerto.

Blaine le dio una ligera patada en la espinilla, como si pudiera sentir su mal humor. —¿Qué estás pensando?

—Es un asco que te vayas lejos. Muy, muy lejos. No es como si te estuvieras yendo a unas pocas ciudades de distancia o incluso un estado. Os vais a ir a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

Blaine se mantuvo en silencio, con una expresión pensativa en su rostro. —Es una mierda grande. Siempre seremos los mejores amigos, ¿verdad?

Kurt trató de sonreír. Por supuesto, siempre seremos amigos. Se encogió de hombros, su resentimiento por la situación seguía siendo crudo y doloroso.

En cuanto a Kurt, Blaine finalmente sonrió. Él siempre se las arreglaba para alegrar un momento oscuro. —Así que en vez de poner mala cara, vamos a conseguir lo mejor de este día. —Antes de volver a hablar, se levantó y miró a su alrededor, mirando a través de los espacios en las hojas, viendo pero no siendo visto—. Hey Kurt, ¿alguna vez pensaste que es lo que quieres ser cuando seas mayor?

Kurt miró a Blaine como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. —¿Por qué diablos iba a pensar en eso? Eso está como a 700 años de aquí.

Blaine se echó a reír. —Si. ¿Pero nunca te has puesto a pensar en todo lo que te gustaría ser cuando seas mayor?

Al darse cuenta de que Blaine no estaba jugando un juego y que era realmente curioso, Kurt pensó la pregunta. —No, no he elegido un trabajo ni nada, pero quiero hacer algo relacionado con los ordenadores y algo creativo, algo donde pueda usar mi mente. Me aburriría mortalmente si hiciera algo estúpido o repetitivo. —Levantó la mirada a Blaine que simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

—Eso tiene sentido. Siempre has sido creativo y experimental. No durarías mucho tiempo en un trabajo de oficina o haciéndole la declaración de impuestos a la gente —Blaine se mantuvo en silencio después de su comentario.

Kurt decidió romper el silencio. —¿Qué quieres ser cuando seas mayor?

Blaine se sentó en la rama de nuevo. —Eso es fácil. Quiero ser profesor. Quiero enseñar a niños de la escuela primaria.

La respuesta sorprendió a Kurt. —¿En serio? ¿Por qué quieres seguir con la escuela una vez que termines? No puedo esperar hasta que yo no tenga que ir a la escuela.

Blaine se echó a reír. —Me gusta la escuela, Kurt. Siempre he conseguido buenas notas, he hecho muchos amigos… —Kurt asintió. Él ya sabía todo esto—. Pero, — Blaine continuó—: cuando pienso en la escuela, sobre todo pienso en ti. Nos conocimos el primer día que mi mamá me dejó en la guardería. Eso no es realmente la escuela, pero es algo parecido. Hemos pasado por todo juntos. Supongo que asocio la escuela con mi mejor amigo y siendo feliz.

Kurt tomó una respiración profunda cuando un nudo se formó en su garganta. Su corazón se retorcía dentro de su pecho y el zumbido de la sangre corriendo detrás de sus orejas momentáneamente ahogaba todos los demás sentidos. Blaine siempre había sido mejor en la expresión de sentimientos y emociones, pero nunca nada como esto, tan sincero y revelador. El hecho de que se abriera a sí mismo, que compartiera un pensamiento tan íntimo, obligó a su tristeza a salir una vez más. ¿Por qué tiene que irse?

Por supuesto que sabía la respuesta a la pregunta. La abuela de Blaine estaba enferma y necesitaba a su única hija cerca para ayudar a cuidar de ella. Aun así, él siempre había imaginado a los dos yendo al instituto, graduándose, y yendo a la universidad juntos. Con Blaine trasladándose y su plan destruido, no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a suceder en el futuro.

Por mucho que él no quisiera hablar de la mudanza, no podían evitar el tema para siempre.

Después de un momento Blaine continuó en voz baja. —Kurt. Eres mi mejor amigo en el mundo. Yo no sé lo que voy a hacer sin ti a mi lado.

Una sensación de alivio llenó a Kurt, sabiendo que Blaine tenía problemas con el cambio también. Su alivio pasó rápidamente a preocupación. No quería que Blaine estuviera molesto, sobre todo en su último día juntos. —No has creado la situación y no podemos hacer nada para cambiarla. Nos llamaremos, y nos enviaremos correos electrónicos, y podemos hablar a través de Skype. No va a ser tan malo. —La mentira ni siquiera le convencía a él.

Blaine frunció el ceño. —No es lo mismo. Quiero decirte algo, Kurt. Tú has sido el único al que le he confiado todo. Eres la primera persona en la que pienso cuando tengo un secreto para compartir o si estoy molesto por algo. Has sido el mejor amigo que cualquier persona podría esperar tener. —Kurt entendía que Blaine quisiera aliviar su dolor, pero las palabras lo cortaban—. Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que te quiero, Kurt.

La cabeza de Kurt se alzó. Amaba a Blaine también, pero nunca se había atrevido a decir las palabras temiendo que Blaine podría enloquecer y nunca hablar con él de nuevo. Su mente daba vueltas, preguntándose si lo que Blaine quería decir era que lo quería como un amigo o algo más. Se había dado cuenta de que sus propios sentimientos por Blaine eran más profundos que una simple amistad, algo que lo asustaba como una mierda. Sin embargo, Blaine tuvo el valor de decir las palabras. Kurt tenía que decir las palabras o se arrepentiría de no haber tomado la oportunidad de decir lo que realmente sentía.

—Yo también te quiero. Tú eres el que siempre me defiende cuando Dickhead Donald intenta golpearme. Tú eres el que levantas mi dolorido culo del suelo cuando me caigo. Es por eso que estoy tan disgustado. Nunca voy a encontrar a alguien como tú. Es demasiado tarde para empezar de nuevo. —La tristeza de Kurt se intensificaba a medida que el nudo en su garganta se hacía más grande y sus ojos comenzaban a desdibujarse. Casi se echó a llorar, algo que quería evitar a toda costa frente a Blaine, y tuvo que luchar contra las lágrimas.

La ternura cruzó el rostro de Blaine y él extendió su mano, tocando la mejilla de Kurt. Sorprendido, Kurt casi perdió el equilibrio. Aumentó la presión sobre la rama de encima y miró a Blaine, cuyos ojos estaban fijos en él. El rostro de Blaine no mostraba nerviosismo o vacilación mientras su mano se detenía en su mejilla, acariciando lentamente. Sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Kurt se inclinó sobre la mano de Blaine cuando una lágrima escapó de sus ojos y resbaló por su mejilla. Blaine usó su pulgar para detener la lágrima en su camino, tomó la parte posterior del cuello de Kurt, y se inclinó hacia él. Él cerró la distancia entre ellos y besó en los labios a Kurt. Kurt empezó a retroceder, por temor a que Blaine se enojara con él. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con besar a Blaine? ¿Cuántas fantasías representadas en su mente?

El calor viajó hasta el lugar donde la mano de Blaine le tocaba. La habilidad de la lengua de Blaine, deslizándose contra la suya, provocó un hormigueo de electricidad a lo largo de su cuerpo, enviando corrientes por toda su piel y llevando la sangre a la ingle mientras su pene se endurecía dentro de sus pantalones vaqueros.

Tuvo un momento de pánico, pero entonces Kurt recordó que Blaine había iniciado esto. Él permitió que Blaine tomara la iniciativa, relajándose cuando Blaine puso su otra mano sobre el hombro de Kurt. Lo que comenzó como un casto beso se convirtió rápidamente en apasionado. Blaine pasó la lengua por los labios de Kurt y por instinto, Kurt la abrió para Blaine, sus lenguas explorando la boca del otro. La boca de Blaine contenía un toque de sabor a naranja, probablemente del almuerzo, pero su olor era puramente Blaine. El fresco olor del aire primaveral y de las hojas nuevas flotaba entre ellos, haciendo que su cabeza girara cuando Blaine les acercó más, profundizando el beso, presionando sus labios con fuerza.

Tuvo que agarrar la rama por encima de su cabeza para evitar caerse. Las manos de Blaine vagaron por el cuerpo de Kurt, tocando suavemente los pectorales, rozando los pezones, y apoyándose en su cintura, dejando un rastro de hormigueo de emoción a su paso. La visión de Kurt concentrado hasta donde sólo ellos dos existían, los colocaba alto en las ramas de El Árbol del Amor.

Después de unos minutos que parecieron años, se separaron y se miraron fijamente. —Whoa. —La sangre corrió a la cabeza de Kurt y tuvo que agarrarse a la rama con ambas manos para estabilizarse—. No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso.

Blaine se echó a reír. —¿Quieres que te lo devuelva? He querido hacer eso por un tiempo, y no podía dejarte sin al menos besarte una vez. Realmente te quiero, Kurt.

Kurt no sabía qué decir. A pesar de que había comenzado a cuestionar sus sentimientos por Blaine, nunca había imaginado que en realidad lo besaría de verdad. Ahora que se habían besado, se maravilló de lo increíblemente bien que se había sentido. Era casi cruel. En el día que tenía que decir adiós, descubrió que podrían haber sido mucho más que mejores amigos. El descubrimiento fue agridulce y la ironía provocó que otra ola de dolor pasara por encima de él.

El momento se fue. Se quedaron en silencio, cuando se cambiaban de rama hasta que Blaine habló por fin. — Vamos, probablemente deberíamos salir del árbol. Estoy seguro de que nuestros padres estarán enojados si llegamos tarde para la cena que planearon para nosotros. —Kurt asintió con la cabeza y comenzó su camino de regreso bajando por el árbol.

El resto de la noche transcurrió en una nebulosa. Kurt no podía dejar de pensar en el beso con Blaine. En los momentos libres cuando sacaba el pensamiento de su mente, recordaba que Blaine tenía que irse la mañana siguiente, sustituyendo la emoción de su beso con la depresión. Cuando terminaron de cenar, todos se abrazaron y se despidieron.

Esa noche en la cama, Kurt repitió el beso una y otra vez. A pesar de que era un primer beso, no conocía a nadie más que pudiera haberlo hecho sentir de la manera Blaine lo hacía. En un instante, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que amaba a su mejor amigo y también había descubierto algo mucho más importante acerca de sí mismo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas y Kurt se giró hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada, sollozando.

A la mañana siguiente, Kurt se despertó antes de lo habitual. Tenía la cabeza pesada por no haber conseguido una buena noche de sueño, pero él saltó de la cama de todos modos, se puso sus vaqueros y una sudadera, y salió corriendo. Blaine estaba a punto de entrar en su coche.

—¡Blaine!

Blaine se detuvo, volviéndose hacia Kurt. El tiempo se detuvo, antes de que Blaine corriera hacia él, lo agarró en un abrazo apretado. Kurt envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de Blaine, derramando ardientes lágrimas en sus ojos. Cuando se separaron, Kurt miró a Blaine y vio que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas también. Blaine se limpió la cara y sollozó. —Te llamo cuando lleguemos allí.

Kurt asintió, pero no dijo nada, su pena le hacía muy difícil hablar. Cuando Blaine volvió al coche y se subió en él, un trozo de Kurt se cerró con la misma finalidad que la puerta del coche. Corrió durante media manzana una vez que el coche empezó a alejarse, agitando frenéticamente los brazos, que miraba por la ventanilla hacia él. Y entonces el coche dobló la esquina. Blaine se había ido.

* * *

 _ **(1)** En el primer curso de la escuela secundaria tienen 15-16 años._

 _ **(2)** N de T: 4.57200 metros._

 _ **(3)** N de T: 21.3360 metros._


	2. Chapter 1

_Hola de nuevo a todos!_

 _Algunas aclaraciones: Esta historia contiente escenas Seblaine y Kadam, a lo que les aconsejo leerla igualmente y no pasarlas por algo ya que son importantes para la trama._

 _Enjoy it._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO UNO**

 _Quince años después…_

Kurt se quedó mirando la pantalla del ordenador, perdido en sus pensamientos, algo que últimamente había estado ocurriendo con más frecuencia. El negocio que él y sus amigos de la universidad habían creado, Spectacular Designs, tenía un flujo constante de clientes que los mantenía a los cinco ocupados. Pero ocupado no resolvía los otros problemas a los que Kurt tenía que hacer frente fuera del trabajo. Es decir, su novio, Adam. Lo que había sido una fuente de felicidad en su vida ahora pendía como una nube oscura. De hecho, él había estado pasando más y más tiempo en el trabajo, evitando las críticas que tenía que hacer frente en casa. Esta misma mañana habían discutido una vez más sobre su trabajo. Adam estaba constantemente presionando para que abandonara el negocio que había creado con el fin de que tomara un trabajo en el que ganase más. ¿Cuántas veces tenían que tener la misma discusión antes de que Adam se diera cuenta de que la razón principal de que Kurt amara su trabajo se debía a que él había ayudado a iniciar el negocio?

Rachel salió de su oficina, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado sujetando su teléfono móvil a su oído mientras ella escribía locamente en su bloc de notas. Kurt sonrió y la miró hablando por teléfono, recordando la primera vez que él se la había encontrado.

Durante el segundo semestre de su segundo año en la universidad, él tomó su primer curso de artes gráficas y se encontró con Rachel. Ella había sido muy apasionada, queriendo una doble licenciatura en negocios y en artes y diseño gráfico, pero Kurt amaba su naturaleza alegre y divertida. Ella le hizo reír y llorar. Pasaron todo su tiempo juntos y rápidamente se convirtieron en los mejores amigos. Encontrarse con ella le había salvado de naufragar en la universidad por la confusión que lo había seguido durante cuatro largos y solitarios años tras el traslado de Blaine.

La energía y la amistad de Rachel habían traído de nuevo a la persona que había sido cuando Blaine había estado presente, una vibrante, optimista persona que amaba la vida y la vivía plenamente. Sin embargo, nunca había sido capaz de dejar de lado el recuerdo de la pérdida. Nadie, ni siquiera Adam, estaba a la altura de los sentimientos que tenía por Blaine.

La voz de Rachel a su lado le devolvió a la realidad. — Estás trabajando hasta tarde esta noche. —Él levantó la vista de la pantalla de su ordenador y se volvió hacia ella. No había oído el final su llamada telefónica. Ella le sonrió. —Te juro que si sigues trabajando tan duro como lo haces, vas a tener que hacerte cargo de mi puesto de trabajo. No estoy ganando mi sueldo.

Kurt esbozó una sonrisa diabólica, permitiendo que una inocencia exagerada se mostrara en su rostro. — Trabajo tan duro por puro amor al trabajo. —Amaba su trabajo, pero él tenía otras razones para quedarse hasta tarde tan a menudo.

Rachel le dio un puñetazo en el hombro. —No tienes que ser un culo sabio.

Kurt se rió, frotándose el brazo simulando dolor. — Estoy trabajando hasta tarde porque no puedo tener una idea sólida sobre cómo proceder con este proyecto. —Una vez más, no era la verdadera razón, pero Rachel lo creería.

Rachel se inclinó para echar un vistazo en su pantalla. —Una cama y desayuno de trabajo, ¿eh? ¿Qué es lo que quieren que diseñes?

Kurt movió el archivo a su escritorio. Fran y Berma, dos lesbianas que vivían en Provincetown, Massachusetts, habían contactado con él para reinventar el logotipo de su mailing anual que anunciaba su pequeño pero acogedor negocio. —El lugar se llama Tierra y Mar. Quieren que cree un diseño que represente a la tierra y el agua, pero quieren que las dos imágenes se mezclen de alguna manera que no puedas decir dónde termina una y empieza la otra. Estoy seriamente atascado.

—Bueno, estoy segura de que te las arreglarás. Aunque ¿por qué te eligieron? Haces las cosas modernas. Kevin habría sido una opción mucho mejor para este proyecto. Él hace los diseños sobre temas de naturaleza.

Kurt sabía que Rachel tenía razón, pero había sido la única persona en el edificio cuando Fran y Berma se estuvieron allí. Después de hablar con él, se negaron a permitir que cualquier otra persona realizara el trabajo. Dijeron que el karma les había traído a Spectacular y a él. Kurt accedió a hacer el trabajo, pero pensaba que las dos mujeres estaban chifladas.

Se echó hacia atrás en su silla, volviéndose hacia Rachel y cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza. —Yo sólo voy a quedarme un poco más. Quiero desarrollar una especie de concepto para este proyecto. Ha estado en mi escritorio burlándose de mí durante la semana pasada. — Se inclinó hacia adelante y mirando a su ordenador, Kurt trató de ordenar a la pantalla que le diera inspiración.

—Está bien, cariño, pero no te quedes demasiado tarde. Tienes una vida después de todo. —Rachel se quedó, pero no se alejó. Cuando levantó la vista, vio una expresión de perplejidad en su rostro mientras lo evaluaba.

—¿Qué?

Alargó la mano y le revolvió el pelo castaño. —Nada. Me pregunto… —Ella cerró la boca.

—¡Qué!

—Estaba pensando en lo guapo que eres. Ese peinado descuidado ocasional que llevas ahora mismo, combinado con tus ojos asombrosamente azules, altos pómulos sonrosados por el sol, resaltándolos, tu cremosa piel perfectamente suave y esos músculos. —Ella suspiró—. Y apenas vas al gimnasio. Sólo estás bendecido con hombros naturalmente redondeados y nada de grasa corporal. Termina con tu ropa que se abraza a tu cuerpo en todos los lugares correctos… —su voz se fue apagando mientras se levantaba de nuevo para comprobar su culo—. Si no fueras gay, saltaría por tus huesos.

—Cállate Rachel. —Odiaba cuando lo felicitaba por su aspecto físico, aunque en el fondo, se deleitaba en la adoración. Él no estaba recibiendo ninguna atención satisfactoria en su casa, no desde hacía un par de años.

Rachel sacudió la cabeza. —Lo siento, cariño. —Ella dio a Kurt un beso en la mejilla, y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Kurt se mantuvo en su escritorio, mirando a su pantalla, decididamente aburrido. Exasperado, se levantó y agarró sus Marlboro Lights del cajón del escritorio. Él salió a la calle, se apoyó contra la pared junto a la puerta, y lo encendió. Dio una calada y exhaló con fuerza, esperando que algo de su frustración pudiera salir de su cuerpo con el humo.

Chelsea era exactamente el tipo de barrio que a Kurt le gustaba en Manhattan. A diferencia de Midtown, las calles no estaban abarrotadas y los negocios eran cálidos y divertidos. Los altos edificios, en su mayoría de ladrillo rojo, llenos de apartamentos, se alzaban a ambos lados de la calle, mientras que las avenidas estaban llenas de tiendas. Las tiendas atendían a una población mayoritariamente gay, alimentos naturales, ropa, medicina alternativa, tiendas de café. A Kurt no le importaba el flujo constante de cosas atractivas tampoco. Algo sobre Chelsea le llamó la atención sobre Nueva York; lujo-acogedor, con una gran cantidad de pretensión y un ritmo más rápido. Perfecto para un ambiente de trabajo.

Justo cuando expulsó una segunda bocanada de humo, dos hombres caminaban por donde él estaba. Uno, excesivamente musculoso como si pasara su vida en el gimnasio, el otro delgado y frágil, una cosa menuda. Se tomaron de las manos. Al pasar junto a Kurt, las ondeaban en el aire y el más bajo de los dos hizo una demostración exagerada de tos y luego lo miró. Kurt se limitó a sonreír al hombrecillo tímido, pero hizo una nota mental de que tenía que dejar de darle una oportunidad, una vez más.

Justo cuando comenzó a dirigirse hacia el interior, su teléfono móvil vibró en la cadera. Miró el identificador de llamadas y una inmediata oleada de pánico pasó a través de su pecho. Adam... Y eran las seis. Mierda. Haciendo una mueca, él abrió el teléfono. —Hola, cariño.

—¿Dónde diablos estás? Se supone que debes estar aquí. Ya sabes lo molesto que estoy cuando no mantienes nuestros planes. —Kurt dio un suspiro inaudible. Adam, su novio desde hacía ocho años trabajaba en Battery Park para Goldman Sachs **(1)** como investment banker **(2)** y eso no era nada si no puntualidad, precisión, y un dolor en el culo.

—Lo siento mucho. El proyecto para esas dos extravagantes señoras con el B&B **(3)** me está dando problemas y perdí la noción del tiempo… otra vez. —Kurt esperaba que su excusa fuera a aliviar la irritación irradiándole a través del teléfono. Adam respondía bien a cuestiones de negocios y trabajo.

—Bueno, supongo que puedo entender eso, pero deberías haber llamado para decirme que llegarías tarde.

Kurt negó con la cabeza. —Me voy ahora. Estaré en casa en unos veinte minutos. —Colgó y volvió a entrar a cerrar su puesto de trabajo y recoger sus cosas. Vivía con Adam en el West Village por lo que el camino a casa era corto y agradable. Antes de partir, hojeó el archivo de Tierra y Mar una vez más, luego lo cerró un poco más bruscamente de lo previsto y salió del edificio, cerrando detrás de sí.

Sacó otro cigarrillo y lo protegió con su mano para evitar que el viento apagara la llama. Su pie quedó atrapado en un parche irregular de la acera y tropezó. El cigarrillo cayó al suelo cuando Kurt agarró la cabina telefónica junto a él antes de hacer un culo completo de sí mismo y caer rodando hasta el suelo. El cigarrillo rodó por la acera, soplado por el viento, por lo que abandonó la idea de fumar, y continuó caminando hacia el sur a través del West Village.

Pasó por una de las muchas agencias de viajes esparcidas sobre Chelsea y sus pensamientos volvieron a Adam. Una mezcla de tristeza y molestia lo llenó al recordar el tono lacónico de Adam por teléfono. Durante el último par de años, desde que Adam había sido ascendido en el trabajo y dirigía su propia planta de comercio interior, vivía obsesionado con los plazos y el dinero, incapaz de trazar una línea entre el trabajo y su vida personal. Parecía medir su valía por el éxito material, lo que tenía, a donde viajaba, cómo otros lo percibían.

Como siempre cuando anhelaba la manera en que su relación solía ser, la mente de Kurt se desvió de nuevo a la noche de hacía ocho años, cada detalle tan vívido como si acabara de suceder.

Veinte y dos años y recién salido de la universidad, Kurt acababa de mudarse a Nueva York a su pequeño loft en el West Village, algo que había subarrendado a un artista que iba a viajar por Europa durante un año. A pesar de su amistad con Rachel, una amistad que le había salvado de la soledad y la depresión, Kurt nunca había dado a los hombres una oportunidad real. Nadie podría llegar a la altura de Blaine. Si Kurt tuviera que ser honesto consigo mismo, no quería que nadie fuera capaz de sustituir a la persona que él realmente amaba. Una parte de él tenía la esperanza de que algún día pudieran volver a conectar, pero Blaine le había llamado cada vez con menos frecuencia cuanto más tiempo pasaba y Kurt era demasiado miedoso de que si se planteaba la cuestión, podría perder a Blaine por completo. Al final resultó que, eso fue precisamente lo que ocurrió sin hacer nada.

Después de que él y sus amigos descargaron sus cosas, había decidido explorar la ciudad. Se encontró en un bar gay local, The Monster, localizado en el corazón de la parte más gay del barrio, Christopher Street. Había estado fuera desde que había ido a la universidad, pero la Universidad de New Hampshire no tenía una comunidad gay vibrante y extensa y sus experiencias sexuales habían sido limitadas en el mejor de los casos. La decisión de trasladarse a la ciudad era audaz, pero también emocionante y no podía esperar para que su mundo se abriera ante él.

Cuando entró en The Monster, empujó sus nervios a un lado y se acercó a la barra, preparándose para ser identificado. Parecía al menos tres años más joven que su edad real y había conservado milagrosamente una cara saludable que desmentía la depresión que había sufrido durante años. Cuando se acercó a la barra, observó la expresión dudosa cruzando la cara del camarero.

—Hey, cosa dulce. Eres un encanto, pero voy a tener que pedirte tu identificación antes de que pueda- —Kurt golpeó su licencia de conducir en la barra—. Aquí tienes.

Examinando la prueba de la edad de Kurt, miró a Kurt de nuevo. —Maldita sea, bebé. Puedes ser legal, pero aparentas como un jailbait **(4)**.

Kurt hizo una mueca. La gente comentaba su apariencia juvenil todo el tiempo, pero a él no le gustaba. —Dewar y Coca-Cola, por favor.

Le guiñó un ojo y sirvió su copa, deslizando el vaso sobre la mesa. —Me llamo Charlie. Alguien tan lindo como tú puede llamarme por mi nombre de pila. En casa, muñeco.

Kurt sonrió y dio las gracias a Charlie. Nunca había sido llamado tantos apodos en rápida sucesión desde, bueno, nunca.

Tomó un sorbo de su bebida, mirando alrededor del local para examinar a la clientela y tener una idea del lugar. El bar estaba abierto y bien iluminado. No era uno de esos lugares oscuros que utilizan poca luz para destruir cualquier posibilidad real de ver lo que la gente realmente parecía. Este lugar era un bar social, no un pick-up joint **(5)**.

Kurt hizo una nota mental que le gustaba este lugar.

Mientras examinaba el local, Kurt percibió un movimiento a su izquierda. Miró, impresionado por la visión de un hombre alto, bien construido y devastadoramente guapo.

El corto pelo rubio enmarcaba fuertes características faciales, línea de la mandíbula afilada, altos pómulos, nariz estrecha. Su piel bronceada, aparecía lisa y sedosa. Llevaba un polo azul y pantalones de traje azul marino. El dedo índice de su mano izquierda sujetaba la cinta en el cuello de la chaqueta a juego, casualmente sobre su hombro. —Adam Crawford, —dijo, una amplia sonrisa se extendía por su rostro, revelando unos dientes blancos perfectamente rectos.

Kurt le devolvió la sonrisa extendiendo su mano temblorosa mientras su corazón latía imprudentemente detrás de sus costillas. —Kurt Hummel. Encantado de conocerte.

Adam cogió la mano. Tenía un agarre firme que exudaba confianza. —No te he visto por aquí. ¿Eres nuevo en el barrio o en la ciudad?

—En ambos, —Kurt respondió con sinceridad.

—Bienvenido. Me alegro de que eligieras venir aquí esta noche. ¿De dónde eres? —La voz de Adam era profunda y masculina.

—Ohio. Crecí en un pueblo llamado Lima. —Kurt se sintió ridículo revelando tal información trivial sobre sí mismo, pero no tenía experiencia en el arte de la conversación—. ¿Y tú?

—He vivido aquí durante tres años. Vine desde Michigan. Adoro esta ciudad, absolutamente. —Adam sonrió y Kurt se encontró mirando sus dientes perfectos, una vez más. Dio a Adam una vez más inspección de su elegante pero masculino cuello que daba paso a los anchos hombros. Su cuerpo fuertemente ahusado desde los hombros hasta su elegante cintura. Sus pantalones lo abrazaban en los lugares adecuados, haciendo alusión a un generoso bulto detrás de la cremallera. La polla de Kurt tembló y rápidamente volvió a mirar a la cara de Adam.

Pasaron el resto de la noche hablando. Adam había empezado como banquero de inversión en Goldman Sachs, emocionado de estar en la primera línea del mercado de valores. Él había estado fascinado por la capacidad empresarial de Kurt, iniciando un negocio con sus amigos de la universidad.

Lo que había comenzado como pura atracción física había cambiado a admiración por la pasión que Adam mostraba hacia su trabajo. Conocer a alguien que conectaba una parte de él que había permanecido en estado latente por tanto tiempo le provocó entusiasmo. Esperaba que tal vez pudiera encontrar a alguien más que pudiera respetar y amar. Quizás Blaine no había sido su única oportunidad de ser feliz.

Las semanas que pasaron fueron emocionantes para Kurt cuando llegó a conocer a Adam mejor. Encontró las maneras seguras de sí mismo de Adam atractivas y sus sentimientos se movieron rápidamente de la amistad a un deseo de algo más. Después de un mes de noviazgo, se convirtieron en una pareja comprometida. Kurt había tenido su loft alquilado durante todo un año, pero cuando el artista le ofreció un segundo año, optó por aceptar la invitación de Adam de irse a vivir con él.

Habían sido experimentales y entregados en la cama durante los primeros años de su relación. La líbido de Adam podría rivalizar con la de un adolescente. Pasaron horas envueltos en los brazos del otro, buscando nuevas formas de complacerse mutuamente, generando el tipo de calor sudoroso que haría sonrojar a estrellas porno. Él no había sido terriblemente experimentado la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, pero Adam había sido paciente con él.

Kurt descubrió rápidamente lo que había que hacer para convertir Adam en un lío balbuceante… del bueno. Kurt se había sentido como el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Había encontrado a un hombre inteligente que se preocupaba por su carrera y estaba caliente como todo el puto infierno. Había permitido que Adam traspasara su guardia. Todas las demás relaciones habían fracasado porque no habían superado a su primer beso y a los sentimientos que había compartido con su mejor amigo mientras crecía.

Kurt suspiró, volviendo de nuevo al presente.

Extrañaba los primeros años de su relación cuando las cosas habían sido vibrantes y nuevas. Echaba de menos la emoción de escuchar a Adam hablar de las tendencias del mercado de valores y celebrar con él cuando sus predicciones de que empresas lo harían bien y cuales serían un fracaso resultaban ser exactas. El idealismo que Adam emanaba igualó la pasión de Kurt por su propio trabajo. Adam creía que su trabajo aseguraría el futuro de sus clientes y se enorgullecía de hacer carteras individuales que crecían a un tamaño considerable. Trabajó porque creía en lo que hacía y Kurt encontró ese rasgo irresistible. Esos días se habían ido. Sé habían ido desde hacía dos años, cuando Adam había ascendido a gerente de planta.

Ya no era responsable de las carteras que había tenido tanto éxito gestionando, convirtiéndose en un poco más mezquino, quejándose de la estupidez de los jóvenes se las arregló para que pudieran distinguir el culo de sus cabezas. Se centró cada vez más en el tamaño de su cuenta bancaria y en la manifestación material de su éxito financiero. A medida que la pasión por su amor por su trabajo se iba, una fisura en la pasión que compartían como pareja parecía crecer también. Se preocupaba más por ser visto que por estar juntos.

La distancia entre ellos había crecido de tal modo que llevó a Kurt a pasar más tiempo en el trabajo; estar en casa no era relajante y no le hacía feliz. Nunca le diría a sus compañeros de trabajo la verdadera razón por la que pasaba tanto tiempo en el trabajo. Kurt todavía creía en la lealtad, a pesar de su relación tensa. Tenía que proteger la imagen de Adam a los ojos de sus amigos y presentarlo bajo una luz positiva.

Absorto en sus pensamientos no había estado prestando atención y se sorprendió al descubrir que había girado en su calle. Subió los cuatro tramos a su ático, dejó caer su bolso y la chaqueta en un montón junto a la puerta y cruzó la habitación hacia Adam, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Adam asintió y siguió hojeando los papeles que tenía delante de él. Kurt se sirvió una copa de vino y se acostó en el sofá, recogiendo su libro.

Unas manos fuertes cubrieron sus hombros y comenzaron a masajearlos. Kurt miró hacia arriba. ¿Cuándo había terminado Adam? No es que importara. Le gustaba el masaje improvisado. Poco a poco, Adam trabajó en sus hombros, amasando los músculos como masa. Kurt no podía recordar la última vez que Adam le había dado un masaje. Había hecho este tipo de cosas a menudo cuando empezaron a salir. Esto era exactamente lo que Kurt extrañaba en su relación, un acto tan simple como un masaje en la espalda, sin esperar a tener relaciones sexuales, sólo alimentar la cercanía. Nostalgia y esperanza llenaron la mente de Kurt.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a los ojos de Adam, pero no encontró la expresión que él esperaba. En lugar de afecto, los ojos llenos de lujuria de Adam lo miraban fijamente. Antes de que Kurt pudiera sentarse, las manos de Adam se deslizaron por el pecho y el estómago, deteniéndose en su ingle. —Adam, ¿qué estás haciendo? —Cubrió las manos de Adam con las suyas, pero los dedos de Adam abrieron bruscamente su cinturón.

—¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? —Metió la mano en los pantalones de Kurt y cerró su mano sobre la polla de Kurt—. Hey, ¿mi masaje no te ha encendido?

—Bueno, fue muy relajante. —La tensión de Kurt regresó, su esperanza de un momento romántico de nuevo a la mierda. Quería empujar las manos de Adam fuera, pero menos aún quería otra pelea, por lo que levantó sus manos y suspiró.

—No te preocupes, nene, voy a relajarte. —Adam serpenteó su camino alrededor del sofá y se arrodilló junto a la sección media de Kurt, empujando hacia abajo el elástico de los calzoncillos y envolviendo una cálida mano alrededor de su pene, torciendo la mano mientras se deslizaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo, creando una fricción estimulante. Kurt se endureció bajo el toque de Adam, a pesar de su decepción. —Mmm, te gusta eso ¿no? —La voz de Adam ronroneó en su oído.

Kurt trató de incorporarse, pero Adam lo empujó hacia abajo, trabajando su polla con mayor vigor, con el líquido pre-seminal para untar su eje. —Adam, no podemos… uhhh. —Adam pasó la punta de los dedos a lo largo de la delicada piel de debajo de la cabeza de la polla enviando escalofríos por la columna vertebral de Kurt—. ¿Tal vez podríamos hablar?

—¿Para qué? —Adam tiró de los pantalones de Kurt hasta las rodillas y luego se zambulló en la polla de Kurt, tragándola toda en un solo movimiento antes de que Kurt pudiera protestar. Kurt quedó sin aliento cuando la cálida humedad de la boca de Adam lo envolvió. Él inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras arqueaba sus caderas hacia arriba en la boca de Adam. Él era muy bueno en esto. Contra sus deseos, Kurt sucumbió. Adam podía convertir su cuerpo en un charco de deseo sin pensamientos. —Dios, tu boca… tan buena.

Adam siguió trabajando en su polla, rodando su lengua sobre la cabeza y la punta que estaba goteando libremente en este punto, estimulando cada nervio a lo largo de su eje mientras terminaba de quitarle los pantalones a Kurt.

Adam humedeció su dedo y lo metió en el pliegue del culo de Kurt, moviéndolo hacia su agujero. Kurt movió sus caderas de nuevo, electrizadas por la intensidad de las conocidas manos de Adam. Miró hacia abajo, atrapando los labios de Adam tirando hacia arriba en una sonrisa maliciosa alrededor de su polla mientras él seguía invadiendo el agujero de Kurt, golpeando su próstata con cada exploración de su dedo. La polla de Kurt se hizo aún más dura, luchando contra su piel. Justo cuando su orgasmo se comenzó a construir dentro de él, Adam soltó su polla. —Oh, no, no. Todavía no. —Los ojos de Adam brillaban con el conocimiento concupiscente del cuerpo de su amante, siempre capaz de detenerlo en el momento preciso antes de que Kurt llegara—. Voy a coger el semen de ti.

La declaración cortó momentáneamente su placer. La única vez que Adam tenía este tipo de atención con él últimamente era cuando tenían sexo. Para. Te dijiste a ti mismo que dejaras de pensar así. Él le permitió a Adam que le diera la vuelta para que se arrodillara en el sofá. Las manos de Adam ahuecaban cada una de sus nalgas y bajó la cabeza entre las piernas de Kurt. El aliento caliente sopló contra su agujero y luego la lengua de Adam se movió sobre la superficie, lo que le hizo temblar.

Justo cuando pensaba que no podía estar más caliente, Adam selló sus labios alrededor de la abertura estrecha de Kurt pasó la lengua en círculos, suavemente pero instando febrilmente al anillo de músculo a aflojarse y abrirse para él. Kurt gimió, un suspiro escapó de su boca. Con cada círculo, la lengua de Adam sondeaba más profundamente en él hasta que él jodió el culo de Kurt con su lengua. Él es un cinturón negro sexual. No hay duda sobre eso.

—¿Estás listo para mí? —La voz ronca de Adam estaba llena de deseo. Kurt le respondió levantando sus caderas un poco más alto y arqueando la espalda para dar a Adam una exposición total a su mojado y crispado ano.

Él agarró las caderas de Kurt y colocó la cabeza de su pene contra la apertura de Kurt. En un empuje suave, se introdujo a sí mismo hasta el fondo, provocando un grito de Kurt cuando el impacto por la penetración repentina llenó todos sus sentidos. Controló su respiración mientras se ajustaba al estiramiento y a la quemadura, pero después de años y años de sexo con Adam, sus músculos se relajaron al cuerpo de Adam con tanta naturalidad como sus pulmones tomaban aire.

Kurt empujó hacia atrás, haciendo coincidir las embestidas de Adam, su culo encontrando las caderas de Adam con un ritmo regular. Cada vez que Adam se metía en el canal apretado de Kurt, su polla golpeaba su glándula y enviaba ondas de placer ardiente por el cuerpo de Kurt. Los brazos y las piernas de Kurt comenzaron a sentir hormigueo, sus músculos se volvían de goma, cuando su orgasmo se construyó dentro de él hasta se temió que no fuera capaz de soportar su propio peso.

Adam incrementó su ritmo y comenzó a cambiar su ángulo con cada embestida. —Estás cerca, nene. Tu agujero tiembla alrededor de mi polla cuando estás listo para venirte. Ve por delante, suéltalo.

Kurt obedeció las instrucciones de Adam, arqueando su cuerpo cuando el orgasmo creció en intensidad dentro de él. Incapaz de aguantar más, los nervios de Kurt explotaron en su interior, irradiando así que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera de placer. Él agarró su polla y comenzó a bombear cuando chorro más chorro caliente de semen brotó de él y en el apoyabrazos del sofá de cuero.

Una vez que su orgasmo se calmó, Adam apretó el ritmo y su control apretando sobre las caderas de Kurt. Algunos golpes más y Adam gritó, golpeando su polla en el culo de Kurt. El interior de Kurt se llenó de semen caliente cuando la polla de Adam pulsó repetidamente. Una vez que la réplica del orgasmo de Adam pasó, salió bruscamente, dirigiéndose al baño para limpiarse, asumió Kurt.

Dejado en sus manos y rodillas, agotado por su orgasmo, y abandonado sin una palabra, Kurt utilizó la fuerza que le quedaba para empujarse a sí mismo fuera del sofá y ponerse de pie. Entró en la cocina y humedeció un paño, volviendo al sofá y limpiando las líquidas rayas blancas de su esperma antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de dejar una mancha. A Adam le daría un ataque si dejaran una marca.

Una sola risa irónica se le escapó. Cuando empezaron a salir, tuvieron relaciones sexuales en todos sitios, y después se ponían juntos en su propio semen, besándose y hablando, sin importarles si se secaba, manchaba o filtraba. El sexo había sido sobre estar juntos mantenerse el uno al otro. Kurt había disfrutado de su ternura después de sexo más que del sexo en sí.

El acto físico era sobre el placer del momento hasta la liberación, la celebración y el amor después del sexo era mucho más íntimo. Agarrarse, hablando en murmullos soñolientos acerca de su amor y de su futuro y de lo bien que se sentían juntos le dio a Kurt mucha más felicidad y satisfacción que lo que un orgasmo jamás pudo.

Una vez más, empujó sus pensamientos a un lado.

Los días de acurrucarse y atenderse habían pasado de largo y suspirar no cambiaría nada. Además, ocho años es mucho tiempo. No podía esperar que el romance durara para siempre. Una parte de él siempre rechazó ese pensamiento particular. Sí, debería esperar eso. Pero nunca prestó atención.

Adam volvió a entrar en la sala de estar, distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos. —¿Por qué sigues desnudo? Vamos a salir. —Kurt levantó el paño—. Oh, bien pensado. Ese sofá costó dos mil quinientos dólares. Estaría seriamente molesto si se hubiera estropeado. — Comprobó el sofá para asegurarse de Kurt había limpiado todos los restos de semen. —Bueno. Cámbiate ahora. Estoy hambriento.

Kurt entró en su dormitorio, depositando el paño en el cesto, y seleccionó un par de jeans cómodos y una camiseta. Una vez que se vistió y se repasó a sí mismo en el espejo del baño, volvió a entrar en la sala de estar. Adam se levantó y los dos se dirigieron a tomar la cena.

Mientras caminaban por las calles, Kurt miró a parejas paseando distraídamente de la mano, deteniéndose frente a escaparates y acariciándose. Otras parejas se apoyaban contra la pared, se sentaban en bancos, o se apiñaban en escalinatas, disfrutando de la compañía del otro y robando dulces besos. Con mucho afecto por todos lados y Adam junto a él, claramente no dándole ese tipo de atención, Kurt se sintió más solo que si lo hubiera estado realmente.

Como no quería arruinar lo que prometía ser una buena cena, Kurt empujó sus pensamientos de su mente una vez más, una habilidad que había convertido en preocupantemente buena en los últimos dos años. En el momento en que llegaron al restaurante, había expulsado exitosamente su mal humor, estando dispuesto a escuchar a Adam hablar de su día.

* * *

 _ **(1)** El Grupo Goldman Sachs o simplemente Goldman Sachs -GS- es uno de los grupos de banca de inversión y valores más grandes del mundo. Fue fundado en 1869._

 _ **(2)** Una persona que trabaja en una institución financiera que está en el negocio principalmente en la obtención de capital para las empresas, los gobiernos y otras entidades, o que trabaja en la división de un gran banco que participa en estas actividades. Los banqueros de inversión también pueden proporcionar otros servicios a sus clientes, tales como fusiones y adquisiciones, consejos o asesoramiento sobre transacciones específicas, como una escisión o reorganización. En las organizaciones más pequeñas que no tienen un brazo de banca de inversión específica, el personal de finanzas corporativas puede cumplir con las obligaciones de los bancos de inversión._

 _ **(3)** El "Bed and Breakfast" o "B &B" es un alojamiento que ofrece "cama y desayuno" a precio moderado._

 _ **(4)** Es argot para un menor de edad que es más joven que la edad legal de consentimiento para la actividad sexual, pero físicamente lo suficientemente maduro como para ser confundido con un adulto, con la implicación de que una persona mayor no desviada podría encontrarla sexualmente atractiva. A medida que la edad legal de consentimiento varía según el país y la jurisdicción, la edad en que una persona puede ser considerada "Jailbait" varía. Por ejemplo, en el Reino Unido, la edad de consentimiento es de 16 años, por lo que el término se utiliza para referirse a los menores de 16 años._

 _ **(5)** Un lugar, como una discoteca, donde la gente se reúne a fin de encontrar una pareja, un ligue._


	3. Chapter 2

_Estoy de vuelta con un capitulo mas!_

 _Bueno, ya que nadie opino de los días de actualización, hice mi propio calendario :D Voy a actualizar todos los domingo, claro esta que si recibo algunos reviews (los cuales amo y me suben el animo) actualizare también cualquier día en la semana._

 _Se aceptan criticas constructiva y comentarios alentadores._

 _Hoy tenemos capitulo seblaine._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DOS**

Blaine volvió a su aula después de que al último de sus estudiantes de segundo grado lo hubieran recogido sus padres. El aula estaba limpia, debido a su deseo de inculcar sentido de responsabilidad a sus alumnos recogiéndola por ellos mismos. Eran demasiados los niños que creían que algunas mágicas hadas de la limpieza lo hacían cuando no estaban alrededor y limpiaban después de ellos. Blaine no jugaba en esa fantasía.

Se sentó en su escritorio y empezó a hojear el montón de historias que sus alumnos habían escrito acerca de una experiencia inolvidable con sus familias. La estructura de la historia era un aspecto importante en la escritura de segundo grado y Blaine se alegró de lo que muchos de los estudiantes estaban empezando a conseguir después de practicar.

Él estaba buscando un claro principio, mitad y final y quería asegurarse de que los niños mantenían el tema. Los primeros trabajos se centraban en los temas típicos de niños de siete años de edad. Neil había escrito sobre el partido de los Yankees que su padre lo llevó a ver. Clarissa acerca del momento en que fue al salón de belleza con su madre y se hizo la manicura. Joey escribió sobre el viaje de esquí que su familia había hecho durante las vacaciones de invierno.

El tema de la redacción de Seth llamó la atención de Blaine y leyó la historia hasta el final, tomándose su tiempo, haciendo caso omiso de los errores de ortografía.

 _Hace dos añas, mi mamá y papá me dijeron que iban a dar una divorce._

Blaine estuvo inmediatamente intrigado. Él sabía lo que era el divorcio. Sus padres se divorciaron poco después de que se mudaron desde Ohio a Arizona. Su padre sólo había ido con ellos por obligación. Como nunca se adaptó a una nueva vida y a la nueva ubicación, sus padres decidieron separarse un año después.

 _Mi mamá y papá me dijo que me sentara porque tenían algo inportan que decirme. Ellos parecan serio._

Blaine pensó en Seth. Era un chico tranquilo que rara vez levantaba la mano en clase. Tenía un montón de amigos en clase, pero parecía un poco mayor que los otros niños. Un alma vieja, hubiera sido la frase que su madre habría usado. Blaine podía contarlo. Había sido mucho más grave cuando se mudaron a Arizona. La pérdida de su mejor amigo, la única persona que realmente amaba con todo su corazón, tomó un pedazo de su inocencia. Tuvo que reconocer que el mundo no era perfecto ni justo. A veces las cosas malas sucedían. Luego, cuando sus padres anunciaron que se iban a divorciar, se había vuelto aún más hastiado. ¿Qué pasó con los sueños que Kurt y yo habíamos compartido? Ellos se habían evaporado en el segundo en que sus padres decidieron mudarse. Eso no era del todo cierto. Había permitido que su amistad se deslizara. Llamar a una vez a la semana había sido duro, pero cuando se empezó a llamar dos veces al mes y luego una vez al mes, la distancia entre ellos creció. Llamar con menos frecuencia había sido contraproducente. Había esperado que Kurt lo llamaría a él con más frecuencia. En cambio, las conversaciones se hicieron más distantes y tensas.

Blaine sacudió la cabeza, como hacía siempre que permitía que sus pensamientos regresaran a Kurt. Siguió leyendo la redacción de Seth.

 _Mamá me dició que cuando mamás y papás se namoran, se casan. Pero ellos algunas veces dejan de amarse._

La profundidad de la historia de Seth complacía a Blaine.

 _Papá dijo que incluso aunque él y mamá no se quisieran el uno al otro, aún me querían. Los dos estaban llorando._

Blaine no podía imaginar lo que debía haber sido para un niño tan pequeño tener que hacer frente a sus padres consiguiendo el divorcio. Él había tenido un tiempo bastante difícil para hacerle frente cuanto tenía dieciséis años.

 _Me levanté y dí a mi mamá y mi papá un abrazo. Estaban tristes. Fue entonces cuando aprendí que algunas veces los niños tienen que cuidar de los padres._

Blaine dejó el folio, impresionado por esta historia. Tenía que asegurarse de hablar con Seth y decirle lo orgulloso que estaba de que hubiera sido lo suficientemente valiente como para contar una historia tan dura. Se limpió una lágrima de su mejilla, decidió que ya había tenido suficiente trabajo y recogió sus cosas para salir.

El aire daba un toque de calidez a la primavera, haciéndola más atractiva por el cielo despejado y la brisa suave. Su escuela, Nuevos Horizontes para Jóvenes Líderes, ubicada en la Segunda Avenida y la calle 24, era una pequeña escuela privada con una sola clase por grado. Desde que se graduó en la universidad y se trasladó a Nueva York, había enseñado en la escuela, amando el trabajo más de lo que esperaba. A pesar de que había terminado los cursos de postgrado cinco años más tarde en la Universidad de Nueva York, nunca había utilizado sus calificaciones para pasar al sector público de la educación. Trabajar en una escuela privada proporcionaba un cierto nivel de autonomía y libertad que no existía en las escuelas públicas.

Bajando por la Segunda Avenida, Blaine pasó por muchas de sus tiendas favoritas camino hacia el apartamento en el East Village que compartía con su novio, Sebastian Smith. A Blaine le encantaba el East Village, ya que, en su opinión, era el barrio más ecléctico de Nueva York. Cada aspecto de la vida coexistía sin dificultad. Él y Sebastian caminaban por la calle de la mano, parejas yuppies con niños tomados en sus brazos o patinadores con pelo rosado de punta practicando sus movimientos. A nadie parecía importarle cómo nadie vivía su vida, siempre y cuando ellos no crearan ningún problema.

También le encantó el East Village porque podía permitírselo. Blaine sabía que la decisión de convertirse en un maestro, sobre todo un maestro en una escuela privada, donde la paga era escasa, limitaría lo que podía pagar, pero su apartamento actual tenía el alquiler estabilizado y él estaba en condiciones de pagar y todavía le sobraba dinero para él y Sebastian.

Sebastian se había vuelto cada vez más agresivo acerca de cambiarse en los últimos dos años, desde que consiguió su ascenso en el trabajo. Junto con la promoción y el aumento de ingresos había aumentado la tensión y las discusiones en casa. Cada vez que Sebastian sacaba a relucir la mudanza, Blaine tenía que tragarse su rabia para evitar que soplara hacia él. No es que le importara una diferencia de opinión, nunca se había retractado de argumentos con Sebastian, pero este tema en particular tocaba demasiado

cerca el corazón de Blaine. El hecho de que Sebastian no pudiera ver lo importante que era para él ser autosuficiente hería. Quería decir que él no estaba escuchando lo que Blaine le estaba diciendo. Eso nunca había ocurrido antes entre ellos, por lo menos no hasta hace dos años.

El olor de las patatas friéndose en aceite llevado por la brisa, le recordó que no había comido nada desde el desayuno. Decidió parar en Pomme Frites para comprar unas patatas fritas para frenar el apetito hasta que Sebastian llegara a casa. Compró sus favoritas, trozos de patata con salsa cremosa de ajo, y siguió caminando hacia el este por la calle Sexta hacia su apartamento situado entre la Primera Avenida y la Avenida A. Continuando hacia el este, pasó varias tiendas más, cada una trayendo de vuelta los recuerdos de experiencias diferentes.

Se detuvo en The Record Mixer, una tienda que vende diversos álbumes con ritmos, voces, instrumentos y otros sonidos aleatorios que utilizan los DJs para mezclar. Sebastian había amado esta tienda y Blaine le había permitido en numerosas ocasiones, revisar los compartimentos para un sonido específico que necesitaba.

En los días en que habían comenzado a salir, cuando todo era fresco y nuevo, Sebastian había estado mezclando música todo el tiempo, su piso lleno de equipos y archivos. A Blaine le encantó cada minuto de eso mientras bebían vino y Sebastian compartía historias de las fiestas de la universidad a las que había sido invitado porque era el mejor mezclador de los alrededores. Pero eso había sido al comienzo de su relación, cuando ambos tenían el mismo sueldo y todavía creían que lo más importante era el amor que compartían. Sebastian trabajaba en Fidelity Investments, en gestión de carteras, pero corría a casa después del trabajo, así ellos dos podían estar juntos.

Cuando se aburguesaron y los alquileres comenzaron a subir, las prioridades de Sebastian cambiaron. Todavía era un hombre maravilloso, cariñoso, atento, amable. Sin embargo, algo del espíritu libre que inicialmente había atraído a Blaine había acabado en él. Al principio de su relación, el idealismo de Sebastian animaba a Blaine, le recordaba que las cosas buenas suceden. Había olvidado eso durante mucho tiempo.

Con cada promoción, Sebastian se convertía más y más en empresa y el espíritu de DJ, el amante despreocupado, se alejaba cada vez más. Y cuanto más se alejaba Sebastian de él, más pensaba Blaine -de nuevo- en su juventud; sobre Kurt. Kurt había sido la única persona que se había mantenido constante para él.

Blaine sacó sus pensamientos de su cabeza. Metió otra patata en su boca y entonces se dirigió a su edificio, subiendo los tres pisos hasta su apartamento. Cuando entró en la sala, su respiración se detuvo y dejó caer las patatas fritas. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Sebastian en casa tan temprano? La sensación inicial de decepción le hizo sentir un poco culpable. Sebastian corrió al lado de Blaine y se inclinó para recoger las patatas que había dejado caer.

—¿Estás bien, cariño?

Blaine ignoró su comentario y examinó en silencio la escena que tenía delante. Sebastian estaba vestido con ropa bonita, pero casual. La mesa estaba cubierta con un fresco mantel blanco cubierto con flores y velas encendidas. La esperanza despertó en su pecho, haciendo que su ritmo cardíaco se hiciera más rápido y que su piel se calentara. ¿Vino a casa sólo para hacer algo especial para mí? ¿Sólo para sorprenderme? —Dios mío. Estás en casa. ¿Qué es todo esto? —Blaine hizo un gesto con el brazo en la habitación en general.

Sebastian seguía recogiendo las patatas fritas derramadas. Miró a Blaine, arrugando la nariz. —Te encanta esta salsa cremosa de ajo ¿no es así? —Después de recoger la última patata derramada, depositó el desorden en la encimera de la cocina, regresando hacia Blaine, ahuecando su cara con las dos manos—. Te besaré incluso si tienes aliento a ajo. —Se inclinó y llevó sus labios a los de Blaine, rozándolos suavemente contra su boca y moviendo la lengua por la superficie pidiendo entrar.

Blaine se inclinó hacia Sebastian, aceptando el consuelo después de leer sobre la historia de Seth. Se abrió a él, disfrutando del calor familiar de la boca de Sebastian. Sebastian lo besó con una intensidad que Blaine no había sentido desde hacía bastante tiempo. Él permitió que Sebastian se hiciera cargo, tirando de ellos más cerca, dejando escapar un breve suspiro cuando Sebastian cogió el labio inferior entre los dientes y lo mordisqueó, riéndose con su alegría inusitada.

Después de haber pasado su camino a casa pensando en sus problemas con Sebastian, encontrarlo en casa fue una sorpresa muy grata. ¿Tal vez él lo entendía? La esperanza de un momento antes volvió y él se apretó contra el cuello de Sebastian, devolviéndole el beso.

Sin aliento y con los labios doloridos, se separaron. — ¿Por qué fue eso? —Blaine retrocedió un par de pasos, agarrándose al mostrador para mantener el equilibrio.

Sebastian sonrió ampliamente. —Tengo una sorpresa para nosotros. Hoy me ascendieron. Estás mirando al hombre a cargo de tres de los mayores clientes de la empresa y mi salario se incrementó en un quince por ciento. Estoy en el buen camino para convertirme en director de la cartera de gestión.

Blaine se quedó helado. Así que este era el verdadero motivo de la cena romántica. Debería haberlo sabido. Sebastian había estado trabajando durante años para conseguir esta promoción, durante largas horas y haciendo todo lo posible para mantenerse un paso por delante de los otros banqueros de inversión en su empresa. Sin embargo, la tensión entre ellos fue creciendo debido a esto mismo.

Mierda.

Sin embargo, si él mencionaba esto, Sebastian se sentiría aplastado. Era importante ser la pareja que apoya, ¿no? —Yo-yo estoy muy orgulloso de ti, aunque no me sorprende. Eres increíble en lo que haces. —Se preparó, esperando lo que venía después, pero esperando lo contrario. Más dinero significaba que Sebastian iba a presionar para que se mudaran una vez más.

Sebastian estaba radiante. —Decidí cocinar para nosotros. Para celebrarlo.

Una celebración. Prefiero comer las patatas fritas.

Sintiéndose impotente ante la ambición de Sebastian, Blaine miró las patatas fritas que habían caído al suelo y agarró una, arrastrándola a través de la salsa de ajo y haciéndola estallar en su boca.

Sebastian lo miró, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Vamos a olvidar que derramaste esas en el suelo y que acabas de comer una, no tengo ni idea de lo que lo que haces para que no aparezcan en ninguna parte de tu perfecto cuerpo.

Blaine se encogió de hombros y trató de colocar una recatada e inocente expresión en su rostro. —Creo que tengo buenos genes.

Sebastian cruzó la cocina en dos pasos. —Te diré lo que hay dentro de tus pantalones vaqueros después de la cena. —Se inclinó y movió la punta de la lengua a lo largo de la línea del cuello de Blaine, lo que normalmente hacía que le temblaran las rodillas.

Blaine se tensó bajo el toque de Sebastian. Él todavía estaba esperando para ver donde iba todo esto. —Eso no es lo que quise decir, —murmuró. Entendió que Sebastian estaba jugando con sus palabras, y no podía recordar la última vez que Sebastian se había tomado tiempo para hacer algo tan espontáneo y romántico como cocinar para él, flores y velas y todo. Sin embargo, ahora que sabía lo de la promoción, no podía dejar de pensar en el hecho de que no hubiera algo más en esta cena con velas que simple romanticismo—. Voy a salir de aquí para que puedas cocinar. Tengo que tomar una ducha.

Sebastian estaba en mitad de la cocina, mirando a Blaine por un momento, con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera contemplando algo, pero luego su rostro se suavizó y besó a Blaine en la mejilla. —Está bien, la cena estará lista pronto. Compré un poco de queso y galletas saladas y podemos abrir una botella de vino tinto, si quieres. —Se volvió hacia el montón de comestibles en la repisa y comenzó sus preparativos.

Blaine se deslizó fuera de la cocina y entró en el dormitorio para quitarse la ropa. Bajo la cascada de agua caliente, suspiró con satisfacción por el estado de ánimo romántico de Sebastian. ¿Por qué me parece que espero lo peor de él últimamente? Está emocionado y quiere compartir esto conmigo. Esto no quiere decir que va a impulsar una mudanza, o peor aún, sacar a relucir a mi trabajo de nuevo.

Terminó su ducha, se vistió, y se unió a Sebastian en la cocina. Sebastian estaba ocupado friendo camarones, con un fuerte olor a ajo en el aire. Al lado de la sartén había una olla con una densa salsa cremosa a fuego lento y la pasta se hervía un poco más lejos. —Parece que estás preparando una cena de lujo.

Sebastian se volvió y mostró su brillante sonrisa a Blaine. —Tenemos mucho que celebrar. Cogió el vaso de vino que había servido para Blaine y se lo entregó a él. —Esto es por nosotros y por las grandes cosas en nuestro futuro.

Blaine chocó su copa con la de Sebastian, tomando un trago mientras evaluaba a su novio.

El hombre era castaño, con el pelo cortado muy corto. Él era un poco voluminoso, pero no era un culturista. Sin embargo, sus grandes hombros, los pectorales abultados y sus brazos gruesos siempre le hacían sentirse seguro y protegido cuando lo envolvían alrededor de su propia constitución estrecha. Cables definidos de músculo terminaban pronunciadamente en una esbelta cintura, y la espalda inclinada hacia fuera deliciosamente en sus pantalones revelaban un culo con la cantidad justa de pompa.

El cabello de Blaine era oscuro y rizado, los ojos de color ámbar, la piel bronceada sin defectos, y su constitución estrecha, delgada y definida, era completamente opuesta a la de Sebastian. Se llevó el vaso a los labios y bebió un sorbo, y continuó su inspección. El cabello de Sebastian estaba un poco revuelto. Algo se sacudió en la mente de Blaine, un recuerdo, y luego lo golpeó. Sebastian tenía un parecido a Kurt.

El impacto de la revelación lo golpeó duro. No era propio de él perder detalles como ese, especialmente cuando involucraban a Kurt. Si Sebastian hubiera sido sólo un poco más delgado, un poco menos fornido, podría ser fácilmente el hermano mayor de Kurt. La idea produjo un escalofrío a través de él. Yo no lo elegí porque...

Tan pronto como el pensamiento cruzó su mente, a pesar de que no dejó que terminara, sabía que era verdad. Había elegido a Sebastian porque algo en él le recordaba a Kurt. Curiosamente, la aceptación no le causó ningún sentimiento de culpa. En su lugar, hurgó en una pérdida que hacía tiempo que había enterrado, una que no quería enfrentar.

No permitiría completar el pensamiento. Cuando la cena estuvo lista, y los dos estuvieron sentados con la comida en sus platos y el parpadeo de color amarillo anaranjado resplandeciendo por la luz de las velas estableciendo un ambiente romántico, Sebastian miró a los ojos de Blaine. —Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Blaine no podía creer como estaba resultando la noche. Primero llegó a casa y estaba Sebastian, cosa que por lo general nunca sucedía. Sebastian había preparado una cena romántica para los dos. Ahora había otra sorpresa. — ¿Qué es?

Sebastian tomó un bocado de pasta y camarones. — Empecé a buscar un nuevo apartamento para nosotros. Contacté con un agente inmobiliario y podemos empezar a ver lugares hasta que encontremos algo que podamos comprar. Por fin podremos tener propiedades en esta ciudad.

La boca de Blaine se abrió. Maldición. La esperanza a la que Blaine se había aferrado se había escabullido. Él había estado en lo cierto. Esta noche no era para la celebración de un ascenso. Se trataba de cambiar sus vidas. ¿Cuántas veces tenían que tener esta pelea? — Sebastian, pensé que habíamos acordado no cambiarnos a ninguna parte por ahora. ¿No deberíamos haber discutido esto antes de que tomaras la decisión de contactar con un agente inmobiliario?

—Oh vamos, bebé. Quería darte una sorpresa. Con mi nuevo sueldo podemos permitirnos un lugar maravilloso en el corazón de Midtown. Encontré un par de lugares con una vista increíble a Central Park. Te encanta el parque y… — Sebastian inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó su cara— podemos incluso llegar a tener ahora ese perro por el que me has estado molestando durante años.

Blaine tuvo que admitir que la idea sonaba atractiva, sobre todo vivir en Central Park. Los senderos para correr y los parques para perros eran ideales ya que él amaba la naturaleza y los animales. —Todo esto suena increíble, pero ¿cómo se supone que voy a contribuir a este apartamento? Sabes que apenas puedo pagar el alquiler aquí y tenemos una renta muy malditamente baja. —Sebastian sabía cómo se sentía acerca de este problema. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto?

Sebastian puso sus utensilios abajo y miró a Blaine al otro lado de la mesa. —¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no te preocupes por el tema del dinero? Tal vez tú no te lo puedas permitir, pero yo puedo. Hemos estado juntos durante ocho años. ¿Crees que yo considero mi dinero sólo mío?

Blaine no dudaba de la sinceridad de Sebastian, pero el hecho era que el dinero de Sebastian era suyo. —Sé que no te importa gastar el dinero, pero a mí sí. No quiero que estemos en situación de desigualdad. Ya estás haciéndote cargo de la mayor parte de nuestros compromisos financieros.

Sebastian tomó la mano de Blaine y dejó escapar un suspiro. —¿Por qué esto tiene que ser una cosa tan importante? ¿No puedes dejar que te estropee y que cuide de ti?

Blaine había buscado esta disputa, basándose en una discusión perpetua que tenían en los últimos años. —¿Qué, ahora quieres que yo sea un mantenido? Supongo que lo próximo que vas a pedirme que haga es renunciar a mi trabajo.

—Sabes que yo no haría eso. Respeto lo mucho que amas enseñar, pero ahora que has sacado el tema, no entiendo por qué no consideras el traslado al sector público. ¿No ganan algo así como tres veces el salario que tú ganas trabajando en una escuela privada?

Blaine exhaló. —Lo sabía. Esto es sobre que tú quieres que cambie así puedo aportar más dinero para nuestras vidas. Te he explicado por qué no quiero cambiar al sector público. —Enumeró los motivos con los dedos mientras hablaba—. Los mandatos limitan la flexibilidad y la creatividad docente, la falta de fondos para el aula, el hacinamiento. Amo mi escuela, los estudiantes y las familias con las que he crecido conectado a lo largo de los años.

Sebastian admitió el punto. —Entiendo todo eso, pero ¿por qué no consideras ir a un puesto de director y dirigir tu propia escuela privada? Podrías afectar la vida de muchos más estudiantes y familias. Serías capaz de fomentar una cultura en la que todos los profesores puedan ser tan libres y creativos como tú has sido.

Blaine había considerado solicitar el puesto de director hacía unos años, pero a medida en que fue llamado a entrevistas y recibió algunas ofertas, rechazó la realidad de salir del aula. Echaría de menos la práctica del día a día de diseñar experiencias de aprendizaje para los niños y de verlos crecer y aprender como resultado de su enseñanza. —Ya he explorado esa opción y tal vez lo haré en el futuro, pero por ahora, estoy feliz donde estoy. No veo cuál es el problema en permanecer aquí en el East Village, donde hemos sido felices durante los últimos ocho años… a menos que no hayas sido feliz.

Sebastian levantó las manos. —Blaine. ¿Por qué eliges pelear conmigo por esto? Por supuesto que he sido feliz y todavía soy feliz. Te quiero. Vamos a disfrutar de nuestra cena y a olvidar lo que he dicho sobre la mudanza.

Blaine miró su plato, la culpabilidad lo inundaba a través de él. —Lo siento. Tienes razón. Esta debería ser una noche para nosotros, para celebrar. —Levantó los ojos y miró a los ojos llenos de amor, lo que sólo agravó su culpabilidad—. Te voy a decir qué. ¿Qué tal si estoy de acuerdo para revisar algunos puntos contigo y ver si hay algo que podemos hacer?

Los ojos de Sebastian se iluminaron. —Gracias. Aprecio que estés dispuesto a tener la mente abierta. Volvió a comer y Blaine miró a su amante disfrutar de su comida.

Sebastian era un buen hombre, que tenía buenas intenciones, pero decepcionaba constantemente a Blaine. Sus necesidades habían cambiado desde que Sebastian empezó a ganar más dinero. Pero en lugar de trabajar los cambios, creciendo juntos, parecía que iban por caminos distintos. Lo que empeoraba las cosas, era que Sebastian no parecía reconocer que el intento de que Blaine dejara su trabajo era insultante. Se consolidó la sospecha de Blaine de que Sebastian no estaba de acuerdo con el trabajo que hacía. Así él pensaba que Blaine podía hacer más por sí mismo, lo que se traducía en que Sebastian pensaba que Blaine no estaba a la altura de sus expectativas.

Lo que le molestaba más que la falta de comprensión de Sebastian, era su propia pasividad. Él siempre había luchado por lo que quería, creyendo que expresar su punto de vista era parte de lo que mantenía fuerte su relación con Sebastian. En los últimos años, había perdido la energía para discutir. No había satisfacción en ello desde que los mismos problemas surgían una y otra vez.

Una imagen de su vida destelló en su mente. En las raras ocasiones en que había discutido con Kurt, sus peleas habían sido feroces, amargas. Parte de ello había sido que eran adolescentes, pero Blaine sabía que era mucho más que simple irracionalidad adolescente. Él y Kurt se amaban y se preocupaban, se preocupaban lo suficiente para asegurarse de que sus sentimientos no solamente se oían, sino que se consideraban. El hecho de que hubiera renunciado a esa parte de sí mismo sólo para evitar el conflicto y la decepción pesaba sobre él. Era un rasgo que había valorado en sí mismo y cederlo lo hacía sentir como si estuviera socavando un aspecto definitivo de quién era él como persona.

No había nada malo en querer vivir en una parte mejor de Manhattan o tener más que mostrar por sus mayores ingresos. El problema era que las necesidades de Blaine no habían cambiado. Amaba donde vivían y no quería cambiarse. A esto se añadía el hecho de que apenas podía pagar su sitio ahora, incluso con el alquiler estabilizado, y la incomodidad de Blaine se multiplicaba.

Él no quería ser un mantenido. A pesar de que Sebastian había dicho una y otra vez que no le importaba gastar el dinero en ellos, que no veía el dinero como sólo de él, Blaine no compartía sus puntos de vista.

Una cosa era cada vez más evidente. Sebastian se moría de ganas de mudarse. Este problema iba a llegar a ser substancial antes de lo que había pensado. Iba a tener que tomar algunas decisiones importantes, y en el fondo, ninguna de las opciones que pudiera escoger le haría más feliz. ¿Cómo podría ganar si tuviera que elegir entre ceder y permitir que Sebastian cuidara de él o dejar a un buen hombre que lo amaba?

Blaine empujó su frustración a un lado, haciendo preguntas sobre el nuevo trabajo de Sebastian y disfrutando de su comida. Sebastian había hecho un gran esfuerzo para tener una noche romántica. Él no iba a arruinar las cosas por permitir que su orgullo y su idea de que los dos se estaban distanciando se interpusieran entre ellos. Se trataba de cuestiones para otro día.


	4. Chapter 3

_Hola! Estoy devuelta!_

 _Quiero agradecerle a **Knuth Archambault, CereceresDany y NickyColferC** por sus comentarios! _

_Bueno eh decidido actualizar dia de por medio o cada dos dias, ya que ando en finales en la universidad y se me hace muy dificil sacar mucho tiempo libre, asi que espero que disfruten el capitulo de hoy :D_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO TRES**

Kurt miró varios logos en la pantalla de su ordenador. Cada logo que intentaba para el B&B parecía más lejos de la marca de lo que le habían pedido que hiciera. Uno por uno, hacía click en las imágenes y las eliminaba. Esto era un trabajo equivocado para él. No estaba especializado en el diseño abstracto y temas de naturaleza. Él era un artista moderno, creando líneas y ángulos agudos para dar la sensación de una imagen. Debería pasar este trabajo a Kevin que era particularmente talentoso con la representación de los objetos naturales. Si sus clientes insistían en que Kurt fuera el artista, podía poner su nombre en el dibujo, pero darle a Kevin el dinero. Él y sus colegas se pasaban trabajos con bastante frecuencia cuando se quedaban atascados.

La determinación de Kurt se hizo presente y se negó a renunciar a este encargo. Aún le quedaba una semana para conseguir completar el diseño antes de la revisión de los clientes. Kurt se puso a trabajar, con la esperanza de que en esta ocasión la inspiración le pudiera golpear. Su atención se desvió por el repentino sonido de los coches circulando cuando la puerta de Spectacular Designs se abrió. El hombre que entró parecía estar en sus cuarenta y tantos años, tenía el pelo rizado negro, que retrocedía hasta la mitad de su cabeza. Inspeccionó las muestras de trabajo de la empresa a través de unas gafas con montura de oro, parando en la serie de diseños que Kurt había hecho con el mayor interés.

Rachel se acercó al visitante. —Hola, ¿Sr. Shuester?

Él asintió con la cabeza. —Sí, William Shuester.

Rachel sonrió y le ofreció un apretón de manos. — Teníamos una cita a la una. Eres puntual.

William envolvió con sus dedos la delicada mano de Rachel. El contraste entre el tamaño y la gracia era divertido. —Sí. Estaba admirando estos diseños aquí. —Se refería a la obra de Kurt. El corazón de Kurt se aceleró con las siguientes palabras de William Shuester—. Parecen capturar el tono exacto que quiero para la campaña que voy a poner en marcha. —Indicó la imagen que había diseñado de la casa de verano de Blaine en Cape Cod.

Cada mes de junio, cuando terminaba la escuela, los padres de Blaine los llevaban a Cape Cod. Su casa se encontraba en un lago y la vista desde el agua siempre estaba en su mente.

—El exterior de esta casa, —continuó William— crea formas angulares claras que captan tu atención, sin embargo, la casa se encuentra enclavada, casi como si hubiera crecido en el sitio, justo en medio de un entorno natural. Esto es precisamente lo que estoy buscando placeres-modernos expresados en la comodidad y la calidez de la naturaleza.

A pesar de la apariencia torpe del hombre, Kurt quedó impresionado por la claridad de la descripción de lo que William quería. Rachel asintió. —Sí, Kurt hace un excelente trabajo en esta área en particular. ¿Puedo ofrecerte una taza de café o agua? Podemos ir a mi oficina para hablar de tus futuros planes y ver si nuestra empresa puede estar en condiciones de ayudar.

William se apartó de los diseños y se enfrentó a Rachel. —Agua estaría bien. ¿Sería posible que el artista se uniera a nosotros? Me gustaría conocerle y discutir mis ideas directamente con él.

—Por supuesto. —Rachel mostró a William su oficina—. Estaré de vuelta en un momento, Sr. Shuester. —Rachel cerró la puerta y se acercó a la mesa de Kurt—. Así que, ¿has oído todo, o tengo que repetir lo que dijo?

Kurt se rió entre dientes, su emoción creciendo en su interior. Este era exactamente el tipo de proyecto que amaba. —No puedo creer que lo dejaras ahí. Para responder a tu pregunta, sí, lo oí. Suena como un buen trabajo para mí.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Rachel miró a su pantalla en blanco y ladeó la cabeza—. Pensé que habías logrado avances en este proyecto. Se supone que debes estar trabajando en el logotipo de Tierra y Mar ¿no?

Kurt resopló y minimizó la pantalla. —He borrado todo. Nada de esto es bueno. Debería haber hablado el tema con el cliente para entregarle el trabajo a otro. No soy apto para este tipo de obras de arte.

Rachel sacudió la cabeza. —Dale el trabajo a Kevin como te dije el otro día. Está interesado en este proyecto. ¿Por qué estás martilleándote con un trabajo que claramente odias? Nosotros cinco lo conseguimos juntos porque cada uno de nosotros lleva su propia y particular visión artística a la mezcla.

Ella tenía razón, pero aún así no podía dejar de lado la idea de que si dejaba el trabajo sin terminar se sentiría como si estuviera abandonando. —Quiero probar... Si puedo visualizar el concepto estoy seguro de que el trabajo real de diseñar el logotipo será fácil.

—Nunca voy a entender a los chicos y sus egos. No pueden preguntar por direcciones, comparan los tamaños de vuestras pollas, beben la cerveza a grandes tragos y ven partidos de fútbol. Siempre tienen que tener razón a pesar de que estáis equivocados el noventa por ciento del tiempo. —Rachel se puso de pie, colocando sus manos en las caderas.

Kurt hizo un mohín con dolor teatral. —Nunca bebo cerveza a grandes tragos. Siempre la bebo despacio.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios. —Rachel golpeó a Kurt en la parte posterior de su cabeza y le revolvió el pelo—. Ve a mi oficina y preséntate a William. Serás el artista asignado a este cliente. Te voy a dar unos minutos para hablar antes de volver a entrar. Tú eres mucho mejor dando coba a los clientes. Una vez que lo hayas convencido, podré manejar la logística.

Kurt sonrió, pero todavía no estaba contento por abandonar el trabajo del B&B. Pero Rachel tenía razón, este trabajo era perfecto para él. Tenía que animarse un poco. Reunirse con un cliente nuevo mientras estuviera en un mal estado de ánimo no le serviría ni a él ni a la empresa. Fastidiar a Rachel siempre lo animaba. —Hey, si ya vas a estar en la cocina, me tomaría un café.

—Por supuesto, señor. ¿Desearía algo más? —Rachel le dirigió una expresión exagerada de servidumbre.

—Si. Que sea rápido.

Ella sonrió y se volvió sobre sus talones. —Voy a preparar tu café, listillo.

Kurt le guiñó un ojo y se dirigió a la oficina de Rachel. William se levantó y se volvió cuando entró Kurt. —Hola Sr. Shuester. Estaba hablando con Rachel y me dijo que podríamos trabajar juntos en su proyecto. Mi nombre es Kurt Hummel. Es un placer conocerle. —Kurt le tendió la mano.

William sonrió, devolviendo apretón de manos de Kurt con firmeza y confianza. —Mi nombre es William. El sr. Shuester fue mi dominante padre. Siempre miro alrededor cada vez que oigo a alguien usar mi apellido preguntándome si él está de pie en algún lugar de la habitación.

—Bueno, estoy contento de conocerte William. Te vi mirando algunos de mis dibujos cuando entraste. Supongo que quieres un artista con un toque moderno en su trabajo. —Kurt había escuchado toda la conversación, pero era bueno para el negocio permitir al cliente charlar.

—Sí. Soy un contratista y también hago un poco de construcción propia. Sin embargo, quiero cambiar mi enfoque a la remodelación de casas y los interiores de condominios. Aunque todavía voy a construir casas, me gustaría que los hogares que construya estén en selectivos espacios naturales y que los diseños de las casas sean nítidos y claros, pero mezclándose con el entorno natural. —William se animó mientras hablaba y Kurt decidió que iba a disfrutar trabajando con él. No sólo el hombre tenía una visión de lo que quería, sino que también era apasionado.

—Tengo que decir que estoy impresionado, William. Nuestro trabajo es mucho más fácil cuando el cliente puede ser lo más específico posible sobre lo que quieren. ¿Te importa si te hago algunas preguntas?

William parecía ansioso por participar en una discusión de su trabajo. —Por supuesto. Pregunta lo que quieras.

—Dices que las casas que construyes deberían tener un toque moderno, pero queremos que se mezclen en un entorno natural. ¿Cómo ves hacer casas modernas en escenarios naturales? Los dos conceptos no suelen considerarse compatibles.

William asintió. —Sí. Tenía la misma preocupación inicial. Muy pocos arquitectos han sido capaces de lograr con éxito ese aspecto. —Él comenzó a caminar alrededor de la oficina. Mientras lo hacía, Kurt imaginó la obra de su inspirador, Frank Lloyd Wright **(1)**. Este trabajo parecía una oportunidad para tratar de lograr lo que este gran visionario había logrado. El desafío solo hacía que su ritmo cardiaco aumentara. William siguió hablando. —Me gusta trabajar con materiales naturales, construyendo con recursos como la madera sin terminar, ladrillos, y varios tipos de piedra para dar una calidad natural a un hogar. Los materiales resaltan la nitidez de los patrones angulares y dan calidez a las viviendas, mejorando su inmersión en un entorno natural. —Se volvió hacia Kurt—. ¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de Frank Lloyd Wright?

Kurt prácticamente saltó de su silla. —Estaba pensando que lo que estabas describiendo es exactamente igual que su trabajo. Tener la oportunidad de tratar de crear el tipo de imágenes que tan brillantemente creó; no puedo decirte lo mucho que me emociona.

—Pareces un joven que abraza los desafíos. —William lo evaluó con una mirada de aprobación—. Veo mucho de mí mismo en ti. Tiempo atrás, cuando tenía tu edad, estaba ansioso por demostrar mi valía. Quería asumir proyectos que me obligaran a esforzarme al máximo. Me caes bien.

El inesperado cumplido y la referencia al arquitecto común que tanto admiraba causaron que Kurt se sentara un poco más recto en su silla. Esto no era sólo una buena cuenta, William era un hombre interesante. Alguien con quien Kurt iba a disfrutar trabajando. Podía ver las cosas que podrían hacer juntos y el pensamiento de su trabajo dando vida a la imagen de uno de 'los grandes' era más allá que emocionante.

—Esto suena como un proyecto perfecto para mí. — Kurt tuvo que luchar para permanecer sentado. Por mucho que él quisiera pasearse por la habitación junto a William, las etapas iniciales de cortejar a los clientes que tenían un montón de dinero para gastar era mantener un cierto nivel de profesionalidad—. Puedo conceptualizar cómo utilizar los ángulos y las líneas afiladas de diseño moderno, incluso ocultar el efecto escalonando la colocación de piedras o eligiendo madera natural con distintos patrones de grano.

—Excelente pensamiento. Te puedo decir que vamos a ser capaces de trabajar muy bien juntos.

Kurt estaba seguro de que conseguiría el trabajo, pero quería asegurarse de que entendía el alcance del proyecto. —¿Puedo hacer otra pregunta?

—Por supuesto.

—Has dicho que estás cambiando tu enfoque a la remodelación interior. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que tienes en mente?

—Ah, la nueva dirección de mi trabajo. Sí. Estoy emocionado. Quiero dirigirme al profesional de Manhattan, en particular a los que viven en Midtown. La ciudad puede llegar a ser fría y dura. No me malinterpretes, he vivido aquí toda mi vida y Nueva York es la mejor ciudad del mundo, pero he sido testigo de personas tragadas enteras por la atmósfera impersonal. Creo que la gente necesita un rincón en este gran lugar al que llamar hogar. —William estaba prácticamente saltando mientras hablaba. —La mayoría de los condominios en la ciudad se han diseñado exactamente iguales. Encimeras de granito, baños de azulejos blancos, habitaciones cuadradas limpias, grandes ventanales. ¡Aburrido! Lo que quiero es introducir calidez, cocinas con armarios de roble, tablas talladas en madera roja, baños adornados con azulejos de colores y nichos para colocar velas. Quiero colocar luces para que se reflejen en techos y paredes. Para llamar la atención fuera del centro en una habitación, es útil agregar una sensación de mayor espacio.

Kurt siguió la serie rápida de imágenes con facilidad. William estaba en lo cierto. La mayoría de los apartamentos eran fríos y utilizaban materiales comunes para crear un ambiente estéril. —Me gusta donde vas con esto. Tienes una única y vanguardista perspectiva no convencional. Creo que hay un mercado real para tu trabajo.

William sonrió. —Estoy muy contento de que hayas mencionado el mercado. Lo que quiero discutir contigo, si vas a aceptar el trabajo, es la campaña que quiero poner en marcha.

—Oh, definitivamente quiero el trabajo.

William sonrió. —Maravilloso. Quiero tener una campaña en varios niveles, comenzando con diferentes carteles que muestren tanto el exterior de las viviendas, como los diseños de interiores que puedo ofrecer para los condominios de la ciudad. También quiero comprar espacios en varias de las revistas más grandes de decoración del hogar y diseño, dirigida al profesional masculino, así como a la mujer ama de casa para duplicar el negocio que puedo generar.

Kurt se sentó en silencio y consideró el plan de William. —Lo que describes es un trabajo enorme. El trabajo, creación de los carteles y la difusión en las revistas va a costar un montón de dinero. Vas a tener que sacar una tonelada de billetes para la compra de publicidad. ¿Estás seguro de que deseas iniciarlo tan grande?

William se acercó y dio unas palmaditas en la rodilla a Kurt. —El dinero es la menor de mis preocupaciones. Aunque, aprecio tu honestidad. La mayoría de los empresarios comienzan a salivar cuando se les ofrece un trabajo de esta envergadura. He visitado a otras tres empresas de diseño y opté por no utilizar sus servicios, ya que estaban tratando de empujarme más y más. Estoy impresionado por tu conservadurismo y franqueza.

Kurt se encogió. Rachel probablemente querría cortarle las pelotas cuando se enterara de que había tratado de hablar con el cliente de que estaba gastando demasiado dinero. Ella siempre decía que, si ellos piensan en grande, no los encajones. Esa era la razón por la cual todos habían decidido que debería gestionar la empresa. Ella tenía un talento especial para la generación de negocio y para el aumento de los ingresos. —Somos una empresa pequeña, pero nos tomamos nuestro trabajo muy en serio. Cuando nos comprometemos con el cliente, nos comprometemos totalmente. No vamos a parar hasta que estés totalmente satisfecho con nuestro trabajo.

William se removió en su asiento enfrentándose a Kurt. —Me gusta esta firma y me gustas tú. Estaría honrado de hacer negocios con vosotros.

En ese momento, Rachel entró. —Lamento haberle hecho esperar. Créame, Sr. Shuester, no es nuestra práctica hacer que nuestros clientes esperen. Los clientes potenciales son tan importantes para nosotros como los clientes existentes. Aquí está su agua.

William sonrió, tomando el agua. —Gracias, pero no son necesarias sus disculpas. Kurt y yo hemos tenido una conversación maravillosa y estoy impresionado con el negocio que se mueve aquí. —Echó un vistazo a Kurt y luego de vuelta a Rachel—. De hecho, uno de los mayores puntos de venta de su empresa es como Kurt expresó su preocupación por los problemas fiscales que podría tener cuando le dije lo lejos que quiero ir con esta campaña.

Rachel dio a Kurt una mirada peligrosa, sustituyendo inmediatamente su desagrado con una sonrisa radiante. — Muchas gracias, Sr. Shuester.

Kurt sabía que estaba en problemas, pero no le importaba. Rachel siempre lo perdonaba. Su trabajo generaba importantes cantidades de negocio por el boca a boca de los clientes. No iba a arañarlo con el cliente en la habitación, por lo que decidió empujar su suerte. —Cariño, prefiere ser llamado William.

Rachel le lanzó otra mirada, tenue, pero claramente agitada. Se volvió hacia William y tomó su mano entre las suyas. —Lo siento Sr. er William. Quise decir sin ofender.

William dejó escapar una risa ruidosa. —Sin duda se mantienen en vilo el uno al otro ¿no? Qué divertido ambiente de trabajo. Estaré encantado de hacer negocios con vosotros, una gran cantidad de negocios. Esta va a ser una gran campaña y quiero empezar inmediatamente.

Rachel se movió en su actitud dulce-como-pastel y se sentó. —Estoy muy contenta, William. Vamos a discutir el alcance y el marco temporal de lo que estás esperando. — Volviéndose a Kurt dijo: —Creo que debes borrar de tu agenda otros proyectos por el momento. ¿Por qué no hablas con Kevin y le pasas el proyecto actual a él? Creo que este proyecto se llevará la mayor parte de tu tiempo. —Aunque su voz destilaba dulzura, el azúcar iba a ser extremadamente salado cuando William los dejara.

—Por supuesto. William, fue un placer conocerte. Espero con interés el trabajo que vamos a hacer juntos. —Dejó a Rachel para negociar los términos del contrato, se detuvo en su oficina para tomar sus cigarrillos y su abrigo y se dirigió hacia el calor de la temprana primavera. Lo encendió y caminó hacia el Express Café, su cafetería favorita y un lugar estupendo para observar a los chicos lindos caminando.

Al doblar la esquina de la calle donde se encontraba la cafetería, chocó contra la esquina del edificio, aplastando el cigarrillo y dispersando las brasas sobre el frente de su camisa. Frenéticamente limpió las cenizas ardientes de la pechera antes de que hicieran agujeros, Kurt sacudió su la cabeza.

Tengo que dejar de fumar.

Una vez dentro del Express Café, pensó en Adam, esperando que esta nueva campaña, y la posibilidad de aumentar el reconocimiento de su compañía, pudieran darle lo que no estaba satisfecho en su trabajo. Adam siempre le decía a Kurt que abandonara su posición y se uniera a una de las firmas de diseño más grandes, pero Kurt había fundado Spectacular Designs. Tal vez ahora Adam se tomaría más en serio su compromiso con su empresa.

The Bulls and Bears estaba lleno cuando Adam entró alrededor de las seis y media. Aunque el nombre del bar sugería que atendía a un segmento particular de la población gay, en realidad servía a los profesionales de cuello blanco que trabajaban en Wall Street y en el distrito financiero. Adam se acercó a la barra y asintió con la cabeza al camarero que puso su Grey Goose **(2)** con hielo y una corteza de limón enfrente de él.

Adam visitaba este bar por lo menos tres veces a la semana, especialmente los días en los que había trabajado muy bien. Había conseguido aumentar la cartera de uno de sus principales clientes en un tres por ciento en este día en particular, una hazaña sin precedentes, y se sentía como un dios. Esta noche era hora de darse una recompensa.

El vodka se deslizó por su garganta con una quemadura fría mientras examinaba la habitación para encontrar al joven afortunado que sería su premio esta noche. El lindo, un poco rubio, sentado en un taburete junto a la pared serviría. Se acercó a Blondie **(3)** que bebía algo de naranja y frutas, se apoyó contra la pared, y esperó a que el jovencito se girara hacia él.

—¿Cómo te va? Yo no te he visto por aquí antes.

Blondie miró a Adam, inmediatamente interesado. — Empecé a trabajar en Wall Street hace unos meses. Este lugar es fabuloso.

Adam apreciaba la pieza joven delante de él, la piel suave y sedosa, sin pecas o manchas a la vista. Tenía un ligero bronceado, pero no lo suficiente como para distraer la atención de tez blanca del joven. Hombros estrechos conducían a caderas estrechas. Adam imaginó sus caderas siendo asas perfectas cuando se estrellara contra él. Los dulces, labios gruesos y rojos del chico probablemente lo volverían loco de placer envueltos alrededor de su polla. El pensamiento hizo que el falo en cuestión cambiara y creciera en sus pantalones de traje. —¿Cómo te llamas?

—Billy, er, quiero decir William.— William se sonrojó y bajó los ojos mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida con sabor a fruta.

—Bueno, Billy, er, quiero decir William, ¿estás aquí con alguien? —Adam estaba bastante seguro de que no, pero aunque lo fuera, el desafío haría esta conquista más divertida.

—No, estoy aquí solo.

Maldición. —Dijiste que comenzaste a trabajar aquí. ¿Dónde trabajas?

—En Fidelity. Estoy trabajando para convertirme en un administrador de cartera, pero ahora sólo soy un asistente de uno de los socios menores. —Blondie tomó otro sorbo de su bebida—. ¿Qué haces tú?

—Tengo mi propia cartera en Goldman Sachs. —La ingesta súbita de aire y las cejas levantadas permitieron que Adam supiera que había captado el interés del chico.

—Wow. Impresionante. Envié un curriculum a Goldman, pero ni siquiera me llamaron para una entrevista. —Billy dirigió su mirada a Adam, mirándolo fijamente a través de largas pestañas.

La polla de Adam se movió en sus pantalones de nuevo. —Es todo sobre a quién conoces. —Adam vio el aspecto de hacer esta divertida conquista. Él iba a jugar la tarjeta de yo-tengo-algo-que-tú-quieres—. Siempre estoy buscando nuevos talentos. ¿Puedo invitarte a otra bebida?

—Billy sonrió, pidiendo un Oranje-Stoli Madras **(4)**. Jodida bebidas de frutas.

Tres bebidas y mucha conversación aburrida después, Adam sacó a Billy del bar. Ellos se subieron a un taxi y llegaron al apartamento de Billy quince minutos más tarde.

Adam cerró la puerta y empujó a Billy contra la pared, besándolo rudamente. Billy se abrió a él, permitiendo a Adam introducir su lengua profundamente en su boca. Puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Billy, empujándolo hacia sus rodillas. —Chupa mi polla. —La orden era gutural y áspera.

Billy obedientemente manoseó el cinturón de Adam, desabrochandolo y abriendo sus pantalones. Cuando él sacó la polla de Adam, tomó con avidez toda su longitud en la boca de una vez. Adam suspiró, dejando escapar un gemido de placer. Buen chupador de pollas.

Billy pasaba la lengua en círculos alrededor de la cabeza de la polla de Adam cada vez que él se retiraba, los nervios a lo largo del eje de Adam se estimulaban cada vez más. Antes de llegar demasiado lejos, Adam agarró a Billy debajo de sus hombros y lo levantó de nuevo poniéndolo de pie. —Desvistete y lubricate. Voy a joderte bien y duro.

Billy silenciosamente se dirigió hacia el dormitorio, Adam lo siguió, y se desnudó, sin decir una palabra. — Consigue el lubricante.

Billy obedeció, inclinándose sobre la cama hacia su mesita de noche. —¿Quieres que-

—No te he dicho que hables. —Billy cerró la boca cuando Adam le tomó la botella de lubricante y roció un poco en su palma. Pasó la mano por el pliegue del culo de Billy, empujando lentamente un dedo en su agujero, trabajando para abrir por el constante movimiento de entrada y salida. Después de un minuto, añadió un segundo, luego un tercer dedo.

Adam se deslizó fuera de la cama y se acercó a la mesita de noche, de donde Billy había conseguido el lubricante. —¿Están los condones en la mesita de noche también?

Billy levantó la cabeza, con una expresión vidriosa en sus ojos del sonido dedo-jodiendo que Adam le había dado. Él simplemente asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada. Adam buscó a tientas en el cajón y sacó un condón, rompiendo la esquina de la funda con los dientes y rodando el látex hacia abajo por toda la longitud de su pene. — ¿Estás listo para mí ya? Porque yo estoy listo para arponear tu agujero.

Billy asintió con la cabeza una vez más, trayendo una sonrisa a los labios de Adam. —Buen chico. Eres obediente ¿no? —Billy levantó su culo para exponer mejor su agujero en respuesta a Adam.

Adam se colocó detrás de Billy y agarró sus delgadas caderas. Él había estado en lo cierto acerca de las caderas, eran del tamaño perfecto para agarrar y guiar a Billy de la manera que él quería. En una oleada poderosa, se sumergió hasta el fondo en Billy, sólo deteniéndose cuando sus caderas se estrellaron contra su culo. El fuerte ¡oh! seguido por sollozos, envió un escalofrío a través de Adam.

—Reduciré la velocidad chico. —Adam siguió el ritmo constante de golpes dentro y fuera del dulce joven agujero de Billy. Sus sentidos se empezaron a nublar.

Billy gimió. —Oh Dios. Fóllame más duro. Se siente tan bien.

Adam golpeó el culo de Billy, dejando una marca roja donde su mano conectó con la piel. —¿Te gusta como te follo? —Billy asintió—. ¿Te gusta mi polla golpeando en ese pequeño agujero apretado tuyo? —Adam aumentó la intensidad de sus golpes y el interior de Billy comenzó a temblar alrededor de su pene cuando el chico empezó a ladrar como un perro en celo. La sensación de poder y control surgiendo a través de Adam lo empujó más cerca de su propio clímax. —Eres un buen culito, Billy. Voy a llegar pronto.

Billy arqueó su cabeza hacia atrás y gritó—: ¡Me voy a venir. Me haces venir. —El cuerpo de Billy comenzó a sacudirse y su pequeño culo apretado presionó alrededor de la polla de Adam. Sentir la liberación que él había forzado a salir de Billy puso a Adam sobre el borde. Adam agarró sus delgadas caderas, golpeando duro en el culo de Billy, enterrándose hasta el final hasta la empuñadura y descargando en el interior. Las oleadas de su orgasmo hicieron que su cuerpo se sacudiera mientras caía hacia delante en la parte superior de Billy.

Una vez que la réplica de su orgasmo pasó, Adam se retiró, se quitó el condón y lo tiró en la papelera al lado de la cama. Sin decir una palabra, se dirigió al cuarto de baño y agarró una toalla para limpiarse. Cuando regresó a la habitación, tiró el paño húmedo hacia Billy y comenzó a ponerse los pantalones.

Billy se sentó en su cama mirando a Adam. — Estuviste increíble. Nunca había sido follado tan bien.

—Encantado de ayudarte. Billy miró a Adam, pareciendo tímido.

Adam sonrió, su voz distante y fría. —¿Querías decir algo?

El otro hombre se sonrojó. —Me preguntaba si podríamos vernos de nuevo. ¿Tal vez cenar o algo así?

Adam se rió en voz alta. —¿Para qué?

La conmoción cruzó el rostro de Billy. —Pensé… Dijiste… Supuse-

—Piensas que porque tuvimos un buen polvo quiero el segundo. Chico, esto es Nueva York y conseguiste ser jodido por una potencia de Wall Street. Considerarte afortunado.

Bajo la mirada silenciosa de Billy, Adam terminó abrochándose la camisa. Una vez vestido y en la puerta de la habitación, se volvió hacia Billy, todavía sentado en silencio en el borde de su cama. —Gracias, muchacho. Me divertí mucho.

Salió, la puerta se cerró detrás de él, y miró el reloj. Las ocho en punto. Kurt definitivamente estaría en casa. Durante todo el camino a casa repetía el encuentro en su mente. El chico había sido divertido. Era un don nadie, ciertamente por nadie dejaría Adam a Kurt, pero había sido divertido. ¿Qué demonios le estaba haciendo perder el tiempo con Kurt cuando podía atornillar un tipo diferente cada noche? No podía responder a la pregunta, tomó su Blackberry y comprobó su correo electrónico.

* * *

 _ **(1)** Richland Center, Wisconsin, 8 de junio de 1867 - Phoenix, Arizona, 9 de abril de 1959- Arquitecto estadounidense, fue uno de los principales maestros de la arquitectura del siglo XX conocido por la arquitectura orgánica y funcional de sus diseños._

 _ **(2)** El Vodka Grey Goose es elaborado con el mejor trigo francés producido en la popular región de La Beauce y la más pura agua de pozo artesano. Filtrado con piedra caliza de champagne y destilado cuidadosamente de acuerdo a los cánones tradicionales de la región francesa de Cognac. Su destilación se basa en un proceso patentado de cinco destilaciones._

 _ **(3)** Rubiecito._

 _ **(4)** Vodka con sabor naranja y zumo de arándanos._


	5. Chapter 4

_Hoy es domingo! Dia para un nuevo capitulo_

 _Gracias a **Knuth Archambault** por su review y creo que aun faltan como 3 capitulos para que se encuentren. _

_Enjoy it!_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO CUATRO**

Blaine había estado irritado después de ver el primer condominio y estaba preparado para volver a casa después de que él y Sebastian salieran del tercero. Sebastian y Lance, su agente inmobiliario, habían revoloteado de habitación en habitación, charlando como amigos y dejando a Blaine quedarse a la zaga. En lo que a él concernía, los dos podrían irse a vivir juntos y dejar que Blaine se quedara en el East Village.

Lance tenía planeado llevarlos a tres lugares más. Un hombre promedio, cabello castaño, moderada estructura, una ligera sombra de las cinco, alrededor de 1,72; era su personalidad burbujeante lo que le hacía a él y a su interminable gira, tolerable. Cada condominio era lo mismo que los demás en la opinión de Blaine, pero Lance trababa a cada uno como si fuera un castillo por derecho propio.

Eran hermosos. Blaine no podía negarlo. Y probablemente disfrutaría viviendo en cada uno de ellos, pero cada vez que dejaban un lugar para ir a otro, se sentía como ganado siendo empujado a un corral. Midtown estaba demasiado lleno, demasiado rápido y demasiado ocupado. No había nada como el cómodo ritmo del East Village. Signos de tiendas de lujo se alineaban en la calle. Nada parecido a lo que podías encontrar en una tienda de segunda mano, pero tres Starbucks estaban en su línea inmediata de visión.

El siguiente lugar que verían estaba en la calle Cincuenta y Nueve, justo enfrente de Central Park. La unidad en sí era alta, con una perfecta vista del parque y de la parte norte de Manhattan, despejada cruzando la isla hasta el puente de George Washington. A pesar de sus reservas sobre la mudanza, Blaine tuvo que admitir que era una hermosa vista.

Lance comenzó la gira del condominio. —La sala de estar y la cocina están conectadas. La iluminación de carril ya se ha instalado con una función atenuadora. Las encimeras son de granito importado de Egipto, de un hermoso color arena. No hemos escatimado en gastos para montar la cocina con aparatos de última tecnología. El grifo del fregadero tiene una unidad de filtración incorporada en la boquilla. El refrigerador puede hacer casi todo, excepto verter la bebida para vosotros. Hemos equipado el fogón con un sistema de ventilación que se auto-limpia. Además, hemos instalado un horno doble. El salón está abierto con un amplio espacio para el entretenimiento.

Él los condujo por el pasillo. La primera habitación a la que fueron era grande y cuadrada, también con vistas a Central Park. —Esta es la habitación de invitados. Si la utilizáis para los huéspedes, les garantizo que no van a querer salir. —¿Eso era un anuncio o una advertencia?

Blaine siguió a Sebastian a la ventana para contemplar las vistas. Lance abrió el armario y sonrió—. Según los estándares de la ciudad, este armario podría ser un dormitorio. —El guardarropa entero de Blaine y Sebastian cabría fácilmente en aquel armario y tenía suficiente espacio de sobra para una pequeña mesa auxiliar y una silla. Infierno, él podría tomar el té y galletas en el mismo. Yo ni siquiera tengo suficiente ropa para que ocupe la mitad de este espacio. ¿Quién necesita un armario tan grande?

—Aquí está el cuarto de baño para los invitados. — Estaba al lado de la habitación de huéspedes. Presumió Lance cuando él los condujo por el pasillo y abrió la puerta —. Todo lo que os he mostrado es fantástico, pero he dejado lo mejor para el final. Este es el dormitorio principal. —Al entrar en la habitación, Blaine se impresionó por el tamaño. Las dos habitaciones de su apartamento actual cabrían en esta habitación. Tras una inspección más cercana, Blaine pensó que tal vez todo su apartamento cabría en este ambiente.

—Entra en el baño principal, —instó Lance—. No te lo puedes perder.

Blaine lo siguió hasta el baño. Cuando Lance encendió la luz, se estremeció ante el brillo. Los ojos de Sebastian se desorbitaron de asombro. Un amplio lavabo doble con espejos corridos hasta el techo forrando una pared. Una profunda, bañera de hidromasaje situada en la esquina y una ducha que podría contener a cuatro personas juntas de pie y que contenía tres cabezales de ducha todos en ángulo hacia el centro. El techo tenía muchas luces. Jugando con los interruptores, Blaine ajustó el brillo, aliviando sus ojos. Mientras jugaba con algunos de los otros interruptores, el calor golpeó la parte trasera de su cuello y la cabeza.

Lance sonrió. —Has encontrado las lámparas de calefacción. Vamos, mira el inodoro, que incluso tiene un asiento de auto-calentamiento.

Los ojos de Sebastian se iluminaron aún más de lo que estaban un momento antes. Blaine estaba seguro de que se iban a salir de su cabeza en cualquier momento. Él y Lance estaban charlando entre sí como si estuvieran hablando de sus series favoritas. Una vez más, una pizca de provocación tiró de las comisuras de la mente de Blaine. Este día se suponía que era de Sebastian y de él, pero él no participaba en absoluto. En cambio, estaba mirando a Sebastian tomar decisiones para su vida como si fuera un espectador cuya opinión no contaba y no era deseado.

Blaine dejó a los dos en el baño. ¿Por qué estoy de acuerdo con esto? Cuanto más inspeccionaba el lugar, más se convencía en que él no quería mudarse. Lance y Sebastian estaban cada vez más entusiasmados con el maldito asiento del inodoro. Sebastian le había prometido que esta búsqueda sería algo que ellos dos harían juntos.

Blaine se dirigió de nuevo a la sala de estar y se detuvo junto a la ventana, dejando a los dos adorando la plomería. La vista era tranquila. Los cambios de estación eran una de las cosas que Blaine más recordaba acerca de crecer en el noreste y lo que más echaba de menos cuando se mudó a Arizona. Con la imagen de su amigo de la infancia en su mente, el verde de los árboles del parque parecía un poco más verde, la niebla borrando el puente en la distancia un poco más delgada. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde la última vez que habían hablado? Por lo menos ocho años, desde que se mudó a Nueva York y se encontró con Sebastian.

No, no era lo que más echaba de menos. —Nunca me harías cambiarme si realmente no deseo hacerlo, —susurró en voz alta—. Entenderías lo importante que es para mí ser capaz de cuidar de mí mismo. Te encantaría el East Village tanto como me gusta a mí. —Blaine volvió la cabeza para asegurarse de que todavía estaba solo.

La imagen de Kurt se formó en su mente como si su mejor y más antiguo amigo estuviera de pie en la habitación. El pelo castaño de Kurt, agitado por todos sus torpes tropezones y caídas. El pensamiento trajo una sonrisa a los labios de Blaine. Labios. Los labios de Kurt eran llenos y besables. Tenía una figura de ensueño también, anchos hombros inclinados hacia una cintura estrecha, insinuantes burbujas en su trasero. ¿Con qué frecuencia miraba fijamente sus labios sólo para encontrarse con su delicioso culo cuando se había vuelto para conseguir algo?

Blaine sacudió la cabeza, distraído por el tirón en sus pantalones. Su pene había empezado a alargarse, presionando contra la tela de sus pantalones vaqueros. Por segunda vez en pocos minutos, Blaine miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que estaba solo, y luego metió la mano en los pantalones para ajustarse.

Las voces de Sebastian y de Lance llegaban desde la otra habitación, trayendo a Blaine de nuevo a la razón por la que estaba en el condominio en primer lugar. Un lamento lo llenó cuando la imagen de Kurt se desvaneció de su mente. Esto no era lo que Sebastian había prometido. Blaine había accedido a ver lugares con él, pero dijo que quería que la experiencia fuera para ellos dos. Si iban a mudarse, él quería a ambos enamorados del lugar. Cuantos más lugares veían ellos, más seguro estaba que él no quería cambiarse. Si pudiera permitírselo, habría puesto su pie en el suelo y simplemente permanecería en su propiedad si tenía que hacerlo.

Pensar en el dinero revolvía su estómago. Este condominio probablemente costaría más de cinco mil dólares al mes. El apartamento en el que vivían costaba sólo mil doscientos dólares al mes y tenía que estirar sus ingresos para pagar la mitad de la renta, pagar los servicios, y tener un poco de sobra para él y Sebastian. Tendría que depender de Sebastian económicamente si se trasladaban a un lugar como este. Sebastian no parecía entender lo mucho que quería contribuir por igual. Habían discutido sobre esto tantas veces que incluso el mono tonto habría descubierto que Blaine quería sentirse autosuficiente.

Tan pronto como el pensamiento entró en su mente, Blaine se dio cuenta de que era sólo la mitad del problema. Él nunca haría tanto dinero como Sebastian y, si fuera honesto consigo mismo, no se preocuparía por la diferencia si no fuera por el hecho de que Sebastian parecía incapaz de escucharlo. Sebastian no le escuchaba cuando hablaba. Claro, él oía las palabras, pero el mensaje se perdía para él. Lo que quería era que Sebastian entendiera que necesitaba el respeto y no la seguridad. Ese era el verdadero problema. Sebastian parecía pensar que cuidar de él igualaba el amor.

Teniendo en cuenta ese pensamiento, Blaine retrocedió un poco. Él no estaba dando a Sebastian suficiente crédito. Sebastian no era unidimensional, pero él parecía pensar demasiado simplista. O bien no podía o no quería escuchar lo que Blaine le estaba diciendo realmente. Si sintiera que Sebastian quería un cambio para los dos y no sólo para sí mismo, Blaine probablemente estaría abierto a la idea, pero no lo estaba.

Ese era el problema. La idea envió un escalofrío por su columna vertebral. La verdad le hizo agarrar el alféizar de la ventana para estabilizarse. No quería mudarse y nada de lo que Sebastian dijera iba a cambiar eso. Si realmente amara a Sebastian, profundamente, para el resto de su vida, lo amara, él no pondría en duda esta mudanza. Estaría contento de hacer cualquier cosa que mantuviera a los dos juntos y felices.

Una vez más, la imagen de Kurt llenó su mente y con ella, una sensación de calidez y amor. Si estuviera con Kurt dejaría su trabajo y viviría en una choza. Siempre había sabido lo que Blaine quería. La diferencia era que Blaine nunca tuvo que poner sus propios deseos a un lado para dar a Kurt lo que él quería. Se amaban lo suficiente como para comprometerse y mantener las necesidades del otro en la vanguardia. Era gracioso que nunca lo supiera cuando era un niño, pero ahora era evidente. Me trataba como un socio, su igual, llegaba fácilmente a Kurt, como si no tuviera que darle un segundo pensamiento.

Sebastian y Lance regresaron a la sala de estar, interrumpiendo las reflexiones de Blaine. Sebastian se acercó a Blaine y se puso a su lado junto a la ventana. —Me pregunté dónde te habías escapado. No me di cuenta que saliste del baño. —Abrazó a Blaine por detrás y Blaine se apoyó contra el pecho de Sebastian, con la esperanza de ocultar el malestar creciente en su interior.

Sebastian le susurró al oído, tirando de él más cerca—. La vista es hermosa, ¿no? Esto es lo mejor de todo el lugar. ¿Puedes imaginar una pequeña mesa aquí junto a la ventana para que podamos despertar cada día, beber nuestro café, y simplemente mirar a Central Park?

Blaine permitió que la imagen llenara su mente. Sería bueno tener esa opinión y compartirla con Sebastian, pero eso no cambiaría el hecho de que Sebastian no le entendía. Se acurrucó en los brazos de Sebastian, con la esperanza de impulsar sus pensamientos de su mente y mantener a Sebastian sin sentir su decepción. —Sí, eso sería increíble.

Blaine empujó el pensamiento de su mente. Después de todo, él nunca volvería a ver a Kurt otra vez y Sebastian era su compañero en la vida. Se volvió y apretó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sebastian. Soltó la frustración persistente que había estado albergando e ignoró el destello de culpa que experimentó bajo la mirada de adoración de Sebastian. —Este lugar es impresionante. Y sí, la vista es hermosa. Estaba pensando eso cuando viniste. Debes haber estado leyendo mi mente. —Él rozó sus labios contra los de Sebastian en un casto beso, pero dulce. Dentro, una parte de él se cerró. Una parte de él se rompió y necesitaba protegerse del peso aplastante de haber cedido. Donde había habido lucha, ahora no residía nada. El vacío amenazaba con asfixiarlo.

Lance se aclaró la garganta. —Voy a estar fuera. ¿Por qué no pasan los dos unos minutos a solas y deciden si el lugar os gusta?

Sebastian hizo un gesto a Lance para que saliera sin apartar los ojos de Blaine. —Gracias.

Blaine escuchó la puerta cerrarse y luego los labios de Sebastian se cerraron sobre los suyos. El baile erótico, sus lenguas y el calor húmedo de su boca causó que las rodillas de Blaine se tambalearan y pusiera una feroz pasión en el beso. A pesar de sus acciones, Kurt estaba en su mente.

La imagen de una vida diferente, una en la que se acercaba a su compañero, no que se alejaba, llenó sus pensamientos. La culpa lo invadió, pero Sebastian no era capaz de notar su conflicto, lo que sólo alimentaba su distanciamiento de Sebastian.

Sebastian se agachó, agarrando el culo de Blaine y apretó a los dos juntos. Su polla dura presionó contra la parte superior de la cadera de Blaine y la polla de Blaine saltó atenta a la respuesta, la sangre fluyendo al sur y llenando su eje. Los actos físicos le ayudaron a echar sus pensamientos a un lado. Perdiéndose en las sensaciones de las atenciones de

Sebastian, Blaine se centró en Sebastian, sacando de su mente los pensamientos de Kurt y de una vida diferente.

La humedad fresca de líquido pre-seminal enjugó contra la parte interna del muslo de Blaine y él sonrió a Sebastian. —Bebé, si quieres ver otros apartamentos hoy, mejor aligeras lo que estás haciendo, porque estoy a punto de venirme en cualquier momento.

Sebastian echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con un brillo sensual en sus ojos. —¿En serio? ¡Pequeña zorra! Ni si quiera te estoy tocando allí.

Blaine se echó a reír, dejándose atrapar por el momento. —No es necesario que me toques allí cuando me besas así. —Se inclinó y tomó la boca de Sebastian, una vez más, besándolo con fervor, permitiendo a su afecto y amor que se expresaran a través de húmedas y sedosas caricias.

Sin embargo, con cada caricia de la lengua contra la de Sebastian, el recuerdo de otro beso, uno mucho más dulce, se quedó en el fondo de su mente, negándose a salir. A pesar del beso que habían compartido, Sebastian no pudo evitar la sensación persistente de que algo andaba muy mal. Blaine había estado en silencio después de salir del apartamento con vistas a Central Park y se mantuvo así durante la visita a los otros dos condominios de Lance. Tal vez estuviera cansado. Había querido que Blaine estuviera tan entusiasmado buscando la casa de sus sueños aunque un mundo de pensamientos y sentimientos parecían estar pasando por Blaine, cosas que Sebastian no podía hacer nada al respecto. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil?

Después de la segunda unidad, Sebastian dijo a Lance que estaría en contacto para hacerle saber si estaban interesados en hacerle una oferta por cualquiera de las unidades. Lance les dio la advertencia requerida de que ellos dos no deberían tomarse mucho tiempo ya que las unidades se habrían ido antes de que se dieran cuenta. Sebastian le estrechó la mano, le dio las gracias, y entonces él y Blaine estaban solos.

Caminaron por la Quinta Avenida y Sebastian miró de reojo a su amante que se mantenía taciturno. Tomó la mano de Blaine. —¿Quieres ir a cenar? Nunca estamos aquí y estoy seguro de que encontraremos algo que nos guste a los dos. —Tal vez una buena cena con un vaso o dos de vino ayudaría a aligerar el humor de Blaine.

Blaine asintió y Sebastian apretó la mano. Los apartamentos le habían regocijado. Eran grandes, en una magnífica ubicación, equipados con instalaciones modernas. Él y Blaine serían capaces de disfrutar de la ciudad en el tipo de estilo que había trabajado tan duro para ser capaz de pagar.

Blaine había estado en contra de mudarse desde el principio, pero él parecía estar tratando de permanecer abierto a la idea. Se dirigieron hacia el sur por la Quinta Avenida, y decidieron el Lemon Grass para la cena, ya que ambos disfrutaban de la cocina vietnamita. La anfitriona les sentó y ordenaron. Sentado a la mesa, con vasos de frío Pinot, Sebastian aguijoneó a Blaine acerca de los lugares que habían visto. —Así que, ¿qué te parece? Ese lugar con vistas a Central Park era increíble. ¿Puedes imaginarnos en un lugar como ese?

Blaine tomó un sorbo de vino, encontrando la mirada de Sebastian sobre su vaso. Parecía cansado, como si estuviera listo para la cama. —Me gustó ese lugar, el mejor de los que hemos visto hoy, —dijo finalmente. Su falta de entusiasmo era evidente. Mejor si hablaban de ello.

Sebastian frunció el ceño.—Dilo. Sé algo que está en tu mente.

Blaine suspiró. —Me encanta el lugar, pero… — Blaine presionó su nariz, algo que hacía cuando trataba de pensar en la forma de decir algo que sabía que a Sebastian no le gustaría.

Sebastian se preparó. —El lugar es mucho más de lo que puedo pagar.

Debería haberlo visto venir. —Blaine. Por favor. No otra vez. Ya te lo he dicho, lo que tenemos es nuestro. No veo el dinero que gano tan sólo mío. El dinero es nuestro. Infierno, sin ti yo ni siquiera me preocuparía por el dinero. Tú eres lo que hace que todo valga la pena para mí. —Tan pronto como las palabras escaparon de su boca, se preguntó si eran ciertas. Solían ser.

Habría hecho cualquier cosa para hacer feliz a Blaine, incluso vivir en un apartamento pequeño, lleno de gente en el East Village, simplemente porque hacía a Blaine feliz. Tenía que hacer algo, contento de estar con el hombre que estaba sentado a la mesa con él, pero en algún lugar a lo largo de la línea eso había cambiado. No estaba tan seguro de que renunciaría a mudarse a un apartamento más bonito y la comprensión lo sorprendió.

El rostro de Blaine se había relajado, pero Sebastian sentía tensión en él. Todo lo que hacía o decía molestaba a Blaine últimamente. Él no podía entender lo que Blaine quería. Era sincero, expresaba su amor, todo lo que un novio tenía que hacer. Sin embargo, Blaine seguía siendo resistente, enganchado en el deseo de mantener la plena igualdad en la relación. Muchos de sus amigos habían entrado en relaciones basadas en la mutua atracción física, pero después de meses o en pocos casos al año, la atracción física no era suficiente para ellos y sus relaciones se habían desvanecido. De todos sus amigos, él y Blaine eran la única relación duradera que sabía.

Sebastian estaba a punto de enfrentarse a él, pero algo en la expresión de Blaine lo detuvo. Sus hombros se habían desplomado y sus ojos, a pesar de la luz ambiente y el parpadeo de la luz de las velas, parecían huecos. — Bebé, si no te gustan los sitios sólo lo dices. No quiero que estés de acuerdo con algo que te hará infeliz.

Varios momentos de silencio pasaron entre ellos, el rostro de Blaine revelando un torbellino de emociones. El agotamiento se fue, dando paso a la tristeza, a continuación, la frustración. Con el tiempo, en su rostro se instaló una expresión que Sebastian no podía leer, una que nunca había visto en Blaine… casi una disculpa. Estaba a punto de alcanzar y tomar su mano cuando Blaine rompió el silencio. —Creo que eres un hombre generoso. Yo no te doy el crédito suficiente por ponernos en primer lugar. Creo que lucho demasiado por cosas cuando lo que quieres es hacer nuestra vida mejor.

—Tienes razón. Acerca de que deseo mejorar nuestras vidas quiero decir. No estoy seguro acerca de las otras cosas que acabas de decir. ¿A qué viene esto?

Blaine se inclinó sobre la mesa y le cogió la mano. — Supongo que me estoy dando cuenta de lo difícil que he sido; egoísta. He estado tan concentrado en lo que quiero, que no he pensado en lo mucho que quieres esta mudanza.

El corazón de Sebastian aceleró. Tal vez las cosas iban a salir bien después de todo. —Entonces, ¿estás diciendo…

Blaine suspiró. Su expresión no era triste, pero no era una de felicidad tampoco. —Estoy diciendo que estoy considerando la mudanza. El lugar es fantástico y sé que serías feliz.

Sebastian habló inmediatamente sin permitir un momento de silencio para descansar. No iba a dejar que Blaine jugara la carta de novio compatible. Ya era suficiente. Si él no quiere la mudanza entonces maldito que lo diga. —Sí, la mudanza me haría feliz. La pregunta es ¿serías feliz también?

Blaine suspiró de nuevo. —No me gusta que tu básicamente vas a pagar todo esto. Sabes eso. Al menos puedo pagar la mitad del alquiler donde vivimos en estos momentos. El lugar es tan mío como lo es tuyo, porque nos dividimos todo por la mitad.

Sebastian tomó un sorbo de vino para darse la oportunidad de pensar. Esta argumentación seguía apareciendo y no creía que la única preocupación fuera el dinero. Algo más tenía que subyacer en las preocupaciones de Blaine. —Yo no sé por qué sigues volviendo al dinero. ¿Cuántas parejas conocemos donde una persona gana más, mientras que el otro hace otras las cosas del hogar y la familia? Honestamente, creo que hay algo que no me estás diciendo.

Blaine se tensó en su asiento de modo que su espalda estuvo rígida y recta. —¿Y qué si lo hubiera? Si me sentara aquí y te dijera lo que realmente estoy pensando, ¿habría alguna maldita diferencia?

Sebastian se echó hacia atrás en su silla. A pesar de que estaba sorprendido por la reacción, al menos contenía emoción y no era complaciente. —Quizás. No te he visto darme ninguna oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien entre nosotros. Parece que todo lo que hacemos últimamente es pelear.

—¿Y supongo que es mi culpa?

—Yo no he dicho eso. —Sebastian se hundió aún más atrás en su asiento. Cuanto más agitado Blaine se ponía, más veía el viejo amor que existía entre ellos y extrañamente lo confortaba—. ¿Por qué no me das una oportunidad y lo vemos?

Blaine abrió la boca como si estuviera a punto de hablar, sus labios moviéndose levemente, pero luego toda su postura se hundió, como si la lucha hubiera acabado con él. —No voy a decir nada. Sólo estoy siendo estúpido e irritable y buscando una pelea. Lo siento.

Cuando Blaine se relajó en su asiento, Sebastian se tensó, sus músculos temblando por la rigidez, como si los dos estuvieran balanceándose en un sube y baja, si uno estaba relajado, el otro estaba tenso. —No. Tienes que decirme lo que está pasando.

Blaine sacudió la cabeza, pero comenzó a hablar. — ¿Y si, Dios no lo quiera, cualquier cosa te pasara? No podría cuidar de mi mismo. Si nos mudamos, sería totalmente dependiente de ti para casi todo. Al menos en el East Village somos iguales. Nosotros dividimos las facturas. Podría cuidar de mí mismo si alguna vez lo necesito.

El pecho de Sebastian se encogió por las palabras de Blaine. —No sé por qué dices esas cosas. ¿Te trato como si no fueras igual que yo? ¿Te he ordenado algo alguna vez? Por favor, dime si lo he hecho porque yo nunca he querido hacerlo porque te quiero. Eres mi socio en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Si no quieres eso, sólo dilo.

—No, por supuesto que no me tratas como si fuera menos que tú. Sólo estoy siendo estúpido. Vamos a hacer una oferta por el lugar. Voy a extrañar el East Village, pero podemos crear nuevos recuerdos. Además Central Park está gritándome para que disfrute de él. Tal vez consiga un cachorro y jugaré con él en el parque de los perros todos los días.

Blaine cedió demasiado rápido para la comodidad de Sebastian. —Si no te quieres mudar, dilo. La expresión en el rostro de Blaine pasó de contrición a afecto.

—Sebastian. Estoy hablando en serio. Quiero que seas feliz. Esta mudanza te hará feliz.

Sebastian sintió que podía sonreír de nuevo. —¿Estás seguro?

Una sombra pasó por el rostro de Blaine, reemplazada rápidamente por una sonrisa. —Sí. Vamos a llamar a Lance mañana y hacer una oferta.

Pasaron el resto de la cena charlando acerca de la vista, qué tipo de perro podría conseguir, del baño principal; cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer la mudanza más atractiva a Blaine. El humor de Sebastian era tan ligero que pensó que podría flotar. A pesar de su alegría, Sebastian no pudo evitar pensar que Blaine había cedido con demasiada facilidad. Había estado haciendo eso mucho, preparando una pelea, defendiendo su punto de vista, entonces cedía. Antes, cuando se conocieron, cuando eran más jóvenes, su vida había sido mucho más parecida. Ellos ganaban la misma cantidad de dinero, trabajaban duro para desarrollar su reputación, y disfrutaban de todo en Manhattan.

Con el paso de los años, se habían instalado en las rutinas, comportamientos confortables que se convirtieron en automáticos. Sebastian escuchaba a Blaine hablar de uno de sus estudiantes. Algo acerca de un chico llamado Seth y una redacción que escribió. No recordaba cuando dejó de escuchar las historias de Blaine… cuando sus propias necesidades se habían vuelto más importantes para él que las necesidades de ellos. No pudo precisar cuándo Blaine había pasado de luchar para obligar a Sebastian a entender, a renunciar, lo que permitía el privilegio de ocupar el lugar del compromiso.

Cuando habían comenzado sus primeras citas, Sebastian había amado las historias de Blaine. En algún momento, ese amor se había desplazado a la tolerancia, y luego a molestia. Había asumido que Blaine superaría hablar de su trabajo y se centraría en cosas más importantes, cosas que los impulsarían hacia adelante como pareja. Cuando el cambio nunca llegó, las historias de Blaine se convirtieron en un agravante.

Cuando terminaron de comer y el camarero trajo la cuenta, Blaine la agarró, colocando su tarjeta de crédito en la ranura del soporte para tarjetas. Sebastian se estremeció, pero se obligó a mantener sus manos en su regazo. Incluso estoy reaccionando a cosas como él pagando las comidas. ¿Cuándo esta relación se ha convertido en una serie de críticas en lugar de agradecimiento cariñoso del uno al otro?

De vuelta a casa, Sebastian puso el abrigo sobre el respaldo del sofá y se dejó caer sobre los cojines suaves con un suspiro. Se quitó los zapatos, extendiéndose, y se recostó contra el cojín, tirando a Blaine con él. —Tuve un día maravilloso y sé como hacer de esto una noche maravillosa.

Envolviendo la mano detrás del cuello de Blaine, juntó sus bocas. Sólo sintió resistencia por un momento, pero luego Blaine se abrió para él. Debía ser la posición en la que estaban. Se deslizó hacia un lado, dejando espacio para que Blaine se recostara a su lado en el sofá. Blaine trazó con su dedo los músculos pectorales ocultos debajo de la tela de la camisa de Sebastian, y luego se inclinó, presionando sus labios contra la piel del cuello de Sebastian, abriendo su boca y lamiendo en círculos suaves sobre la piel sensible. Sebastian gimió e inclinó su cuello, con hambre de más besos de Blaine. Sebastian suspiró, poniendo una mano en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Blaine, sosteniéndolo en su sitio.

Su interacción física parecía ser el momento en que estaban más en sintonía, sin embargo, casi nunca hablaban entre sí durante el acto sexual. Solían rodar, reír, decir entre sí cómo se sentían, tanto física como emocionalmente, cuando ellos hacían el amor. Ahora, sus acciones se sentían bien, pero la conexión se había debilitado y se había convertido más en una serie de actos placenteros, vacíos del impacto emocional que una vez había estado allí.

Blaine siguió masajeando su cuello trayendo la atención de Sebastian de vuelta al momento. Empezó a desabrochar la camisa de Sebastian, revelando la piel suave y los músculos tensos. Una vez que había terminado con los botones, apartó la tela a un lado y bajó la cabeza para tomar uno de los pezones de Sebastian en su boca. Sebastian puso su mano en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Blaine, una vez más, acariciando su cabello mientras Blaine continuaba trabajando en el círculo formado de carne. Se mudó al otro pezón de Sebastian, registrando un gemido de placer de él.

Sebastian se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, tirando de Blaine a su regazo, lo que le hizo reír cuando él pasó los dedos por el cabello de Sebastian. Bajando la cabeza, capturando la boca de Blaine en un beso hambriento, Sebastian selló sus labios juntos. Pasó la lengua por los labios de Blaine y Blaine los abrió. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban, luchando en círculos, lamiendo contra los dientes, un indicio de que el vino de la cena todavía persistía en sus bocas.

Manteniendo sus bocas trabadas, Sebastian puso a Blaine sobre su espalda, se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó su peso sobre él. Sus pollas duras presionaban juntas a través de sus pantalones y Blaine comenzó a girar sus caderas, lo que generó más fricción. —Estás más juguetón que de costumbre esta noche. —Sebastian bajó la cabeza al cuello de Blaine, rozando sus labios sobre la piel sensible y forzando la respiración de Blaine a salir en cortos jadeos.

Él lamió el camino por el cuerpo de Blaine mientras frotaba su entrepierna delineando el eje duro. Blaine desabrochó los pantalones y los bajó sobre las caderas y culo cuando Sebastian se dirigía hacia abajo, pasando su lengua por cada pezón y a lo largo de las crestas de sus abdominales. Cuanto más se acercaba a la ingle de Blaine, más su propia polla se tensaba por la libertad. El olor almizclado de Blaine se mezclaba con el sutil toque del gel de baño que había utilizado anteriormente haciendo que la cabeza de Sebastian se tambaleara de placer.

Sebastian desabrochó sus pantalones y se los bajó hasta que estuvieron agrupados en los tobillos. Blaine puso sus pantalones en el suelo al lado del sofá, separando las piernas, creando un rincón sensual para que Sebastian colocara su cuerpo.

El entusiasmo se apelotonó en Blaine, el olor acre del líquido pre-seminal llenó su nariz. Bajó los últimos centímetros, cerrando los labios alrededor del sombrero de hongo y chasqueando la lengua sobre la punta. Un sabor salado llenó sus sentidos y su propia erección saltó pidiendo una mayor atención. La polla de Blaine se deslizó más abajo en su garganta. Había aprendido a través de años de práctica a relajarse y tomar a Blaine sin atragantarse... Sebastian pasó su lengua a lo largo de la parte inferior del mástil de Blaine mientras tomaba las bolas, rodando y tirando de ellas, recompensado por las nuevas corrientes de líquido pre-seminal que se mezclaba con la saliva, haciendo que el trabajo de llevarlo hasta el fondo de su garganta fuera mucho más fácil.

Los gruñidos que salían del interior de Blaine, junto con el temblor de sus músculos, le dijeron a Sebastian estaba teniendo éxito en su esfuerzo por enviar a su amante a una felicidad sin sentido. Cuando dos manos enganchadas debajo de los hombros lo detuvieron, Sebastian quiso protestar, pero una mirada de los ojos de Blaine lo detuvo sin ninguna queja. La pura lujuria y el hambre enviaban ondas de choque a través de él.

Él permitió que Blaine guiara su cuerpo hasta que se puso encima de él, frente a frente, mirándose mutuamente a los ojos. Fuego surgió en su vientre por la súplica apasionada de Blaine. —Te quiero dentro de mí.

Sebastian cerró su boca sobre la de Blaine una vez más, ahora con una necesidad febril, agarrando la parte de atrás de su cuello y empujando sus bocas juntas, la excitación de Blaine avivando la suya. Cuando las piernas estuvieron envueltas alrededor de la cintura de Sebastian inclinó sus caderas para darle a su esplendorosa polla mejor acceso al agujero de Blaine. —¿Lo quieres ahora?

—Sí. Dios, sí. —Los ojos de Blaine fueron de un lado a otro, mirándolo, pidiendo la liberación y éxtasis.

—¿Lo quieres lento o todo de una vez? —Cada requerimiento enviaba fuego a través de su vientre y derecho hasta la ingle.

—Jodeme duro. Mete tu polla en mí. —La súplica que rodeaba su voz causó una sensación de hormigueo que empezó en el núcleo de Sebastian. Su respiración se hizo dificultosa y su cuerpo empezó a temblar. No se podía negar por más tiempo, el juego de las burlas ya no era una opción, Sebastian se inclinó y colocó la cabeza de su pene contra el agujero de Blaine.

El ano de Blaine palpitaba contra la polla de Sebastian con cada rápido latido del corazón. Él siguió adelante, empujando, pasando el anillo que daba paso a lo que le permitía hundirse hasta el fondo en el interior cálido de Blaine, la sensual quemadura rasgando su último pedazo de control.

Blaine respondió apretando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Sebastian con más fuerza. —Dios mío. Me estás llenando.

Las palabras de Sebastian eran apenas audibles mientras aumentaba su ritmo, liberando la boca de Blaine para tomar el oxígeno que necesitaban desesperadamente.

Los dos bombeaban y se retorcían en sincronía, como pistones que trabajan en tándem, el calor y la fricción aumentaba con cada embestida hasta que el hormigueo dentro de Sebastian explotó hacia afuera, llenando sus sentidos con una luz cegadora, cada nervio ardiendo simultáneamente.

La polla de Sebastian latió, disparando chorros de esperma caliente en el interior de Blaine. Los músculos de Blaine apretaron alrededor de su polla, profundizando la sensación. Agarró a Sebastian, rastrillando sus dedos a lo largo de la piel de su espalda, mientras su propio orgasmo atormentaba su cuerpo. Semen al rojo vivo recubría sus estómagos, haciendo que se deslizaran uno contra el otro.

Varios minutos de jadeos y besos después, ambos recuperaron su capacidad de movimiento. —Jesús, Blaine. ¿Qué te pasa? —Los ojos de Blaine brillaron con diversión —. Ok, mala elección de palabras. Tal vez debería haber preguntado que te llevó a ello.

Blaine cerró los ojos, un contenido murmullo salió de él. —¿Necesito una razón para querer que me jodas de esa manera?

—No. Creo que no. —Sebastian bajó la cabeza y capturó a Blaine en un beso lánguido, una vez más. Todo el día había sido una montaña rusa de emociones. Por lo menos, el día había terminado en lo más alto. Miró a los ojos de Blaine, aturdido por la intensidad de la mirada que encontró.

La voz de Blaine salió suave pero segura. —Te quiero, Sebastian.

Sebastian le sonrió. —Te amo, también, —susurró, la somnolencia comienzo a arraigarse.

Pareciendo saciado, Blaine rodó perezosamente sobre su costado, una invitación tácita a la cuchara. Sebastian se deslizó detrás de él en el sofá, enroscando el brazo alrededor de Blaine y tirando de él más cerca. En cuestión de minutos, la respiración de Blaine fue lenta y uniforme. Los ojos de Sebastian se volvieron pesados y su mente comenzó a ir a la deriva. Sostuvo a Blaine en sus brazos, manteniendolo a salvo. Miró hacia abajo y vio a Blaine durmiendo y se sorprendió de lo tranquilo que parecía.

No lo había visto tan relajado en mucho tiempo. La comprensión le robó algo de la satisfacción que acababa de experimentar. El contraste entre Blaine despierto y dormido forzó a Sebastian a hacer una conexión que le inquietaba. ¿Por qué sólo parece relajado cuando está dormido? Sabía la respuesta, ya que también sentía la tensión que se había deslizado en su relación, pero se las arreglaba para ignorarlo. Sin embargo, mirando a Blaine dormir, viendo al hombre pacífico del que originalmente se había enamorado, le hirió profundamente.

En lugar de acercarse a Blaine, Sebastian se dio la vuelta, abrazando una almohada para sí, y permaneció despierto, todo el disfrute de su vida sexual se evaporó en el vacío que siguió creciendo entre ellos dos.


	6. Chapter 5

_Un nuevo capitulo!_

 _Gracias a **NickyColferC** por sus reviews que siempre amo! _

_Enjoy it._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO CINCO**

Kurt abrió las distintas pantallas del archivo de William, y evaluó su trabajo por última vez antes de que imprimirlo para su encuentro en una hora. Este proyecto en realidad no le había parecido trabajo en absoluto. Tenía dos conjuntos de diseños: uno de hogares en el entorno natural y otro de decoración de interiores. Su favorito era el de la casa junto a un lago, la casa de verano de Blaine. Es curioso cómo cosas como esa se habían quedado en mi mente después de todo este tiempo.

Altos pinos estaban esparcidos alrededor, proporcionando una cubierta de verde intenso alrededor de toda la casa. Había incluido una pequeña parte del lago para mostrar que la casa se encontraba cerca del agua. La vista era desde el lago mirando a tierra. La inclinación del tejado se asomaba entre los árboles, más bajo a la izquierda y angulado a la derecha. La pared que daba al agua consistía en unas puertas correderas de cristal y una cubierta que daba la vuelta a la izquierda. El lago se reflejaba en las puertas de cristal y proporcionaba una gama de azules, grises y verdes, como si las puertas estuvieran en una pantalla de cine que mostrara una maravillosa escena de la naturaleza.

Había hecho algunos diseños del interior de la casa, así; una chimenea construida en piedra gris creando un aura rústica en la sala de estar y largas vigas de madera de arce de un extremo de una habitación al otro, vistiendo la habitación. La imagen era un ejemplo perfecto de la mezcla de elementos modernos y elementos naturales.

Echó un vistazo a los otros dibujos del diseño interior para asegurarse de que eran de la misma calidad. Una vez satisfecho con que su trabajo cumplía con los criterios establecidos por William, imprimió la colección, los puso en una cartera, y se dirigió a la oficina de William ubicada a pocas manzanas de distancia. Aunque se mostraba confiado en su trabajo, una nerviosa excitación hizo que su corazón latiera un poco más rápido de lo normal. Esperaba que los amara tanto como lo hacía él.

En la oficina de William, tomó una respiración profunda antes de dirigirse a la recepcionista, una pequeña rubia. — Hola. Soy Kurt Hummel de Spectacular Designs. Estoy aquí para ver a William.

—Sí, sí. Will está esperándote. Por favor, toma asiento. —Su voz era alegre y dulce—. Está al teléfono, pero terminará en breve. —Kurt le dio las gracias y se sentó.

Unos minutos más tarde, William salió a saludarlo. — Kurt. Lamento haberte hecho esperar. —Estrechó la mano de Kurt con energía—. Ven a mi oficina. —Kurt siguió a William, quien señaló una gran mesa a un lado de la habitación—. Venga, deja los diseños aquí. Me gustaría ser capaz de verlos todos ellos a la vez.

Kurt abrió su cartera y comenzó a dejar las imágenes encima de la mesa. William se tomó su tiempo para inspeccionarlas, cogiendo algunas para verlas más de cerca. Después de unos diez minutos, se volvió hacia Kurt, una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. —Absolutamente es un maravilloso trabajo. Exactamente lo que quiero. Así que, chico, hablemos de negocios. ¿Cómo vamos a lanzar esta campaña?

El ánimo de Kurt se elevó, pero se las arregló para controlar su reacción. Lo último que necesitaba era tropezar y caer en medio de la oficina de William, haciendo el ridículo. —Rachel es en realidad la que hace la coordinación con las empresas de impresión y los anunciantes. Tal vez deberíamos tener una reunión para poder discutir el aspecto financiero de tu campaña con ella.

William miró a Kurt, evaluándolo en silencio, luego se sentó, señalando el asiento a su lado. —Toma asiento. Voy a explicarte algo y me gustaría tener toda tu atención. — Kurt estaba sentado, nervioso porque hubiera trastornado a William.

William cruzó las piernas y se sentó cómodamente en su silla. —Te das cuenta de que estoy gastando mucho dinero en este proyecto, ¿no? —Kurt asintió—. Esta es mi inversión en mis ideas y en la dirección que yo quiero que mi negocio siga. Tú eres uno de los que más sabe acerca de mi visión y lo que estoy tratando de lograr. Si voy a tener éxito, quiero que tú, que puedes hablar de mi visión, estés presente en todas las reuniones y me ayudes a tomar todas las decisiones. Eres mi caja de resonancia. En los negocios, especialmente con la cantidad de negocio que estoy trayendo a tu empresa, el cliente siempre obtiene lo que quiere.

El estómago de Kurt se ató en un nudo flojo. Rachel no iba a estar feliz con esto. Ya estaba enojada porque había advertido a William de empezar poco a poco con su campaña y ella se lo había dicho en términos muy claros después de que William hubiera salido de la oficina el día en que consiguieron la cuenta.

Ahora Kurt se ocuparía de los impresores y la ejecución de los anuncios, lo cual era dominio de Rachel. Él guardó sus pensamientos para sí mismo, dando a William la respuesta que sabía que quería. —Entiendo William. Puedes contar conmigo.

William sonrió. —Bien. Ahora, vamos a hablar de la campaña. Quiero una valla y una revista de divulgación. ¿Tu empresa contacta con compañías que alquilan vallas?

—Por supuesto. —Visiones de Rachel ceñuda perseguían la mente de Kurt, pero siguió adelante. Más tarde encontraría la manera de apaciguar a su amiga.

—¡Perfecto! Los dos grupos demográficos a los que me estoy dirigiendo son hombres profesionales que trabajan en una oficina y mujeres amas de casa. Me doy cuenta de que mi público objetivo son clichés, pero en esos dos grupos es donde voy a generar la mayor parte de mi negocio. Estoy pensando en vallas publicitarias en Wall Street y Midtown y también a lo largo de la carretera Interestatal ochenta y siete, donde se encuentran varios centros comerciales y otras tiendas. En cuanto a las revistas, definitivamente quiero Better Homes and Gardens. Podemos trabajar otras revistas cuando vayamos avanzando.

Kurt había estado escribiendo furiosamente todo esto para revisarlo con Rachel a su regreso a la oficina. Se echó hacia atrás en su silla, la tensión salió de su cuerpo con tanta rapidez que se desplomó un poco y tuvo que recolocarse de nuevo hasta sentarse derecho. —¡De acuerdo! Entonces le diré a Rachel que llame a tu secretaria y consiga una cita para nosotros tres para repasar los números y los plazos. ¿Cuál es el plazo de tiempo que buscas?

William se frotó la barbilla. —Hmm, tal vez un mes, ¿podemos elaborar los contratos y reservar el espacio en ese corto período de tiempo?

—Voy a llamar a nuestros contactos y nos volvemos a poner en contacto contigo. —Kurt mentalmente se dio unas palmaditas a sí mismo en la parte posterior. Suave. No tienes ni idea y no te comprometas con una respuesta definitiva.

—Bien, bien. Ahora, necesito hacer una cosa más de inmediato. —William se levantó y empezó a dar vueltas por su despacho—. Estoy organizando una fiesta este fin de semana para un número de clientes potenciales. Quiero todos estos diseños ampliados e impresos en cartulina, grandes pantallas colgadas en las paredes para que varias personas puedan verlos a la vez. Estoy hablando de "museizar" estas muestras de aquí. Él siguió caminando mientras hablaba. —Ya he convencido a algunos clientes de mi nuevo rumbo y quiero conceptualizar lo que estoy hablando. —William se volvió a Kurt—. Y necesito que estés presente en la fiesta. Puedes organizar tu horario para acomodarte a mí, ¿no?

El comentario de William era más una orden que una solicitud. —Por supuesto, William, estaría encantado de ir a la fiesta. Sólo por curiosidad, ¿por qué me quieres ahí?

William dejó escapar una risa sincera. —Porque, voy a presentarte como el genio detrás de la obra. Si mis clientes me van a contratar, necesitan conocerte así podrán decirte sus sueños y esperanzas para sus casas o condominios. Tú vas a ser mi diseñador y tu empresa se aprovechará del negocio que yo lleve.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza, un poco incómodo, como si hubiera sido reclutado como asesor personal de William. — ¿Cuándo es la fiesta?

—Este sábado por la noche. Alquilé una sala en Tribeca. Mis clientes potenciales empezarán a llegar en torno a las seis. Necesitaría que estuvieras un par de horas antes con los carteles para ayudar a dirigir a mi equipo en la decoración del lugar.

Kurt tomó nota de la fecha y la hora. —¿Te importaría que lleve a mi novio? El sábado por la noche suele ser una noche de cita para nosotros.

—Por favor, tráelo. Espero que a tu novio le guste beber porque he contratado una barra libre. —William se sentó detrás de su escritorio y cogió el teléfono—. En realidad, eso me recuerda que tengo que llamar a la empresa de catering para asegurarme de que todo está en orden. La noche tiene que ser perfecta.

Kurt se puso de pie y salió de la oficina cuando William empezó a hablar con la empresa de catering. William saludó, Kurt levantó los pulgares para arriba. Su malestar creció cuando salió de la oficina de William y se dirigió hacia la suya. Este era un trabajo que disfrutaba, pero estaba teniendo la sensación de que William iba a mantenerlo ocupado en este proyecto durante el resto de su vida. Esta nueva empresa iba a ser exitosa para William, y aprovecharse de la energía de William y de su conocimiento de los negocios sería sin duda un buen negocio, pero a Kurt le gustaba la diversidad. No quería especializarse en diseño para el hogar. Se convertiría en aburrido y comenzaría a ver el trabajo como algo que hacía para sobrevivir en lugar de algo que lo desafiara y le diera placer. Kurt hizo un trato consigo mismo de que completaría este trabajo con lo mejor de su capacidad, y luego cortésmente se retiraría de William una vez que esta fase inicial se hubiera completado.

* * *

Viendo a William Shuester caminar en el The Bulls and Bears a las seis y media, la hora de la cita, Sebastian suprimió una risa molesta. El otro hombre se veía ridículo con su boina roja. ¿Qué pensaba, que todos los chicos gays vestían ostentosamente? Obligó a sus pensamientos negativos a quedarse a un lado, Sebastian pegó una sonrisa en su rostro y se acercó al hombre de baja estatura. —¿El señor Shuester? —Le tendió la mano.

—Sí, por favor, llamame William. Supongo que mi boina ayudó a hacerme reconocible. William le sonrió. —Encantado de conocerte.

Sebastian dirigió a William hacia la mesa que había reservado. —¿Por qué no tomamos una bebida para que podamos empezar?

—¿Qué estás bebiendo? —William estaba engrasando las ruedas. Una táctica que Sebastian sabía y que utilizaba con sus propios clientes.

—Gin-tonic. Gracias. Voy a estar en la mesa.

William ordenó sus bebidas y regresó a la mesa. —Aquí tienes. —Sebastian sonrió y bebió un sorbo—. Estoy muy contento de que hayas llamado. Traje muestras del trabajo que puedo hacer para tí. El diseñador que trabaja para mí es muy talentoso. Él será una parte de la oferta si eliges contratarme para tus necesidades. —William le entregó una cartera.

Sebastian hojeó las imágenes. Eran muy buenas. Algo acerca de ellas parecía familiar para él. Por alguna razón, sintió que a Blaine realmente le gustarían. —Esto es algo increíble. Me gusta especialmente el uso de materiales naturales.

William asintió. —Me he especializado en este tipo de diseño. Un toque de calidez en un ambiente de lujo.

—Estoy impresionado. Blaine amará estos diseños. Él es el que tomará las grandes decisiones sobre la forma en que decoremos.

William se enderezó. —Bueno, perfecto. Estoy organizando una fiesta este sábado, para clientes potenciales. Por favor, trae a tu pareja para que pueda conocer a mi artista y ver sus diseños por él mismo.

Sebastian asintió. —Me parece una idea maravillosa. ¿Dónde será la fiesta?

William buscó en su maletín y sacó una invitación. — Aquí tienes. Espero que vengas este fin de semana.

Terminaron sus bebidas, William haciendo preguntas acerca de Blaine. Está bien, le voy a conceder eso. Me compra una bebida y luego habla de mi novio.

Cuando Sebastian llegó a casa, Blaine estaba en la cocina preparando la cena. Se puso detrás de Blaine y lo abrazó, mordiendo su cuello. —Hey, sexy. Tu culo es muy caliente cuando cocinas.

Blaine sonrió. —¿Crees que mi culo parece caliente mientras estoy cocinando?

—Es cierto. ¿Eso es algo malo?

—No, definitivamente no es una mala cosa. —Blaine se volvió en los brazos de Sebastian y le dio un beso—. Estoy haciendo pollo parmesano para la cena. El pollo se está friendo en estos momentos.

—Yum. Escucha, voy a la ducha, pero no puedo esperar para decirte acerca de la reunión que acabo de tener. Me encontré con un contratista con los mejores diseños para la remodelación del apartamento. Estamos invitados a una fiesta el sábado a la salida del trabajo.

Blaine se puso rígido. —¿Te reuniste con un contratista hoy? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Sebastian dio un paso atrás, sorprendido por la mordacidad en la voz de Blaine. Esperaba un poco de resistencia, pero ira era más de lo que había previsto. — Porque quería darte una sorpresa.

—¿No hemos hablado de esto? No quiero más sorpresas. Ya estoy de acuerdo con la mudanza, me he tragado mi orgullo permitiéndote pagar por todo. Ahora estás pensando en la reforma de todo el lugar.

—Hey, cálmate. Quería asegurarme de que su material era bueno. La sorpresa es que quiero que tomes todas las decisiones sobre la remodelación. Eres bueno en ese tipo de cosas. —Sebastian miró a Blaine vacilante, tratando de determinar si la ira estaba más caliente o hirviendo.

Los hombros de Blaine se desplomaron. —Bien. Eso es generoso de tu parte y sin duda me sorprendió.

—Estás loco, ¿verdad? No puedo hacer nada bien, ¿verdad?

Blaine se estremeció al oír la pregunta, pero no dijo nada. Desde que su oferta ha sido aceptada, Blaine se había vuelto distante. Algo había cambiado entre ellos, como si toda la lucha se hubiera escurrido de él. Sebastian tentativamente se acercó a él. —¿Estás seguro? Si no estás seguro, siempre puedo llamar y cancelar.

—Estoy seguro. —Blaine dio el paso final para cerrar la distancia entre ellos y besó de nuevo a Sebastian, suavemente, en los labios—. Ve tomar tu ducha. La cena estará lista en unos treinta minutos.

Sebastian dio a Blaine un último beso en la frente, luego se dirigió a su habitación para desvestirse. Bajo la corriente de agua caliente, permitió que la tensión saliera de él. Había estado tan emocionado por llegar a casa y decirle a Blaine lo que había hecho, pensando que Blaine agradecería el esfuerzo por incluirlo. En cambio, como todo últimamente, sus esfuerzos parecían crear problemas en lugar de resolverlos.

Un repentino impulso de golpear algo lo llenó y apretó las manos en su pelo, tirando hasta que las raíces empezaron a protestar por el dolor. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con la boca llena de agua, y luego lo escupió, disfrutando de la gratificante salpicadura contra la pared de azulejos. Poniendo más jabón en la esponja se frotó la piel. ¿Por qué son tan difíciles las cosas con él? Sebastian suspiró, colocando de nuevo la esponja en su sitio y permitiendo que la espuma saliera de su piel.

Blaine había sido siempre muy sensible acerca de las cosas. Y muy nervioso. Es extraño como un hombre tan nervioso también podía ser tan falto de ambición. Al principio no le había importado. Sin embargo, con cada año que pasaba, la incapacidad de Blaine para avanzar estaba poniendo una terrible tensión en su relación. Eso no era justo. La tensión era tanto mi culpa como la suya. Todo lo que Sebastian quería era disfrutar de su vida. Había trabajado duro para su promoción y el hecho de que ganara un montón de dinero y Blaine no, nunca le molestó. Sus problemas no eran de dinero para él, sólo para Blaine. Incluso las discusiones que tenían sobre el trabajo de Blaine no eran por el dinero, sino que eran porque creía que Blaine podría hacer mucho más.

El pensamiento hizo que algo hiciera clic en su lugar en la mente de Sebastian. ¿Quién demonios soy yo para decidir si el trabajo de Blaine es lo suficientemente bueno para él? Como si alguien hubiera encendido una luz, Sebastian comprendió que él era el que no creía que la enseñanza era lo suficientemente buena. Él era el único que pensaba que la enseñanza era una ingrata profesión mal pagada. Tal vez su trabajo era ingrato y mal pagado, pero Blaine amaba lo que hacía.

Sin embargo, Sebastian también sabía lo que quería. Quería vivir en un caro, amplio apartamento con todas las comodidades modernas. Quería viajar por todo el mundo con el hombre que amaba. Blaine no quería esas cosas. La comprensión le llevó a preguntarse si Blaine seguía siendo ese hombre. Amaba a Blaine, pero ¿amar a alguien era razón suficiente para permanecer juntos si no querían las mismas cosas por más tiempo?

Ambos habían querido las mismas cosas hacía ocho años. Ellos habían estado incluso en igualdad de condiciones, pero ahora, estaban en dos lugares diferentes y parecían estar navegando cada vez más separados en lugar de cada vez más cerca.

La tristeza en el pecho de Sebastian se desvaneció, nada sustituyó la emoción, dejándolo con un hueco vacío en su interior. No podía negar que sus pensamientos sonaron como verdad en su corazón. Si ellos no querían las mismas cosas y no podían trabajar para reconciliar sus diferencias, lo que harían es terminar perjudicando al otro y haciéndolo miserable. No quería hacer a Blaine miserable. Lo amaba demasiado.

Apagando la ducha y agarrando una toalla, los pensamientos de Sebastian corrían. La razón de la creciente distancia entre ellos era evidente, pero la forma de manejar el problema era demasiado espantosa de contemplar.

El aroma de pollo flotaba en la habitación haciendo que su estómago gruñera. Rápidamente se vistió, se miró en el espejo y sonrió, forzando a sus pensamientos negativos a retirarse, y luego se dirigió a la cocina. —La cena huele deliciosa.


	7. Chapter 6

_Nuevo capitulo de Domingo!_

 _Gracias a_ **NickyColferC** _por su review, y puedes estar segura que asi sera_

 _Enjoy it._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO SEIS**

El sábado, Kurt se levantó temprano para asegurarse de que los dibujos y las presentaciones estaban listas antes de dirigirse a preparar la fiesta. Había trabajado horas extras durante el último par de noches, perfeccionando sus diseños y trabajando con el impresor para asegurarse de que los carteles estaban listos para su visualización la noche del viernes. Iba a recogerlos camino de la sala de Tribeca que William había alquilado.

Al salir a la brillante mañana, caminó por la calle en dirección a Starbucks. El día sería largo e iba a necesitar una gran cantidad de cafeína. Desde un punto de orgullo, estaba emocionado de que su trabajo iba a ser el único foco de atención de la noche. Caminó con paso ligero sabiendo que cualquier negocio que William consiguiera sería en parte debido a las imágenes que él había creado. Al mismo tiempo, no podía evitar el persistente pensamiento que estaba en su mente desde que se reunió con William unos días antes. Cuanto más pensaba en la conversación, más incómodo se sentía. William lo quería como su único diseñador. Kurt estaba seguro de que William lo contrataría si estuviera dispuesto a aceptar una oferta, pero no quería limitar su trabajo a un solo tipo de diseño. Amaba su especialidad, pero cada trabajo era diferente. Cada cliente era diferente, que era lo que hacía el trabajo emocionante y mantenía su imaginación y talento fresco. Siempre estaba tratando de imaginar una nueva idea o concepto basado exclusivamente en la descripción de lo que el cliente quería. Limitarse al diseño de viviendas y decoración de interiores drenaba su obra de creatividad e imaginación. Por ninguna cantidad de dinero valía la pena sacrificar su libertad.

Una conversación de hace tiempo se deslizó en su mente. Una que tuvo en lo alto de un árbol. Blaine le había preguntado qué quería ser cuando fuera mayor. Había dicho que quería hacer algo con las computadoras y algo creativo. El pensamiento le recordó su primer beso. No importaba el tiempo que había pasado, pensar en Blaine siempre tenía el mismo efecto, una sensación de pesadez en el pecho. La sensación de pérdida se había vuelto aún más fuerte en los últimos dos años cuando la relación entre Adam y él se había deteriorado. Desde que su mente estaba en el pasado, decidió dejarse revolcar.

Blaine habría entendido lo que quería decir. Estaba de acuerdo en que Kurt necesitaba hacer algo relacionado con su mente, algo dentro de él, no un trabajo en el que produjera basura a un ritmo rápido. ¿Qué había querido hacer Blaine? Kurt se devanó los sesos tratando de recordar. Enseñar. ¿Cómo podía olvidarlo? Respondió a su propia pregunta sin tener que pensar. Porque recordó un momento mucho más poderoso en el árbol. Con la imagen de Blaine en su mente, Kurt repitió el beso, imaginando los suaves labios cerrándose por encima de los suyos, el olor de Blaine, almizclado, con un toque de naranja. Se rió por el nivel de detalle que fue capaz de recrear de ese momento. Más que el beso, Kurt recordó la afirmación de la aceptación de Blaine de emocionarse por las cosas que le excitaban. No podía pensar en un momento en que Blaine lo criticara o lo empujara a hacer algo que no quería hacer. Blaine no lo juzgaba por seguir sus sueños, no como Adam lo hacía, todo el tiempo.

Al llegar a la cafetería, Kurt sacó sus pensamientos de su mente. Pidió dos cafés, uno para él y otro para Adam, y se dirigió de nuevo a su apartamento. Con un Wall Street Journal para Adam bajo el brazo, corrió escaleras arriba, sorprendido por no tropezar y caer.

Adam estaba levantado cuando llegó a su casa, de pie en medio de la sala de estar desnudo con una toalla sobre los hombros. Su cabello castaño estaba mojado y el flequillo pegado a su frente. Se dio la vuelta cuando Kurt entró, su polla balanceándose por el movimiento y chocando contra el interior de su muslo.

Kurt se acercó a Adam y le entregó el café y el periódico, luego se volvió para ir a la habitación. Se detuvo en seco por una fuerte palmada en el culo. —Te ves bien.

—Por favor, no hagas un pase **(1)**. Hoy no. Estoy demasiado ocupado.

—Uh, yo… —El corazón de Kurt comenzó a latir un poco más rápido, y su piel se volvió fría y húmeda con un sudor repentino—. Bebé, tengo mucho que hacer hoy. ¿No podemos simplemente sentarnos y tomar el desayuno antes de que me vaya?

Adam hizo un mohín, acercándose a Kurt con paso arrogante, y tomó la ingle de Kurt. —¿Estás diciendo que estás demasiado ocupado para un poco de diversión?

Kurt sonrió débilmente. —Adam, hoy tengo un día muy ocupado.

Sin hacerle caso, Adam le desabrochó los pantalones y puso sus manos debajo de la cintura, comenzando a empujar por encima de su culo.

—Adam. —La voz de Kurt salió mucho más fuerte de lo que había previsto, pero tuvo el efecto deseado de congelar las acciones de Adam—. Dije que tengo mucho que hacer hoy.

Su rostro enrojeció en un instante, los labios apretados en rajas delgadas cuando él los presionó juntos. —Demándame por encontrar a mi novio sexy.

—En serio. ¿Eso es de lo que esto trata? ¿Vienes a mí porque crees que soy sexy, o es porque quieres un cuerpo caliente para ayudarte a cuidar de tu erección mañanera?

Adam abrió la boca, luego la cerró de nuevo. Cuando habló, su voz era controlada, algo que Kurt había aprendido que significaba que estaba hirviendo de rabia. — ¿Por qué estás de tan mal humor?

—Buena pregunta. Hoy es un gran día para mí y quiero permanecer concentrado. Pensaba que entenderías eso. ¿Cuántas veces tuviste que apartarme de ti porque tenías un gran evento?

Adam se echó a reír, una simple ráfaga de sonido salió de él. —Esos casos eran diferentes. Ellos fueron...

—¡Tuyos! —La ira creció en el interior de Kurt hasta el punto que sus brazos comenzaron a temblar. Cuando continuó, estaba gritando, la presión acumulándose en la cabeza. Estaba seguro de que si se mirara en un espejo sus venas se verían desorbitadas por el esfuerzo de su arrebato—. Siempre es jodido para ti. Pues bien, hoy se trata de mí. Así que vete a la mierda. —Kurt irrumpió en la habitación y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, abriendo la ducha.

Permitió que el agua caliente corriera sobre su cuerpo, limpiara el sudor y calmara sus músculos temblorosos. En vez de servir como una liberación, esta lucha lo había dejado vacío y triste. Cuando se conocieron y durante años después, Adam solía tratar a Kurt como un niño, pero esos días habían pasado hacía mucho tiempo.

Nuevas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Apoyó la frente contra sus brazos, su cuerpo convulsionándose con sus silenciosos sollozos, el agua vertiéndose sobre él.

—¿Qué hay de malo en mí? —Kurt no tenía la intención de hablar en voz alta, pero su voz había sido sólo un susurro y estaba seguro de que Adam no lo había oído.

Kurt trató de identificar cuando habían pasado de ser amantes a ser compañeros de cuarto que jodían. La idea provocó una nueva oleada de lágrimas. Trató de sacar el dolor de su pecho y garganta, pero se aferró más fuerte, lo que le llevó a arrodillarse en la ducha mientras el agua acariciaba su espalda. Cuando la imagen de Blaine entró en su mente, se dio cuenta que se estaba abrazando a sí mismo en una posición fetal en el suelo de la ducha. La imagen ayudó a aliviar el dolor y se recompuso, se secó, se vistió, y se unió a Adam en la cocina.

Adam colocó un plato de huevos revueltos y tostadas con mantequilla enfrente de él. —Yo te empujé demasiado fuerte. Lo siento.

Kurt levantó la cabeza rápidamente. ¿Acababa de pedirme disculpas? La esperanza logró filtrarse en su camino a través de sus emociones pasadas y el cerebro agotado. —No debería haber explotado de esa manera. No es propio de mí.

Sus palabras fueron rechazadas con un gesto de la mano de Adam. —Tengo que admitir que me has estado frustrando durante bastante tiempo. Tu trabajo parecía un callejón sin salida, pero ahora, con William queriéndote como su artista gráfico exclusivo, encontraste tu gran oportunidad. Hazlo bien esta noche y estarás establecido. William te va a contratar y estarás trabajando a lo grande.

La esperanza momentánea de Kurt, que Adam estuviera simplemente orgulloso de él, desapareció. - Sí, creo que William quiere que me una a su firma, pero no lo sé. No dejaré Spectacular Designs.

Adam se quedó en silencio por un momento, apoyado en la encimera, mirando hacia él. —No te entiendo, Kurt. Esto es un sueño húmedo hecho realidad. Puedes hacer dos veces, infierno, tres veces lo que estás haciendo ahora. ¿Por qué sigues trabajando para una empresa pequeña, que no va a ningún sitio? Esta es tu oportunidad de hacerte un nombre por ti mismo.

La ira de Kurt brotó a su garganta como bilis, pero se obligó a tragar de nuevo mientras tomaba otro sorbo de café. No podía soportar otra discusión. —Me gusta el trabajo que hago en mi pequeña empresa que no va a ninguna parte. No quiero que mi trabajo se limite a lo mismo día tras día. Me gusta conocer a los clientes y discutir sus ideas. Me gustan mis socios del negocio. Ellos son mis amigos. —A pesar de sus esfuerzos, su voz se había elevado a un grito, pero esta vez, una dichosa sensación lo inundó cuando los ojos de Adam se estrecharon.

La expresión y el tono de Adam destilaban disgusto cuando hablaba. —Esa es la cosa más estúpida que he escuchado. ¿A quién le importa una mierda el cliente? El cliente es el que tiene el dinero, pero tú diriges al cliente. Sé la mierda esa de que el cliente siempre tiene la razón, pero es un montón de basura. Cualquier persona que valora su mierda sabe que dirigen al cliente hacia lo que es mejor para ellos. Si el cliente no quiere escuchar, abandónalo. William es un hombre de negocios inteligente por lo que he podido ver y reconoce tu talento. Serías estúpido si no trabajas para él.

—Bueno, supongo que soy estúpido entonces. El espectáculo de esta noche es sólo eso… una fiesta mostrando mi trabajo. William es el cliente. Yo no lo veo como potencial negocio futuro. Lo hacemos bien en Spectacular Designs. Estoy feliz… allí.

—Vamos a ver lo que dices después de hablar con William esta noche. Puedes no conocer tu propio valor, pero te aseguro que yo lo hago. Puedes hacerlo mucho mejor de lo que lo estás haciendo en este momento y yo lo merezco tanto como tú lo haces. —Los ojos de Adam se estrecharon hasta convertirse en rendijas.

—¿Qué diablos se supone que significa eso? —Kurt le devolvió la mirada, capaz de resultar tan hiriente como la actitud.

—Esto significa que necesitas jodidamente crecer y empezar a aportar algo a esta relación. Nuestra vida sería mucho mejor si ganaras más dinero. Eres un tipo caliente, pero no alcanzas tu potencial en cualquier otra forma. — Adam inspeccionó a Kurt como si estuviera valorando un coche nuevo—. Queremos ser una pareja potente, buena apariencia, sexo caliente, mucho dinero, hay mucho que demostrar para ello.

—¿Qué pasa con mucho amor, Adam? No he oído que mencionaras el amor en los activos que acabas de enumerar. —Kurt se levantó, tirando accidentalmente el café al suelo—. Mierda, dame una toalla de papel.

Adam sacudió la cabeza. —Eres tan torpe. —Entregó Kurt una toalla de papel y lo vio limpiar el desastre que acababa de hacer—. Te lo estoy diciendo ahora, vas a aceptar una oferta de trabajo si William te ofrece una o de lo contrario vamos a tener una conversación seria acerca de esta relación.

Kurt se rió ante el comentario de Adam. —¿Me estás amenazando? ¿Realmente crees que amenazándome vas a hacerme cambiar de opinión?

—¿Qué carajo, Kurt? ¿Por qué es todo una pelea contigo últimamente? Solíamos querer las mismas cosas. ¿Qué te pasó?

Kurt se levantó y depositó la toalla de papel empapada en la encimera. —No sé, Adam. Pero tienes razón. Todo es una pelea últimamente. Después de esta noche, tal vez deberíamos hablar de nuestra relación.

Adam abrió la boca, pero rápidamente la cerró. Bajó la voz, su expresión se ablandó. —Estás nervioso. Mucho depende de esta noche. No debería presionarte en este momento.

Kurt recogió la toalla de papel de la mesa y se dirigió a la cocina, tirándola a la basura. —Lo que sea, Adam. Tengo que ir a la imprenta y luego al estudio. La fiesta es a las seis de esta tarde. —Cogió su bolsa y salió del apartamento. Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él, se apoyó en ella, cerrando los ojos y respiró hondo hasta que su ritmo cardiaco se ralentizo.

Blaine salió de la ducha en torno a las cuatro y media. Él y Sebastian tenían que salir dentro de una hora para llegar a la fiesta en Tribeca. Después de su discusión, Blaine supo que estaba empujando a Sebastian demasiado. Sebastian sólo quería hacerlo feliz. Él no lo estaba excluyendo a propósito de la toma de decisiones.

Sebastian se quedó junto a la ventana con vistas a Central Park. Blaine caminó detrás de él y deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Sebastian suspiró y habló sin volverse a mirarlo. —La vista es hermosa, ¿no te parece?

Blaine miró por encima de su hombro, valorando la escena frente a él. —Sí.

Sebastian se volvió hacia Blaine, un atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro, pero una tristeza en sus ojos. —Sabes, esta es la primera vez que realmente hemos contemplado esta vista juntos desde que nos mudamos aquí.

Blaine miró por la ventana. Sebastian estaba intentando muy intensamente hacer este trabajo para los dos. La tristeza que presenció en Sebastian pasó por el aire a él. Era verdad, no habían disfrutado de esta vista juntos; algo que indicaba un problema al que había estado tratando de no enfrentarse. —He sido un poco de un culo últimamente, ¿no es así?

El rostro de Sebastian se convirtió en solemne mientras atraía a Blaine a él. —Te amo, Blaine. Ya lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Blaine apretó suavemente la cintura de Sebastian. —Te amo, también. Acabamos de hacer un montón de cambios y supongo que me tengo que ajustar a ellos.

Los hombros de Sebastian se pusieron rígidos. —Nunca te obligué a nada. Te dije que dijeras que no si no querías esto.

Blaine miró hacia el parque por un prolongado momento, entonces se volvió hacia Sebastian. —Lo sé. Es por eso que estoy disculpándome por mi comportamiento. Estoy sensible últimamente y esta mudanza realmente desenterró nuestras diferencias más importantes. — Sebastian intentó interponerse, pero Blaine lo interrumpió.

No estaba del todo seguro de que creyera todo lo que estaba diciendo, pero hasta que no estuviera seguro, tenía que tratar de hacer algo mejor que simplemente mantener la paz. Tenía que ser agradable y dejar de buscar pelea—. Tú no has hecho nada causar esto. Es mi orgullo y mi problema. Me gusta ser capaz de contribuir por igual, pero mis deseos te limitan. No debería esperar a que tú sacrifiques las cosas que quieres, simplemente por mi ego. —No era el verdadero problema, pero Blaine no estaba dispuesto a hablar de eso todavía. Todavía necesitaba tiempo para determinar si se habían apartado demasiado para encontrar su camino de regreso al otro.

Sebastian empujó a Blaine en un abrazo. —Estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo. —Besó la cabeza de Blaine y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Blaine se tensó momentáneamente. Sebastian lo giró así ellos se enfrentaban entre sí. —¿Así que yo he sido un dolor en el culo?

El rostro de Sebastian dibujó una amplia sonrisa. —No. Cómo estoy empujando mis problemas en ti específicamente, la docencia. No debería presionarte para que dejes un trabajo que te gusta.

—Oh. No he entendido bien. Lo siento. —¿Por qué estoy asumiendo lo peor de Sebastian? Cada vez que estaba listo para pelear, él se detenía, porque no quería tener la misma discusión una y otra vez.

Nunca se había retractado de las discusiones antes, nunca tenía que hacerlo. Cuando era niño, sólo sabía de compatibilidad. Había sido aceptado incondicionalmente por quién era y había sido apoyado en cualquier decisión que tomó, sin juicio y sin presión. Kurt había sido su pareja ideal y todas sus relaciones se habían medido en su contra.

¿Por qué está Kurt estallando en mi mente tanto últimamente? Dejó el pensamiento a un lado, se vistió, y los dos se dirigieron hacia fuera. En el taxi, en dirección a la fiesta de William, una fiesta donde Sebastian esperaba que gastara con entusiasmo más dinero del que tenía, Blaine sintió que otro pequeño trozo de sí mismo se desmoronaba.

* * *

 _ **(1)** Make a pass: Coquetear o sugerir realizar una actividad sexual._


	8. Chapter 7

_Ho Ho Ho Feliz Martes!_

 _Gracias a **NickyColferC** Y **Invitado¿?** por sus reviews! *_* _

_No siendo mas... enjoy it..._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO SIETE**

Kurt se mostró satisfecho con el trabajo realizado por la compañía de impresión. Las fotos eran grandes y claras. Colocarlas no llevaría mucho tiempo, por lo que decidió pasear por Little Italy, el barrio junto a Tribeca.

Alrededor de las cinco y media Adam apareció en el pasillo. Kurt pintó una sonrisa hospitalaria en su rostro y se acercó a él. Cuando llevó a Adam a presentarlo a William, susurró una advertencia a través de su sonrisa. —Ni siquiera pienses en sacar a colación las ofertas de empleo.

Adam ignoró su comentario, extendiendo su mano a William cuando lo alcanzaron.

—Debes de ser William. Kurt me ha hablado mucho de ti. —Saludó con un movimiento de barrido, haciendo un gesto a su alrededor—. Este es un lugar decadente. Estoy emocionado porque tus clientes disfrutarán de la obra de Kurt.

Kurt clavó las uñas en el brazo de Adam, manteniendo su sonrisa. —William, este es Adam, mi novio. Él no ha aprendido el arte de la sutileza. Es dulce, pero el foco debería estar en tu visión. Estoy de acuerdo con él. Este será un evento extravagante.

William los miró a los dos con una extraña expresión en su rostro. —Bueno, estoy feliz de conocerte, Adam. Tienes una pareja con bastante talento. Estoy impresionado con los diseños que ha creado para este evento.

Adam sonrió. —Sí, Kurt es excelente en lo que hace. Sus talentos son un complemento perfecto para lo que estás tratando de lograr. ¿No te parece?

—Por supuesto. Estaba hablando con Kurt sobre eso el otro día. De hecho, si todo va bien esta noche, estaba pensando en hacer una oferta que espero que no podrá rechazar. —William se volvió a Kurt—. Estoy contento con tu trabajo y tu compromiso con este proyecto y me gustaría traerte a mi empresa a trabajar para mí. Claro que tendríamos la necesidad de discutir los beneficios y el salario, pero creo que va a producir una gran cantidad de negocio y soy un hombre generoso con el dinero y la participación en los beneficios.

Kurt ensanchó su sonrisa, con ganas de patear a Adam durante la próxima semana. —¿Por qué no nos centramos en esta noche? Creo que voy hacer una comprobación más de las imágenes para asegurarme de que todo está correctamente configurado.

Kurt tiró del brazo de Adam, pero Adam no se movió. —Yo me quedaré aquí y charlaré con William. Ve a hacer lo que tienes que hacer. Quizás hablaré de algunas ideas para mejorar nuestro apartamento con William.

Los ojos de William se iluminaron. —Absolutamente, Adam. Ven, deja que te dé una copa de champán y podemos discutir tus ideas. —Los dos caminaron hacia las bandejas cargadas con copas de champán dejándolo solo, en plena ebullición.

Kurt se dirigió al otro lado de la habitación y respiró hondo varias veces, tratando de calmarse. Adam estaba a propósito haciendo todo lo que le había pedido que no hiciera. ¿Cree que voy a cambiar mi forma de pensar y dejar Spectacular Designs? ¿Cree que soy tan voluble?

Estaba a punto de caminar al otro lado de la habitación y darle Adam un infierno de regañina cuando los primeros invitados empezaron a llegar. No queriendo hacer una escena, se tragó su ira creciente, agarrando una copa de champán de un camarero que pasaba tomando un trago enorme.

Alrededor de una hora después de que empezara la fiesta, estaba bastante ocupado. William se movía de persona a persona, socializando y tratando de generar tanto negocio como le fuera posible. A Kurt le habían pedido reunirse con decenas de personas. Recibió múltiples elogios cuando William lo presentó como el genial artista detrás de la obra. Le gustaba recibir tantos elogios, pero también se sentía adulador en una forma para conseguir más negocio para su empresa.

Adam, que se quedó a su lado todo el tiempo, aprovechó cada oportunidad para conectar a Kurt. Cada persona con la que él habló cortésmente cumplimentaba a Kurt de nuevo, dando a Adam una mirada de reojo extraña, antes de volver a mezclarse con los demás en la fiesta. Kurt, por segundos cada vez más molesto, decidió salir a fumar un cigarrillo. Adam permaneció en el interior, tomando otra copa de champán. Su discurso era horriblemente torpe, y debería haber sido arrestado por asalto con una personalidad molesta.

Blaine y Sebastian llegaron a la fiesta alrededor de las siete. La sala estaba atestada, llena de hombres y mujeres bien vestidos, todos parecían estar entre los treinta y cincuenta años. Si esto no fuera una reunión de negocios, Blaine podría haber considerado que era un club de baile.

Sebastian cogió dos copas de champán de un camarero que pasaba y le dio una. —Vamos a mirar las fotos. —Él levantó el codo y Blaine enganchó su mano en el hueco correspondiente.

Mientras caminaban a lo largo de una de las paredes con imágenes, Blaine se sorprendió por el aspecto y el tono de los dibujos. Algo acerca de ellos era familiar para él. Una viga de madera aquí, una chimenea allí. Varias imágenes tocaron algo muy dentro de él, dándole una sensación de déjà vu. No podía señalar con el dedo lo que parecía familiar para él, se limitó a estudiar los diseños, sorprendido por lo mucho que disfrutó con las imágenes. Si esto es lo que Sebastian quiere, podía estar de acuerdo con la idea de la remodelación. Aunque lo reconocía con el pensamiento, su orgullo no le permitía decirlo. Él había hecho un acuerdo lo suficientemente grande de discutir la remodelación en primer lugar y dar marcha atrás ahora parecía como si se estuviera derrumbando.

Después de unos minutos, fueron abordados por un hombre con cabello rizado. El hombre parecía conocer a Sebastian, acercándose a los dos con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. —Sebastian, estoy tan contento de que vinieras. —Luego se volvió hacia Blaine, extendiendo su mano gruesa —. Debes de ser Blaine. Sebastian mencionó que vendrías con él. —Blaine la tomó, mirando a Sebastian, que tenía una expresión perpleja—. Estoy muy emocionado ante la perspectiva de trabajar contigo. La ubicación de Central Park es una de las que me emociona. Perfecta para el tipo de diseño que hacemos. Y mi artista… es brillante logrando una sensación natural en un entorno moderno.

Sebastian se volvió hacia William y sonrió. —Gracias. Esto está bastante concurrido. —Puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Blaine—. Como has adivinado, este es mi novio, Blaine. Él será el que tome todas las decisiones importantes, —Blaine sintió sus hombros tensos, pero llevó la copa a los labios y dejó que el dulce néctar y las suaves burbujas tranquilizaran sus deshilachados nervios.

Blaine, cuya mano aún estaba enganchada en la mano de William, se desenredó la mayor cortesía posible. —Encantado de conocerte William. Sebastian llegó a casa emocionado después de conocerte. Tuve la oportunidad de ver algunos de los diseños y pude entender por qué. La combinación de diseño moderno con el uso de los recursos naturales y los colores es bastante sorprendente y agradable.

William sonrió. —¿Coinciden con tu visión para tu condominio?

Blaine miró a Sebastian, que asintió con la cabeza. — Me gusta que donde vivo se sienta hogareño, no estéril. Las imágenes muestran un montón de trabajo con madera sin acabar que me parece refrescante. Central Park fue lo que nos atrajo del apartamento en primer lugar.

William escuchó, pero parecía inquieto, lanzando miradas a su izquierda y derecha periódicamente. —Bueno, tus gustos coinciden con las habilidades específicas del diseñador gráfico que he seleccionado para este trabajo. Voy a recomendarlo a todos los clientes potenciales. — William se inclinó, susurrando complicidad—. A decir verdad, estoy esperando robar a este tipo de su trabajo actual. Él es muy bueno.

Blaine sonrió cortésmente. —Bueno, ciertamente tiene mi voto. Si él es capaz de llevar este tipo de calidez a un hogar, creo que me gustaría trabajar con él en las ideas de nuestro condominio.

Sebastian pasó el brazo por la cintura de Blaine. —¿En serio?

Blaine miró a Sebastian. —Sí, me gusta el trabajo. Podría hacer una diferencia real para la sensación fría del lugar.

Cuando Blaine dijo sensación fría, el hombro de Sebastian se encorvó. —Permítanme que les presente al diseñador. Estoy seguro de que le encantaría discutir sus ideas con vosotros. Está aquí esta noche. Paseó la mirada por la habitación. —Dejadme ir a buscarlo.

Kurt dio la última calada al cigarrillo antes de dejarlo caer al suelo y aplastarlo con su pie. La noche era divertida, o hubiera sido si Adam no hubiera venido. No puedo creer que haya estado deliberadamente haciendo todo lo que le pedí que no hiciera. ¿Por qué no puedo tener un novio que me trate con respeto y me apoye? Como si fuera una señal, una imagen de Blaine llenó su mente. Blaine simplemente habría disfrutado esta tarde y dejado que Kurt tuviera su momento de gloria. De hecho, probablemente no se hubiera alejado del lado de Kurt. Podía imaginarse exactamente cómo habría ido la noche. Mientras los clientes continuaban hablando de sus ideas, Blaine pacientemente escuchaba, probablemente admirando su experiencia y su capacidad para hacer que los clientes estuvieran cómodos, pero él sabría cuando Kurt necesitaba un descanso y serviría como el socio perfecto en la creación de sutiles razones para escaparse un momento de aquí y de allá.

Había estado ocupado reuniéndose con los clientes y la noche iba bien. William era una máquina parlante, y estaría probablemente preguntándose dónde estaba ahora. Mejor volver a entrar. Liberando su bocanada de humo, vio la nube blanca colgando en el aire antes de que comenzara a disiparse.

Dio la vuelta para entrar en el edificio cuando William llegó corriendo hacia él. —Kurt. Te he estado buscando. Tengo algunos clientes a los que quiero presentarte.

Kurt puso una sonrisa en su rostro, por dentro queriendo patear a William en la espinilla por interrumpir su pequeño descanso. Dejándose guiar de nuevo a la fiesta, se preparó para una nueva ronda de escucha y se dirigió hacia ella.

Al acercarse, los dos hombres con los que se suponía que debía reunirse entraron en un mejor enfoque. El hombre más alto tenía hombros anchos, cabello castaño, y era bastante guapo, pero había algo en el hombre de pelo oscuro que le parecía familiar a algo que recordaba. Sus pensamientos se congelaron, al mismo tiempo que sus músculos dejaban de funcionar. Su corazón empezó a latir en su pecho y su piel se estremeció cuando cada nervio final parecía tirar hacia adelante, en protesta contra el retraso de Kurt. No fue hasta que sus pulmones comenzaron a dolerle cuando se dio cuenta de que no respiraba. La única cosa presente en su visión, en sus pensamientos, era Blaine. Más viejo, un hombre ahora, pero sin duda Blaine.

Kurt logró comenzar a moverse, a pesar de que tenía que centrarse en una parte de su cuerpo cada la vez. Primero movió los pies, luego recordó la respiración, finalmente se limpió las palmas sudorosas en sus pantalones, antes de tomar los pasos finales para cerrar la brecha. Durante todo el tiempo, nunca movió los ojos de Blaine, quien, si las miradas eran una indicación, experimentaba una sensación similar de reconocimiento y shock. Sus ojos ambarinos se abrieron y su boca formó un oh y luego comenzó a levantar las comisuras en una sonrisa.

—¿Kurt?

Su sonrisa se ensanchó, iluminando su rostro, llenando a Kurt con una oleada de felicidad que no había sentido en quince años. William y el castaño se volvieron a enfrentar a Blaine y luego se volvieron hacia él, pero él sólo podía concentrarse en una sola persona.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Oh… ¡eres el artista! ¡Oh, Dios mío! —Blaine rió, ese sonido trémulo que siempre hacía cuando estaba nervioso, luego dio un paso hacia delante y agarró a Kurt en un fuerte abrazo.

El corazón de Kurt se agitó salvajemente, cuando él devolvió el abrazo. Había estado pensando en Blaine y allí estaba él, como convocado por arte de magia. Kurt lo apretó más fuerte, por temor a que pudiera desaparecer si lo soltaba. Finalmente, Kurt se hizo hacia atrás para poder inspeccionar a su amigo una vez más, cabello oscuro, piel bronceada suave como la seda, músculos esbeltos, no demasiado desarrollados, pero, si la memoria servía, tenso no obstante. Guapo. —Dios mío, Blaine, no has cambiado nada en quince años.

Blaine se echó a reír de nuevo. —¿Quieres decir como un niño lleno de granos de quince años? Gracias.

El calor se precipitó a las mejillas de Kurt. —No, no me refiero a… infierno, no puedo creer que estés aquí. — Una imagen de su último día juntos, el beso en El Árbol del

Amor, cruzó por la mente de Kurt de nuevo. Agarró a Blaine en otro abrazo. Sólo escuchar su voz, escuchar su risa, oler esa mezcla de dulzura y almizcle, lo trajo de vuelta a una época que había sido la más feliz de su vida. El calor irradiaba entre ellos.

Después de un minuto, Blaine dio un paso atrás, una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. —Le estaba comentando a William cuánto me habían gustado los diseños y me habló sobre este genial artista que había encontrado. No me sorprende que las imágenes me dieran una sensación de hogar. —Una mirada pasó sobre el rostro de Blaine. La misma expresión que había usado en El Árbol del Amor ese día…

El hombre que estaba con Blaine se aclaró la garganta. Blaine se volvió hacia él. —Sebastian, lo siento. Este es Kurt. Él y yo pasamos cada minuto juntos hasta que me mudé a Arizona.

El rostro de Sebastian se iluminó. —Así que, ¿este es el famoso Kurt? ¿Tu primer beso?

Las mejillas de Blaine se ruborizaron y dio un empujón al hombro de Sebastian. —Lo siento Kurt. Todavía no está entrenado. Dice que lo que le viene a la mente.

Kurt sonrió, ignorando la oscura sensación pasando por encima de él. Él tiene un novio. Su corazón dio un vuelco, pero se las arregló para mantener su voz alegre. — Hey, si mi reputación me va a preceder, supongo que ser conocido como un buen besador es mejor que un montón de otras cosas.

—Nunca le dije que besabas bien. —La sonrisa burlona de Blaine dijo que estaba mintiendo.

Sebastian se rió—. ¿Es una broma? Dijiste que dejaste los siguientes cuatro chicos con los que saliste simplemente porque sus besos no estuvieron a su altura. —Las mejillas de Kurt ardieron. Si no se habían vuelto rojas antes, sin duda debían estarlo ahora. Blaine comparaba otros chicos conmigo. Al igual que yo.

—¡Sebastian! Estoy seguro de que podemos encontrar mejores cosas de que hablar que de los primeros besos. — Blaine se balanceó incómodamente de un pie a otro. Kurt le miró con asombro y, cuando Blaine se movió, juró que divisó un bulto en su entrepierna que no había estado allí un momento antes—. Así que, Kurt, ¿cuánto tiempo hace que estás en Nueva York?

Demasiados pensamientos llenaban su mente para que él respondiera de inmediato. Blaine había comparado a otros hombres con él. Se estaba excitando pensando en ello. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se las arregló para despejar su mente lo suficiente para responder. —Ocho años. Me trasladé aquí después de la universidad. ¿Tú?

—Lo mismo. No puedo creer que hayamos vivido en la misma ciudad durante los últimos ocho años y ¡nunca nos hayamos encontrado! —Blaine sacudió la cabeza.

El intestino de Kurt se apretó en un pequeño nudo.

Ocho años en la misma ciudad. Cómo podrían haber sido esos ocho años si... cortó sus propios pensamientos. — Bueno, no hicimos el mejor trabajo para mantener el contacto después de que nos graduamos en la escuela secundaria. Recuerda. La primera vez que te mudaste, hablamos cada semana, pero los tres años de la escuela secundaria pasaron y hablamos cada vez menos. Cuando los dos nos fuimos a la universidad dejamos de tener contacto. —Ese no había sido el motivo. Una vez que Blaine había empezado a llamar con menos frecuencia, el dolor por la pérdida lo había envuelto en una espiral descendente. Cuando las llamadas terminaron por completo, había sido más fácil dejar que el pasado fuera el pasado. Todavía dolía, pero reabrir esa herida... Kurt no quería permitir que los pensamientos desagradables regresaran su mente.

Blaine suspiró. —No puedo creer que permitiéramos que eso pasara. Pero aquí estamos, viviendo en la misma ciudad. Dice el refrán que nunca es demasiado tarde, ¿no?

Kurt sonrió. ¿Tienen razón? ¿Es esta una segunda oportunidad? El mismo sentimiento de esperanza desde esa mañana lo llenaba. La esperanza que Adam había roto. Reflexivamente, Kurt corrigió su pensamiento. Blaine tenía un novio. Lo más que podía esperar era la amistad de Blaine. El hecho de que su relación estaba fallando no significa que la de Blaine lo estuviera. La esperanza lo llevó a la decepción. —De acuerdo. Entonces, ¿por qué no nos ponemos al día? —Se volvió hacia Sebastian —. Sé tu nombre desde que Blaine te regañó por avergonzarlo, lo que te hace ganar puntos dicho sea de paso.

Una sonrisa cálida cruzó el rostro de Sebastian. —Y he descubierto que eres Kurt, el beso que tenía que superar. —Blaine le golpeó el brazo, pero Sebastian no le hizo caso.

Él tomó la mano de Kurt en la suya—. Estoy encantado de conocerte.

El agarre de Sebastian era fuerte, pero Kurt notó gentileza también. Así, Blaine había encontrado un tipo muy agradable. A diferencia de Adam… —Mi novio está aquí, por algún sitio, —dijo, una vez más, forzando una alegría en su voz que no sentía—. Lo he estado descuidando.

La cabeza de Blaine se giró. —¿Tu novio está aquí? Déjame verlo. Quince años de amistad significa tengo el derecho de juzgar a un novio, ¿no?

Kurt se echó a reír. —Supongo. —Sintió su boca tirando hacia arriba en una sonrisa. El ver a Blaine le trajo sentimientos que había olvidado, un sentimiento de confianza, como si nada pudiera salir mal mientras estuvieran juntos. Él había enterrado esa pérdida tan profundamente que sentía de nuevo crearse un sentimiento de tristeza y emoción al mismo tiempo.

Blaine levantó una ceja, una expresión que Kurt había amado. No muchas personas poseían la habilidad del músculo para levantar una ceja, dejando la otra inmóvil. — Estás pensando en algo. Podría reconocer esa expresión pensativa a través de una habitación.

Sólo una simple mención de familiaridad envió ondas de estimulación física y emocional a través de él, haciendo que su polla se moviese, alargándose y presionando contra el interior de sus pantalones. —Estaba pensando que viéndote ahora, parece que ha pasado muy poco tiempo.

—Puede que no nos hayamos visto en años, pero creo que lo podríamos retomar de nuevo donde lo dejamos. — Blaine lanzó una mirada tímida a Kurt, una que Kurt había visto muchas veces mientras crecía. Por supuesto, cuando eran más jóvenes, la mirada había sido lanzada por Blaine tratando de convencer a Kurt para participar en un tipo de problema u otro e inevitablemente fue seguida por ambos siendo atrapados y castigados por diversos períodos de tiempo.

—Bueno, eso es un buen punto. —Kurt escudriñó la habitación y encontró a Adam hablando con algunas personas en la mesa principal. Adam estaba agitando una mano, una copa de champán en la otra. Su gesto con la mano le hizo tambalearse un poco ante una audiencia de tres hombres que parecían a la vez divertidos y avergonzados. Kurt suspiró. Adam borracho, reuniéndose con el primer novio de su amante. No es bueno. Pero, ¿cómo no iba a presentarlos? —Él acabó con la comida.

Se dirigieron a la mesa principal y se acercaron a Adam. La interrupción de Kurt pareció ser una bienvenida distracción para los oyentes de Adam que se dispersaron en distintas direcciones. Kurt siguió su retirada, el miedo lo llenaba. Mierda. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar que Adam se comportara lo suficiente para no avergonzarlos a ambos. Estaba haciendo un gran trabajo avergonzándose a sí mismo. Puso una mano sobre el brazo de Adam. —Hey, quiero que conozcas a alguien. Este es Blaine. Mi mejor amigo de la infancia.

Adam miró a Blaine y frunció el ceño antes de que sus ojos se estrecharan. —Oh, con el que tuviste tu primer beso. Ahora lo recuerdo. —El calor de momentos antes se arrastró de nuevo hasta el cuello de Kurt y a sus mejillas.

Echó un vistazo a Blaine, cuyos ojos se ampliaron también —. Ok, le dije lo del beso también.

Tanto Blaine como Sebastian se echaron a reír. Sebastian le tendió la mano. —Hola, soy Sebastian Smith, la otra mitad de Blaine.

Adam mostró su sonrisa ganadora y le tendió la mano. —Adam Crawford. Es un placer. —Adam tomó la mano de Sebastian por un momento, inspeccionándolo con una expresión escrutadora—. Me pareces familiar. ¿Nos hemos visto antes?

Sebastian retiró su mano, pero mantuvo el agradable contacto visual. —Yo estaba pensando lo mismo. ¿Dónde trabajas?

—Goldman Sachs. Trabajo para economías familiares. —El pecho de Adam se hinchó ligeramente.

El reconocimiento cruzó el rostro de Sebastian. —Ah sí, que es donde yo te he visto. En The Bulls and Bears. Yo trabajo en Fidelity. Creo que tenemos más en común que los novios que se besaron cuando eran niños.

La sonrisa de Adam se ensanchó. —¿Eres un banquero de inversión? Interesante.

—Bueno, soy un administrador de cartera en realidad. Prefiero esa línea de trabajo. —La sonrisa de Sebastian se mantuvo agradable y fácil.

—La administración de carteras es un trabajo importante. —Adam comenzó a hablar acerca de sus puntos de vista sobre las conexiones entre la gestión de la cartera, banca de inversión y comercio.

Tanto Blaine y Kurt volvieron a mirarse entre sí, una mirada diciéndose que sus novios estarían ocupados por un rato. Kurt enganchó el brazo de Blaine, la emoción de contacto hizo que su sangre corriera un poco más rápida a través de sus venas. El simple acto alimentó su fantasía de lo que él y Blaine podrían haber sido. Con la misma rapidez, empujó el pensamiento a un lado. Él tenía un novio. No te hagas ilusiones. —Vamos, tenemos que ponernos al día. Vamos a encontrar un lugar con un poco menos de gente para hablar.

Se acercaron a un rincón de la habitación, lejos del ajetreo y el bullicio de los invitados. Kurt fue el primero en hablar. —Es extraño que hayamos vivido en la ciudad durante ocho años y nunca nos hayamos encontrado. — Estaba profundizando en busca de alguna señal de que Blaine pudiera corresponder a sus sentimientos. La esperanza volvía. Tal vez él no estaba contento con Sebastian tampoco.

—Es un poco extraño teniendo en cuenta que sólo un millón y medio de personas viven en la isla. La ventaja está definitivamente a nuestro favor en los cruces de caminos.

—Así que todavía eres un culo sabio. —Su espíritu se hundió con la respuesta de Blaine. Era broma simple, algo que siempre habían hecho, pero sin nada de la angustia subyacente del deseo. Kurt puso un brazo sobre el hombro de Blaine. El calor irradió a través de la camisa cuando la mano de Kurt rozó sobre el músculo—. Entonces, ¿qué haces cuando no vienes a estas fiestas?

—Enseño segundo grado en una escuela privada en el lado este.

—No me digas. Siempre dijiste que querías ser maestro. —Kurt asintió en señal de aprobación. —Bien por ti. Nunca dudé de que alcanzarías lo que te propusieras.

—¿Te acuerdas de que quería enseñar? —La sorpresa en la voz de Blaine era inconfundible.

—Por supuesto. Dijiste que querías y yo sabía que ibas a seguir tu sueño. Apuesto a que eres un maestro increíble. Todos los estudiantes deben estar enamorados de ti. — Kurt fue testigo de varias emociones pasando por encima de la cara de Blaine. Parecía muy emocionado, pero la emoción parecía desvanecerse en algo más parecido a la tristeza—. ¿He dicho algo malo?

Blaine volvió su mirada ámbar hacia Kurt, causando que su respiración se enganchara. —No. Se me había olvidado que alguien conociera mi infancia y pudiera apreciar que he logrado mis metas.

El corazón de Kurt golpeó por el significado más profundo del comentario de Blaine. —Eras mi mejor amigo. Presté atención a todo lo que dijiste. Además, me lo dijiste un día que nunca olvidaré. Ese beso cimentó cada detalle en mi mente.

El rubor tintó mejillas de Blaine causando que Kurt riera, pero nunca bajó la mirada. —¿Y tú? Dijiste que ibas a hacer algo creativo. Supongo que lograste también tus metas. —Blaine miró a su alrededor a la obra de Kurt. —Muéstrame tu trabajo. Quiero un recorrido desde el propio artista.

Resistiendo el impulso repentino de tomar la mano de Blaine, Kurt siguió a Blaine mientras caminaba por las distintas imágenes repartidas por la sala.

—Estas imágenes me recuerdan a casa, —dijo Blaine, con una nota melancólica en su voz—. Como ésta. Las vigas de madera son exactamente iguales a las de tu cocina. Y esta chimenea, el uso de la piedra y los varios tonos de gris encajan con tu salón principal, ¿no?

Una mezcla de alegría y pesar llenó a Kurt, y tuvo que trabajar para mantenerse impasible. —Supongo que tienes una buena memoria también. Me gustó este trabajo. Mi especialidad es el diseño moderno, pero William quería que hiciera los diseños más suaves y más cálidos.

Kurt inspeccionó los diseños otra vez, escrutando su trabajo desde la perspectiva de Blaine. Había usado su casa como motivación, pero no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de cómo era la similitud de sus diseños a varias de las características de su crecimiento. Se acercó a la imagen de la casa en el lago. — Blaine, comprueba éste exterior. ¿Reconoces algo?

Blaine estudió la imagen. —Es la casa del Cabo. — Miró más y su boca se abrió— Eso es… ¡eso es El Árbol del Amor!

—Así es. —Kurt se acercó a la fotografía—. Lo mejor que lo puedo recordar de todas formas. Sé que no estaba allí, pero tuve que dibujarlo de todos modos.

Kurt había sido particularmente nostálgico cuando diseñó este paisaje. Cada detalle vino a la vida en su mente como había repetido los momentos de su crecimiento con Blaine… ninguno más vivo que el del beso en El Árbol del Amor. De alguna manera reunir los dos lugares que tenían el significado más poderoso que compartía con Blaine para él parecía algo natural. Él extendió la mano para tocar el árbol. —Yo hice lo mismo que tú.

Blaine miró a Kurt. —¿El qué?

—Comparé mis primeros novios contigo.

Blaine bajó la mirada. Cuando levantó la cabeza, tenía una expresión seria.

—Es tan bueno verte de nuevo.

Kurt se quedó mirando la foto por un momento más, antes de pasarla a Blaine. Dio un paso hacia adelante, manteniendo el contacto visual mientras se movía, y su pie chocó en el suelo lo que le causó un tropezón. Se habría caído al suelo si Blaine no le hubiera atrapado. Los brazos de Blaine se envolvieron alrededor de Kurt, sujetándolo hasta que puso los pies en el suelo.

Cuando se enderezó, Blaine mantuvo su agarre alrededor de su cintura. Sus ojos se encontraron y conectaron, las piscinas ámbar de Blaine mirando a sus azules. Por un breve instante, no más de unos pocos segundos, estaban de vuelta en el árbol, no existía nada más. Kurt sintió acercarse a Blaine, su deseo de sellar sus labios llenó todos sus pensamientos. Parecía que la boca de Blaine se acercaba más a él también, ambos respirando un poco más fuerte.

Blaine sacudió la cabeza, rompiendo el momento, sustituyendo la intensidad en su rostro por una tímida sonrisa y una risa débil. —Tu equilibrio ha mejorado drásticamente, estoy impresionado. El piso plano sería difícil para que cualquier persona mantuviera el equilibrio. —Su risa se hizo más fuerte, ayudando a sacar a Kurt de su bruma.

Kurt sonrió. —Vete a la mierda. —Luego se echó a reír también, apreciando la liberación en la intensidad de su reunión—. Será mejor que no dejemos pasar otros quince años antes de que lleguemos a reunirnos otra vez.— Kurt metió la mano en el bolsillo, sacó una tarjeta de visita, y escribió su número de teléfono móvil en la parte posterior—. Toma esto. Vamos a cenar en algún momento pronto y ponernos al día.

—Me gustaría eso. ¿Me puedes dar una de esas tarjetas? —Kurt obligado, sacó otra tarjeta de su bolsillo. Blaine escribió su número en el reverso también, y se la devolvió a Kurt—. Ahora tenemos los números de cada uno. Estoy libre cualquier día de la semana que viene.

—Yo también.

Su conversación fue interrumpida por William quien llamó la atención de todos. Se puso de pie en el podio. — Me gustaría dar las gracias a todos por venir esta noche. Estoy contento de poder mostrar el trabajo que mi empresa puede hacer por ustedes. ¿Podríamos tomamos todos un momento para apreciar al brillante y joven diseñador que creó las muestras de trabajo que ustedes han visto esta noche? Kurt Hummel, por favor da un paso adelante.

Kurt se volvió hacia Blaine. —Bueno, supongo que tengo que ir y presentarme. —Le dio un rápido abrazo a Blaine, antes de dirigirse a la tribuna. Mientras se alejaba, cada paso era más difícil de dar que el anterior, llevándolo más lejos de Blaine y de su reencuentro.

Blaine no pasó mucho tiempo con Kurt después de que William le anunció. Una banda constante de clientes rodeaba a Kurt, todos, sin duda, querían hablar de sus planes para redecorar su lugar. Por último, al final de la tarde, Kurt se detuvo, tirando de él en otro fuerte abrazo. Los brazos de Kurt le apretaron con fuerza, la presión calentándole donde se tocaban, un toque de colonia, algo ligero y fresco, en el cuello. Blaine quería quedarse abrazando a Kurt toda la noche sólo para respirarlo.

—¿Qué es esa colonia? Me encanta.

Kurt tiró hacia atrás, sonriendo. —Acqua Di Gio **(1)**. Es mi favorita. —Se abrazaron una vez más, y luego Kurt se fue con Adam.

La nostalgia llenó a Blaine cuando Kurt se fue. Todos los recuerdos de su infancia inundaron su mente. Siempre había sido feliz con Kurt, el chico. Ahora estaba aturdido por Kurt, el hombre. Había crecido muy bien. Pelo castaño, ligeramente más largo que el suyo y un poco despeinado, perfecto para un artista. Piel pálida, sin mancha, la línea de sus rasgos perfectamente simétricos. Esos ojos azules brillantes que había admirado siendo un niño, no habían envejecido, el entusiasmo juvenil seguía siendo evidente en su mirada confiada. Y esos labios carnosos, los que había mordisqueado a setenta metros en el aire. Había soñado con besar esos labios, con la presión suave de ellos contra los suyos, incontables veces a lo largo de los años.

Blaine se distrajo de sus pensamientos por un endurecimiento incómodo en sus pantalones. Movió sus caderas, tratando de reajustarse sin necesidad de utilizar las manos. Sólo de pensarlo le estaba dando una erección. Kurt le entendía. Él debería. Crecieron juntos. Tú no pasas quince años con alguien sin saber quién es en realidad, en el fondo. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes… si nunca se hubiera mudado?

Trató de recordar cuando él y Kurt habían perdido el contacto. Qué circunstancias exactas habían sido la causa de que él dejara que una amistad tan importante se deslizara entre sus dedos. Su beso, el día antes de irse, le había dejado un vacío cuando él y su familia se mudaron a Arizona. Siempre había amado a Kurt y un año antes de que realmente le diera el beso, había sido consciente de estar enamorado de él. Después de que se trasladó, gritó hasta quedarse dormido noche tras noche, molesto porque había esperado hasta el último momento para mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Ellos se llamaban el uno al otro cada semana durante el primer año, pero una vez a la semana se convirtió en una vez cada dos semanas y luego una vez al mes. Cada vez que hablaban, el vacío regresaba y caía en una depresión, había perdido a su mejor amigo y deseaba lo que nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de tener. Encontró que al no llamar, podía centrarse en sus nuevos amigos y en su nueva vida sin la tristeza y la depresión del anhelo por su pasado. En el momento en que él fue a la universidad, sólo se mantuvo el contacto durante las vacaciones, sin embargo, cada contacto aún le llenaba de pesar. Había pensado en ir a la universidad en el este, pero sus padres se divorciaron, el dinero era escaso. Ir al Estado de Arizona tenía más sentido. Incluso si el dinero no hubiera estado ajustado, habría evitado ir a casa.

Demasiado tiempo había pasado. Había permitido que las cosas se deslizaran entre ellos, temiendo la sensación de vacío que siempre lo llenaba después. Y Kurt se había vuelto más distante en las llamadas telefónicas, como si se estuviera alejando. Eso dolía más que nada.

En la universidad se centró en la construcción de nuevos recuerdos, nuevas amistades. No tuvo el coraje de salir en la escuela secundaria. Rodeado de miles de personas homosexuales en la Arizona State, exploró su sexualidad y se centró en el sueño de toda su vida de convertirse en un maestro, las distracciones que le impedían pensar en Kurt. Había salido con unas pocas personas, pero siempre pensaba en Kurt cada vez que los besaba. Nadie lo superaba y la sensación de vacío volvió.

Cuando conoció a Greg durante su primer año, finalmente se enamoró de una persona, en lugar de la idea de que alguien pudiera tener con él lo que Kurt había tenido. Greg le ayudó a dejar de lado el pasado que tenía sobre él. Salieron juntos durante la época universitaria, pero cuando Blaine se mudó a Nueva York, Greg permaneció en Arizona.

Blaine no quería empezar una relación a largo plazo, no después de todo el sufrimiento que ya había experimentado una vez, por lo que se separó amigablemente, eligiendo seguir siendo amigos. Al pensar en Greg, se dio cuenta que nunca hablaron. Eso no era un buen patrón. La aparición de Kurt en su vida una vez más parecía como una segunda oportunidad para volver a conectar con su pasado.

Sí, eso es lo que está pasando. Estoy reclamando algo que perdí. Kurt le recordaba lo que él había sido, una persona fuerte y segura. No había ninguna razón por la que no pudiera traer el pasado a su presente, ¿no? Sebastian lo entendería. El corazón de Blaine dio un golpe. Puso la tarjeta de Kurt en su billetera, y casi podía sentir su presencia como si estuviera viva. Sacudió la cabeza y buscó su billetera. No había ninguna razón para sentirse culpable cuando Kurt era un amigo, un viejo amigo que amaba y que estaba ayudando a él y a su actual pareja a remodelar su casa, ¿verdad?

Correcto.

Blaine empujó el pensamiento a un lado, la culpa llenándolo. Sebastian estaba intentando muy duramente hacer las cosas bien entre ellos y aquí estaba él reviviendo un beso de hace quince años y con ganas de experimentarlo otra vez. Relájate, Blaine. Todo lo que dijo fue que quería reunirse para cenar. La reprimenda sonaba bien, pero no le engañaba. Kurt estaba de vuelta en su vida y por primera vez en todo el tiempo que podía recordar, el futuro le excitaba.

Durante todo el camino a casa, la mente de Blaine corrió y apenas logró mantener la conversación con Sebastian sin interrumpir sus pensamientos. Sebastian burbujeó persistentemente sobre la noche y por su entusiasmo por redecorar su apartamento. Blaine hizo los sonidos apropiados de afirmación, pero su cabeza se mantuvo enfocada en Kurt. El fresco aroma flotaba a su alrededor como una niebla, cada bocanada de aire hacía la imagen de su mejor amigo más clara en su mente. Cuando se sentó, su polla empujó la tela de sus pantalones vaqueros, constreñida dentro del estrecho espacio.

Sebastian dijo su nombre con un poco de alarma, haciendo que Blaine girara la cabeza para mirarlo. —¿Eh?

—¿Dónde estás? Parecía que estabas a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

El pánico se apoderó de Blaine. ¿Cuál es la respuesta adecuada aquí? —Considerando algunas ideas para el condominio.

Sebastian le apretó la mano, una ancha sonrisa cruzaba su cara. —Estoy muy contento de que estés emocionado por esto. Y qué ventaja que tu amigo sea el diseñador. Que pequeño es el mundo.

La culpa se introdujo en su pecho junto con el pánico. Blaine había estado pensando lo mismo. No en gastar dinero. Él normalmente irritaba a Sebastian por gastar dinero cuando Blaine no podía aportar. En su lugar, se centró en el hecho de que sería capaz de pasar más tiempo con Kurt. De pronto una tercera emoción se unió a la culpabilidad y el pánico. El orgullo brotó en su interior así como pensó en Kurt y como de talentoso se había convertido.

De vuelta en su apartamento, se desnudaron y se deslizaron en la cama; Blaine acurrucado en los brazos de Sebastian. En cuestión de minutos, el aliento de Sebastian fue lento y fácil, pero Blaine se mantuvo despierto, los recuerdos de su infancia jugando en su mente como una presentación de diapositivas y fantasías de lo que su vida podría haber sido si no se hubiera mudado.

* * *

 _ **(1)**_ _Colonia para hombre de Giorgio Armani. El "Acqua di Gio" (pronunciado como "acua di yo" ya que "Gio" es el diminutivo con que los amigos cercanos se referían a Giorgio Armani) es una fragancia de aroma fácil de reconocer, de estilo cítrico frutal y con una muy buena fijación y capacidad de dejar estela ambiental._


	9. Chapter 8

_Hola chicos! Lamento no haber actualizado el domingo como estaba previsto, pero andaba en finales y hasta ahora me dio tiempo de tomar el PC, tambien quiero comentarles que el Fic no ha tenido la acogida que esperaba que tuviera asi que seguire actualizando los domingos, claro esta que si hay algun cambio actualizare mas seguido._

 _Gracias a **Invitado** (si recibi tu review, pero sin nombre es dificil identificarlo) y a **NickyColferC** (Acercamientos hay muchos, que se atrevan a hacer algo, es muy diferente XD)_

 _Enjoy it._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO OCHO**

A la mañana siguiente, Blaine sacó la tarjeta de su billetera. Había estrujado su cerebro buscando una razón convincente para llamar Kurt y finalmente decidió invitar a Adam a cenar. Su corazón se aceleró y empezó a respirar más rápido. Caray Blaine, es sólo Kurt. Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de marcar, su teléfono empezó a sonar. Echando un vistazo al identificador de llamadas, no reconoció el número, pero entonces lo comprobó con la tarjeta. Era Kurt.

Blaine cogió el teléfono al segundo timbrazo. —¿Por qué has esperado tanto para llamarme?

Toda la tensión que Blaine había permitido construir en su interior se filtró tan pronto como Kurt respondió. — ¿Qué? ¿Esperas que deje todo y llame? Tuve que hacer pis primero.

—Podrías haberme llamado y hecho pis al mismo tiempo.

Ambos se echaron a reír de todo corazón. Dios, se sentía tan bien reír con Kurt de nuevo. ¿Cómo había vivido todos estos años sin oír el dulce tono tenor de la voz de ese hombre? Cuando la risa pasó, el interior de Blaine saltó y se preparó para abordar el verdadero propósito de su llamada. —Escucha, quería invitaros a Adam y a ti a cenar.

Esperando la respuesta de Kurt, Blaine ignoró una astilla de celos por tener que cursar una invitación para dos personas. Se imaginó al hombre alto, de pelo rubio, que había estado borracho y ridículamente hablador. Dios mío Blaine, estás celoso. La comprensión lo sobresaltó, pero no podía negar la verdad de ello.

Kurt se aclaró la garganta, un sonido nervioso que Blaine reconoció de su infancia. Su garganta se secó de repente. ¿Estaba Kurt sintiéndose de la misma manera? —Me encantaría… Quiero decir, nos encantaría ir, Blaine.

El corazón de Blaine golpeó aún más rápido. Wow, realmente estaba invitando a Kurt a su casa a cenar. Sólo veinticuatro horas antes era algo que nunca había imaginado posible.

—¿Qué te parece el miércoles por la noche a las siete?

—Suena como un plan. ¿Llevamos algo?

—No, yo me encargo de todo. —Y gastaré mi dinero en esto. No el de Sebastian.

Con una punzada de culpa, sabía por qué él no usaría el dinero de Sebastian para esta cena.

—Está bien. El miércoles por la noche, entonces.

Blaine esperó a que el otro extremo de la línea cortara antes de colocar él el teléfono en el auricular.

Unos minutos más tarde Sebastian entró en la cocina. — Te has levantado temprano. —Se acurrucó detrás de Blaine y le plantó un beso en la parte posterior de su cuello, en su pescuezo haciendo cosquillas en la piel sensible. La sensación normalmente agradable se mezclo con la culpa que serpenteaba en su interior. Vamos, Blaine, solamente sois amigos. Eso es todo. Cerró los ojos y concentró toda su atención en el roce de los labios de Sebastian.

—Hoy me desperté alerta, —murmuró—. Hey, llamé a Kurt. Él y Adam van a venir a cenar el miércoles por la noche. No te importa, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no me importa. —Sebastian lanzó a Blaine una palmadita en el trasero y se acercó a la cafetera—. No hiciste café todavía, ¿eh?

Blaine ignoró su comentario. —Creo que voy a hacer el pollo asado que la madre de Kurt solía hacer. Lo comimos durante toda nuestra infancia.

Sebastian se acercó a la nevera y sacó el café molido. — Suena delicioso. ¿Cómo es que nunca hiciste esa comida para mí?

Blaine se quedó inmóvil, el pánico comenzó una vez más. —Uh, yo-

—Lo sé, nunca estoy para cenar. —Se volvió a Blaine y le ofreció una sonrisa pícara y un guiño. Blaine lanzó el aliento que no se había dado cuenta de que había estado conteniendo—. Me alegro de que hayas vuelto a conectar con Kurt. Has estado un poco deprimido. Puede que pasar el tiempo con un viejo amigo sea lo que necesites. Cuando hablas de tu época en Lima, siempre estás tan emocionado.

—Sí. Tal vez lo esté. —Blaine mantuvo su otro pensamiento para sí mismo. Tal vez es lo que siempre he necesitado.

El miércoles, cuando Blaine terminó la escuela, se fue de inmediato en lugar de quedarse para preparar el día siguiente como normalmente hacía. Kurt y Adam llegarían sobre las siete de la tarde. Y aún tenía que comprar algunos alimentos. Mientras estaba en el supermercado, Sebastian llamó. —Hola, cariño. Sólo quería ver si necesitas que recoja algo de camino a casa. Voy a terminar a las cinco para poder estar en casa y ayudar con los preparativos de última hora.

—Tengo casi todo lo que necesito. ¿Te importaría coger un poco de vino? —Blaine había ido muy por encima de su presupuesto para alimentos. Sabiendo que no podía pagar el vino también, sucumbió.

—Por supuesto. Voy a coger un montón de botellas para que podamos emborracharnos esta noche. ¿Quieres que salga del trabajo temprano para ayudar?

La culpabilidad de Blaine se intensificó. Sebastian no sólo estaba siendo dulce y servicial, sino que ahora se estaba ofreciendo para ayudar a hacer de la noche un éxito; una noche que sentía como si se estuviera preparando para una primera cita. En cierto modo, era una primera cita. —No, gracias. Necesitas trabajar. —Él jugueteó con la cadena del carrito de la compra—. Además, me encanta cocinar.

Si Sebastian notó su tensión, no lo registró en su voz. — Ok, voy a estar en casa alrededor de las cinco y media con el vino. Te amo.

—Yo también te quiero. Nos vemos cuando llegues a casa. —Blaine cerró su teléfono y se quedó en silencio, mirando fijamente a la puerta de cristal de refrigerados. ¿Qué diablos está pasando conmigo? ¡Estoy en una relación! Él cerró los ojos, tratando de expulsar la imagen de la cara de Kurt de su mente, sin éxito. Con un suspiro, se puso su teléfono móvil en la funda y continuó seleccionando la comida para la cena.

Kurt miró fijamente, distraído con la pantalla del ordenador en su oficina. A pesar del enorme éxito de la fiesta de William el sábado, en lo único que podía pensar era en Blaine. Qué milagro. Una sorpresa increíble. En su mente se repetía el beso una y otra vez, su cuerpo reaccionando fuertemente cada vez. Quince años habían pasado, pero sólo pensar en besar a Blaine hacía que su polla se moviera.

Su reunión también había sacado a relucir esqueletos antiguos, algunos que no estaba seguro de que estuviera dispuesto a enfrentar. Su único beso había sido increíble, pero semanas después, tenía dificultad para dormir, suspirando por Blaine, preguntándose por qué no había sido consciente de que su mejor amigo quería que las mismas cosas que él había anhelado.

Todo el tercer año de secundaria, había existido básicamente durante los días de la semana, esperando las llamadas del fin de semana. Cuando las llamadas se espaciaron a cada dos semanas, y luego una vez al mes, había entrado en una depresión y se apartó de todos sus amigos, pensando que nadie lo entendería. ¿Cómo podrían? Nunca salió en la escuela secundaria. Lo único que le impedía llamar a Blaine con mayor frecuencia fue el temor de que Blaine se estaba alejando de él. Si empujaba, podría hacer que Blaine dejara de llamar por completo. Eso era un dolor y sabía que no sería capaz de vivir con ello. Tomó lo que pudo conseguir, pero cada vez que Blaine llamaba, su depresión se desencadenaba en él y le tomaba más tiempo y más tiempo recuperarse cada vez.

En la universidad, había hecho un montón de amigos, muchos de ellos gay, pero aun en medio de catorce mil personas, todavía se sentía terriblemente solo. No importaba la cantidad de amigos que hizo, nadie se podía comparar con Blaine. Disfrutó de los estudiantes gays, pero tan pronto como Kurt se encontraba a solas con alguno de ellos, y ellos podrían afectarlo, entonces él no estaba muy interesado en la amistad de ninguno. Aprendió de la manera difícil después de unos pocas relaciones sexuales que los hombres gay a menudo pierden interés después de haber tenido relaciones sexuales con alguien. Esos encuentros lograron reafirmarlo en la idea de que los demás eran diferentes de Blaine y lo mucho que había perdido. Después de conocer a Rachel salió de su depresión, y continuó hacia delante.

Pensamientos sobre Adam llevaron a Kurt de vuelta al presente. Adam había sido un imbécil el sábado por la noche, haciendo todo lo que Kurt le había pedido que no hiciera y emborrachándose al final de la misma. William había estado demasiado ocupado para prestarle atención y cada vez que se daba la vuelta para saber qué nuevo lío había hecho Adam, alguien parecía estar buscando una razón para alejarse de él. Kurt supo más tarde, que Adam había estado hablando constantemente a cualquiera que quisiera escucharlo. Su viaje a casa había sido en silencio y la discusión cuando llegaron a su apartamento había sido fea. Una de las más feas.

Kurt se había enfurecido y había acusado a Adam deliberadamente de avergonzarlo. Adam, en su forma típica arrogante, había dicho que impulsaría la carrera de Kurt si se negaba a promoverse a sí mismo. El comentario había lanzado a Kurt sobre el borde. ¿Por qué Adam estaba tan obsesionado con su carrera? ¿No tenía Adam suficientes quebraderos de cabeza con su propio trabajo? Kurt llegó incluso a acusar a Adam de desearlo como una obra maestra. Incluso sugirió que los sentimientos de Adam para él corrían paralelos con la cantidad de dinero que ganaba.

Adam, por supuesto, lo acusó de ser teatrero, pero a Kurt no le importó, finalmente vocalizaba lo que había estado pensando durante años. La última conexión entre ellos dos era el sexo e incluso eso vacilaba. La única cuestión que Kurt no podía responder era por qué estaba con Adam cuando le hacía tan infeliz.

Se preguntó qué le había hecho estallar después de tantos años de mantener a raya sus emociones, pero la respuesta era obvia. Había visto a Blaine. Blaine siempre había estado ahí mientras crecía. Creía en Kurt, incluso cuando Kurt no creía en sí mismo y por él había sido una persona mejor y más feliz. Sebastian parecía ser un tipo estupendo, genuino, amable, apuesto y exitoso.

Pero más que nada, Kurt había visto cómo Sebastian miraba a Blaine con amor y afecto. Los celos se arrastraron hasta la columna vertebral de Kurt. Echaba de menos amar a alguien y ser amado a cambio. Su corazón se había subido a la garganta de emoción cuando había llamado para invitarlos a los dos a cenar. La sola idea de ver a Blaine, incluso si no podía estar con él, hacía que su cabeza girara y que mariposas revolotearan en su estómago.

Los recuerdos de la secundaria y de su primer año de universidad inundaron su mente. Se había cerrado en sí mismo durante tres años después de que Blaine se mudara. Quizás Blaine había permitido que su amistad desapareciera, algo que él nunca entendió, sin embargo ahora, sólo los recuerdos de la persona con la que había crecido y amado llenaban su mente. Todo el daño y el dolor era un eco lejano de un tiempo que había pasado.

Apagó el ordenador, se puso de pie, asomándose un momento para decir buenas noches a Rachel, y se dirigió fuera para prepararse para la cena.

El timbre sonó a las siete en punto. —Mi Dios, son puntuales. —Hundido en la cocina, Blaine se apresuró entre los mostradores con varias ollas en fuego lento a la vez. —Sebastian, abre la puerta. Tengo que quedarme con la comida.

Sebastian dio al hombro de Blaine un apretón antes de dejarlo en la cocina para permitirles a Kurt y Adam entrar. Una vez Sebastian le dejó, Blaine se agarró el borde del mostrador lo suficientemente apretado para que se mostrará a través el blanco de sus nudillos. Tomó un profundo aliento y contó. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco. Exhalando, permitió que el aliento saliera poco a poco a través de los labios fruncidos, aliviando la tensión acumulada.

Unos minutos más tarde, oyó la puerta abriéndose. — Hola chicos, bienvenidos a nuestra no tan humilde morada.

Blaine sacudió la cabeza. Estúpido. Se limpió las manos con una toalla, se alisó la pechera de la camisa, y se aseguró de que la grasa de pollo no había manchado sus pantalones antes de salir de la cocina. La cocina estaba caliente, pero eso no contaba para sus palmas sudorosas. La sangre corría por sus venas, el repiqueteo de cada latido del corazón sonando en el fondo de sus oídos. —Kurt, Adam, llegasteis justo a tiempo.

Kurt se adelantó y entregó a Blaine una botella de vino tinto. —Quería traer algo y pensé que el vino tinto estaría bien. —Él entrecerró los ojos e inhaló audiblemente por la nariz—. Ese olor… ¿estás cocinando el pollo asado de mamá?

El corazón de Blaine se apretó. —Puedes apostar. El olor-

—Me lleva de vuelta a cenar a mi casa.

—Exactamente. —Blaine sonrió a Kurt cuya sonrisa se había extendido por su cara.

Adam se volvió hacia Sebastian. —Me encantaría un recorrido por el lugar. Deja a estos dos charlando acerca de crecer y viejos recuerdos y esas cosas.

Sebastian sonrió. —Claro, déjame enseñarte esto.

Cuando se fueron, Kurt se volvió hacia Blaine. — Ahora mismo tengo trece años y es el comienzo del otoño. Déjame adivinar, patatas red bliss y zanahorias a fuego lento con trozos de ajo y pollo de corral. Romero y pimienta de cayena se frotan al pollo, y judías verdes salteadas con almendras-

—Y un toque de mantequilla, —Blaine terminó por él, con el corazón palpitante. Cómo deseaba en ese momento que realmente tuvieran trece años y estuvieran de pie en la cocina de Kurt. Para tener esa oportunidad de nuevo y hacerlo bien esta vez. Los aromas de la comida lo envolvían. Pollo asado, romero, patatas al horno, cada olor lo traía de vuelta a una época donde todavía él no había experimentado pérdidas.

—Es muy bueno verte Blaine. —Se acercó a un par de pasos de su amigo, estrechándolo en un abrazo. Sentir a Blaine en sus brazos una vez más, rodeado de aromas nostálgicos, le llenaba de satisfacción. Sin alejarse, Kurt bromeó—. La noche en que mi madre nos enseñó a hacer esto fue un día crucial en mi vida. —Por último, poco a poco, separó a Blaine y se aclaró la garganta, su mirada atrapada por los penetrantes ojos de Blaine—. Vamos a la cocina, —dijo en voz baja. Blaine asintió y sacó a Kurt de la sala de estar.

En la cocina, Kurt abrió el horno e inhaló. —Sí, eso es, Blaine.

Blaine interrumpió su absorción con la comida. —La expresión de tu cara me dice que estás entusiasmado por la comida.

Kurt miró hacia arriba. —¿Es una broma? Recuerdo cada vez que mamá nos hizo esta receta. ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Blaine se echó a reír. —Tal vez treinta minutos. — Sirvió a Kurt una copa de vino— ¿Quieres un poco? Tenemos una pequeña selección. Sebastian fue un poco loco y compró cinco botellas diferentes.

Kurt se acercó al mostrador. —Hm, veamos. Ah, esta será. —Cogió la botella de Rosemount Shiraz—. ¿Y tú?

Blaine asintió con la cabeza, perdido en el azul de los ojos de Kurt. Con los años, cada vez que miraba hacia el cielo en un día de otoño brillante, pensaba en esos ojos.

Kurt sirvió dos vasos. Blaine le observaba, escuchando el sonido de del leve tintineo del cuello de la botella chocando contra el cristal. Su mano está temblando. ¿Está nervioso? Kurt le entregó el vaso a Blaine, manteniendo contacto visual con él todo el tiempo.

Cuando Blaine tomó la copa de él, sus dedos se tocaron y Kurt desvió la mirada hasta el punto de contacto. Blaine levantó la copa y brindaron. —Para renovar la amistad.

—Para renovar la amistad. —Kurt chocó su vaso con el de Blaine, sosteniendo la mirada de Blaine todo el tiempo.

Con el corazón todavía palpitante, Blaine tomó un sorbo, saboreando la picadura momentánea de los taninos en el vino, y el sabor sutil y afrutado de la uva. Dejó el vaso sobre el mostrador y miró a Kurt. Al verlo en su cocina, de pie delante de él en persona; en persona deliciosamente suave, con los músculos abultados, no demasiado grande, pero muy masculino, a Blaine le dieron ganas de agarrarlo, besarlo y borrar quince años desperdiciados. Tomó otro sorbo de vino, agradecido por la relajante quemadura en sus venas.

Kurt dejó la copa también. Una mirada tímida asomó a su rostro. —Sabes, de alguna manera no se siente como si el tiempo hubiera pasado.

Las mejillas de Blaine se calentaron y sospechó que se habían vuelto sonrojadas. —Sé lo que quieres decir, pero al mismo tiempo parece como que demasiado tiempo ha pasado.

Kurt permaneció en silencio por un momento y Blaine fue testigo de la afluencia color rojo a su rostro y cuello. —Si. Eso también. —Se aclaró la garganta e hizo una pregunta que desconcertó a Blaine—. ¿Cuánto hace que Sebastian y tú estan juntos?

Blaine tomó otro sorbo de vino. Los ojos de Kurt se centraron en él y su rostro tenía una expresión que Blaine no podía discernir, algo entre tensión y curiosidad. Blaine se detuvo, bajando la mirada al suelo, y luego se volvió hacia el horno. —Cerca de ocho años. Nos conocimos poco después de que me hubiera mudado aquí y hemos estado juntos desde entonces.

Cuando Kurt habló, su voz sonaba apagada. —Bueno, tiene suerte de tenerte.

Blaine se volvió hacia él, asegurándose de que sonreía. A él no le gustaba esa línea de conversación, pero no quería decir o hacer cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer que Kurt estuviera incómodo. —Sí, Sebastian es un hombre maravilloso. También tengo suerte de estar con él. —Su voz sonó forzada, como si estuviera tratando de convencer a Kurt. Hablar sobre Sebastian con Kurt era el tema más incómodo que podía imaginar. Y él no quería preguntar a Kurt acerca de Adam. Sin embargo, evitar el tema parecía sospechoso—. ¿Qué hay de Adam y tú?

El rostro de Kurt pasó de colorado a carmesí. — También estamos juntos desde hace ocho años.

El comentario había sido emitido claramente, ninguna emoción mostraba orgullo o placer y Blaine no podía evitar sentirse aliviado. —Parece que nosotros dos hemos estado haciendo las mismas cosas. —Se rió torpemente, la tensión entre ellos era como una tercera persona en la habitación.

—¿Te refieres a mudarte a la ciudad y empezar una relación al mismo tiempo?

Blaine sonrió. —Si. Un poco raro ¿no?

—¿Raro? Más como como un serendipia **(1)** —La voz de Kurt se fue apagando, como si estuviera a kilómetros de distancia de su mente.

El aliento de Blaine se quedó atrapado en su pecho. ¿Serendipia? Sí, podía ser eso. —Sin embargo, nos encontramos de nuevo. Cuando William te acercó a nosotros, te reconocí de inmediato. —Referirse a su reunión ayudó a aliviar su estrés.

—Yo también. —La voz de Kurt se animó. Blaine se sintió aliviado de haber llevado la conversación en torno a los dos—. He pensado mucho en ti a través de los años, pero… um… últimamente, has estado apareciendo en mi mente con más frecuencia de lo habitual.

—¿En serio? Has estado en mi mente también. — Blaine recordó varias veces que Kurt había pasado por su cabeza en el último par de semanas. Para ser honesto, en el último par de años. Dio un paso más cerca—. Estoy muy contento de las cosas funcionaran de la manera en que lo hicieron.

Kurt dio un paso más cerca de Blaine. —Es curioso cómo funcionan las cosas. —El silencio llenó la sala hasta que el chisporroteo rompió el silencio entre ellos—. Creo que el pollo nos dice que es hora de la cena.

Blaine se echó a reír y se volvió hacia el horno, agarrando sus guantes de cocina y colocó la cacerola caliente en la encimera, inhalando profundamente, el rico aroma de pollo, el romero y el ajo llenando el aire. — ¡Perfecto! —Cuando se volvió, Kurt estaba de pie a su lado, hombro con hombro, oliendo la deliciosa comida con él. Se congeló en el acto cuando registró una fragancia adicional en sus sentidos—. Llevas esa fragancia de nuevo. ¿Cómo se llama?

—¿Eh? Oh. Acqua Di Gio. Me encanta. Un aroma limpio y fresco.

—¿Puedo conseguir un olorcillo más cercano?

—Por supuesto. —Kurt bajó los brazos y levantó la barbilla.

Blaine se volvió hacia él y se inclinó hasta que su nariz rozó la piel sedosa del cuello de Kurt. La colonia llenaba sus sentidos, trayéndolo de nuevo a la noche del sábado y a su abrazo, aquel en el que Kurt lo agarró con fuerza. Su pene comenzó a alargarse dentro de sus pantalones mientras él seguía respirando el aroma de Kurt.

El sonido del temporizador rompió el momento y Blaine se enderezó. Dio la vuelta a la cacerola en el horno y movió las judías. A través de su visión periférica detectó un ligero movimiento. Se asomó, tratando de parecer no hacerlo, y espió a Kurt alcanzando la entrepierna de sus pantalones y dando un estirón. Se estaba ajustando a sí mismo.

La comprensión de que Kurt se excitaba provocó emociones encontradas en la guerra dentro de su cabeza. Sabía que no debería sentir emoción, pero no podía negar que lo hacía. La curiosidad por Adam le estaba corroyendo, así que permitió que la reacción física de Kurt alimentara su coraje para entrometerse. —Adam parecía orgulloso de ti la otra noche. Sebastian me dijo que no paraba de hablar de ti la noche del sábado.

Kurt se puso rígido. —Adam es un buen tipo. Toma en serio su trabajo y él ve oportunidades como la fiesta de William como un buen negocio. Creo que le gustaría verme trabajar para William de forma permanente.

Blaine asintió. —Bueno, William también parecía impresionado contigo. De alguna manera tengo la sensación de que sin embargo no quieres trabajar para él.

—Aún puedes entenderme después de todo este tiempo. Soy muy transparente, ¿eh?

—Nunca te las arreglaste para ocultar lo que sientes, no. Pero esquivas mi pregunta. ¿Quieres trabajar para William? —Blaine se apoyó en el mostrador, mirando a Kurt con ojos firmes.

—No. William quiere que trabaje para él y quiere pagarme mucho dinero, pero sólo estaría haciendo un tipo de trabajo. Me aburro. Ahora mismo, tengo todo tipo de clientes y el reto de satisfacer sus necesidades me empuja creativamente. Además, mis amigos y yo empezamos el negocio juntos. La idea de dejarlos me hace parecer que abandono a un niño.

La sangre de Blaine fluía más rápido mientras escuchaba a Kurt hablar de su trabajo y cómo su salario no era un factor sobre cómo vivir su vida. Kurt no había cambiado nada en todos estos años. Todavía seguía a su corazón y hacía cosas en las que creía. Él estaba más interesado en ser feliz, empleando la creatividad, y en mantenerse fiel que en seguir el embate del todopoderoso dólar.

Admiraba la característica, la que cuestionaba en Sebastian. La pasión de Kurt le recordó cómo su amigo siempre solía luchar por lo que creía. Tomó otro sorbo de vino y se preguntó si se habría permitido continuar cediendo a los deseos de Sebastian si Kurt hubiera estado alrededor recordándole cómo solía ser. —Entiendo perfectamente lo que dices. Siempre hiciste lo que creías y esa era una de las cosas que me encantaban de ti.

Kurt miró a sus pies. Cuando levantó la cabeza, tenía una expresión suave y llena de afecto. —Nadie ha hablado de mis creencias con admiración desde hace mucho tiempo. Siempre me ayudaste cada vez que dudé de mí mismo. —Kurt cerró la boca. Cuando habló, su voz era tímida—. No puedo creer que haya dicho eso.

Blaine sonrió. —¿Adam no te dice que está orgulloso de ti?

—En realidad no. No.

Una oleada de proteccionismo creció dentro de Blaine. Unas pocas confesiones de Kurt y ya había decidido que no le gustaba Adam. Nunca trataría a Kurt así. Siempre sabría que estoy muy orgulloso de él. —Te estás quedando sin vino. ¿Quieres más?

Kurt levantó su copa, permitiendo a Blaine servirle un poco más y se acercó a la cocina para tomar otra bocanada de pollo.

Adam estaba impresionado con el apartamento. No sólo era enorme, sino que contenía todas las comodidades modernas de los apartamentos de lujo. —¿Te importa si te pregunto cuanto cuesta? Esta es una propiedad privilegiada. Apuesto que costó una fortuna.

Sebastian titubeó antes de responder. —Dos millones setecientos mil.

Adam dejó escapar un largo silbido. —Wow, increible. Supongo que la hipoteca es elevada.

Adam evaluó a Sebastian cuando se paseaba por la habitación de invitados. Era alto, aproximadamente una pulgada más bajo que él y tenía la piel suave y bronceada. Los pantalones vaqueros que llevaba abrazaban su cuerpo en todos los lugares correctos, revelando músculos en los muslos gruesos y un duro culo redondo. Su suéter se aferraba a su cuerpo, acentuando los hombros anchos que terminaban en un abdomen plano y una cintura más musculosa. Él era fuerte y grande, pero bien formado. Guapo y con éxito financiero. Adam pensó que Sebastian parecía más sabroso que el olor de la comida de la cocina. Este es un tipo que sería un complemento perfecto para mí.

Él se miró en el espejo de la habitación para asegurarse de que lucía bien, antes de dirigirse a Sebastian, dándole su más encantadora sonrisa. Dada su línea de trabajo, necesitaba una mirada de diez millones de dólares, y su éxito con los clientes demostró que había perfeccionado la suya. —La otra noche, me dejaste asombrado con tus razones para involucrarte en la gestión de carteras. Las personas necesitan un asesor financiero sólido que pueda guiarlos a través de los altibajos del mercado. Ellos se asustan por las caídas del mercado y necesitan a alguien que les pueda ayudar a través de los momentos más duros. Debes de estar orgulloso de la ayuda que le das a la gente.

Sebastian lo miró sorprendido. —Sí, describiste la razón exacta por la que me encanta lo que hago. No tienes idea de cuánto me alegro de poder hablar de esto con alguien que entiende lo que hago. —Las orejas de Adam se elevaron. Blaine no entiende su trabajo—. Siempre que tengo un cliente que me llama por un chapuzón en el Dow o el Nasdaq, lo más importante para mí es asegurarme de que entiendo su preocupación, vigilando la evolución de su inversión, y ayudándoles a darse cuenta de cuál sería su mejor decisión. No puedo decirte cuántas llamadas he recibido donde la gente me agradece el ayudarles en tiempos difíciles. Esas llamadas hacen tolerable el más feroz de los aspectos del trabajo.

Molesto por los sentimientos melodramáticos de Sebastian, Adam se metió las manos en los bolsillos y apretó los puños para liberar energía. Al menos tenía pasión. La pasión podría reorientarse en las circunstancias adecuadas, lo que se traducía en carteras de altos rendimientos, que se traducía en un montón de depósitos. —¿Qué hay de Blaine? ¿Qué hace?

—Es maestro en una escuela privada no muy lejos de aquí. Él ama a sus niños de segundo grado. Tengo que admitirlo, son lindos.

—Un profesor. Noble trabajo. —La bilis se levantó por el cuello de Adam—. Debe ser difícil para él tratar de costearse un lugar como este contigo.

Sebastian levantó sus hombros. —Él contribuye a su manera.

Adam asintió. —Entiendo. —Traducción, que cocina y limpia—. ¿Dónde vivíais antes?

—En el East Village. Teníamos un pequeño apartamento. En las habitaciones apenas cabían las camas, pero podía pagar el alquiler y a Blaine le gusta el barrio.

—Pero no querías vivir en un espacio reducido por más tiempo, sobre todo cuando tuviste los medios para proporcionar más a los dos. —El ángulo que Adam necesitaba para jugar se hizo evidente. Una vez que Sebastian se diera cuenta de la vida que podría tener con Adam, habría venido corriendo, y luego Kurt se vería obligado a tomar una decisión mayor, ganar más dinero, y ser un novio más digno, o sufrir las consecuencias. Sebastian sería un mucho mejor partido para él de todos modos.

—Esas fueron las palabras exactas que usé con él. Estoy tan contento de que me entiendas. A veces me pregunto si estoy siendo egoísta al empujarlo a esto.

—Por supuesto que lo entiendo. Me abrí paso a través de la jungla, lo mismo que tú, y me gusta disfrutar de las cosas buenas que esta ciudad tiene para ofrecer. Infierno, he estado empujando Kurt para que coja sus talentos y los comercialice para hacer más dinero. Él tiene la capacidad de ser el mejor en su campo.

—A William parecía que le gustaba su trabajo. Incluso nos mencionó a Blaine y a mi que se lo quería quitar a su actual empresa.

—Lo sé. Pero Kurt no parece interesado. —Trató de sonar lo más comprensivo posible, una tarea difícil cuando lo que quería era convencer a alguien.

Sebastian interrumpió sus pensamientos. —Tal vez deberíamos volver a la sala de estar con los chicos. Estoy seguro de que se estarán preguntando dónde estamos ahora mismo.

—Estoy seguro de que tienes razón. —Adam alzó su copa de vino vacía—. Necesito volver a llenarla de todos modos. —Regresaron a la sala de estar, Adam lleno de satisfacción petulante. Su conversación con Sebastian había ido bien. Opciones. La base de cualquier buen negocio. Él había plantado una semilla de duda con Sebastian. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era regarla y dejarla crecer.

Kurt no recordaba disfrutar tanto de una comida. Él y Blaine cotilleaban una y otra vez sobre su infancia y llenaban los huecos que tenían en el resto de la escuela secundaria y la universidad. Blaine quería oír hablar de los amigos que había dejado atrás. La mayoría de ellos habían pasado por la escuela secundaria con historias sin incidentes, pero algunas historias dejaron la boca de Blaine boquiabierta de asombro y sorpresa.

Adam siguió mostrando interés en el trabajo de Sebastian en Fidelity y las dos conversaciones transcurrían al mismo tiempo con poca superposición, a lo que Kurt se adaptaba bien. Él no había perdonado a Adam todavía.

Cuando terminó la noche y los cuatro estaban mareados, Kurt y Adam recuperaron sus abrigos. Con el final de la noche sobre ellos, Kurt quería que el momento durara el mayor tiempo posible. —Muchas gracias. Voy a tener que llamar a mamá y decirle que tiene competencia para cocinar el mejor pollo asado que he comido.

Blaine se echó a reír. —Será mejor que no. Nunca me perdonará si tomo el papel de anfitriona. Sólo saluda y dile que nos encontramos. Tal vez la llamaré pronto en algún momento.

Esto se estaba moviendo demasiado rápido. Kurt quería sugerir que tomaran otra copa de vino, pero todos tenían trabajo al día siguiente. Además, no tenía ni idea de cómo prolongar una noche sin parecer… interesado. Toda la noche había estado centrado en Blaine mientras trataba de ocultar su creciente atracción. Kurt dio a Blaine un último abrazo y lo besó en la mejilla, y luego se volvió hacia Sebastian y le estrechó la mano. —Gracias por invitarnos. Su sitio es fenomenal.

Sebastian sonrió. —Nos encantó tenerte. Estoy muy contento de que Blaine y tú volváis a conectar. Estoy seguro de que vamos a verte mucho más. —Sebastian se detuvo un momento—. ¿Vas a ayudarnos a remodelar el apartamento?

Blaine saltó antes de que Kurt pudiera responder. — Ya hemos hablado de eso. Creo que vamos a reunirnos este fin de semana para discutir algunas ideas que tengo para el lugar.

—Perfecto. —Sebastian estrechó la mano de Kurt de nuevo.

De camino a casa, Kurt no podía dejar de pensar en esa noche y en lo mucho que le gustaba estar alrededor de Blaine, de la sensación de los brazos del otro hombre envueltos a su alrededor, del olor de la cena flotando en el aire como si estuvieran en casa, y su conocida sonrisa que le hacía sentirse como el centro del mundo de Blaine.

Había sido una sorpresa cuando Blaine le mintió a Sebastian acerca de los planes para discutir las reformas. Trató de no pensar demasiado, pero una pregunta quedó en su mente: ¿Está satisfecho Blaine con Sebastian?

* * *

 _ **(1)**_ _Una serendipia es un descubrimiento o un hallazgo afortunado e inesperado que se produce cuando se está buscando otra cosa distinta. También puede referirse a la habilidad de un sujeto para reconocer que ha hecho un descubrimiento importante aunque no tenga relación con lo que busca. En términos más generales se puede denominar así también a la casualidad, coincidencia o accidente que es a lo que aquí se refiere._


	10. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO NUEVE**

Kurt llamó a Blaine desde el trabajo al día siguiente poco después de las tres. Lo cogió después del primer timbre. —Hey, contestaste. ¡Cool!

Blaine se echó a reír. —Eso es por lo general lo que uno hace cuando suena el teléfono.

Las mejillas de Kurt se calentaron y sonrió. —Listillo. Es posible que haya estado ocupado con el trabajo. Sales normalmente de la escuela a esta hora, ¿verdad?

—Los niños salen a las dos y media. He estado fuera de horario durante media hora.

—Oh… uh, bueno, llamo para preguntar si quieres que nos veamos para cenar el viernes por la noche. Sebastian había dicho que quería volver a diseñar la casa y tú dejaste caer la bomba de que nosotros estaríamos trabajando en las ideas, así que pensé que había que hacer un hombre honesto de ti. —Su voz sonaba casual, pero su corazón se aceleró en su pecho.

Blaine se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos. —Si. Aprecio que sigas mi historia. Sebastian me ha estado empujando y… —la pausa cuando Blaine dejó de hablar llevó a Kurt a contener la respiración, detectando que Blaine tenía algo importante que decir—… me encantaría que cenáramos juntos.

Kurt exhaló. La respuesta de Blaine había sido simplemente aceptar la invitación. —Muy bien. ¿Qué tal el viernes? Podría cocinar otra de las comidas famosas de mi madre esta vez.

—¡Mierda, sí! ¿A qué hora?

—¿Te parece bien a las seis?

—Suena perfecto.

El viernes, Kurt salió del trabajo temprano y se dirigió a recoger los ingredientes para hacer la lasaña de su madre. La comida estaba lista para meter en el horno cuando el timbre sonó. Kurt puso la cazuela encima de la encimera, corrió a la puerta y pulsó el botón para dejarlo entrar. Su corazón latía rápido. Abrió la puerta del apartamento de un golpe, luego corrió a la cocina para poner la lasaña en el horno. Si estaba bien programado, estaría de vuelta en la puerta en el momento en que Blaine llegara allí y quería estar para darle la bienvenida.

Colocó la cazuela en el horno dándose la vuelta para encontrar a Blaine de pie en la cocina mirándolo. Kurt saltó por la sorpresa, y luego dio un paso hacia él, tropezando con sus pies mientras lo hacía, y cayendo al suelo. Blaine, un poco sin aliento, se rió y extendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Kurt tomó la mano, avergonzado, pero contento de verlo. —Hey, me has asustado. ¿Corriste subiendo las escaleras o algo así?

—De hecho, sí, lo hice. Y tu tropezón me recordó lo mucho que disfruto sorprendiéndote. Te pones nervioso muy fácilmente.

Kurt se sonrojó. —Bueno, algunas cosas nunca cambian. ¿Recuerdas cómo solía llamarte idiota cada vez que me asustabas? —Kurt dio un paso hacia delante y abrió los brazos—. Bienvenido a mi casa, idiota. —Blaine cerró la distancia entre ellos y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Yo quería traer algo, así que cogí un par de botellas de vino. Te gusta el Rosemount Shiraz, ¿verdad? —Blaine hizo un gesto hacia la encimera donde había puesto las dos botellas.

Una oleada de afecto lo inundó. Relájate, Kurt. No seas ridículo.

—No tenías que traer nada. Quería darte toda la comida y bebida esta noche. Nos cebaste la otra noche.

Blaine desestimó el comentario de Kurt con un movimiento de su brazo. —Como dijiste, el vino es barato.

La boca de Kurt se detuvo en una sonrisa. —¿Me estás llamando una cita barata?

Blaine se sonrojó esta vez. —Bueno, supongo que sí. Pero nadie dijo que ser una cita barata fuera algo malo.

Kurt se quedó en silencio, disfrutando de sus bromas, pero sintiendo una pizca de culpa por su comportamiento coqueto. Esto no debería ocurrir con personas con felices relaciones de pareja. Pero tú no estás en una relación feliz. Preocupado porque su atracción por Blaine pusiera a su amigo incómodo, Kurt cambió la conversación a un tema nuevo. —Estoy haciendo la lasaña de mamá, a pesar de que tenga que correr durante días para quemar las calorías.

—¿No lo sé? Por supuesto, tú eres delgado por naturaleza. Tu cuerpo es tan elástico ahora como lo recuerdo de Lima, con una excepción, los músculos son ahora incluso más grandes. —Blaine hizo una demostración de inspeccionar Kurt.

La polla de Kurt cambió un poco más en sus pantalones. —No estás tan mal. Has crecido más ampliamente en los últimos años. —Esto en cuanto a mantener mi mente fuera de mi atracción por él.

—No soy tan grande como Sebastian.

Kurt se encogió mentalmente ante la mención del nombre de Sebastian. —No, pero Sebastian es fornido. De todos modos, puedo disfrutar las calorías. Todavía estoy más delgado de lo que me gustaría estar. Ya sabes como somos nosotros, los artistas. Estilos de vida bohemios nos hacen delgados.

Blaine se apoyó en la encimera, con una expresión confusa en su rostro. —Pensé que la mayoría de los bohemios eran también vegetarianos. ¿Ellos no están sentados en las granjas, en comunión con las vacas y todo eso?

Kurt se echó a reír, tosiendo y tratando de recuperar el aliento. —Oh, Dios mío. No me tomas en serio ¿verdad? No soy un maldito bohemio y definitivamente no soy vegemalditotariano. —Kurt negó con la cabeza—. Wow, así que tal vez has cambiado algo. Antes no caías en ninguna de mis trampas. —Blaine se volvió retraído y Kurt se preocupó por si lo había ofendido—. Mierda, Blaine lo siento, sólo estaba bromeando.—

Blaine cerró la distancia entre ellos, manteniendo una expresión seria en su rostro. En un instante, cogió a Kurt en una llave de cabeza. —Tal vez me enamoré de tu mierda, pero todavía estoy más fuerte que el Sr. Bohemio vaca-hombre. —Lucharon en broma durante unos minutos hasta que Kurt perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, llevándose a Blaine con él.

Se quedaron en el suelo riéndose. Kurt agarró su estómago, un punto de apoyo, y miró a Blaine. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, su boca tenía una amplia y feliz sonrisa. Pura, cruda, la emoción fluía a través de él, a la vez feliz y desgarradora, mientras se sentaba en el suelo con Blaine. No podía recordar la última vez que se había reído como ahora.

Blaine interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando se apoyó en la encimera y se puso de pie. —Hombre, es bueno verte de nuevo. Estoy muy contento de haber ido a la fiesta de William con Sebastian. —Kurt siguió los movimientos de Blaine mientras se levantaba, la forma en que su camisa se levantó por encima de la cintura revelando un rastro de pelo negro que iba desde el ombligo a dentro de sus pantalones. Kurt necesitó reajustarse por tercera vez, casi totalmente erecto cuando el calor lo abrasó.

Kurt se levantó cuando Blaine se sacudió. —¿Qué quieres decir? Tu vida parece ir bien, Sebastian parece un chico impresionante, estás enseñando como siempre has querido, tienes un apartamento increíble...

—Por supuesto, no me refiero a las cosas que tengo. Lo que quiero decir es que estoy encantado de tener de nuevo recuerdos de hogar; un pedazo de lo que perdí… a ti, Kurt. Después que me mudé a Arizona, todo cambió. Hice amigos y todo, pero nadie se comparaba a ti. Al verte de nuevo traes de vuelta una parte de mí que pensé que se había ido para siempre.

El calor se extendió por Kurt. —No tenía ni idea de que la mudanza fue tan difícil para ti. Quiero decir, yo salía con el mismo grupo de chicos y vivía en el mismo lugar, pero sin ti, nada era tan divertido.

Ninguno de los dos habló durante unos minutos. Finalmente, Blaine rompió el silencio. —La lasaña me lleva de vuelta a tu casa. No puedo esperar a empezar a comer.

Kurt sonrió. —Debería estar listo en unos treinta y cinco minutos. ¿Qué tal un poco de vino?

Ante el asentimiento de Blaine, abrió una botella y sirvió dos copas, entregando una a Blaine. —Vamos. Pasemos el rato en la sala de estar, mientras que los alimentos se cocinan. —Dirigió a Blaine fuera de la cocina y tomaron asiento en el sofá.

Blaine se sentó junto a él y enroscó una pierna debajo del culo por lo que se sentó frente a Kurt. Hizo girar el vino en la copa un par de veces antes de tomar un sorbo. Kurt le miró, la expresión de su cara daba la apariencia de una profunda concentración. —Kurt, ¿puedo hacerte una confesión sólo para sacarla de mi pecho?

—Por supuesto. —Kurt se recostó en el sofá, nervioso por lo que podría decir Blaine.

Blaine jugueteó con el vaso de vino por unos momentos más. Kurt le observaba sus labios se movían levemente, como si estuviera ensayando lo que quería decir antes de que realmente lo dijera... —Esto es un poco embarazoso, pero desde que me encontré contigo la noche del sábado, no puedo dejar de pensar en nuestro último día juntos antes de mudarme.

La frecuencia cardíaca de Kurt aumentó. Podría estar pensando en lo que estoy… ¿que podríamos haber sido una pareja increíble? Kurt mentalmente se reprendió a sí mismo. El hecho de que él no estuviera contento con Adam no significaba Blaine no estuviera contento con Sebastian. —¿De verdad?

—Si. No he podido dejar de pensar en el beso. ¿Sabías que no había besado nunca a nadie antes? — Blaine se miró las manos en un espectáculo inusual de incomodidad.

—Por supuesto que sí. Nos dijimos todo. ¿Te acuerdas? El beso hizo que dejarte fuera mucho más difícil para mí. —Kurt dejó de hablar y esperó a que Blaine volviera su mirada. Cuando Blaine levantó la cabeza para mirar de frente a Kurt, continuó— Yo siempre te había amado, pero pensé que te quería como a un hermano. Nunca pensé en tratar de darte un beso o en pensar en nosotros como algo más que amigos. —Bueno, lo hice, pero ahora no es el tiempo para decirlo todo—. Algo hizo clic en su sitio cuando me besaste. Descubrí un montón de cosas sobre mí en los días y semanas que siguieron.

Alivio apareció en el rostro de Blaine. —¿Así que también lo sentiste? Porque en el árbol, sentado en la rama, ocultos del mundo, te convertiste en mi mundo. Necesitaba un beso antes de irme. Sabía que me iba a arrepentir toda mi vida si no te besaba por lo menos una vez. Incluso si me hubieras empujado fuera del árbol, todavía lo hubiera hecho. —Blaine hablaba rápido, con voz animada—. Dios mío, escúchame. Estoy parloteando como un tonto.

Kurt se removió en su asiento. Hasta donde podía recordar, Blaine había sido siempre el de correr riesgos, expresar sus emociones y pensamientos. Kurt quería ser el que se hiciera cargo, abrirse a Blaine desesperadamente. —No, —dijo lentamente, mirando un momento a la copa de vino, con el corazón palpitante— no un tonto. El dicho es cierto. Nunca olvidas tu primer amor.

Kurt miró hacia arriba y se enfrentó a los ojos ardientes de Blaine, atrapándolo con la guardia baja y obligando a salir a todo pensamiento de su mente. Su expresión decía más que me alegro de que hayamos vuelto a conectar. Decía algo mucho más profundo, peligroso para alguien en una relación. Sorprendido por la intensidad de la mirada de Blaine, Kurt se puso de pie. —Creo que debería ver la lasaña. —Esto en cuanto a tomar las riendas. Blaine me ofrece una oportunidad perfecta para empezar, para decirle lo que está en mi mente, y yo tomo la primera excusa para escapar.

Blaine siguió a Kurt a la cocina. Si hubiera detectado que Kurt iba a admitir sus sentimientos, no lo demostró.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? ¿Dónde están los platos y cubiertos? — Kurt se los mostró y Blaine se fue a la tarea de poner la mesa.

Kurt retiró la lasaña al horno, que burbujeaba como la de su mamá y olía perfecto. Agarró un salvamanteles y colocó la fuente en la mesa de la sala. —Aquí vamos. Lasagna a-la-madre. Empecemos. —Se sentaron a comer, Kurt seguía reprendiéndose a sí mismo por no haber agarrado la oportunidad de abrirse a Blaine.

Kurt fue a la cocina y volvió con el brócoli al vapor y una espátula para servir la lasaña. Cortó un gran trozo para Blaine, antes de cortar un pedazo para sí mismo. Ambos se sirvieron brócoli en sus platos y empezaron a comer en silencio.

Quería a Blaine. Verlo, recordar su pasado, trajo todo el dolor y el vacío de los años siguientes a la partida de Blaine. El dolor como sus conversaciones se hizo más infrecuente. Como si una costra hubiera sido arrancada de un corte, sus emociones salieron a la superficie como la sangre brotando de una herida recién abierta.

Evitando la conversación acerca de su pasado no estaría mucho más cómodo y se arrepentiría de no decirle a Blaine lo difícil que las cosas habían sido para él durante todos esos años. Incluso si Blaine no podía o no quería volver a sus sentimientos, al menos Kurt finalmente le habría dicho la verdad, al igual que Blaine había reunido el coraje para darle un beso.

—Blaine, pasé mucho tiempo después de que te fuiste preguntándome cómo habría sido si te hubieras quedado. Tuve una vida de fantasía activa sobre una relación caliente e intensa entre nosotros.

Blaine dejó de masticar y lo miró fijamente. Cuando por fin tragó, una excitación parecía iluminar sus ojos. —Yo hice lo mismo. Cada noche me quedaba dormido imaginando todas nuestras primeras veces. Nos Imaginé a escondidas en la parte trasera de las butacas en el Cine Círculo y besándonos. O cuando conseguí mi carnet de conducir, me imaginaba conduciendo al aparcamiento del antiguo campo de golf y… aprendiendo a hacernos cosas el uno al otro.

La temperatura de Kurt se elevó unos pocos grados.

Levantó la mirada, su mente llena de todo acto que alguna vez había imaginado con Blaine. —Lo sé. Eres un infierno de buen polvo si mi vida de fantasía era exacta. Tuve cientos de orgasmos por las cosas que hiciste para mí. — Esta era la segunda vez que Kurt permitía que Blaine supiera cómo se sentía y que no iba a dar marcha atrás en esta ocasión.

Las mejillas de Blaine se ruborizaron. —Creo que ambos teníamos una imaginación muy activa. Tuve que lavar mis propias sábanas tantas veces que perdí la cuenta. Mi mamá pensó que era un maniático del orden que le gustaba lavar todo todo el tiempo, pero no quería que ella encontrara la evidencia de mis pajas, porque de alguna manera ella sabría que había estado pensando en ti. Es tonto, pero eso es lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.

—Bueno, ¿para qué es la adolescencia sino para ser tonto? —Kurt sonrió, pensando en todas las cosas tontas y divertidas que habían hecho cuando eran niños. ¿Cuántas veces se había puesto en riesgo de romper alguna parte de su cuerpo, creyendo que nunca se haría daño y no le había importado lo que significaba la palabra consecuencias?—. Me hubiera gustado vivir algunas de esas fantasías. Me he preguntado en los últimos años lo que hubiera sido si nunca te hubieras mudado; si tú y yo hubiéramos tenido una oportunidad real de ver cómo nos habría ido como pareja.

Blaine se mantuvo en silencio durante más tiempo de lo que Kurt esperaba y comenzó a preocuparse por si había empujado demasiado duro. Cuando Blaine finalmente habló, su respuesta bien había valido la pena la espera. —Eres más audaz de lo que solías ser. El Kurt que yo conocía nunca me habría admitido eso.

No había sido una respuesta a su implícita pregunta. Quería saber si Blaine había pensado también en lo que su vida podría haber sido. —Fuiste mi modelo a seguir mientras crecía. Nunca te vi de vuelta de nada. —Por mucho que su corazón se hundiera en su pecho, decepcionado de que Blaine no hubiera correspondido el sentimiento, Kurt logró mantener su mirada fija en Blaine.

Blaine puso otro trozo de lasaña en su boca, su ceño fruncido. Cuando terminó de masticar, llevó su copa de vino a la boca, tomando un sorbo. —Pensé en eso también… lo que podría haber sido si nunca me hubiera mudado. A decir verdad, lo pensé la otra noche en la fiesta de William. Me pregunté qué habría pasado si nos hubiéramos encontrado ocho años atrás, cuando nos mudamos a la ciudad.

La boca de Kurt se quedó boquiabierta. Blaine le había dado exactamente lo que quería. La confirmación de que él había sentido lo mismo todos los años. Pero él le dio aún más. Todavía imaginaba lo que podría haber sido. Una película de una vida totalmente diferente comenzó a pasar en su mente, sólo interrumpida cuando Blaine rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos. —Así, tus diseños, son increíbles. ¿Cuándo decidiste convertirte en un diseñador gráfico?

Kurt tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para seguir el cambio de tema de Blaine. —Uh, ¿te importaría avisarme justo cuando vayas a cambiar de tema tan bruscamente? Puede ser que consiga un latigazo cervical al tratar de seguir la conversación. —Una parte de él apreciaba el nuevo enfoque, a pesar de que tenía un montón de nuevas cuestiones que quería preguntar.

Blaine se echó a reír. —Lo siento, una mala costumbre que tengo.

Kurt juguetonamente lo empujó. —No hay problema. Para responder a tu pregunta, tomé todo tipo de cursos de azar en la universidad, pero los que más me gustaron fueron los cursos de tecnología informática. Aprender y utilizar los programas vino naturalmente. El trabajo me enredó y la creatividad me ha permitido expresar mis emociones. Tengo mis primeros diseños de las clases de la universidad guardados. Cuando paso el pulgar a través de ellos puedo recordar exactamente lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

Los ojos de Blaine se iluminaron. —¿En serio? ¿Me enseñarías alguno de ellos?

Kurt se rió por la emoción de Blaine. No había visto esas imágenes por un largo tiempo y Adam nunca había expresado su interés en verlas. Ni siquiera cuando habían tenido sus primeras citas y su relación todavía era romántica y cariñosa. —Por supuesto. Voy a tener que buscarlos, pero seguro. —Kurt se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación con Blaine siguiéndolo.

—Creo que están en este armario. —Colocó una silla junto al armario y se puso de pie, buscando en la parte posterior del estante superior. Sacando una cartera gastada, esparció las fotografías por la cama. Había alrededor de treinta dibujos, la mayoría de ellos diseñados durante su tercer y cuarto año. Después de colocarlos, dio un paso atrás, dejando sitio a Blaine para que los examinara.

Blaine se sentó en la cama e inspeccionó los diseños, tomando más tiempo para examinar algunos. Kurt tomó nota de los que Blaine pasaba más tiempo viendo, aquellos en los que su inclinación por el diseño moderno había empezado a revelarse. Cuando Blaine se dio la vuelta, su rostro revelaba admiración. —Estos son buenos. No me sorprende, pero aún así, son increíbles. Eres extremadamente talentoso. —Cogió un dibujo que jugaba con ángulos y formas de manera inusual, similar a los diseños que Kurt había utilizado en la muestra para la fiesta de William—. ¿Por qué te metiste en el diseño moderno?

Kurt se sentó junto a Blaine en la cama, atreviéndose a dejar que sus piernas y hombros se tocaran, y contempló el trabajo con él. El calor del cuerpo de Blaine penetró en Kurt, haciendo que su piel picara. El interés genuino de Blaine en su obra llenaba a Kurt con orgullo. No estaba siendo amable, quería saber por qué Kurt eligió este camino en particular, un fuerte contraste con la apatía de Adam hacia su motivación o pasión que pesaba en su interior.

Detente. Responde a la pregunta.

—No estoy seguro. Supongo que me gustaban las imágenes nítidas cuando usaba ángulos y formas como estas. —Cogió una representación abstracta de El Árbol del Amor—. Siempre me ha gustado esta. Estaba pensando en ti y en crecer, y esta imagen la hice mientras estudiaba. Creo que fue aquí cuando me di cuenta de que quería hacer algo para transformar la materia y los colores naturales en una imagen moderna.

Blaine tomó el dibujo de Kurt. —Esto es absolutamente hermoso. Puedes poner esta obra en un museo.

Kurt se encogió de hombros. —No lo creo, pero gracias por el cumplido. Hice algunos buenos amigos en mis clases y cinco de nosotros decidimos mudarnos a

Nueva York y empezar con nuestra empresa. Nuestro negocio ha sido constante. Ninguno de nosotros quiere ser millonario. Estamos contentos de estar haciendo lo que amamos y ser capaces de tener una vida digna. Soy más o menos mi propio jefe, puedo elegir mis clientes, y puedo disfrutar de la ciudad. Es por eso que no quiero trabajar para William. Estaría haciendo el trabajo de la fiesta exclusivamente y eso se convertiría en aburrido. Además, no me puedo imaginar dejando el negocio, ayudé a crear la empresa. Es una parte de lo que soy. Por lo menos se siente como una extensión de lo que me gusta.

Blaine se sentó en silencio, mirando a Kurt por un momento antes de hablar. —Admiro tu pasión y compromiso de apegarte a lo que te importa más que ceder a las oportunidades que te dan más dinero. Sobre todo en esta ciudad. Nadie entiende por qué me quedo con la enseñanza en una escuela privada. El dinero es una mierda y los maestros no son muy respetados… al menos no tanto como deberíamos ser.

Blaine se quedó en silencio y trazó los bordes de la imagen con sus manos. Parecía muy lejos, en algún lugar profundo de su propia mente. Luego, levantó la vista bruscamente. —Hey, estoy a punto de cambiar el tema aquí. Estoy dándote la debida advertencia como has solicitado.

Kurt se echó a reír, aunque su interior saltó por la anticipación. —Está bien, dispara.

—¿Quieres salir? Me encantaría mostrarte algunos de mis lugares favoritos en mi antiguo barrio.

Kurt puso las imágenes de nuevo en la cartera, y la devolvió al estante superior de su armario. —Seguro. Me encanta el East Village. Vamos. —Salieron a la cálida noche de verano, y comenzaron a caminar. Quince minutos más tarde, entraron en el East Village.

Blaine le llevó hasta el final de la Avenida A, antes de dirigirse al norte hacia Tompkins Square Park. El parque coincidía con la diversidad del barrio. Los lugares para perros, zonas de césped, parques infantiles, pistas de tenis y de balonmano, rampas de skate-boarding, y mesas de tableros de ajedrez contenían una amplia gama de personas, sin embargo, como todo lo demás en el East Village, todos se divertían sin molestar a nadie. —Me encanta este parque, —dijo Blaine— especialmente en este momento de la noche, cuando el día no es muy largo. El crepúsculo es una especie de momento mágico. Vamos.

Kurt siguió a Blaine dentro del parque donde se sentaron en una franja de hierba. Se tumbó en el suelo, cruzando los brazos debajo de la cabeza y miró hacia el cielo, contento y relajado. —Háblame de la enseñanza. ¿El trabajo te llena de la manera que imaginabas que lo haría?

Blaine se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, frente a Kurt. —Más. Siempre me gustó explicar las cosas y me encanta ayudar a la gente a entender lo que no sabe, pero cuando estoy trabajando con niños y puedo detectar su excitación, sabes, el momento en que la bombilla se enciende. Nada se compara con eso.

Kurt inclinó la cabeza para estar frente a Blaine. — Esa es una buena razón para disfrutar de lo que haces.

—Gracias. No mucha gente entiende cómo los profesores pueden amar el trabajo. Nadie hace el trabajo por el dinero. —Blaine miró a Kurt, con calidez en sus ojos— No me sorprende aprecies lo que hago. Siempre estuviste de mi lado, no importaba lo que pasara.

Kurt se incorporó. Una vez más, las palabras que Blaine dijo parecían bastante inocentes, pero un mensaje secundario parecía estar cociéndose a fuego lento bajo la superficie. ¿Qué estaba tratando de decir? He perdido un mensaje que él no parece que lo vaya a decir.

Blaine sonrió, una amplia sonrisa extendiéndose por su cara. —Mira esos arbustos. —Señaló a través del césped hacia los arbustos que lo bordeaban—. En verano, este lugar será brillante por las luciérnagas. Cientos de ellas salpicando el césped. Es por eso que este es mi lugar favorito. Parecen iluminar como fuegos artificiales. No puedes mirar a ningún lado sin pequeñas manchas verdes de luz brillante.

Los dos se sentaron en silencio. Kurt empezó a perderse en la imagen de la hierba brillando con una ardiente luz verde y los dos sentados en el medio como si estuvieran en el país de las maravillas. La belleza y la tranquilidad del momento, la apreciación de Blaine expresando un fenómeno tan simple y mágico, causaron que Kurt olvidara que eran solamente amigos que volvían a conectar. Se convirtió en el de quince años de edad, que no podía tener suficiente de su mejor amigo.

Lo único que pudo decir fue: —Es hermoso.

Blaine se acercó y tomó la mano de Kurt. —Vamos a tener que volver aquí durante el verano. —Kurt tomó una bocanada de aire, pero se las arregló para permanecer tranquilo, manteniendo su mano en la de Blaine. El toque envió electricidad desde el punto de contacto hasta su brazo. Sus pensamientos inocentes, sin embargo profundamente íntimos, sentados juntos, tomados de la mano, disfrutando de la noche, hablando de relucientes destellos de luz verde.

El pensamiento racional le dijo que eran dos amigos pasando el tiempo juntos. Demonios, se había quedado dormido en la misma cama con Rachel montones de veces en la universidad después de un partido o cuando viajaban durante los descansos, y nunca se cuestionó si eso significaba algo más que necesidad de dormir. ¿Por qué esto era diferente? Blaine era un amigo compartiendo algo que él disfrutaba. Un toque que enviaba ondas de hormigueo por todo su cuerpo no significaba que Blaine se había propuesto algo más que un gesto amistoso, tomando su mano.

El razonamiento lo hizo reír en voz alta, haciendo que Blaine volviera la cabeza. Rápidamente recuperado, Kurt apretó la mano de Blaine, dando impulsivamente la primera excusa que se le vino a la mente por su arrebato.

—Me imagino siendo atacado por un enjambre de brillantes insectos verdes con el culo al aire. —Flojo. La verdad era que estaba completamente enamorado. Él sabía lo que quería. Quería permanecer sentado en un parque, hablando de la imagen más romántica que jamás había oído describir, con un hombre que lo entendía mejor que cualquier otro en el mundo. Si pudiera detener el tiempo, lo haría.

Blaine rió entre dientes, apretando su mano. —Eres un bobo. —Después de unos minutos, apartó su mano de la de Kurt. El choque de aire frío golpeando el lugar donde se habían estado tocando envió escalofríos a través de él—. Tal vez deberíamos regresar. Adam llegará a casa pronto.

—Probablemente tienes razón. —Blaine se puso de pie—. Vamos a regresar a nuestras casas. Puedo coger un autobús a la zona residencial y tú puedes continuar al West Village. —Kurt siguió a Blaine y caminaron en silencio una vez más durante unos minutos. Cuando finalmente llegaron a la Tercera Avenida, Blaine se apoyó en señal de la parada de autobús y miró a Kurt—. Me gustó mucho esta noche. Me alegro de que nos reuniéramos.

—Yo también. No hablamos acerca de vuestro condominio sin embargo. —Kurt se movió incómodo. No quería que esta noche terminara, pero demasiadas señales contradictorias entre los dos lo habían confundido y necesitaba tiempo para ordenar sus pensamientos. Pensar sobre la posibilidad de que ocurriera algo entre ellos dos no serviría de nada. Blaine tenía un novio y no debía querer entrometerse entre dos personas felices.

—Me preguntaba si alguna vez permitirías que una excursión de una clase de un colegio visitara tu negocio. — La pregunta, entró a través de los pensamientos de Kurt, llevando su atención de vuelta a Blaine.

Kurt miró fijamente. —¿Te refieres a una excursión de tus alumnos?

Blaine asintió. —Sí. Sabes. ¿Eso cuando tú llevas a los chicos a algún lugar para que ellos puedan aprender algo? —El tono de Blaine se burlaba de él y Kurt se rió, teniendo un descanso en la tensión construida en su interior. Luego dejó de bromear, deseando fervientemente dar a sus estudiantes una experiencia evidentemente rica —. Estoy tratando de incorporar un aspecto visual y artístico con el trabajo que estoy haciendo con mis alumnos. La redacción es importante en segundo grado y, a pesar de que un montón de niños están haciendo buenos progresos, algunos necesitan el uso de imágenes para ayudarlos a pensar lo que quieren escribir. Debido a que tu trabajo es una forma de contar historias sin palabras, creo que mis estudiantes que tienen dificultades con las palabras y el lenguaje se motivarían mucho.

Kurt amaba su trabajo, pero nunca lo había considerado como educativo. El hecho de que Blaine creyera que tenía algo que enseñar lo llenaba de orgullo. Ya sea que el orgullo proviniera de poder compartir su trabajo o la atención de Blaine no importaba, él no negaría Blaine cualquier petición. —Por supuesto, que puedes traer a tu clase para una excursión. Tenemos un montón de ordenadores portátiles adicionales colocados en círculo. Los niños podrían incluso hacer algunos diseños propios, si quisieran.

Los ojos de Blaine se iluminaron. Su tonalidad ámbar captó el resplandor anaranjado de la puesta del sol, haciendo que aparecieran ricos y vibrantes. —¿En serio? Quiero decir, ¿no es necesario que consultes con tu jefe o con alguien?

Kurt se echó a reír. —No. Te lo dije, empecé el negocio con otros cuatro amigos de la universidad. Aunque Rachel es nuestro gerente de la oficina, no es nuestro jefe. Ella toma proyectos más pequeños y se centra más en las finanzas, fomentando nuevos negocios, y trata con las empresas que contratamos para el trabajo no se puede hacer en la oficina. Se lo diré como cortesía con unos pocos días de antelación. Me dices cuando y vienen.

Blaine sonrió, llenando a Kurt de orgullo. — Fantástico. Muchas gracias. —Se inclinó y abrazó a Kurt con fuerza, plantando un beso en la mejilla. Todo el cuerpo de Kurt reaccionó como por instinto. Su ritmo cardíaco aumentó, el calor inundó el cuello y las mejillas, las palmas de las manos rompieron a sudar, y su pene se alargó dentro de sus pantalones. Cualquier cosa de Blaine estimulaba las reacciones físicas de él—. Esto es emocionante. Estoy tan contento de que hayamos pasado un rato juntos otra vez.

Kurt abrazó a Blaine de nuevo, tratando de mantener una distancia segura para que su erección no se frotara contra él. Pensando en los dos parecía bastante malo, pero Kurt podía mantener sus pensamientos para sí. Permitir que su erección presionara contra Blaine sería más difícil de explicar sin vergüenza e incomodidad.

La cabeza de Kurt estaba confundida mientras se dirigían a la parada del autobús. Toda la tarde Blaine parecía coquetear con él, lo que no tenía sentido. ¿Había sido eso sólo un juego normal o había más? Kurt pensó que debería interpretar las cosas y se dio una patada. Estás contento de que esté de vuelta en su vida. No insistas en los sentimientos que solías tener. Dale un poco de tiempo y tu obsesión pasará. Las palabras tenían sentido, pero Kurt no las creyó.

Esperó con Blaine hasta que el autobús llegó. Hizo preguntas acerca de sus alumnos y sus compañeros de trabajo para que siguiera hablando y concentrarse en controlar su creciente libido.

Cuando Blaine se subió al autobús, Kurt saludó con la mano. Cuando el autobús estuvo a una distancia segura, se metió la mano en los pantalones y reajustó su miembro que se había empezado a enredar en su ropa interior. Si no tenía cuidado, pasar tiempo con Blaine podría convertirse en un problema.

Como Blaine miró las tiendas que pasaban por la ventana del autobús, las imágenes comenzaron a desdibujarse. Cerró los ojos y luego los abrió de nuevo, sacudiendo la cabeza. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, una imagen de Kurt sonriéndole entraba en su mente. Había enviado toneladas de señales desordenadas con Kurt en la cocina, sosteniendo su mano en el parque, besándole diciéndole adiós. Las había enviado intencionadamente, con la esperanza de obtener una lectura de Kurt, para ver si iba a reaccionar en absoluto. Si lo hubiera hecho, Blaine no podía decirlo.

La culpa lo llenaba. A pesar de que no había hecho nada malo, sus sentimientos por Kurt eran más profundos de lo que deberían. Ver a Kurt le recordó lo que él solía ser, alguien que Sebastian no entendería, y alguien que quería ser de nuevo. Tenía que tener cuidado. Si no lo tuviera, podría hacer algo que sería realmente lamentable.


	11. Chapter 10

_Hola!_

 _¿Alguien lee esta historia?_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DIEZ**

Una semana más tarde, Kurt corría por Spectacular Designs, preparándose para la clase de Blaine. Todo tenía que ser perfecto. Desde el día en el parque, había hecho un esfuerzo especial para calmarse y asentarse en una amistad fuerte con Blaine, pero no podía dejar de querer hacer esta presentación especial. Era la única forma en que podía mostrar a Blaine lo mucho que se preocupaba por él y no ser tan obvio.

Rachel entró en la oficina de Kurt, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. —¿Estás listo para los niños? —Rachel jugueteó con su pulsera, un signo de su nerviosismo.

—Creo que sí. —Kurt entró en la sala de tecnología donde se guardaban las estaciones de trabajo y las impresoras—. Tengo que traer los ordenadores portátiles para que los niños puedan experimentar con los programas de diseño cuando termine mostrarles lo que hacemos.

Volvió a la pulsera de nuevo con un destello de las uñas pintadas de rosa. —Todavía no entiendo por qué accediste a que un grupo de niños de siete años, venga aquí. Estoy preocupada por nuestro equipo. ¿Qué pasa si uno de los niños tiene un accidente?

Kurt se echó a reír, pero recuperó el control de sí mismo cuando la expresión de Rachel se convirtió en amarga. —Uh, Rachel, creo que los niños utilizan el orinal a partir de los dos o tres años.

—Bueno, ¿cómo diablos voy a saberlo? No tengo hijos. —Ella echó un vistazo a la tecnología que la rodeaba.

—Por la forma en que estás actuando en este momento, pienso que este equipo es tu hijo y estás preocupada por los grandes alumnos de segundo grado que van a intimidar a tu pequeño bebé. —Kurt le sonrió a su propia inteligencia. La sonrisa se quitó de la cara por una colleja en la parte posterior de su cabeza—. Ouch. ¿Qué carajo?

Rachel sonrió dulcemente. —El lenguaje, querido. No me gustaría que mi pequeño bebé aprendiera esas malas palabras a una edad tan tierna. Asegúrate de que los niños no rompen nada.

—No te preocupes por eso. Todo va a estar bien. — Apenas terminó la frase cuando Blaine apareció con su clase y la habitación se llenó con los murmullos excitados de veinte niños de segundo grado. Con un salto de su corazón, Kurt se volvió a Blaine cuya oscura cabellera estaba despeinada por el viento, dándole un aspecto desaliñado. Mientras los dos hombres se miraban a los ojos, Blaine sonrió, pero también había un atisbo de nerviosismo detrás de su mirada. Blaine había sido siempre el que tenía el control, el que tenía la manivela en cualquier situación. El ver una falla, una grieta de menor importancia en su aire de confianza, le hizo humano e incluso más adorable… si fuera era posible—. Estás aquí, — le dijo a Blaine. —¡Fantástico!

Blaine reunió a sus estudiantes a su alrededor. — Niños y niñas, quiero que conozcan a Kurt. Él es uno de mis amigos y trabaja aquí, en Spectacular Designs. Hoy vamos a aprender cómo hace los dibujos para las personas que lo contratan y cómo publica esas fotos.

Los chicos suspiraron y exclamaron y Kurt no podía dejar de reír.

Rachel, que momentos antes tenía una mueca en su rostro, se derritió a la vista de los niños. —Voy corriendo a buscar unas galletas, —dijo. Kurt la miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. Ella levantó las manos—. ¿Qué? No me dijiste que iban a ser tan lindos.

Blaine reunió a los niños alrededor de Kurt y se dirigió a la clase. —Bueno, antes de empezar, quiero preguntar si alguien aquí sabe lo que hago en mi trabajo.

Varios niños levantaron la mano. Blaine ayudó llamando a los estudiantes. —Sean, ¿tienes una respuesta para Kurt?

Miró a Kurt y sacó pecho. —Usted hace dibujos para la gente.

—Correcto. Muy bien Sean. —Dijo Kurt—. Y niños, ¿por qué hago estos dibujos para la gente?

—Bernice, levanta la mano y quédate quieta, —dijo Blaine. Los ojos de Bernice se abrieron y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro—.Usted hace los dibujos, porque las personas le pagan para hacerlos. —Rápidamente bajó la mirada a sus pies, enrojecimiento totalmente.

Otro chico levantó la mano. Kurt señaló hacia él. — ¿Cómo te llamas?

—¿Nick? —Su voz sonaba más como una pregunta que como una respuesta.

—Hola Nick. ¿Qué quieres decir?

Nick se estiró en su asiento, sonriendo ampliamente a Kurt, sus mejillas rechonchas elevadas y sus ojos azules brillando de emoción. Kurt tuvo una repentina urgencia de caminar hacia el chico y acariciarle el cabello oscuro, pero se las arregló para reprimirse. - Usted hace los dibujos para que la gente los enseñe fuera y consiga que otra gente comprar sus cosas.

Kurt asintió con aprobación. —Bien. —Echó un vistazo a Blaine, seguro de que había preparado a los niños antes de que llegaran. Blaine sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Ahora, el nombre de mi trabajo es un poco complicado. Soy lo que se llama a un diseñador gráfico. Ese es un fantástico gran nombre para alguien que hace dibujos con un ordenador.

Los niños comenzaron a reír. Otra niña levantó la mano y Kurt hizo un gesto para que ella hablara. —¿Cómo se puede dibujar con un ordenador? —Preguntó—. E necesario utilizar lápices de colores o marcadores mágicos.

Kurt se echó a reír. No recordaba haber sido tan inocente. —Bueno, tienes razón. En realidad no cojo un ordenador y dibujo con él, pero los programas especiales están en la computadora, que me ayuda a hacer dibujos.

Blaine intervino. —Nosotros usamos programas de ordenador en la escuela. Cuando lees esos libros en el aula de ordenadores, estás utilizando un programa con historias en él. —Los niños asintieron con la cabeza y una nueva ronda de oohes y aahes llenó la habitación.

Kurt pasó los siguientes minutos caminando con los niños por Spectacular Designs, mostrándoles las computadoras y las máquinas de impresión. Por último, se sentaron en la sala de audiovisuales donde había conectado un ordenador al proyector LCD. —Lo primero que hago es preguntarle a mi cliente, la persona que me está pagando para dibujar para ellos, lo que quieren que sea la imagen. Así que, ¿qué debo dibujar? —Varios estudiantes levantaron sus manos y comenzaron a describir el pelo oscuro de Blaine, alto y sonriente. Entonces, una chica gritó bastante antes de enterrar su cara en sus manos riendo. Kurt decidió que la niña era uno de los estudiantes más brillantes de Blaine. Una punzada caliente de afecto por Blaine le llenaba. Le gustaba el hecho de que los niños quisieran que hiciera un dibujo de su maestro. Siguió las instrucciones de los estudiantes y, cuando terminó, había dibujado una imagen de Blaine sentado en frente de la clase leyendo un libro de imágenes. Los chicos empezaron a hablar todos a la vez, uno con el otro.

Kurt examinó su trabajo y se dio cuenta de que había embellecido ciertas características. Había hecho los hombros de Blaine más amplios, el labio inferior más besable, un poco haciendo pucheros, y sus piernas y brazos más largos y más elegantes. Echó un vistazo a Blaine que también contemplaba su dibujo, con un toque de color rosa en su rostro. Se volvió hacia Kurt y lo miró a los ojos, antes de que Blaine bajara la cabeza para mirar al suelo.

Kurt guardó la imagen. —Ok, así que cuando termino, tengo que imprimir la imagen para que nuestro cliente nos pueda decir si está contentos con el trabajo. Voy a imprimir esto y me pueden decir si hice un buen trabajo. —Los niños se enderezaron en su silla, con un aire de importancia en su lenguaje corporal, cuando se disponían a tomar una decisión sobre si lo que había dibujado Kurt les satisfacía a ellos.

Imprimió la imagen, fue a la sala de la tecnología para recoger la impresión, y regresó a la sala de audiovisuales para colocarla sobre un caballete. —Así que, ¿qué piensan? ¿He hecho un buen trabajo o qué tengo que hacer algunos cambios? —A la mayoría de los niños les encantó la imagen, pero algunos sugirieron poner la bandera en el aula y otros querían que cambiara el color de la alfombra.

Kurt hizo todos los cambios que los niños querían e imprimió la nueva imagen. —Entonces, ¿quién está contento con la imagen ahora? —Todos los niños levantaron la mano.

—¡Fantástico! Ahora es vuestro turno para hacer dibujos. El Sr. Anderson me dijo que escribisteis historias en clase sobre algo que una vez hicisteis con vuestra familia. Coloque nuestros ordenadores portátiles en la habitación principal y puedan hacer un dibujo para ilustrar su historia. ¿Qué les parece? —Los niños estallaron en aplausos y Blaine los tuvo que tranquilizar.

Kurt se volvió hacia Blaine que le miró con asombro y adoración mezclados. —Sr. Anderson, si quisiera traer a sus chicos y seguirme podríamos comenzar con los ordenadores portátiles. —Kurt se volvió y salió de la habitación, un poco nervioso por la atención de Blaine, y tomó unas cuantas respiraciones profundas para controlar los disparos de excitación directamente a su ingle. Después de un minuto, la ola pasó y ayudó a colocar a los niños por parejas, dos en cada ordenador.

Kurt había esperado que esta parte de la excursión fuera agotadora, pero no podía creer la facilidad con que los niños empezaron a usar las computadoras. Se maravilló de estos jóvenes técnicos, y se sorprendió cuando una mano le tocó el hombro.

Blaine estaba a su lado. —Eres muy dulce cuando hablas con los niños. Tengo que admitir, como me enciendes. La sangre de Kurt que acababa de poner bajo control, inundó el sur una vez más, haciendo que sus pantalones se volvieran restrictivos. —Los niños te quieren. Cuando saliste de la habitación preguntaron si podrías ser su maestro también.

—¿En serio? —Kurt miró a los niños, pero no podía procesar sus pensamientos. El brazo de Blaine le tocó el hombro. La admiración que comunicaba era en nombre de los niños, pero claramente venía de él también. Todo era demasiado y Kurt tuvo que concentrar toda su energía en controlar su libido. Cada vez que veía a Blaine, el impulso de meterlo en sus brazos y darle un beso se hacía más fuerte. Finalmente, encontró su voz—. Estoy sorprendido de lo bien que están utilizando este programa. No es fácil.

Blaine se echó a reír, manteniendo su control sobre el hombro de Kurt. —Te sorprenderías de lo que estos niños entienden sobre los ordenadores. Cuando crecimos, las computadoras eran nuevas. Nuestra generación fue la primera en usarlos regularmente. Esta generación de niños nunca ha vivido en un mundo sin ordenadores. Son mucho más tecnológicamente sofisticados de lo que nosotros vamos a ser nunca. Bien, de muchos de nosotros, de todos modos, aparte de personas como tú que se ganan la vida usando tecnología. —Los ojos de Blaine se aferraron a Kurt—. En serio, eres dulce con los niños, hablas con ellos en el nivel correcto. No los hiciste bebés, pero no les hablaste como adultos tampoco. Estoy impresionado.

El calor se precipitó a la cara de Kurt. —Gracias.

Blaine le soltó el hombro. —Vamos a ver lo que están dibujando. —Kurt permitió a Blaine encabezar el camino.

Bajo cualquier otra circunstancia, la sugerencia de prestar atención nada más que a Blaine podría parecer una broma, pero esta era la pasión de Kurt. Le encantaba el diseño gráfico y era capaz de compartir ese amor con Blaine, haciendo que el trabajo fuera aún más especial. Añadir a eso que estaba dando a Blaine lo que quería y el momento se cargó de excitación.

Kurt disfrutó de las imágenes de colores brillantes que los estudiantes dibujaron. La mayoría de las imágenes involucraban a los niños jugando o yendo de viaje con su familia.

Una imagen llamó la atención de Kurt. No sólo por el tema de la imagen, sino por la complejidad del niño usando la sombra, línea y profundidad para dar dimensión a la imagen. El trabajo era más sofisticado que cualquier cosa que se pudiera esperar de un niño de siete años. No muchos adultos podían trabajar con el programa tan bien como este niño. La imagen retrataba a una madre y un padre, ambos con expresiones serias, con un niño entre ellos. Lo que sorprendió a Kurt por extraño, era que el muchacho tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. La historia que contaba se le escapaba, pero el conflicto atrajo su interés. Blaine caminó detrás de él. —Ah, has visto la imagen de Seth. La suya es una historia triste, pero por la manera en que Seth maneja su situación, no puede ser demasiado triste.

—¿Qué quieres decir? El conflicto en la imagen es fascinante. No puedo encontrarle sentido. —Algo en la imagen parecía sabio, como si una lección de vida permaneciera en la imagen. Al hacer diseños, los artistas pretendían este efecto exacto y a menudo fracasaban. Seth había creado una imagen para captar la atención y atraer a la gente a aprender más. Tal vez Seth podría diseñar portadas de libros cuando fuera mayor.

Blaine explicó. —Los padres de Seth se divorciaron. Su historia es sobre el momento en que se lo dijeron. Lo gracioso es que, a pesar de que sus padres habían estado serios y tristes mientras se lo decían, Seth había quedado contento durante la conversación. La última línea de su historia, decía algo acerca de cómo se enteró de que los niños a veces tienen que cuidar de sus padres.

—¿En serio? Eso suena un poco inquietante.

—Oh, lo sé, parece espeluznante, pero tuve una reunión con sus padres después de leer su historia y ellos realmente están manejando esto bien. Le dijeron que los había hecho sentir mucho mejor y aparentemente Seth lo terminó.

—No me digas. —Kurt se acercó a la imagen. En el contexto explicado, la obra de Seth surgió con mayor claridad. Ambos padres habían hundido los hombros, mientras que Seth estaba sentado en posición vertical. Colores apagados adornaban los bordes de la imagen y las características de la habitación eran borrosas, pero cuanto más cerca estaban de Seth, más clara y más vibrante la foto se hacía. La imagen entera colocaba a Seth como el centro de la felicidad y la claridad del momento—. Sus padres deben haber manejado la situación bien. Estoy feliz por Seth.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Ni siquiera puedo imaginar tener que lidiar con saber que tus padres se van a divorciar a una edad tan joven. ¿Te acuerdas cómo reaccioné cuando mis padres se separaron? Por aquella época tú y yo todavía nos llamábamos una vez a la semana.

Kurt se volvió hacia Blaine. —No, no estoy diciendo que el hecho de que sus padres se divorciaran lo haga feliz. —Tomó a Blaine por el brazo y lo llevó a estudiar la imagen más de cerca. —Mira su dibujo. Concretamente, a él y luego a su alrededor.

Blaine miró el dibujo, y se volvió hacia Kurt, la confusión era evidente en su rostro. —No sé lo que tengo que ver.

—¿Puedo hablar con Seth? Puedes escuchar y entonces verás lo que te digo.

Blaine asintió y Kurt se acercó a Seth. —Hey, Seth. Me gusta mucho tu dibujo.

Seth se volvió hacia Kurt. —Gracias. Creo que esto es divertido. Eres un buen maestro.

—Gracias. —Kurt le alborotó el cabello—. Eres muy bueno en esto, —dijo—. Usando el ordenador para hacer dibujos, quiero decir. Eres mejor que muchos adultos. — Seth sonrió con orgullo—. Me gusta cómo usas el color en la foto. Los colores más brillantes y más felices están en el medio, donde tú estás. —Blaine se inclinó sobre el hombro de Kurt, examinando la foto de cerca. El calor del cuerpo de Blaine penetró en su camisa, enviándole una ola de excitación cuando le calentó la piel.

Momentáneamente distraído por el contacto, se volvió para sonreír a Blaine. Entonces volvió su atención a Seth y continuó. —También me gusta cómo hiciste todo tan claro en el centro y cómo las cosas se ponen más difusas en las partes exteriores de la imagen. ¿Querías mostrar que tenías las respuestas a los problemas de tus padres? Estas dos personas parecen un poco tristes. ¿Eres tú el único que los haría felices otra vez?

Seth miró a Kurt. —Sí, eso es lo que yo esbocé en mi dibujo. ¿Mi bosquejo te contó toda la historia? —Seth miró a su imagen, pasando los dedos sobre la pantalla. Kurt mantuvo su enfoque en Seth, pero no se perdió la inspiración de aire detrás de él.

—Como he dicho, creo que eres muy bueno. —Kurt se arrodilló a su lado—. El Sr. Anderson me dice que esto es de cuando tus padres te dijeron que se iban a divorciar. Debes haber estado un poco triste, ¿no?

—Bueno, mis padres estaban tristes. Me daba miedo al principio, pero me dijeron que me amaban sin importar que, y eso me hizo feliz. Sólo querían que dejara de estar triste, así que les contesté que los amaba y que yo tenía suficiente amor para darles a los dos como diez veces la vuelta al mundo.

Kurt tomó una bocanada de aire, un bulto formándose en su garganta. —¡Qué cosa más agradable les dijiste! Apuesto a que les hiciste más felices.

—Sí. Mis padres son incluso amigos ahora. No como mi otra amiga Abby. Sus padres se pelean todo el tiempo.— Una mirada triste pasó sobre el rostro de Seth, rápidamente reemplazada por una sonrisa feliz de nuevo.

Kurt se quedó con Seth durante unos cuantos minutos admirando su obra. —Bueno, probablemente debería dar una vuelta y hablar con algunos de los otros estudiantes acerca de sus dibujos, pero quería decirte que creo que esta foto es especial. Eres un talentoso diseñador gráfico. Estoy impresionado con tu trabajo.

—Gracias Kurt. El Sr. Anderson dijo que podríamos llamarte Kurt. ¿Está bien? —Seth tenía una inocente y cuestionante expresión y grandes ojos azules de cachorro.

—Por supuesto. Sigue trabajando en tu imagen. — Kurt se acercó a Blaine. Para su sorpresa, los ojos de Blaine estaban llenos de humedad y su labio inferior temblaba—. Hey, ¿estás bien? —Blaine asintió con la cabeza, una sonrisa apareciendo poco a poco a través de los labios tensos. Como el rostro se relajó, Kurt notó una lágrima brillando tenuemente por su mejilla y resistió a la tentación de quitársela—. En serio, Blaine, ¿estás bien? ¿Hice algo mal?

Blaine dejó escapar una risa suave, casi una exhalación. —No. Definitivamente no has hecho nada malo. Hiciste algo increíblemente bueno. —Puso su mano sobre el hombro de Kurt. Kurt percibió la intensidad en el tacto, como si Blaine quisiera comunicar más de lo que sus palabras pudieran decir—. La forma tierna que hablaste con Seth. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de ver a otros interactuando con mis chicos desde que soy el que organiza sus actividades. Supongo que no debería sorprenderme por tu talento natural tratando con niños. Verte con Seth me hizo emocionarme un poco. En el buen sentido.

Kurt sonrió. —Gracias.

—¿Por qué?

—Por traer a los niños aquí. —Kurt pasó la mano arriba y abajo por la espalda de Blaine para consolarlo.

Seth se volvió hacia ellos con una sonrisa en su rostro. Kurt tuvo la sensación de que Seth sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando por su mente. Bueno, si sabes lo que estoy pensando, cruza los dedos para mí. Puedes pedir un deseo para mí también mientras estás en ello.

El aspirar ruidosamente de Blaine atrajo la atención de los dos. —Estos niños te adoran. —Kurt bajó la cabeza y Seth se volvió al ordenador portátil—. Te lo juro, ese chico tiene que ser el chico más cool que he conocido. — Echó un vistazo a Blaine que todavía parecía un poco emotivo, luego se acercó a otro estudiante para ayudarle con su dibujo.

Cuando Blaine observaba a Kurt aproximarse a Sarah para alabar su dibujo, una segunda ola de emoción pasó a través de él. El placer de Kurt y la emoción de trabajar con los niños se mostraba en su rostro, por lo que su cara brillaba casi como lo había hecho en su juventud. Blaine no podía recordar ser testigo de nada más dulce o más atractivo, nunca. Nadie, ni sus padres, ni siquiera Sebastian, habían tomado interés en su trabajo más allá de preguntarle cómo iban las cosas, o presionarlo para apuntar más alto en el campo de la educación que un maestro. Kurt participaba activamente en ayudar a sus alumnos y apreciar su potencial. Si hubieran estado solos, Blaine hubiera agarrado Kurt y lo hubiera besado de nuevo, como cuando tenían quince años. Sólo que esta vez, no iba a parar en el beso.

La idea le atrapó con la guardia baja. Estoy en una relación. A pesar de que los pensamientos no lo hacían igual a engaño, la sensación de ser desleal a Sebastian llenó su mente. Sin embargo, no sabía cuánto tiempo podría resistir su atracción atronadora hacia Kurt. Por mucho que amara a Sebastian, la distancia fue creciendo entre ellos, agravada por su reencuentro con Kurt. Observó a Kurt, apoyado sobre los hombros de sus alumnos, hablando con ellos, riendo con ellos, cuidándolos.

El contraste lo golpeó duro. En una hora, Kurt, que había estado ausente de su vida durante quince años, se había involucrado más en lo que le gustaba, había aceptado más su pasión, que lo que Sebastian había hecho. La idea no le sorprendía, pero se veía obligado a reconocer que le daba miedo, como si ahora tuviera que enfrentarse a una verdad que había estado escondiendo. La decisión tenía que ser tomada, y pronto, y no había ningún lugar donde esconderse.


	12. Chapter 11

_Actualización de Sábado! Lo se, no es mucha diferencia un dia, pero quise adelantar el capitulo_

 _Muchas gracias a_ ** _carilinda27, NickyColferC, Monse, WoahOfficial_** _y_ ** _2 Invitados_** _que no dejaron sus Nicks, por leer esta historia y darme sus opiniones sobre ella! Realmente los aprecio muchisimo!_

 _Y ahora un capitulo que estaban esperando... *_*_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO ONCE**

El sol había salido por espacio de una hora, evaporando las nubes, nada bloqueaba el calor que irradiaba sobre la ciudad. Una mañana perfecta para correr con Blaine. Kurt dio un paso fuera de su edificio y fue recibido por Blaine que le esperaba en el porche. —¡Llegas temprano! ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estás aquí? —Corrió escaleras abajo, ocultando su decepción porque Blaine se había puesto una camiseta normal en lugar de una más corta de tirantes, como él mismo había hecho para celebrar el primer día realmente cálido de la primavera. Había esperado ver más del cuerpo de Blaine.

—Sólo cinco minutos más o menos. —La amplia sonrisa en el rostro de Blaine compensó su falta de vistosidad. Con su enfoque en el rostro de Blaine, Kurt no perdió el ligero cambio en la respiración de Blaine o el interés que se encendió en sus ojos cuando Kurt se acercó a él.

La pierna de Blaine se extendió, el talón de su pie se apoyó en los escalones. Kurt se sentó, haciendo como que tenía que atarse sus zapatos, utilizando su lugar ventajoso para admirar los músculos magros de la pierna de Blaine, siguiendo la línea inclinada de un muslo musculoso hasta que desapareció en sus pantalones cortos. Cuando su polla empezó a cobrar vida, se levantó de un salto y empezó a estirar también. Una erección se mostraría en sus pantalones de correr.

La voz de Blaine llamó la atención de Kurt de nuevo. —Oh, antes de que se me olvide, mis chicos han estado preguntando por ti. Creo que se han enamorado un poco de ti.

Kurt imaginó a los alumnos de Blaine. y sonrió. — ¿En serio? Eso es tan dulce.

Blaine se sonrojó. —Casi no puedo culparlos. —Él desvió la mirada, inclinándose para estirar su pierna—. Me preguntaba si podrías venir y visitar la clase.

¿Ha admitido que está enamorado de mí? Sacudió la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que Blaine simplemente le había hecho una pregunta. —Uh, sí. Claro. ¿Cuándo quieres que vaya? ¿Y qué quieres que haga?

La risa de Blaine era alegre. —No tienes que hacer nada más que aparecer, tal vez leerles un cuento. Circular por el aula y ayudar a los niños con su trabajo. —Blaine levantó su mirada para encontrarse con Kurt, su color volviendo a la normalidad. —¿Qué tal el martes?

Cualquier posibilidad era buena para estar con Blaine. —Bien el martes. Vamos, vamos a correr.

Comenzaron su carrera, el sol abrasando sobre ellos. Después de diez minutos, sus camisas estaban pegadas a su piel. Blaine se la quitó, sosteniéndola en su mano mientras corrían. Kurt le robó miradas de reojo, abarcando los anchos hombros que se estrechaban en una cintura delgada, el firme culo redondo y las piernas musculosas. Su abdomen era delgado y marcado. Bueno, supongo que la pregunta está respondida. Kurt realmente vaciló en su paso un par de veces, lo que le obligó a poner de nuevo sus ojos en la pista para correr. A pesar de que no estaba del todo seguro, le pareció ver que una sonrisa cruzaba la cara de Blaine.

Cansado de ser el que miraba fijamente, Kurt decidió que era hora de dar a Blaine una visión de él. Cuando se quitó la camiseta de tirantes, Kurt comprobó se aseguró que tenía el público que quería. Blaine no lo defraudó, robando miradas frecuentes. Kurt era un poco más musculoso que Blaine, sin embargo tenía un excelente tono muscular que le daba una apariencia elegante. Sus hombros eran anchos, sus pectorales ligeramente abultados, formando una línea distinta donde los músculos se unían en el centro del esternón y se curvaban suavemente a lo largo de sus costillas superiores hasta sus axilas. Sus clavículas eran prominentes, pero no huesudas, llevando la mirada hacia el exterior hacia los lados de los hombros y contribuyendo a enmarcar su cuerpo cuadrado. Su estómago, delgado, con ondulaciones bien definidas de su paquete de seis, hacía alarde de su fuerza y tono. No tenía pelo, solamente una pelusa marrón que iba desde el ombligo hasta el borde de sus pantalones cortos, que empezaban en las caderas, poniendo de relieve sus músculos oblicuos muy bien ondulados, enmarcando la parte inferior del abdomen y curvándose hacia dentro en un ángulo de invitación a su polla. Incluso si soy arrogante como el infierno comprobándome a mí mismo, por lo menos sé lo que Blaine está viendo en estos momentos.

Siguieron corriendo en silencio, el sudor hacía que el sol se reflejara en su piel. Kurt se concentró en los golpes de sus pies contra el suelo, tratando de desviar su atención de la nostalgia lo llenaba cada vez que veía el torso delgado de Blaine. La estrecha superficie plana de los músculos abdominales de Blaine, que llevaba a sus caderas delgadas sería perfecta para envolver sus brazos alrededor y apretar a Blaine estrechamente. Los riachuelos de sudor que goteaban en su pecho pedían a Kurt lamerlos. Imaginó el sabor salado golpeando sus papilas gustativas mientras pasaba la lengua por las cuerdas de tendones y los músculos de su cuello.

En el momento en que terminaron de correr, de pie delante de su edificio, Kurt estaba exhausto, emocionalmente agotado por el esfuerzo de reprimir sus vívidas fantasías. Después de todo, ¿cuál era el punto? Nada iba a pasar entre ellos. Con las manos en las rodillas, levantó la cabeza para hacer frente a Blaine. —Formidable carrera.

Blaine estaba jadeando, agarrándose el costado. — Estás en mucho mejor forma que yo.

Kurt notó que la mirada de Blaine recorría su cuerpo de arriba a abajo, pero fingió no haberse dado cuenta. —He tenido una puntada en el costado durante los últimos veinte minutos.

Kurt se levantó y echó un brazo por encima del hombro sudoroso de Blaine. Deslizándose por la superficie resbaladiza, su mano rozó el culo de Blaine. A pesar de que había sido un desliz legítimo, los pocos segundos extra que permitió que su mano se mantuviera sujetando los glúteos de Blaine no lo eran. —Oops, lo siento. Creo que estamos un poco más resbaladizos de lo que pensaba.

Blaine tuvo una risa breve y nerviosa, entonces él se puso en cuclillas, jugueteando con los cordones de sus zapatillas. —No hay problema, Kurt.

Mientras Kurt se estiraba, levantó las manos por encima de su cabeza, alcanzando a ver a Blaine agarrando sus pantalones cortos y tirando en un esfuerzo no muy sutil para desenredarse. ¡Hijo de puta! Estaba excitado en estos momentos.

La comprensión causó que su propia polla comenzara a moverse y alargarse. —Debemos hacer de esto un acontecimiento semanal. Adam nunca corre conmigo. —El pensamiento de Adam logró calmar su creciente libido.

—Por supuesto. Tengo que recuperar la forma. Me avergüenzas. Parezco una estaca a tu lado.

Algo en el comportamiento autocrítico de Blaine hizo que la ira estallase dentro de Kurt. —No sé. Tus piernas están bien tonificadas y tu cuerpo encaja a la perfección con tu estructura. Tus hombros son redondeados y tus ángulos laterales acentúan tu cintura. He estado admirando tu cuerpo toda la carrera.

Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. —Me alegra que digas eso. Pensé que era una persona horrible porque también admiraba tu cuerpo. Pensé que prácticamente estaba engañando a Sebastian cuando te estaba mirando.

Kurt se quedó helado. Blaine acaba de decir lo mismo que había estado pensando una y otra vez durante el último par de semanas. Finalmente di el primer paso. No esperé a que él dijera algo, lo hice esta vez. Su pecho se hinchó de orgullo. Ya era hora de seguir adelante en su exploración de donde podían ir las cosas con Blaine. —¿Te gustaría venir a casa a por un vaso de agua o para lo que necesites?

—Me encantaría un vaso de agua. —Su respuesta fue inmediata—. ¿Pero está Adam en casa?

Kurt levantó la cabeza hacia Blaine. —No lo sé. Tal vez. ¿A quién le importa? —Sabía que sonaba intenso, pero Blaine no pudo haber querido decir lo que pensó Kurt y se permitió a sí mismo creer exponiéndose a una decepción.

—Creo que a nadie. —Los hombros de Blaine cayeron, pero mantuvo una sonrisa en su rostro. Kurt se volvió y encabezó la marcha hacia su edificio. Mientras subían las escaleras, Kurt rezó en silencio para sí mismo. Por favor, que esté fuera. Por favor, que esté fuera.

Cuando entraron a su apartamento, Kurt vio de inmediato la nota en la encimera de la cocina.

 _Fui a trabajar para terminar algunas cosas. Vuelvo esta noche sobre las ocho._

La emoción le llenó, sabiendo que estaban solos en su apartamento. —Creo que Adam no está.

Blaine se puso un poco más erguido, con los hombros cuadrando su posición previamente desplomada. —Oh, bueno, Sebastian también va mucho los fines de semana. Sé dónde están los vasos. Debes querer cambiarte.

Kurt asintió. —Sí, sólo será un minuto. —Se dirigió a su habitación, se quitó los zapatos, se quitó los pantalones cortos, el suspensorio y los calcetines, y se metió en la ducha. El impacto inicial del agua fría le ayudó a disminuir el calor de su carrera y de su coqueteo con Blaine. Cuando el agua se comenzó a calentar lentamente, también lo hicieron sus músculos. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, permitiendo que el agua le empape el pelo y corra por encima de su cabeza.

Cuando sacó la cabeza del agua y se secó los ojos, gritó en voz alta en estado de shock. Blaine había apartado la cortina y estaba de pie en el baño, desnudo. —¿Te importa si me uno? Me olí y apesto. —Kurt no tuvo la oportunidad de responder antes de que Blaine se metiera en la ducha junto a él—. Mierda, Kurt, esto es caliente.

No estaba seguro de si Blaine se refería a la temperatura del agua o al hecho de que estuvieran los dos juntos y desnudos de pie. Decidiendo ocuparse de si mismo en lugar de contemplar su situación, Kurt tomó una esponja vegetal y un gel de baño de granada y comenzó a frotarse. El aroma de los cítricos llenó la habitación, transportado por el vapor a través del aire. Era tanto refrescante como estimulante para los sentidos.

Levantando su brazo para limpiar sus músculos laterales hasta la cintura, hizo que su cuerpo se girara en el proceso y su culo rozó la polla de Blaine, el eje duro deslizándose por su piel cubierta de jabón. La sensación se disparó directamente a través de él, haciendo que su pene se alargara y engrosara rápidamente. Si fuéramos novios, haría... Pero no lo somos. Deja de fantasear Kurt.

—Hey, ¿te importa si agarro otra esponja? —Blaine no esperó una respuesta, en cambio, se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Kurt, pecho deslizándose contra pecho, y la agarró. Kurt inhaló bruscamente por el contacto. El cuerpo de Blaine parecía desgarbado, pero bajo el agua, con la luz brillante en su piel, cada ondulación del músculo se destacaba. Kurt admiró la línea de división en dos mitades del abdomen y los cantos que revelaban su estómago de lavadero. Sus músculos pectorales no eran grandes, pero eran suaves y tostados, punteados por los pezones de tamaño de un níquel, que parecían tener una fuerza gravitatoria. Era un trabajo duro, pero Kurt consiguió mantener su boca sujeta.

Mirar hacia abajo fue su perdición. La polla de Blaine se balanceaba pesadamente frente a él, sobresaliendo en un ligero ángulo, no firme, pero llenándose. Larga, con una cabeza perfecta, la piel rosada bajo la cresta se estiró, pareciendo pura y limpia. Si Kurt fuera a tomar eso en la boca, se imaginaba que tendría un sabor dulce, con una pizca de sal, y olería a Blaine. Su propio pene siguió creciendo hasta que dio un golpe a la pierna de Blaine. Impresionado por el contacto, levantó la cabeza y quedó atrapado en una de las miradas más acaloradas que podía recordar.

Los ambarinos ojos de Blaine parecían iluminados por un fuego debajo de su superficie. No pudiendo quitar la mirada, Kurt se levantó, su erección ahora a toda asta, saludando a la estatua de perfección de pie delante de él.

Blaine miró hacia abajo, pasó la lengua por sus labios y sus ojos volvieron a mirar a Kurt de nuevo. —No puedo llegar a mi espalda. ¿Te importaría enjabonarme?

Blaine se dio la vuelta, dejando al descubierto el delgado costado de su cuerpo, los hombros redondeados sobre un marco sólido y una inclinación lenta de músculos en caderas estrechas, sólo para rodear los dos firmes montículos del culo. La polla de Kurt no era más que unos centímetros más grande que la de Blaine, palpitando de emoción. Sacudiendo la cabeza, vertió gel de baño en su esponja y formó espuma, luego movió la esponja por la espalda de Blaine, empezando en sus hombros y moviéndose en movimientos circulares para masajes, se abrió paso por el cuerpo de Blaine.

Cuando llegó a la mitad del camino en la espalda de Blaine, Blaine se inclinó hacia delante, colocando sus antebrazos en la pared frente a él y apoyó la cabeza en ellos. En esta posición, su culo se posicionaba en un atractivo ángulo. Una capa de pelo oscuro corría desde la base de la columna vertebral y desaparecía en la grieta de su culo, dando a su esbelta figura una apariencia muy masculina. Kurt hizo un rápido trabajo lavando el resto de la espalda de Blaine, asegurándose de mantener sus manos y la esponja lejos del tesoro que aparecía ante él.

Una vez que terminó, Blaine se puso de pie. —Aquí, cambiamos, te lo haré a ti. —Miró abajo una vez más cuando Kurt se hizo a un lado y permitió a Blaine estar de pie bajo el chorro del agua. Sus cejas se elevaron ligeramente cuando se mordió el labio inferior—. Inclínate hacia delante como lo hice yo, hará que sea más fácil para mí para llegar a toda tu espalda.

Kurt obedeció, inclinándose hacia adelante como Blaine había hecho. Incluso con el golpeteo del agua contra las paredes, el suelo y el revestimiento de plástico de la ducha, Kurt oyó jadear de Blaine. Yo sé lo que acaba de notar. El pensamiento de Blaine admirando su culo abultado, y la red de músculos perfectamente alineados dándolo un físico simétricamente agradable, causó que su propia polla se sacudiera. Al mismo tiempo, se sentía culpable de permitir que esto continuara, y en el baño que compartía con Adam. Esto era demasiado. Había fantaseado con algo como esto, pero nunca se imaginó que realmente sucediera. Y ahora que estaba pasando, no podía hacer nada para satisfacer la lujuria que lo recorría. La ironía de la situación era una tortura.

Justo cuando pensaba que no podría estar más excitado, Blaine empezó a frotar su espalda, frotando vigorosamente la espuma en su piel, aplicando la cantidad justa de presión para que la esponja vegetal raspara la piel vieja, dejando su cuerpo brillante y fresco. Cuando Blaine continuó su lavado, Kurt sintió algo apretando contra él por detrás. Era sutil al principio, pero entonces la presión aumentó. Blaine había cerrado la distancia entre ellos y su polla se apretaba contra su culo. Estaba completamente erecto y sus movimientos frotaban su miembro duro arriba y abajo contra su piel mojada. Por suerte, él no trató de poner su polla en su pliegue porque Kurt no hubiera sido capaz de detenerse si Blaine hubiera estado tan cerca de cumplir su mayor deseo.

Como si sintiera su lucha interior, Blaine dio un paso atrás. —Vamos, enjuágate la espuma.

La sensación de pérdida abrumó a Kurt y él gimió, su voz llegó a través del baño.

Kurt se volvió, sin importarle que su polla se arqueara todo el camino hasta que corrió paralela a su abdomen. El hecho de que no le importara lo cogió con la guardia baja y Adam entró en su mente una vez más. Rápidamente sacó la imagen de su pensamiento cuando

Blaine se hizo a un lado y permitió que Kurt estuviera de pie bajo el chorro del agua. La suavidad de la espuma mientras corría por la espalda, por encima de su culo, y a lo largo de la longitud de las piernas sólo aumentaba más su placer.

Una vez limpio, Kurt levantó los ojos y miró a Blaine. Los labios de Blaine insinuaban un amago de sonrisa, dándole una apariencia diabólica, pero había seriedad en su expresión también. Una intensidad que indicaba que no había nada divertido en este momento para él.

La combinación de su excitación, la intimidad del momento, la expresión en el rostro de Blaine, todo ello, causó que Kurt actuara. Extendió la mano y la movió alrededor del cuello de Blaine, tirando de él y juntando sus labios. Envolvió su mano libre alrededor de la cintura de Blaine y empujó sus cuerpos muy juntos.

Blaine permitió que su cuerpo se moldeara contra Kurt, presionando sus caderas hacia delante para que sus erecciones se batieran entre sí mientras sus lenguas ganaban la entrada en la boca del otro. El agua y la saliva se mezclaron, por lo que el beso era húmedo y apasionado. Blaine siempre había tenido los labios gruesos, pero Kurt no recordaba cómo se sentía el suave cojín suave de su boca presionando contra la suya. Sus lenguas danzaban, girando la una contra la otra, cepillando sobre los dientes, masajeando las encías y el paladar, mientras que sus manos recorrían arriba y abajo la espalda del otro, uniéndolos.

Después de lo que parecieron varios minutos, se separaron, ambos jadeando. Kurt miró a Blaine, tratando de enfocar. —Voy a vaciar mi carga.

Blaine se apoyó contra la pared, con la cabeza inclinada hacia arriba. —Yo también. —Él agarró su polla y comenzó a sacudirla, el agua golpeando sobre su cabeza, y cayendo sobre su pecho liso. La visión envió a Kurt a toda marcha. Agarrando su propia polla, sólo tuvo que acariciarla dos veces antes de sentir el cosquilleo de su orgasmo más profundo, partiendo de su centro y viajando rápidamente a su palpitante erección y apretando las bolas.

La primera ola de su orgasmo fue ahogada por el gemido de Blaine cuando su propia polla comenzó a sacudirse, el líquido blanco cremoso saliendo de la cabeza. Kurt se estremeció, su cuerpo sacudiéndose de placer, rematado por la liberación de Blaine. Cuando el cuerpo de Blaine dejó de mecerse en la post-conmoción de su orgasmo, bajó la cabeza, los ojos ámbar ardiendo con satisfacción. —Santa mierda, Kurt.

El calor quemó a través de Kurt. No podía creer que se habían besado y que ahora ambos se habían venido en su ducha, su ducha y la de Adam. Sin saber qué más decir, Kurt dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente. —Lo siento. No sé qué me pasó.

Blaine se echó a reír. —Dejando las palabras a un lado, no tienes nada de que disculparte. Empecé yo viniendo aquí y entrando en la ducha contigo.

Se alegró de que Blaine no pareciera estar volviéndose loco, pero la confusión se intensificaba con cada momento que pasaba. —Um, he estado pensando en ti tanto, que creo que sólo tenía que sacar esto de mi sistema. —Él sabía que era una mentira, pero parecía que era lo que había que decir.

Blaine sonrió. —No te preocupes. Todo lo que hicimos fue besarnos y masturbarnos.

¿Todo lo que hicimos fue besarnos y masturbarnos? Las palabras sonaron bastante claras, pero los ojos de Blaine contaban una historia diferente. Detrás de su exterior relajado había un calor latente, una llama que se había encendido y que no se había apagado. Kurt sabía exactamente cómo se sentía, porque él también sentía un fuego furioso que no podía ser extinguido. —Supongo que sí.

Blaine asintió y salió de la ducha, agarrando una toalla del estante y envolviéndola alrededor de su cintura. —Exactamente. Excepto... —Salió de la ducha.

—¿Excepto?

—Fue mejor de lo que recordaba. El beso quiero decir. —Blaine estaba mirando al espejo mientras hizo el comentario, pero Kurt pudo ver la tensión en su rostro mientras miraba su reflejo.

—Lo fue.

¿Habían cometido un gran error? ¿Iban a pasar cosas raras entre ellos?

Una vez más, como si pudiera leer la mente de Kurt, Blaine se volvió hacia él. —Mira, sé que los dos estamos en relaciones y no deberíamos haber hecho eso, pero no quiero que esto provoque cosas raras entre nosotros. Podemos manejar eso, ¿verdad? —La última pregunta salió más como una súplica que como una cuestión real.

Una oleada de alivio pasó por Kurt mientras estaba desnudo y todavía completamente erecto en la ducha. Salió y cogió la toalla que había colocado en el gancho, cubriéndose. —Por supuesto que podemos. Estaba pensando lo mismo.

La sonrisa de Blaine se amplió. —Menos mal. ¿Te importa si tomo prestado algo de ropa? Ahora que estoy limpio, la idea de volver a ponerme la maloliente ropa de correr es muy desagradable.

Kurt se echó a reír. —Claro, vamos a ver lo que te puedo dar.

Ambos se vistieron y pasaron otros diez minutos antes de que Blaine tuviera que irse. —Tengo que irme. Le dije a Sebastian que estaría en casa hace una hora. Va a estar preocupado por mí.

—Por supuesto. —Oír a Blaine hablar de Sebastian le dolió más de lo que debiera ser. Por supuesto que Sebastian se preocupaba por él. Era su novio. Pero ahora que había probado a Blaine una vez más, no quería dejarlo ir—. Hablaré contigo más tarde y haremos planes para reunirnos. —Kurt estuvo aliviado que su voz no traicionara su hundido espíritu.

Blaine se acercó a Kurt y puso una mano en cada lado de su cara. —No te preocupes Kurt. Estamos bien. — Se inclinó y le dio un beso en los labios. El beso fue rápido, amable, pero hizo tambalear la cabeza de Kurt.

Una vez que Blaine se fue, Kurt entró en la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja. Se puso de pie junto a la ventana y miró hacia el West Village. ¿Eso realmente ocurrió? No podía decidir si estaba eufórico o mortificado. Probablemente un poco de ambos. Se habían besado, que era técnicamente un engaño. Masturbarse juntos era una zona gris. Kurt no quería pensar en sí mismo como un tramposo. No era como si hubieran dormido juntos ni nada.

Se rió de su intento de justificar su comportamiento. No era el beso o la masturbación lo que lo confundió. Era el hecho de que Blaine había sentado las bases para que lo hicieran. Si Blaine estuviera muy contento con Sebastian, ¿habría entrado en la ducha? ¿Le habría pedido a Kurt el jabón? Kurt pudo haber sido el que tomó a Blaine para el beso, pero no hubo ninguna resistencia. Ni un poquito.

Llevándose el zumo a los labios, tomó un gran trago, permitiendo que el sabor fresco de la naranja lo llenara. El sabor del cítrico limpió su boca y por un momento, sintió una punzada de remordimiento. Había lavado el sabor de Blaine. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se llevó el vaso a los labios, tomando otro trago. Esperanza. Sólo lo llevó a la angustia.

* * *

Sebastian se paseó por el apartamento, mirando su reloj cada dos minutos. ¿Dónde diablos está? Blaine tenía que estar en casa hacía una hora. Parecía que desde que empezó a salir con Kurt, había perdido la noción del tiempo. Una cosa era querer ir a correr. El clima primaveral llevaba toques de verano y a Blaine le encantaba correr al aire libre. Incluso entendía que quisiera correr con un amigo. Y a él no le había importado la oportunidad de dormir hasta tarde. Pero los fines de semana eran el único tiempo que él y Blaine tenían para estar juntos, aparte de las pocas horas de cada noche a la semana antes de ir a la cama, y malgastar el tiempo pasando la mitad del día fuera, arañaba en su menguante paciencia rápidamente. Será mejor que vuelva a casa con algunos planos malditamente impresionantes para el condominio. Sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por la ira de sus propios pensamientos, Sebastian se metió en la ducha, se vistió y salió por su cuenta. Contempló no dejar una nota, pero en el último minuto, escribió una sobre una hoja de papel adherida magnéticamente a la nevera.

 _Fui al Sidewalk Café. Nos vemos en el East Village si quieres._

La nota era seca y podría enojar a Blaine. El hecho de que Sebastian eligiera para ir el East Village sin él sería como echar sal en una herida abierta.

Cuando salió, Sebastian se sorprendió al ver como el tiempo era de cálido. Este no era sólo un día de primavera, era un día caluroso sin nubes prometiendo la venida del calor del verano. Su rabia todavía zumbaba dentro, así que decidió caminar en lugar de tomar un taxi hasta el East Village. Le llevaría una media hora, pero le daría un montón de tiempo para pensar. Además, él no había explorado suficientemente su nuevo barrio.

Madison Avenue resultó estar demasiado llena. No debería haberse sorprendido siendo como era un sábado a medio día, pero tener una marea de gente entrando y saliendo sirvió como un estimulante para sus nervios ya desgastados. Se dirigió al este, y una vez que llegó a la Segunda Avenida, continuó su camino hacia el sur.

Sidewalk Café estaba en la esquina de la Segunda Avenida y la calle Sexta. Sin tráfico de personas para distraerlo, Sebastian tuvo tiempo para pensar. A pesar del buen tiempo que debería haberle animado, Sebastian no pudo sacar sus pensamientos de Blaine. Normalmente no habría estado tan enojado con él, pero su relación se había convertido en una pelea tras otra últimamente. De hecho, los dos últimos años habían sido una lucha, no sólo las últimas semanas. Eh. Que se remonta a mi última promoción. La primera vez que había sido promovido a gestor de cartera desde asistente de gestor de cartera, Blaine se había emocionado con él, pero fue entonces cuando empezaron a pelear con más frecuencia. Y luego, con esta promoción a gestor de cartera senior, su lucha había aumentado aún más. Las discusiones siempre se centraban en el dinero, pero de alguna manera Sebastian sabía que era más que eso. Sabía que empujaba a Blaine a cambiar de trabajo, pero, no creía que eso era todo tampoco. Sus problemas eran más profundos que el dinero y el empleo. Algo más fundamental se deslizaba entre ellos, abriendo una cuña que se hacía cada vez más grande.

En lugar de preguntarse qué estaba molestando a Blaine, Sebastian volvió a sus propios pensamientos. Él había estado orgulloso de lograr sus promociones, no sólo debido al aumento salarial, sino por el aumento de la responsabilidad. Ahora supervisaba las cuentas más grandes y podría ayudar a enseñar a los futuros gestores de cartera. Demasiadas personas se encontraban en el trabajo por el dinero, no por el trabajo de asegurar el futuro de las personas.

Blaine siempre había respetado ese aspecto de su trabajo. Había apoyado a Sebastian en su ascenso. Y estaba orgulloso de su moralidad y de su sincero deseo de ayudar a otros. Ni siquiera se había quejado por el aumento de horas que requería la mayor responsabilidad. No fue hasta que Sebastian empezó a comprar cosas para él y para su casa cuando Blaine empezó a quejarse. Al principio se mostró agradecido, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que la gratitud se tornara en discusión sobre gastar demasiado dinero y hacer a Blaine sentir como si él no pudiera contribuir tanto a sus vidas financieramente.

Las palabras eran sobre dinero, pero el sentimiento no lo era. ¿Cómo pude haber perdido eso? Se trataba de ser iguales en una relación. En lugar de arrepentirse, la ira resurgió en su interior. ¿Por qué tendría que negarse las cosas que podía permitirse? No debería tener que hacerlo, y el hecho de que Blaine quisiera era su problema. La idea le atrapó con la guardia baja. ¿Cuando había llegado a ser tan cruel, tan resentido?

Apretó el paso, esperando que el esfuerzo adicional le ayudara a quemar el aumento de la tensión en su interior. En cambio, su agitación aumentó y su mente empezó a girar más rápido. Trabajaba duro para ganar sus promociones y quería ser capaz de disfrutar de Manhattan.

No había nada malo en ello. Cuando habían comenzado a salir, él y Blaine habían estado pagando todos a medias, pero ¿las relaciones no crecen y cambian? Las personas no eran clones. Había cosas que Blaine hacía que Sebastian no estaba a la altura.

Su paciencia con los niños para empezar. Sebastian prefería cortarse las venas a pasar seis horas al día delante de veinte niños de siete años de edad. Pero a Blaine le encantaba. Y llevaba la alimentación en su hogar. Si Blaine no hubiera sido un gran cocinero, ellos hubieran gastado una fortuna en comida preparada porque Sebastian no podía cocinar nada que valiera la pena. Blaine era el cuidador, el que hacía que su apartamento se sintiera como un hogar, lo que hacía que volver a casa valiera la pena. Por lo menos él solía hacer que volver a casa valiera la pena. Hasta que la lucha había comenzado.

Ahora, Sebastian se quedaba más tarde en el trabajo, temiendo que una nueva discusión pudiera ocurrir si se atrevía a pedir una nueva pieza de mobiliario o planear un viaje a alguna parte para ellos dos. No quería vivir su vida preocupándose sobre cómo iba a molestar a su novio. Deseaba a alguien que se moviera en la misma dirección, no necesariamente económicamente, pero, al menos, con la capacidad de disfrutar lo que el aumento de la estabilidad financiera podía traer.

Sebastian desaceleró, su respiración un poco más trabajosa, no por el esfuerzo, sino por el repentino peso presionando su pecho. Ese es. Ese es el verdadero problema. Él no está creciendo conmigo. La comprensión lo golpeó duro. Durante todo este tiempo se había estado preguntando qué había hecho mal para alterar a Blaine, para alejarlo. Y la respuesta había estado ahí. Él no había hecho nada malo. Sus vidas no venían juntas, estaban creciendo aparte.

El pensamiento llenó su mente hasta que no pudo pensar en otra cosa. Miró a su alrededor y descubrió que había recorrido todo el camino hasta la calle Catorce. Estaba a sólo una manzana de distancia de Phoenix.

Demonios, es después del mediodía, ¿por qué consigo una bebida? Podría tomar una. Se volvió hacia el este por la calle Trece y se dirigió al bar que él y Blaine habían frecuentado cuando vivían allí. Había pasado un tiempo desde que había estado en el barrio. Tal vez un pedazo de algo familiar fuera un consuelo.

Entrando en el bar, fue inmediatamente sorprendido por la luz tenue, un marcado contraste con la luz del sol del exterior. Se acercó a la barra y pidió una pinta de lo que estuviera en el grifo. Permitir que la espuma fresca golpeara la lengua, la amarga dulzura tocara sus papilas gustativas y llenara sus sentidos, fue una distracción bienvenida de los pensamientos que habían estado residiendo en su cabeza. Tomó un sorbo, lo que permitió que la fermentación le hiciera cosquillas a su garganta y llenara su estómago. Colocó el vaso en la barra con un sólido golpe seco, emitiendo un ahh liberador de la tensión construida en su interior.

—¿Un día duro?

Sebastian levantó la cabeza, sin saber que tenía audiencia. Se encontró con la mirada del camarero sin camisa, musculoso, con hombros anchos, brazos gruesos, y un esculpido pecho y abdominales. Su piel era demasiado bronceada para esta época del año. Debe ir a un salón de bronceado. Se había olvidado de que los camareros iban sin camisa en el East Village. Bien, en la mayoría de bares gay, pero más aún en el East Village, donde la clientela era un poco más relajada. En el West Village y Chelsea, donde la clientela era más gente de negocios, los camareros no se quitaban sus camisas hasta más tarde, por la noche, cuando los clientes estaban bien de camino a estar borrachos y calientes. Aumentaba enormemente las propinas para ellos.

Tomando un momento para apreciar al hombre frente a él, observó el corte de pelo muy corto, pelo oscuro, contrastando con los ojos azules. Muy guapo. —Si. Supongo que sí.

El camarero le tendió la mano y Sebastian la tomó entre las suyas. —Mi nombre es Peter. Peter Somers. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Llevó el vaso a su boca, tomando otro trago, más tensión escapándose de él. Mientras bebía, permitió que sus ojos echaran otra mirada a Peter, inspeccionándolo más de cerca. Vestía pantalones vaqueros ajustados. Sus gruesos brazos se complementaban con troncos para las piernas y un potente culo que causaba que las costuras de los pantalones gritaran protestando. Sebastian amaba trabajar con pesas y tenía un cuerpo para presumir también, pero este tipo lo avergonzaría. Bueno, quizás no lo avergonzaría, pero sin duda sería un gran compañero de gimnasio. —No. —Terminó su cerveza y deslizó el vaso sobre la barra.

Peter sonrió, tomó su vaso y volvió a llenarlo, sin apartar los ojos de Sebastian ni un momento. Deslizando un nuevo vaso sobre la barra, le guiñó un ojo. —Haz lo que quieras. —En lugar de alejarse, puso el codo en la barra y apoyó la cabeza en su mano—. No te he visto antes por aquí. Por supuesto, acabo de empezar hace un par de semanas, así que estoy conociendo a todo el mundo y tratando de recordar los nombres. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

Sebastian se rió entre dientes. Este chico estaría bien. Era caliente y amable, la combinación perfecta. —Mi nombre es Sebastian.

—Encantado de conocerte, Sebastian. ¿Vives por aquí?

—No. —Sebastian se inclinó sobre la barra y tomó la mano de Peter. Tenía un agarre firme y los músculos de sus antebrazos ondularon mientras se las estrechaban en señal de saludo—. Lo hacía, pero acabo de mudarme a Midtown cerca de Central Park.

—Eso es una vergüenza. —Peter sonrió, dejando al descubierto los dientes perfectamente blancos y los espectaculares hoyuelos, lo que le daba una juvenil buena apariencia—. Estaría bien si todos los chicos que vienen por aquí tuvieran tu apariencia. ¿Con qué frecuencia vas al gimnasio?

—No lo sé. Generalmente tres veces por semana. Soy miembro del New York Sports Club y suelo ir después del trabajo.

—Bueno, eso se nota. —Peter hizo una demostración de admiración. Sebastian disfrutó de la expresión y lo llenó de orgullo. Este era un hombre guapo, bien hecho, que lo podía tomar, llevarlo, hacerle hacer cosas que- Qué carajo. Soy el mejor. Sin embargo, no podía negar la respuesta física de su cuerpo al pensamiento de Peter entrándole, controlándolo. La imagen provocó que la polla de Sebastian tensara los pantalones—. Entonces, ¿qué te trae por aquí un sábado?

La pregunta, la cerveza, el hombre guapo que parecía importarle, Sebastian no estaba seguro de lo que lo provocó, pero las palabras comenzaron a salir de él. —Normalmente, no estaría aquí, pero mi novio está fuera corriendo, o haciendo algo, con un amigo suyo, y se suponía que debía estar en casa antes del mediodía. A la una en punto, y después de varias llamadas no devueltas, decidí salir por mi cuenta y terminé aquí.

Los ojos de Peter mantuvieron el contacto con Sebastian. —¿Tienes novio? Desastre.

El comentario hizo que sus pantalones se convirtieran en más apretados cuando sus partes y piezas continuaron cambiando. —Sí, pero últimamente estoy empezando a preguntarme. Peter agarró un trapo de detrás del mostrador y se puso a limpiar el bar.

Sebastian se dio cuenta de que estaba limpiando el mismo lugar sin hacer un movimiento para limpiar ninguna otra parte. —Estás empezando a preguntarte ¿qué?

—Estoy empezando a preguntarme si realmente somos novios ya, o si estamos creciendo separados. —Tan pronto como las palabras salieron, él cerró la boca, sorprendido de que hubiera compartido esa información personal. A pesar de su sorpresa, continuó: —Parece que queremos cosas diferentes.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Peter continuó limpiando el mismo lugar de la barra.

—Quiero ser capaz de disfrutar. ¿No es eso lo que todos quieren? Quiero ser capaz de gastar el dinero que gano sin tener que preocuparme de si va a molestar a alguien, sobre todo a mi novio.

—¿Tu novio se enoja contigo por gastar dinero?

—Él enseña. Yo trabajo en la industria financiera. Hay una brecha financiera entre nosotros que nunca me ha molestado, pero se ha convertido en la fuente de nuestros problemas. Bueno, no es tanto el dinero en sí mismo, pero... —Sebastian levantó la copa a su boca, tomando otro trago. Esto había sido lo que había querido evitar pensar.

—Pero tú ganas más dinero que él y quieres hacer cosas que él no puede permitirse.

—Exactamente. Yo no le pido nada. No lo empujo para que contribuya financieramente. Todo lo que le pido es que salte a bordo y que siga adelante conmigo. — Escuchándose, se estremeció al darse cuenta de lo egoísta que sonaba—. Dios sueno como un idiota.

Peter se echó a reír. —No, no lo haces. El dinero es algo muy poderoso y divide a un montón de gente. Al menos no te importa que no gane tanto como tú lo haces. Mi último novio lo hizo y eso fue lo que nos separó. Nunca me apreció por mi mismo.

—Lo siento. —Sebastian se acercó y puso una mano sobre Peter, que no había dejado de limpiar el mismo lugar — Creo que te las arreglaste para limpiar ese lugar, a menos que quieras eliminar el acabado de la barra.

Peter se echó a reír. —Te has dado cuenta, ¿eh? — Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. Debía de estar seriamente avergonzado porque Sebastian hubiera notado el rojo en sus mejillas en la habitación en penumbra—. Mal hecho. Quería parecer que estaba trabajando, pero eres lindo y quería seguir hablando contigo.

Las palabras enviaron una oleada de electricidad a través de Sebastian. Su polla se llenó y se puso totalmente erecta dentro de sus pantalones, lo que le obligó a mover sus caderas para aliviar la incómoda presión. —Gracias.

—Así que este novio no quiere las mismas cosas que tú. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—No lo sé. —Tomó otro sorbo de cerveza, el efecto comenzaba a calmarlo. Peter era atractivo y nadie lo había escuchado, ni lo había entendido así desde hacía bastante tiempo. Una imagen de Adam le vino a la mente. Adam le había entendido perfectamente. Recordó lo bien que se sintió al hablar de su trabajo y sus esperanzas con Adam. Tal vez necesito a alguien como él.

Antes de que Peter pudiera volver a hablar, su teléfono vibró. Echando un vistazo al identificador de llamadas, vio que era Blaine. —Blaine. Muy amable por llamar. —Peter se alejó, limpiando el resto de la barra.

—Hola a ti también. Estoy en la acera y no estás aquí. ¿Dónde estás?

—Decidí ir a Phoenix a cambio.

—Oh. Bueno, ¿quieres que me encuentre contigo allí?

—No, quédate donde estás. Tengo hambre. Iré a reunirme contigo. Nos vemos en un rato. —Cerró su teléfono y se volvió hacia Peter—. Gracias por tu atención.

Peter sonrió. —Buena suerte.

Dando un paso atrás al salir, Sebastian entrecerró los ojos hasta que tuvieron la oportunidad de reajustar el brillo. En lugar de opacar sus pensamientos, ir a Phoenix había metido más cosas en que pensar en su cabeza abarrotada. Peter había estado coqueteando abiertamente con él y se sentía bien. Parecía un buen tipo, alguien con quien Sebastian podía divertirse. Pero eso sería saltar de una persona que no puede seguir adelante conmigo al siguiente.

Pensó en Adam de nuevo. Adam era guapo y compartían sus intereses profesionales. Eran mucho más compatibles. Si él y Blaine estaban creciendo separados, alguien como Adam era una opción mucho mejor para él. Y Adam parecía interesado. Había habido un toque de coquetería esa noche también. En el momento lo había descartado como simplemente ser amable, pero un nuevo examen de la noche a través de una nueva lente, le hizo ver cómo Adam había estado enviando señales de invitación.

Giró a la izquierda y se dirigió al sur por la Segunda Avenida. Sólo unas pocas manzanas más y estaría en el Sidewalk Café, con Blaine. El pensamiento le llenó con un sentimiento de frustración. Él acababa de morder a Blaine en el teléfono. ¿Querría Blaine comenzar una discusión sobre eso? ¿Se quejaría de que Sebastian había salido sin él? Su frustración provocó un indicio de la ira, la misma rabia de la que había estado tratando de escapar.

Negó con la cabeza, un ligero zumbido detrás de las orejas. Necesito comida. Beber con el estómago vacío fue una mala idea. Fuera cual fuera la reacción a la que se enfrentara cuando llegara, se ocuparía de ella, como siempre lo hacía.


	13. Chapter 12

_Hola a todos!_

 _Lamento muchisisisisimo la demora con el capitulo, pero resulta que me mude o otro apartamento que salio de la nada y me quede sin internet inmediatamente y hasta ahora lo instalaron._

 _Quiero darle las gracias a **carilinda27, NickyColferC, Monsee de CrissColfer** y **AMY** por siempre sacarme una sonrisa con un reviews. _

_Hoy capitulo doble por compensación!  
_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DOCE**

Kurt estaba sentado en su ordenador la noche del domingo, trabajando en un proyecto para uno de los clientes de William. Era un trabajo para un condominio cerca de la casa de Blaine en Central Park. Desde su carrera con Blaine y la ducha, no había sido capaz de pensar en otra cosa. Desde que había sacado de sus casillas a Adam el día de la fiesta de William, apenas habían hablado entre sí. No es de extrañar que lo dejara entrar en la ducha conmigo. No he tenido relaciones sexuales en más de dos semanas.

Mirando fijamente su pantalla, su atención se desvió a continuas imágenes de Blaine y su cuerpo desnudo, su pene erecto, su clímax, su beso. Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina para servirse un vaso de vino. Varias veces la noche antes y durante el día, había querido llamar a Blaine, pero tenía miedo. ¿Qué pasaba si Blaine tenía dudas acerca de lo que habían hecho? ¿Qué pasaba si se daba cuenta de que había cometido un terrible error y no quería tener nada más que ver con él? Kurt sabía que no sería capaz de soportarlo si perdía Blaine otra vez.

Apenas terminó de verter el vino, sonó el teléfono. Lo cogió sin comprobar el identificador de llamadas. —Hola.

—Hola, Kurt. —La voz de Blaine sonaba alegre—. En serio, ¿por qué sigues tardando tanto tiempo en contestar el teléfono?

Un calor lo llegó. Era agradable tener a alguien que era juguetón hablándole. —Te lo dije. Tengo que mantenerte alerta. —El alivio fluyó a través de él. Blaine me llamó. Sacudió la cabeza, divertido y molesto por haberse emocionado tanto.

—Muy gracioso. Escucha. Me preguntaba si todavía querías visitar a los niños. No estaba bromeando sobre que ellos preguntan por ti.

—Por supuesto que sí. —Quería golpearse a sí mismo por haberse permitido estar tan emocionado, pero la sensación de alivio superaba cualquier crítica que pudiera hacerse. Blaine no sólo se sentía cómodo con él, quería que visitara su clase. Debería haberle llamado ayer noche en lugar de preocuparme durante la próxima semana—. ¿Cuándo quieres que vaya? —Blaine se quedó en silencio por un momento—. ¿Estás ahí?

Blaine rió en el otro extremo del teléfono. —Lo siento. Estaba decidiendo si ir con esa apertura que me acabas de dar o simplemente para responder a tu pregunta acerca de cuándo vendrías.

El calor se precipitó a las mejillas de Kurt. —Caray Blaine. He pasado las últimas veinticuatro horas preocupado porque no quisieras volver a verme después de nuestra pequeña… experiencia... y aquí estás bromeando sobre ello.

—Te lo dije. Nada de cosas raras. Estamos bien, Kurt. —Se quedó en silencio por un momento—. Pero es un poco lindo que estés preocupado por ello.

—¡Dejalo! —Kurt se echó a reír para liberar parte de la energía nerviosa que se acumulaba dentro de él—. Entonces, ¿cuándo quieres que vaya... quiero decir a visitar tu clase?

—Quedamos en el martes, ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo hicimos. —Kurt se sonrojó y se alegró de que Blaine no pudiera ver su timidez.

—Perfecto. Y Kurt, no te preocupes tanto. Ese fue siempre tu problema cuando crecías. Te preocupabas por todo.

—De acuerdo, lo tendré en cuenta. Nos vemos el martes. —Kurt arrojó su teléfono de golpe y lo sostuvo contra su pecho. Una simple llamada telefónica y todos sus problemas se habían ido. Blaine no le hacía sentirse incómodo en absoluto. Y, sin embargo, tal vez las cosas serían más fáciles si fuera incómodo. Se llevó el vaso a los labios y bebió un sorbo de vino.

El martes, Kurt salió del trabajo temprano para visitar la clase de Blaine.

—Kurt. Espera. —En la puerta, Rachel le dio un recipiente lleno de galletas—. Hice esto para los niños. ¿Puedes decirles que dije hola?

—¿Horneaste? —Kurt puso tanta sorpresa en su voz como fue capaz.

Rachel sonrió dulcemente, dando un paso adelante y entregándole el recipiente. Una vez que sus manos estuvieron ocupadas, ella extendió la mano y lo golpeó con fuerza entre los ojos. —¡Sí, yo cociné! Ahora consigue que tu puto culo sabio salga de aquí antes de que haga algo que realmente te hiera.

—¿Debo compartir ese mensaje con los niños también?

Rachel dio un paso amenazador hacia adelante, forzando a Kurt a retroceder. —Paz. Estoy bromeando. Eso fue dulce de tu parte.

Una sonrisa deslumbrante reemplazó a su mirada de advertencia. —Está bien, llámame para decirme si les gustaron las galletas. —Kurt salió, riendo para sus adentros. Nunca había pensado en una Rachel con instinto maternal.

El corto paseo a la escuela de Blaine estuvo lleno de tensión nerviosa mientras Kurt repetía el sábado en su mente. No había visto a Blaine desde la ducha y sólo había hablado con él una vez al día siguiente. Se preguntó si verlo de nuevo provocaría que Blaine se diera cuenta de que lo que habían hecho había sido un terrible error, y huiría de él, a pesar de las garantías de que todo estaba bien.

Cuando llegó a la escuela, se había convertido en un manojo de nervios. La realidad de la oficina esperándolo sólo alivió escasamente su ansiedad. Al entrar en el aula, sus preocupaciones se evaporaron en el aire. La radiante sonrisa de Blaine le dio la bienvenida, cálida como siempre. Por desgracia, la reconfortante bienvenida duró poco ya que todos los niños saltaron de la alfombra donde Blaine les había estado leyendo una historia y se apiñaron en torno a Kurt, para darle abrazos.

A medida que los niños lo cercaban para conseguir su turno, sus piernas comenzaron a ceder y comenzó a caer hacia atrás, cogiéndose a un escritorio antes de caer todo lo largo en el suelo, probablemente llevando a unos chicos con él.

Blaine se levantó de su asiento, riendo. —Todo bien niños, vamos, dejen que Kurt entre y se siente con nosotros. Tenemos mucho tiempo para que habléis con él durante el resto del día.

Kurt se enderezó, lanzando una mirada apreciativa a Blaine, y se dirigió a una silla fuera de la alfombra, su nerviosismo de antes totalmente olvidado.

Blaine sacudió la cabeza, sin dejar de reír. —Así que niños y niñas, como os dije antes, Kurt y yo éramos amigos desde pequeños. ¿Quieren que les cuente un secreto? —Un pequeño nudo se formó en el pecho de Kurt. ¿Esto es una emboscada?— También Kurt era torpe cuando era niño. Se solía caer todo el tiempo. —Varios niños se rieron y aflojaron el nudo en su interior—. De hecho, a veces tropezaba al caminar por la acera. — Algunos de los niños lo miraron, una amplia sonrisa cruzando su rostro. Kurt se sonrojó, pero encontró que el deleite de los niños era demasiado lindo para molestarse por la puya de Blaine.

Una niña levantó la mano y Blaine la llamó. — ¿Podemos dar a Kurt su regalo ahora? ¡Pooooooor favor!

Blaine se sonrojó. —Está bien, ya que Abby ha dejado que nuestro pequeño secreto salga, supongo que ahora es un buen momento para que nosotros demos a Kurt su sorpresa. —Los niños soltaron gritos de alegría y fueron a sus escritorios, sacando piezas de colores de cartulina doblada—. Abby, ¿quieres ser la primera?

Abby se acercó a la parte delantera del aula, con los hombros hacia atrás y manteniendo la cabeza en alto, claramente emocionada y orgullosa de ser la primera en compartir. Abrió el papel de colores y comenzó a leer. — Querido Kurt. Muchas gracias por mostrarnos cómo hacer dibujos en ordenadores y poder hacer música con los ordenadores. Me encanta mi dibujo. Es bonito. Con amor, Abby.

Kurt sonrió. No había esperado que los niños le escribieran notas de agradecimiento. —De nada, Abby. Me alegro que lo hayas disfrutado—. Los estudiantes se turnaron para leer sus cartas a Kurt que se removió en su asiento, avergonzado por toda la atención y adoración.

Cuando terminaron, Blaine consiguió empezar con su clase de matemáticas. Con los niños muy ocupados trabajando, era libre de prestar atención a Kurt. —No pudieron esperar a leértelos. Ellos no han dejado de hablar de ti desde que visitamos Spectacular Designs.

Kurt estaba conmovido. —Los niños tienen mucho amor para dar. Debes sentirte como un rey todos los días.

Blaine quitó su mirada de Kurt, y la volvió a su clase. —Están llenos de amor, son tan abiertos e inocentes. Es una de las cosas que me gustan de la enseñanza primaria. —Cuando Blaine habló, Kurt lo observó, notando una ligera picadura en el cuello—. No puedo creer que te diste cuenta en solo unos pocos minutos. Estoy constantemente sorprendido por la sintonía que tienes con las cosas que me importan.

El reconocimiento fue directo al corazón de Kurt. No sólo porque él estuviera contento de haber hecho que Blaine se sintiera apreciado, sino porque el comentario de Blaine significaba que Sebastian no conectaba con él de la misma manera. Tal vez ellos dos no estaban tan cerca como parecía.

Kurt pasó el resto del día paseando por el aula, ayudando a los niños con su tarea. Por último, a la hora de salida, cuando el último niño había sido recogido, Blaine hizo que Kurt volviera a entrar. —Tienes una forma natural con los niños. Ellos te adoran.

La felicidad inundó a Kurt por el cumplido. —Bueno, es un poco difícil no amarlos. Son tan lindos y maldito si no son tan inteligentes como el infierno. —No puedo creer cómo un simple cumplido de él hace que mi corazón se lance a la carrera—. Así que, tenemos un par de horas que matar antes de que nosotros supuestamente nos encontremos con los chicos en The Bulls and Bears.

Blaine se acercó a la esquina de la habitación y se paró frente a un tablero cubierto con los trabajos de los estudiantes. Kurt le siguió. —¿Son estas las historias que escribieron tus niños?

—Si. He dejado espacios cerca de cada una para sus dibujos. —Blaine mantuvo los ojos fijos en el tablero mientras hablaba—. Nunca he tenido a nadie que se interesara en mi clase antes. Nadie. Me refiero a que mis padres preguntan sobre la escuela y Sebastian escucha mis historias, pero tú realmente te preocupas por los niños.

Kurt observaba a Blaine mientras él seguía inspeccionando la pared y se sorprendió al encontrar que el rubor se había trasladado desde el cuello hasta las mejillas.

Cuando Blaine se volvió hacia él, dos ojos ardientes lo atraparon en una mirada llena de lujuria. Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de hablar, Blaine lo agarró y le dio un fuerte beso. Incapaz de resistir, sin querer, Kurt envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Blaine y le devolvió el beso, abriendo su boca a la invasora lengua de Blaine.

Permanecieron juntos durante varios minutos, agarrándose el uno al otro mientras la intensidad de su beso aumentaba y sus tensas erecciones presionaban una contra la otra a través de la tela de sus pantalones. La pared conectó con la parte posterior de Kurt y Blaine inclinó su cuerpo con más fuerza, para crear más presión y fricción. Kurt le permitió hacerse cargo, sus propias manos sin cuidado moviéndose a lo largo de los músculos laterales y descansando en la cintura de Blaine.

Las manos de Blaine estaban lejos de ser suaves. Puso una mano detrás del cuello de Kurt y lo atrajo hacia él, sellando sus labios en un beso apasionado. Su otra mano se abrió camino dentro de la camisa de Kurt, pellizcando suavemente los pezones sensibles, rodándolos entre el pulgar y el índice y dejando a Kurt incapaz de hacer otra cosa que disfrutar.

Cuando Blaine terminó el beso, los dos estuvieron jadeando durante un momento, simplemente mirándose el uno al otro.

Kurt fue el primero en hablar. —Jesús, Blaine. ¿Y si alguien nos ve?

Blaine se echó a reír. —Ellos no pueden. Mira, la puerta está en esta pared y estamos de pie en la esquina. Ellos tendrían que entrar en el aula para atraparnos y nadie viene una vez que terminan las clases.

—Pero-

—Lo sé. Lo siento. No puedo controlarme cuando estoy cerca de ti. Y viendo como interactúas con mis niños y la forma en que me entiendes a mí y lo que yo hago... es un giro enorme. No tienes idea de lo bien que me hace sentir saber que aprecias lo que hago. —Los labios de Blaine estaban rojos e hinchados por sus besos, haciendo que parecieran más carnosos y besables. Como quiera que fuera evidente que su pene estaba tensando sus pantalones, Kurt no se molestó en ocultar que metía la mano en el frente y los reajustaba. Blaine se rió e hizo lo mismo.

—No me entiendas mal. Me gusta besarte, pero estás con Sebastian y yo estoy con Adam.

Blaine terminó metiéndose la camisa de nuevo en sus pantalones, su piel volvió a una palidez normal. —Lo sé. Vamos a tener que trabajar más duro para controlarnos. Digamos que estamos en paz. Tú iniciaste un beso el otro día. Yo empecé éste.

Kurt tuvo que trabajar para contener la risa, el pensamiento de ellos compitiendo para ver quién podía atrapar al otro en el beso más comprometido causaba que todo su esfuerzo para reajustarse se deshiciera. —Esto no es una competición, Blaine.

Blaine se movió de un pie a otro. —Me gusta besarte.

Tres palabras, tres palabras muy peligrosas que podrían hacer la diferencia entre una amistad duradera, o la pérdida de una para siempre. Kurt sostuvo la mirada de

Blaine. —Tal vez deberíamos tomar un bocado para comer antes de encontrarnos con los chicos.

Blaine asintió, agarró sus cosas y llevó a Kurt fuera. El aire fresco ayudó a disipar el calor entre ellos e hizo más fácil la conversación normal. —¿Te gusta la comida tailandesa? —La voz de Blaine había vuelto a su tono alegre normal.

—Sí, me encanta.

—Bien. Vamos a comer a Thai on Two. Tienen las mejores curry pufs **(1)** que he comido y no he estado allí en mucho tiempo. —Caminaron unas pocas manzanas hasta el restaurante y se sentaron en el comedor casi vacío.

Kurt miró a su alrededor. —El lugar está casi vacío. ¿Cómo permanecen en el negocio?

Blaine suspiró. —No tengo idea. Muchos de mis lugares favoritos han cerrado cuando la reurbanización del East Village ha progresado. Cada vez que me acostumbraba a un lugar, se veía obligado a cerrar y algo nuevo se abría.

Kurt no había pasado mucho tiempo en el East Village, así que no estaba familiarizado con los cambios repentinos. El West Village estaba bien establecido y no había cambiado mucho durante todo el tiempo que vivía allí. Sabía que el East Village había sido alguna vez un lugar un poco peligroso, pero cuando las empresas ricas compraron propiedades y los promotores modernizaron la zona, la diversidad del vecindario se había visto significativamente afectada. —Nunca he prestado mucha atención a los cambios. ¡Qué putada que la gente y los restaurantes estén siendo expulsados!

Blaine suspiró. —Lo sé. Este lugar solía asociarse con la diversidad. Es lo que me más me gustaba de vivir aquí. Todavía es uno de los más diversos lugares de la ciudad, pero la gente está siendo empujada hacia el norte o hacia los barrios periféricos. ¿Has notado cómo la calle ciento dieciséis se ha vuelto completamente exclusiva? Hace diez años era peligrosa. Ahora, la gente está siendo empujada aún más hacia el norte. Después de poco tiempo, nadie más que los ricos podrán permitirse el lujo de vivir en cualquier lugar en Manhattan. Esto en cuanto a ser el crisol original.

La pasión de Blaine por el tema sorprendió a Kurt. Mientras se imaginaba a la gente viéndose obligada a abandonar sus hogares debido a la inflación, el aumento de la renta, y la abolición del control de los alquileres, se dio cuenta que lo que decía Blaine era verdad. —Eres un amante de los árboles, ¿verdad?

Blaine arqueó una ceja. —¿Qué quieres decir?

Kurt aclaró, dándose cuenta de que su comentario podría ser tomado como una crítica. —No quise decir eso como algo malo. Yo uso el término para cualquier persona que se preocupa por aquellos menos afortunados que ellos. Tú enseñas. Te importa la gente siendo expulsada de sus hogares; es refrescante en una ciudad donde todo el mundo es tan feroz.

Blaine sonrió. —Oh. Sí. Definitivamente soy un amante de los árboles.

Kurt soltó un suspiro, aliviado de que Blaine no se ofendiera. Cuando la comida llegó, continuaron hablando.

Kurt se sorprendió cuando miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que habían pasado dos horas. —Mierda, vamos a llegar tarde. —Hizo un gesto al camarero. Se dividieron el costo y se dirigieron a la parada de autobús al otro lado de la calle.

Veinte minutos más tarde, se bajaron cerca de Wall Street y se dirigieron al bar donde se reunirían con Adam y Sebastian.

Adam y Sebastian ya estaban en una mesa y tenían sus bebidas. Kurt se volvió a Blaine. —¿Qué quieres beber?

—Tomaré un Orange-Stoli Madras.

Los ojos de Kurt se agrandaron. —Oh, eso suena bien, especialmente en un día caluroso como hoy. Creo que tomaré uno de esos también. —Kurt se acercó a la barra y pidió sus bebidas y volvió a la mesa en la que Adam, Sebastian, y Blaine estaban sentados. Puso la bebida de Blaine delante de él, sentándose a su lado—. Hey chicos. Sentimos llegar tarde. Comimos en este lugar tailandés y perdimos la noción del tiempo.

Adam hizo un gesto con la mano. —No te preocupes. Sebastian y yo estábamos hablando de trabajo. Te habrías aburrido. —Levantó su copa—. Por... uh... a...

Kurt negó con la cabeza. —Por los viejos amigos y los nuevos. —Todos levantaron sus copas y las chocaron en el centro de la mesa, antes de beber algunos sorbos. Kurt observó a Blaine y a Sebastian, cuando se tocaron sus copas. No habían hecho contacto con los ojos y una tensión parecía flotar entre ellos. Retrocediendo a su beso en la escuela de Blaine, un destello de esperanza surgió en su interior. Parecían como un modelo de felicidad y Blaine no había mencionado nada acerca de problemas, a menos que se leyera entre líneas. Así es como comienzan los problemas.

—En realidad tenemos noticias para vosotros. — Sebastian se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los codos en la mesa y la cabeza apoyada en las manos—. Hay una conferencia en Washington este fin de semana y nuestras empresas nos han enviado a nosotros dos. Salimos el viernes y volvemos el domingo. Pensamos que compartir habitación tendría sentido, pero queríamos comprobarlo primero con vosotros. —Kurt se dio cuenta de que el tono de Sebastian era seco y que había enviado una mirada constante a Blaine.

Blaine miró hacia arriba, la tensión evidente en su voz cuando respondió. —Por supuesto. ¿Por qué nos importaría?

—Por ninguna razón. Pensé que debía consultar contigo antes de tomar cualquier decisión importante que nos afectara. —Se sentó de nuevo sin romper el contacto visual, como si estuviera desafiando a Blaine con su mirada.

Los hombros de Blaine se endurecieron. El movimiento habría sido imperceptible si Kurt no hubiera estado observando. —Creo que eso suena como una gran idea.

Adam terminó su bebida de un trago grande, aparentemente ajeno a todo el intercambio. —Voy a por una segunda copa. ¿Necesitas otra, Sebastian? —Sebastian agitó lo que quedaba del contenido en su vaso y se lo bebió.

Adam se puso de pie y los otros tres se quedaron sentados en un silencio incómodo hasta que regresó con dos nuevas bebidas unos pocos minutos más tarde. Kurt vio como Sebastian y Blaine disparaban miradas de un lado a otro, como si estuvieran involucrados en algún tipo de discusión silenciosa.

Pasaron otro par de horas bebiendo y teniendo una pequeña charla. La conversación era bastante agradable, pero tuvo dos caras; Adam y Sebastian absortos en las discusiones sobre el mercado y su viaje, Blaine y Kurt hablando de las cosas que harían el fin de semana. Fue un reto, pero se las arregló para mantener el pensamiento de lo que su fin de semana podría suponer para sus adentros. Ya habían probado dos veces que no podían mantener sus manos fuera del otro cuando estaban solos. Finalmente, terminaron sus bebidas y salieron.

* * *

El viernes por la mañana, Sebastian se levantó especialmente temprano para asegurarse de que tenía todo listo. Blaine le siguió por el apartamento como un perro esperando ser alimentado, siguiendo todos sus movimientos. La semana había sido tensa entre ellos después de su altercado menor en la noche del martes frente a Kurt y Adam. Cualquier problema que tuvieran, siempre se las arreglaron para mantenerlo en privado. El hecho de que sus problemas estuvieran intensificándose era cada vez más difícil de ignorar.

Este fin de semana separados parecía además venir en el momento justo. Ellos necesitaban tiempo para calmarse y Blaine necesitaba tiempo para pensar. En realidad, necesito tiempo para no pensar. Pasar la noche con Kurt sería justo el tipo de noche que necesitaba. La misma comodidad que sentía cuando era niño había regresado ahora que Kurt estaba de vuelta en su vida y no podía esperar a que Sebastian se fuera para que pudiera comenzar su fin de semana.

—No te olvides de llevar tus pantalones de vestir casuales. Los necesitarás para los eventos de la noche.

—Ya los guarde en la maleta. —Sebastian rebuscó entre su maleta comprobando que él sólo tenía jeans, ropa interior, calcetines y camisetas. Cuando se volvió para mirar a Blaine, los estaba sosteniendo—. Gracias. — Agarró los pantalones y los metió en su maleta.

Blaine resopló, un corto gruñido de risa, y se volvió para salir de la habitación. —Haré un poco de café para ti. Sebastian se sentó en el borde de la cama y dejó caer la cabeza entre las manos.

Las cosas habían ido de mal en peor en cuestión de días. La que había sido la mejor de las relaciones en su vida se había convertido en el agujero más negro. Su casa se había convertido en el único lugar donde se sentía el más juzgado, el menos cómodo. Al entrar en el cuarto de baño, comprobó para para estar seguro que tenía todos sus artículos, y luego volvió a su bolsa, subió la cremallera, y la llevó a la sala de estar.

El aroma del café flotaba en el ambiente, un olor agradable junto con una hermosa vista. Lo único que faltaba era el hombre cariñoso para completar su vida perfecta.

Blaine se acercó a él, llevando una taza humeante. —Lo hice como te gusta. Negro con una de azúcar. —La voz y el tono de Blaine se había suavizado.

Cuando le pasó la taza a Sebastian, se inclinó y lo besó suavemente en la mejilla — Que tengas un buen viaje.

Sebastian le dio un rápido beso y salió. Diez minutos más tarde, se sentó junto a Adam en su convertible y se abrieron camino hacia el oeste a la autopista Henry Hudson.

El día era claro y cálido, así que Adam tenía la capota quitada. Cuando Adam habló, Sebastian podía decir que estaba lleno de emoción. —Este va a ser un viaje emocionante, Sebastian. La convención nacional es perfecta para la creación de redes. —Cuando Sebastian se quedó quieto y apesadumbrado, Adam lo miró—. ¿Pasa algo?

Sebastian sacudió la cabeza. —Si. No. No lo sé.

Una expresión de preocupación cruzó el rostro de Adam. —¿Quieres hablar?

Sebastian comenzó decir bruscamente todo lo que pensaba. —Las cosas no están bien entre Blaine y yo. Sé que tú y yo hablamos de esto antes, pero la distancia entre nosotros es cada vez mayor. La lista de cosas que no le gustan parece aumentar cada día; nuestro nuevo apartamento, el hecho de que estoy financieramente proveyendo para los dos, la redecoración del apartamento. Estoy intentando todo lo que puedo para hacerle entender que no se preocupe por nuestras diferencias financieras, pero es condenadamente terco. Él odia la idea de que yo lo mantenga.

—Lo siento. Dices que habéis estado teniendo problemas desde hace un tiempo. —La voz de Adam estaba llena de simpatía, algo que Sebastian necesitaba desesperadamente — No dije nada en el bar el martes, pero pude sentir la tensión entre los dos.

—¿Quién podría perder? Esto ha estado sucediendo desde hace un par de años. He estado intentando que haga lo mejor para él mismo. He tratado de convencerlo de que cambie a la escuela pública donde podría ganar más dinero o que obtenga la licencia administrativa para convertirse en director o asistente del director. Él no me escucha. Dice que es feliz donde está. —Sebastian apretó los puños en su regazo—. No lo entiendo. Quiero decir, si el dinero es lo que le molesta tanto, ésta es la manera perfecta para que él gane más y así pueda contribuir más... no es que me importe una mierda si no paga nada. —A pesar de que sabes que no es la verdad. Sus problemas eran mucho más profundos que el dinero y Sebastian no estaba seguro de que nada fuera suficiente para solucionarlos entre los dos.

—¿Por qué crees que no va a cambiar? Parece bastante claro sobre lo que le molesta.

Sebastian inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y se permitió recostarse a un lado para que él estuviera mirando a Adam. En la forma en que su cabeza estaba inclinada, la nuez se destacaba, apareciendo masculino y delicioso. —Él dice que ama su trabajo y no quiere dejarlo. ¿Te importa si no hablamos de esto?

Adam sonrió. —Claro. No hay problema. Pero si quieres hablar, soy todo oídos. ¿Por qué no me cuentas más acerca de vosotros? Las cosas buenas quiero decir.

Sebastian levantó la cabeza. Las cosas buenas. ¿Por qué pensar en lo bueno era tan difícil ahora? Hubiera sido fácil hace unos años. Habría aprovechado la oportunidad de hablar sin parar sobre Blaine. Ahora, el tema le drenó. — Nos conocimos hace ocho años, cuando se mudó a Nueva York. Yo era un don nadie en Fidelity y él había comenzado su trabajo en la escuela. Ninguno de los dos tenía mucho dinero, pero no nos importó. Pasábamos todo nuestro tiempo juntos, explorando la ciudad, haciendo el amor, compartiendo nuestras esperanzas y sueños.

—Suena romántico.

—Era todo lo que había esperado. —Sebastian sonrió pensando de nuevo en los primeros días de su relación, pero entonces su pecho presionó causándole malestar. Pensar en tiempos más felices sólo aumentaba su actual sentimiento de pérdida y tristeza—. Nos mudamos juntos seis meses más tarde. Nunca había sido tan feliz, pero luego comencé a ascender en Fidelity. Las carteras que logré florecieron, y mis supervisores me dieron más y más responsabilidad. Mi salario se incrementó y yo quería tomar más de lo que la ciudad tenía para ofrecer. Fui ascendido rápidamente en los dos años siguientes, hasta que mi sueldo se triplicó y tuve mi propio departamento para dirigir.

Adam lo miró, su sonrisa cálida. Sebastian sonrió, disfrutando de la oportunidad de hablar con alguien que lo pudiera entender. El viento cogió el cabello de Adam e hizo que flotara sin cuidado por la frente, el espejo de las gafas le daba un aspecto ligeramente misterioso. Un misterio que Sebastian quería averiguar. Sus pómulos altos llevaban un toque de rosa, bañados por el sol, adicionando sólo una pizca de color a su tez bronceada. —Suena como que todo iba perfectamente.

Sebastian suspiró. —Yo también pensaba así, hasta mi último ascenso hace dos años. Me ascendieron a gerente de cartera y supervisor de todos los banqueros de inversión por debajo mio, así como de sus asistentes y pasantes. Tuve que trabajar más horas y empecé a ganar mucho más dinero. Ya no tenía tanto tiempo para Blaine y el número de actividades que tenía que atender había aumentado significativamente. Al principio Blaine vino conmigo a las mismas, pero al final me dijo que no le gustaba la atmósfera impersonal y la poca atención que fui capaz de darle. No le echo la culpa. Me refiero a que eran eventos de negocios después de todo. Yo tenía que hacer contactos en el mundo de los negocios; ser visto y dar publicidad a mi empresa y departamento. Tú entiendes lo que estoy diciendo.

Adam asintió. —Lo hago. Relacionarse es una parte importante del trabajo.

El humor de Sebastian comenzó a elevarse. La comprensión que venía de Adam era como un chaleco salvavidas. No podía recordar la última vez que fue capaz de hablar de trabajo y sus responsabilidades sin ser acusado de algo. Adam sabía a las presiones a las que se enfrentaba y no lo juzgaría por su movilidad ascendente.

En todo caso, Adam le admiraba por ello. Hablar de sus problemas se hizo más fácil. —Ahí es cuando empezamos a pelear. Eran pequeñas peleas al principio. Tenía que cancelar planes para cenar y cuando llegaba a casa, discutíamos la forma en que lo había herido o decepcionado. Finalmente, las peleas comenzaron a hacerse más grandes. —Sebastian comenzó a usar las manos para enfatizar sus puntos—. Empecé a comprar cosas para el apartamento. Grandes televisores, un montón de aparatos caros, cosas para la comodidad y el lujo. Blaine se quejó, diciendo que nuestra casa se estaba volviendo más y más mi lugar en vez de nuestro lugar.

Adam sacudió la cabeza. —No creo que te equivoques por querer cosas buenas si te lo puedes permitir.

Sebastian sonrió. —Eso es lo que le dije, pero no le importó. Me dijo que estaba empezando a preocuparme por el dinero más que por pasar tiempo con él. Dijo que éramos cada vez más lo que teníamos que lo que habíamos sido. ¿Tiene eso incluso sentido?

—Bueno, creo que sí. Lo que quiero decir, Blaine es un profesor. Él trabaja en una ocupación sin preocuparse por la riqueza material. Sus recompensas profesionales provienen del crecimiento social, emocional y académico de sus estudiantes; mide el éxito de manera diferente de lo que nosotros lo hacemos.

No había considerado la posición de Blaine de la forma en que Adam había dicho y se sentía mal. ¿Cómo podía no haber tenido en cuenta que Blaine quería y necesitaba diferentes cosas para sentirse exitoso? A pesar de su culpabilidad, fueron las palabras de Adam las que resonaron. Fue el hecho de que él había dicho que Blaine medía el éxito de manera diferente de lo que nosotros hacemos. Esas dos palabras golpearon en su interior más que cualquier otra cosa.

Adam le entendía. Sebastian se imaginó llegar a casa después de un largo día en Fidelity y relajarse con una bebida fuerte, mientras miraba a Central Park, con Adam a su lado. Hablarían sobre el mercado, las tendencias, cómo prosperaban sus inversiones. Ellos tendrían una compatibilidad que Blaine y él nunca podrían tener. Sebastian ya había descubierto que él y Blaine estaban creciendo distanciándose. Él no quería que terminaran odiándose, pero si algo no cambiaba, lo harían. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Adam.

—Estoy seguro de que entre los dos resolveréis las cosas. Parecéis enamorados el uno del otro.

Sebastian echó la cabeza hacia atrás en el asiento una vez más. —Eso es lo que me tiene atado últimamente. Yo lo amo, pero las cosas han cambiado entre nosotros en el último par de años. No me siento enamorado, con el corazón repiqueteando, esa clase de amor. Quiero decir que entiendo que la novedad de las nuevas relaciones se desvanece, pero últimamente me he estado preguntando si se puede crecer distanciándote mientras tus vidas se mueven en diferentes direcciones, incluso si amas a alguien.

—Ese es un punto interesante. A veces las personas se van separando. Eso puede pasar, incluso si no hay culpables. Pero la verdad, si dos personas son el uno para el otro, encuentran maneras de superar este tipo de problemas.

Sebastian dejó caer su cabeza entre las manos. —Creo que tienes razón. Hemos ido creciendo más y más separados, sobre todo desde mi última promoción hace unas pocas semanas. El aumento salarial me empujó a comprar el apartamento, pero también agravó los problemas. La parte racional, la parte que causa que mi cabeza gire, es que elegiría comprar el apartamento de nuevo, aunque soy consciente de lo mucho que la mudanza molestó a Blaine.

Adam sonrió con simpatía, la comprensión saliendo de él. —Dime. ¿Qué quieres?

—Quiero ser capaz de disfrutar de las cosas que me puedo permitir. Creciendo en el oeste de Massachusetts, no tuve las mismas cosas que Blaine tuvo cuando crecía. Nosotros no vivíamos en una casa grande o íbamos de vacaciones anuales con la familia. Nosotros no teníamos una casa de verano y yo no heredé el BMW de mi padre una vez que me saqué el carnet de conducir. —Sebastian se detuvo, dándose cuenta de lo amargo que sonaba. El hecho de que Blaine hubiera crecido siendo un privilegiado no era el problema. Él lo había sabido desde el principio. El hecho de Blaine eligiera una vida que no se correspondía con la que había crecido, que los bienes materiales no eran importantes para él a pesar de su educación, había sido una de las cosas que más le atrajo cuando se conocieron. —Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que trabajo duramente todo el día y quiero ser capaz de beneficiarme de los frutos de todo ese trabajo. Me encanta el nuevo condominio. Me encanta viajar. Me encanta ir a restaurantes caros y ordenar botellas ridículamente decadentes de vino o champagne. Pero quiero a alguien que disfrute esas cosas conmigo. No puedo disfrutarlas si quiero esas cosas pero mi pareja no lo hace. —Sebastian sintió que animación crecía cuando enumeraba las cosas que le gustaban. Él también se sentía mejor nombrando cosas que no humillaban a Blaine. El hecho de que quisieran cosas diferentes no tenía nada que ver con su historia. Tenía todo que ver con su futuro y como ellos querían cosas diferentes.

—Bueno, como he dicho, a veces las personas se van separando. —Adam puso una mano en la pierna de Sebastian. El calor irradió desde el lugar donde estaba la mano y viajó a los genitales, haciendo que se desplazaran en sus pantalones vaqueros—. Por si sirve de algo, entiendo perfectamente de donde vienes. También me gusta ser capaz de disfrutar de las cosas que puedo pagar. Creo que no deberías castigarte por querer eso.

—Pero Kurt lo está haciendo bien por sí mismo. Apuesto a que no se queja cuando quieres gastar en él. — Sebastian sintió que su estado de ánimo se puso feo una vez más.

—Puedes pensar que sí, pero te equivocas. —La cabeza de Sebastian se levantó para mirar a la cara a Adam, su estado de ánimo levantándose una vez más—. Kurt es un hombre maravilloso, pero él no comparte mi ambición. Me parece que es muy parecido a Blaine, que no es ninguna sorpresa. Ellos crecieron juntos; se criaron en la misma cultura y con los mismos valores. En su negocio lo hace bien, no me malinterpretes. Tienen un éxito moderado y él es excelente en lo que hace, pero podría hacerlo mucho mejor.

Adam sacudió la cabeza. —William le ofreció un puesto de trabajo en su compañía. Su salario se hubiera incrementado significativamente. Él lo rechazó. Entiendo perfectamente por qué. Kurt comenzó Spectacular Designs con sus amigos y es leal a ellos, pero su lealtad lo está deteniendo. Si me ofrecen la oportunidad de hacer algo más por mí mismo, la agarro. Kurt, por su parte, está contento. Tenemos una diferencia fundamental en cómo vemos nuestra vida profesional. Tal vez Kurt y yo parezcamos un modelo de una pareja feliz, pero no creo que seamos tan diferentes de Blaine y tú.

Sebastian lo miró, sorprendido por la revelación de Adam. El alivio lo llenó al saber que Adam entendía lo que estaba experimentando a un nivel que no se atrevía a esperar. Adam no estaba contento con Kurt tampoco.

Mientras miraba a Adam, vio a un hombre que lo entendía, no al novio de otra persona, y la idea lo confundió. A pesar de los problemas que tenía con Blaine, nunca había mirado a otro hombre más allá de la apreciación superficial de buena apariencia. Lo que veía en Adam era alguien que compartía con él objetivos fundamentales, objetivos que temía que Blaine nunca compartiría con él. —Me alegro de poder hablar con alguien que entiende lo que estoy pasando. Amas a Kurt, pero si tú y Kurt quieren cosas diferentes en sus vidas, tal vez el amor no sea suficiente. —Lo pronunció como una afirmación, pero Sebastian contuvo la respiración mientras esperaba la respuesta de Adam.

—Puede que tengas razón, pero eso no hace que el problema sea más fácil.

—Tienes razón. —El corazón de Sebastian martilleaba. Su pene se había puesto completamente erecto y su sangre corría por sus venas. Tuvo que esforzarse para contener su emoción antes de hablar de nuevo—. Gracias, Adam. Me alegro de haber hablado de esto. Ahora puedo disfrutar del fin de semana.

Adam mantuvo una ligera conversación durante el resto del viaje. Cambiaron CDs, hablaron de la música que les gustaba, el trabajo y los talleres a los que asistirían en la convención. Las cuatro horas de viaje a Washington volaron y lo siguiente que supo Sebastian, era que estaban entrando en el aparcamiento del hotel y yendo a su habitación.

Una vez deshecho el equipaje, Adam le llevó al restaurante del hotel. Sebastian derrochó en la cena, para que la noche fuera lo más agradable posible. Él ordenó una cara botella de champán, mientras Adam continuó hablando sobre el mercado y su trabajo en Goldman. Los dos ordenaron los aperitivos que les apetecieron y los mejores cortes de carne de res. Una vez terminaron, Sebastian sugirió que continúan hablando en el bar, abriendo una cuenta para ellos.

Para cuando regresaron a la habitación, Sebastian se tambaleaba sobre sus pies, pero se sentía más feliz de lo que podía recordar en mucho tiempo. La noche había sido todo lo que él quería en su vida. Un hotel de cinco estrellas, una comida suntuosa, bebidas caras, todo sin un pensamiento para el dinero que él estaba gastando.

De vuelta en la habitación, Sebastian comenzó a desnudarse, dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño a tomar una ducha. Adam dijo que iba a llamar a servicio de habitaciones y ordenar otra botella de champagne.

A medida que el agua caliente repiqueteaba contra su piel, Sebastian cerró los ojos, una mezcla de culpa y placer pasó a través de él. Había traicionado a Blaine en el viaje a Washington DC. No sólo se había quejado de él, compartiendo detalles íntimos de sus problemas con Adam, sino que lo había traicionado mentalmente también. Su atracción por Adam crecía con cada momento que pasaba y los sentimientos le excitaban más por lo que se alarmó. Al mismo tiempo, la emoción de disfrutar de la noche, la comida, la bebida y de la empresa, sin pensar en las consecuencias tenía un encanto particularmente fuerte.

En lugar de seguir contemplando la situación, simplemente se concentró en el alcohol que seguía corriendo por sus venas y disfrutó del calor del agua penetrando en su piel para calmar los tensos músculos.

Cuando Sebastian salió de la ducha, Adam se había puesto una camisa del tipo polo y pantalones vaqueros holgados. Entregó a Sebastian una copa de champán. —Aquí, vamos a brindar. Por un fin de semana fantástico entre amigos que se entienden los unos a los otros.

Sebastian chocó su copa contra la de Adam. La elección de palabras de Adam envió una emoción directamente a su entrepierna y de pronto se sintió muy expuesto cuando su polla comenzó a cambiar una vez más, lo único que separaba su erección de la visión de Adam era una fina capa de tejido. —Gracias. —Estiró los brazos y empezó a frotar su hombro—. Eh, debes de estar rígido por estar sentado todo el día en el coche.

Adam se levantó. —Doy un formidable masaje en la espalda. ¿Te importa?

Sebastian estaba sentado en el sofá así su espalda se dirigía a Adam. —No, en absoluto.

Se sentó detrás de Sebastian, poniendo una pierna en el sofá junto al cuerpo de Sebastian y la otra en el suelo. Sebastian estaba muy consciente de que lo único que separaba el paquete de Adam de su culo eran los jeans y una toalla. Adam se frotó las manos para calentarlas, antes de trabajar en los hombros desnudos de Sebastian.

Amasó los músculos apretados hasta que los nudos comenzaron a aflojarse. Sebastian suspiró, recostándose contra la presión. Adam movió sus manos por los costados de Sebastian, apretando las cuerdas de músculos que corrían por los lados.

Sebastian levantó su vaso a la boca sólo para descubrir que estaba vacío. —Déjame llenar eso para ti. —Adam se inclinó hacia un lado para agarrar la botella y al hacerlo, su cuerpo se apretó contra la espalda de Sebastian. El contacto envió escalofríos a través de él e hizo que su polla se sacudiera debajo de la toalla. Con su vaso lleno, Sebastian tomó un gran sorbo, las burbujas consquilleando su garganta.

Adam deslizó las manos sobre el pecho de Sebastian, masajeando los grandes músculos pectorales bien definidos, tirando de Sebastian hacia atrás para recostarlo sobre su pecho en el proceso. Sebastian se puso tenso al tacto. —Shh. Relájate. Te dije que soy bueno dando masajes. —Sebastian obedeció.

Continuando con su roce, Adam pellizcó los pezones de Sebastian enviando un choque a través de él. Respiró hondo y se apoyó contra el pecho de Adam. No podía recordar la estimulación del pezón como una técnica reconocida de masaje, pero no le importaba. El toque de Adam se sentía demasiado bien.

—¿Cómo es eso, Sebastian? —La voz de Adam era un susurro sedoso cerca de su oído.

Sebastian empujó hacia arriba, en las manos de Adam. —Bueno.

Una risita gutural le respondió. —Disfruta. —Poco a poco, las manos de Adam se aventuraron por los abdominales de Sebastian, sus dedos presionando y frotando los planos de su paquete de seis, entonces trabajando más abajo en su cuerpo. Una vez más, Sebastian se puso tenso, pero relajado sin ser engatusado esta vez.

Adam tomó la decisión final y bajó la mano a la polla de Sebastian, alcanzándola por debajo de la toalla y poniendo su mano alrededor del eje de Sebastian. Sebastian dejó escapar un profundo gemido mientras su polla saltó por el agarre de Adam.

Adam dio un ligero tirón, girando su mano en un movimiento suave para crear fricción adicional. Sebastian gimió, un oooh entrecortado escapó de su boca mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás y hacia el lado por lo que descansaba sobre los hombros de Adam, sus bocas a pulgadas de distancia. Tentativamente, se inclinó hacia Adam hasta que sus labios se encontraron. La boca de Adam se abrió a él sin dudarlo, sus labios suaves y lisos, su lengua con sabor de champán. Sus bocas trabadas, sus lenguas bailando la una contra la otra.

Sebastian sintió que Adam estaba acelerando el ritmo en su eje, sus dedos deslizándose a través de la cabeza de su pene que se había convertido en lubricada con generosas cantidades de líquido pre-seminal.

Sebastian salió del beso. Su pensamiento inicial de poner fin a las cosas antes se le fue de las manos. Lo que decía, hacía juego con sus deseos, y no con su mejor juicio. —Tal vez deberíamos llevar esto a la cama. —Tan pronto como las palabras escaparon de su boca, el choque y la emoción llenaron su mente. No debía querer esto, pero lo hacía.

Sin decir una palabra, Adam se levantó y se acercó a la cama, quitándose primero la camisa, luego los pantalones, hasta que se puso delante de Sebastian, desnudo y erecto, un Adonis con piel de bronce. —Tu turno. Quiero que te quites la toalla y vengas aquí, haciendo una exhibición de ello para conseguir excitarme.

Las palabras de mando enviaron una emoción directamente a la ingle de Sebastian y él levantó la toalla, liberando su polla de los confines de la tela y se puso de pie. No estaba acostumbrado a permitir que otra persona tomara el control sexual y el cambio en los roles lo abrumó con lujuria y excitación. Su erección estaba llena y pesada, levantada directamente delante de él, una cadena delgada de líquido transparente goteando desde la punta. Se agachó, recogió unas gotas con el dedo, y las puso en su boca. El sabor salado combinándose con el dulce sabor del champán.

Adam abrió la boca, entonces cerró la distancia entre ellos, agarrando a Sebastian y tirando de él en un beso.

Cuando quitó su boca, sólo fue suficiente susurrarle al oído. —Eso fue tan jodidamente caliente. —Luego cerró su boca en el cuello de Sebastian, lamiendo y mordisqueando la piel mientras retrocedía con Sebastian a la cama y los acostó.

Continuaron besándose y rodando en la cama hasta que Adam se echó hacia atrás jadeando. —Quiero que pruebes mi excitación.

Sebastian se sentó, colocando sus manos sobre el amplio pecho de Adam y lo empujó hacia abajo así él se tumbó. Arrastrándose por su cuerpo, tomó la base de la polla de Adam y bajó la cabeza hasta la punta brillante de la erección de Adam metiéndola en su boca.

El sabor salado del líquido pre-seminal lo llenó y viajó a lo largo de su boca, provocando su sentido del olfato. El sabor y el aroma enviando rayos de emoción a través de él, directamente a su entrepierna y su polla empezó a latir al ritmo de sus rápidos latidos del corazón. Mientras levantaba y bajaba la cabeza, tragando el duro eje de Adam, cada vez más su esencia llenando la boca de Sebastian.

Los gemidos de Adam crecieron en volumen mientras sujetaba sus caderas, jodiendo la boca de Sebastian. Justo mientras Sebastian se preparaba para su recompensa, sintió las manos de Adam acunando las axilas y tirando de él a lo largo de su cuerpo hasta que estuvieron cara a cara. Dejó caer la cabeza para capturar la boca de Adam en un beso hambriento, sus lenguas peleando, explorando e investigando hasta que Adam rompió el beso de nuevo y empujó a Sebastian sobre su espalda. A horcajadas sobre él, la expresión de sus ojos era de pura lujuria.

Adam recorrió el cuerpo de Sebastian besándolo lentamente, hasta que su cálido aliento acarició a lo largo su eje. Cuando Adam cerró los labios sobre la verga de Sebastian, el impacto repentino de la caliente humedad envió fuego desde su ingle a todas sus extremidades, como si alguien hubiera tocado con un cable eléctrico su cuerpo. Corrientes de felicidad corrieron a través de él. Adam tomó completamente a Sebastian en él, lentamente levantó la cabeza para que la punta quedara en la boca y luego bajó hacia abajo de nuevo. Con calma, los movimientos lentos manteniendo una fricción deslizante sobre su piel, sacando más y más líquido pre-seminal de él. El cosquilleo del fluido viajando por su longitud antes de escapar a través de la abertura en la punta, hizo que sus músculos temblaran, y el anillo de su ano, se contrajera.

Cuando el placer aumentó, Sebastian puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Adam, forzando que su boca se separara de la succión experta. —Estoy demasiado cerca. Quiero que me folles.

Una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó por el rostro de Adam. — Tu deseo... tengo condones en mi bolsa.

Adam se levantó y se acercó a la bolsa, su polla rebotando a cada paso. Después de tomar un condón y una botella de lubricante, regresó a la cama. Sebastian puso las rodillas en su pecho, exponiéndose a Adam. Y fue recompensado por la sensación de frío de los dedos con lubricante deslizándose sondeando su apertura, presionando suavemente en él, trabajando su apretado anillo abierto.

En poco tiempo, Adam estuvo jodiéndolo con los dedos, dos dedos entrando y saliendo fácilmente de él. — Basta. Follame.

Adam sonrió una vez más, colocando la esquina de la envoltura en la boca y rompiéndola, escupiendo un poco de la envoltura en la habitación. Entonces envainó su pene y lo guió hasta la entrada de Sebastian.

Cuando la cabeza de la erección de Adam apretó contra la apertura de Sebastian, dio una respiración profunda, la quemadura cortando a través de la neblina inducida por el champagne. —¿Quieres que vaya lento?

Sebastian susurró su respuesta. —No. Follame.

Adam siguió adelante, penetrando a Sebastian. El estiramiento creaba una sensación de ardor mientras se alojaba el eje de Adam. Luces bailaban en las esquinas de sus ojos. Habían pasado años desde que alguien le había jodido. Siempre estaba arriba de Blaine. Entregándose a otra persona, obligándose a presentarse, a abrirse y exponerse a sí mismo, tocó un lado de él que había enterrado. Por un momento, se preguntó por qué no se sentía cómodo permitiendo este nivel de intimidad y de vulnerabilidad con Blaine, pero rápidamente empujó el pensamiento a un lado, sin querer que nada le estropeara este momento. El control se había convertido en parte de su rutina, control en el trabajo y control en el hogar. Tenía que romper si quería seguir adelante con su vida. Y tal vez Adam era la persona con la que seguir adelante.

Se agachó, agarró el culo de Adam y tiró de él, instándole a que acelerara su ritmo. Adam respondió automáticamente, golpeando más duro y más rápido. Cada empuje rozaba con la próstata de Sebastian, el centro erógeno de su núcleo. Una sensación de hormigueo se apoderó en su interior, sustituyendo la quemadura por un placer completamente maravilloso. Cerró los ojos y sucumbió completamente al ataque.

Cada compresión aumentó el temblor de los músculos inactivos. El sudor caía por el rostro de Adam y de su pelo, salpicando contra el pecho de Sebastian, mezclándose con el brillo de la transpiración que recubría todo su cuerpo. En una explosión, los dos entraron en erupción, gritando en la liberación, Adam enterrado hasta el cuello en el interior Sebastian y la simiente de Sebastian disparando fuera de él sobre su pecho y el estómago.

Se quedaron conectados en esa posición hasta que cesaron las olas de placer y su respiración volvió a la normalidad, a continuación, Adam se retiró de Sebastian, quitándose cuidadosamente el condón y dejándolo caer en la papelera al lado de la cama.

Apagando de un tirón la luz, Adam se acurrucó cerca de Sebastian, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él así que la espalda de Sebastian presionaba contra el pecho de Adam. Por un momento, Sebastian pensó en Blaine y en la traición que acababa de cometer, pero sacó el pensamiento de su mente, negándose a permitir que nada estropeara la primera noche en el año que se sentía verdaderamente feliz. Acurrucándose de nuevo en los brazos de Adam, Sebastian cerró los ojos, sin saber el momento en que se quedó dormido.

* * *

 **(1)** Tipo de empanada con relleno de pollo/ternera y patatas con sabor a curry.


	14. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO TRECE**

Kurt no fue al trabajo el viernes, diciéndole a Rachel que quería despedir a Adam. La verdad era que Blaine y él tenían planes para pasar la noche juntos y quería tiempo para prepararse. Una vez que Adam se fue, salió rápidamente a comprar vino, los ingredientes para la carne asada, patatas al horno y espárragos salteados. Luego recogió las flores para decorar el apartamento. Quería asegurarse de que todos los aspectos de la noche estuvieran perfectos. Al pasar por una tienda de Newbury Comics, salió disparado y cogió los grandes éxitos de Squeeze, que había sido el grupo favorito de Blaine y de él. No le importó que las dos últimas veces que habían estado juntos a solas, hubieran llevado las cosas a un lugar donde dos personas con una relación no deberían ir. Ellos eran adultos y podrían manejarlo. Sin embargo, mientras las horas pasaban, su nerviosismo aumentó exponencialmente.

Blaine apareció a las siete de la tarde con un par de botellas de vino en la mano. Sonrió mientras Kurt se hizo a un lado, su aroma masculino fluyendo en Kurt mientras pasaba. El olor de la carne cocinándose llenaba el apartamento con un toque de los espárragos, que estaban fuego lento en el hornillo. —¡Wow! Esto me recuerda a tu casa en una noche de invierno.

Kurt tomó las botellas de vino y las puso en la encimera de la cocina. Tomó el abrigo de Blaine, dejando que sus dedos rozaran la piel del cuello de Blaine. Un corto suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras miraba como iba vestido Blaine. Llevaba una camisa negra de manga larga ceñida al cuerpo, de algodón y mezcla de spandex, que se ajustaba a su pecho. Sus vaqueros holgados acentuaban su torso delgado, así como sus delgadas caderas mientras la redondez de su culo empujaba la tela en la parte posterior.

Se había asegurado que su apariencia captaría la atención de Blaine también. Eligió vestir un polo de manga corta con cuello una talla demasiado pequeña, que revelaba su estructura muscular; los planos de sus pectorales salpicados con un toque de pezón presionando la tela, pantalones vaqueros estrechos -Levi's- destacando su culo y el paquete, así como sus fuertes muslos. Incluso se había rociado con Acqua Di Gio ya que la reacción de Blaine había sido tan entusiasta.

Después de colgar el abrigo en un gancho en el pasillo, se dirigió hacia Blaine cogiéndolo y atrapándolo en un apretado abrazo. El repentino contacto envió un escalofrío a través de Kurt y su excitación comenzó, enviando sangre a todos los lugares correctos. Gracias a Dios, mis pantalones son muy ajustados o de otra forma Mr. Happy estaría mostrándose a Blaine en estos momentos. Se quedaron en el medio del pasillo, abrazados por un minuto o dos, antes de que Blaine se echara hacia atrás, olfateando audiblemente. —Llevas esa colonia de nuevo, ¿no es así?

—¡Sí! Me puse un poco de Acqua Di Gio. Mencionaste que te gustaba el olor.

Blaine le soltó, una furtiva sonrisa cruzó su cara. — ¿Así que te pones la colonia para mí?

Calor corrió por el cuello y las mejillas de Kurt. No había previsto que Blaine volviera su movimiento en contra de él. —Um, supongo, er, ¿no?

Blaine se echó a reír. —¡Convincente!

Con la comida lista y una botella de vino abierta, se sentaron a comer. —No puedo creer lo mucho que tu cocina me lleva de vuelta a casa. Es como si estuviéramos sentados en la cocina como en los viejos tiempos, comiendo hasta reventar. —Blaine tenía una mirada soñadora en su cara mientras cortaba un trozo de carne asada y se la metía en su boca—. Dios mío. Esto es mejor de lo que recuerdo.

Kurt cogió su tenedor y empezó a comer también. — Mamá verdaderamente tiene un arsenal impresionante de recetas. Me alegro de haber pasado tanto tiempo aprendiendo a cocinar antes de mudarme. —Los alimentos amortiguaban su discurso haciendo a Blaine reír.

—Veo que tu equilibrio no es el único rasgo que conservaste. Tus modales son tan atroces como siempre. ¿Cómo están tus padres? No hemos hablado mucho de

ellos en las últimas semanas.

Los padres de Kurt observaban cuidadosamente, pero no llegaban a estar demasiado involucrados encontrando el equilibrio perfecto entre controlar y darle espacio. Ellos lo habían aceptado cuando salió, haciendo un esfuerzo por seguir participando en su vida, invitando a sus novios a cenar, y preguntando sobre ellos cuando telefoneaban.

Kurt podría decir que su madre nunca animó a Adam aunque nunca mostró su disgusto. Su madre tenía una manera especial para detectar la basura, no importaba lo que los otros le ponían delante para impresionarla. —Están fantásticos. Papá dice que le quedan alrededor de cinco años de trabajo antes de que él y mamá se tomen más tiempo libre en invierno para ir al sur.

Blaine sonrió. —Apuesto a que tu madre no puede esperar.

Kurt cortó otro trozo de carne y se lo puso en la boca. —Bueno, ella se mantiene ocupada. Lee a los niños en la biblioteca y es voluntaria en la escuela mientras papá está liado con su trabajo de dentista.

—Suena como que están mejor que nunca. —Blaine pinchó un tallo de los espárragos y lo colocó ociosamente en su boca.

Kurt siguió el movimiento, admirando los labios gruesos mientras se cerraban sobre el tenedor, lo que alimentó su deseo de saltar sobre la mesa y mordisquearlos. Sacudió la imagen de su mente. —La única cosa sobre mamá estando retirada y papá siguiendo trabajando es que ella tiene demasiado tiempo libre y me controla con mucha más frecuencia.

—Hablando de control, ¿no te da ninguna mierda por fumar? Quiero decir, tu padre se aseguró de que tenías los dientes más rectos, más perfectos en todo Lima y ahora estás arruinando tu sonrisa tiñendo tus dientes de color amarillo. Es un hábito repugnante. —Blaine hizo una mueca, exagerando su disgusto.

—Gracias, mamá. —Kurt puso los ojos en blanco—. En realidad, no he fumado un cigarrillo en una semana. Estoy a punto de cumplir los treinta y llego a casa caminando sin aliento. Hay algo que no está bien en mi, ser tan joven y perder el aliento al caminar.

Blaine asintió con la cabeza. —Bueno, buena suerte. He oído que a los tres días la nicotina deja el sistema. Después de eso, estás luchando contra una adicción mental, no física. La cosa de mano-a-la-boca. —Una sonrisa se arrastró por el rostro de Blaine y se rió para sus adentros.

—¿Qué? No puedes reír y no decirme que es tan gracioso.

Blaine sacudió la cabeza. —Lo que dije, el comentario de la mano-a-la-boca. Me pregunto por qué los hombres gay fuman en el primer lugar. Parece que todo lo hacemos bien en el departamento de fijación oral.

Kurt se atragantó con la comida en la boca. Blaine se levantó de un salto y comenzó a golpearlo en la espalda.

Una gran parte de la carne salió y aterrizó con un golpe seco sobre la mesa frente a él. —Jesús, Blaine, déjame terminar de masticar antes de hacerme reír. Pero tienes razón. Si fumar es parcialmente una adicción oral, deberíamos ser el grupo demográfico que menos fumara. —Kurt cogió una servilleta, recogió el pedazo de alimento masticado, y se dirigió a la cocina para tirarlo a la basura.

Volvió para encontrar a Blaine riendo más fuerte que antes. —Tranquilo. Un verdadero giro.

Kurt se sonrojó. —Cállate. Es tu culpa.

—Claro, culpable de que la comida vuele sobre mí. — Blaine sonrió y siguió comiendo.

—Papá dice que si sigo sin fumar en verano, me hará un blanqueamiento dental gratis.

Kurt sonrió, asegurándose a propósito que los espárragos masticados cubrían sus dientes.

—Encantador. Eres un verdadero encanto cuando quieres. —Blaine le sonrió, un calor latente empezando a arder en sus ojos—. Me alegro de que todavía conserves tu manera torpe e inmadura de hacer cosas estúpidas para reírnos.

Cambiando a algo más serio, Kurt volvió hacia Blaine. —¿Qué hay de tus padres? ¿Cómo lo llevan?

Blaine miró a la mesa, la sonrisa desapareciendo, antes de levantar la mirada para encontrarse con la de Kurt. —Mamá lo está haciendo bien. No ha salido mucho desde que ella y papá se separaron. Me preocupo por ella a veces. La abuela falleció hace cinco años y traté de que se mudara aquí, pero parece estar asentada dónde está y no quiere detener su vida y mudarse de nuevo.

Kurt vio una punzada de tristeza en los ojos de Blaine. —¿Y tu padre?

—Papá está bien también. Regresó a Ohio y se volvió a casar pocos años después de la separación. Esperó hasta que fui a la universidad antes de cambiarse para que las cosas se mantuvieran estables para mí. Ninguno de mis padres me quería viajando por todo el país, mientras todavía vivía en casa. Su esposa, Marsha, es una señora agradable. Estoy feliz por él. —Kurt podía decir que quería decir lo que había dicho.

Continuaron comiendo durante unos minutos en silencio, bebiendo su vino y disfrutando de la comida. Finalmente, Blaine rompió el silencio. —Por tanto, Adam parece un tipo legal.

El interior de Kurt saltó por el giro repentino de la conversación. ¿Para qué quiere hablar de Adam? —Si. Él tiende a causar una buena impresión en la gente.

—Háblame de él. —La solicitud de Blaine fue planteada bastante amablemente, pero la forma en que miró a Kurt le hizo preguntarse cómo de informal era en realidad su interés.

—Nos conocimos cuando me mudé al West Village. Fui a The Monster. Nos conocimos y conectamos, como cuando ves a alguien en una habitación y piensas que "es lindo" y más tarde, te las arreglas para hablar con él y saber que piensa que tú eres lindo también. Hablamos toda la noche, y le gusté mucho. Yo ni siquiera lo dejé dormir conmigo al final de la noche.

Blaine ladeó la cabeza. —No lo entiendo. ¿Le gustaste mucho, así que no dejaste que te llevara a su casa?

—Bueno, si lo hubiera hecho, para Adam hubiera sido como cualquier otra noche. ¿Cuántas veces has enganchado con un chico la primera noche y se ha convertido en una relación para ti?

Blaine asintió. —Buen punto.

—De todos modos, nos vimos varias veces. Estaba empezando en Goldman Sachs y creía en su trabajo... tenía una verdadera pasión por la banca de inversión. Me emocioné escuchándolo hablar de su trabajo. Yo no entiendo una maldita cosa de lo que dijo, pero su pasión era excitante. ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir?

Los ojos de Blaine se velaron. —Sí. Sé exactamente lo que quieres decir.

—Después de cuatro citas, finalmente le invité y cociné para él. —Kurt sonrió recordando la noche—. Realmente hice esta comida. Tuvimos una noche maravillosa. Bajé las luces, encendí velas por todas partes, puse música romántica. —¡Música, Mierda! Kurt se levantó de un salto, corrió hacia el estéreo y presionó el play, entonces regresó a la mesa.

Los sonidos de Squeeze llenaron la habitación. —Lo siento por eso.

La boca de Blaine presionó en los lados, apretando, como si tuviera que luchar para sostener algo, luego se echó a reír. —¡Tú, mi amigo, eres un bobo total! —Blaine siguió riendo y Kurt no pudo evitar unirse a él. En poco tiempo, los dos se agarraban a los lados.

La risa de Blaine se calmó, una sonrisa aún estampada en su rostro, pero algo en su expresión parecía un poco triste. —Suenas como si estuvieras feliz con

Adam.

Kurt miró hacia su plato. —Solía estarlo. —No podía creer que la admisión saliera de su boca.

Blaine levantó la cabeza. —¿Qué?

Kurt se sonrojó. Nunca hablaba mal de Adam, no importaba lo que él pensara. —Uh, bueno, ya sabes cómo son las cosas. Después de un tiempo, te encuentras con baches en la carretera y necesitas trabajar en ellos. —Espero que suene convincente para él, porque yo no me estoy engañando ni por un minuto.

Blaine estudió a Kurt como si estuviera bajo un microscopio. Cruzando los brazos, le dirigió la mirada fijándola en él. —No me estás engañando ni por un segundo. Habla.

Derrotado, Kurt dejó caer los hombros y terminó su copa de vino. —Bueno, si voy a contar esta historia, creo que necesito una dosis adicional. —Blaine agarró la botella y llenó ambas copas y Kurt contó los últimos años de su relación con Adam, las promociones, su cambio pasando de valorar a las personas a valorar el dinero, el hecho de que el sexo había empezado a parecer mecánico-ausente de amor.

Blaine tomó su mano. —Lo siento mucho, Kurt.

Kurt suspiró. —No te lo tomes a mal, pero no quiero la compasión de nadie. Soy yo el que está en esto y soy yo el que sigue estando en esto. —Negó con la cabeza Hasta que haga algo al respecto, sólo puedo estar molesto conmigo mismo.

Blaine miró sus manos unidas, y luego a Kurt. —No me compadezco de ti. Siento que estés experimentando esto. —Su voz se mantuvo suave y comprensiva.

—La peor parte de todo esto... sé que no es bueno para mí. Nunca he sido alguien que se siente y deja que las cosas malas pasen. Hasta hace poco, todavía teníamos sexo increíble, pero ahora no parece se preocupe por nada excepto de sus propias necesidades. Él termina y no se preocupa de mis necesidades.

La expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Blaine hizo reír a Kurt. No podía decidir si Blaine estaba horrorizado o avergonzado por el último pedacito de información.

Blaine miró de soslayo y movió la cabeza, como si estuviera tratando de despejar de su mente de la imagen que Kurt había plantado allí. —¿Por qué te quedas con él?

Kurt quitó la mano de la de Blaine. —Honestamente, no tengo idea. Creo que es porque me siento cómodo y cambiar mi vida en este momento parece como un dolor de cabeza que no quiero tratar.

Blaine deslizó su silla junto a la de Kurt y puso el brazo alrededor de sus hombros. —Escúchame. No hemos estado en contacto hasta hace poco, pero hemos sido los mejores amigos durante mucho tiempo y hemos reconectado como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. —Dejó de hablar. Kurt se volvió hacia él y continuó—: Eres demasiado bueno, vales demasiado para tolerar esto. Te mereces a alguien que te amé con una pasión encarnizada.

—Apretó el hombro de Kurt—. Apenas conozco a Adam, pero lo odio por lo que me has dicho.

Kurt sonrió, pero bajó la mirada. —No he sido justo con él. Él no está aquí para defenderse y sólo oyes mi lado de la historia. Estoy seguro de que tiene su lado también.

La voz de Blaine cambió a un grito. —Me importa un carajo su lado de la historia.

Kurt lo miró, asustado por la explosión de Blaine.

Blaine se sonrojó. —Lo siento. Todo lo que estoy diciendo es que no es razón suficiente para tratar a alguien como si no existiera. No mereces ser tratado como un objeto. Él te ha hecho olvidar quién eres. La forma en que estamos hablando ahora es incompatible con el Kurt con el que crecí.

Por mucho que Kurt no quisiera oír lo que estaba diciendo Blaine, no podía negar el efecto que la valoración de Blaine tenía sobre él. A pesar de los años transcurridos entre su infancia y ahora, Blaine entendía a Kurt mejor que nadie. Puso una mano sobre el brazo de Blaine y lo miró fijamente, con el corazón lleno de cariño y añoranza.

Le tomó todo su autocontrol no abrazar a Blaine y no permitirle irse nunca. —Gracias Blaine. Agradezco que alguien me recuerde que merezco más. —Lo que realmente quiero decir es que me hace difícil cuando se obtiene una protección así.

Blaine llenó las copas de nuevo y llevó los platos a la cocina. Kurt se levantó y lo siguió. —Entonces, háblame de cómo están las cosas entre tú y Sebastian.

Blaine se tensó ligeramente. —Nos conocimos hace ocho años. Había comenzado las clases y vivía en el East Village. Una noche fui a Phoenix en la calle Trece y él estaba jugando al billar. Decidí poner mi nombre en la pizarra y terminamos jugando juntos. Nos reímos de nosotros mismos y la conversación fue fácil. A medida que avanzaba la noche, tomamos copa tras copa y nuestra atracción creció.

Los dos regresaron a la sala de estar después de limpiar los platos, y se sentaron en el sofá. Habían terminado su primera botella de vino, así que Kurt abrió una nueva. —Salimos durante las siguientes semanas y, como tú y Adam, nos dimos cuenta de que éramos muy compatibles.

Blaine tomó otro sorbo de su vino. —Él cree que su trabajo es ayudar a la gente. Admiro que no haya perdido su amor por su trabajo. —Kurt vio como la frente de Blaine se frunció y sus labios se juntaron en una línea apretada. Se quedó callado y pensativo por unos momentos. Cuando habló, su comentario no coincidía con su aspecto preocupado—. Es un buen hombre.

Kurt se recostó en el sofá, su calor hundiéndose un poco más en su pecho. —Estoy feliz por ti. Te mereces a alguien que te ame y aprecie todo lo que das.

Blaine se recostó en el sofá también, su mirada todavía preocupada. —No te alegres por mí. Las cosas no van bien para nosotros últimamente. Tenemos un montón de problemas y no estoy seguro de que se terminen. Los problemas son diferentes a los tuyos con Adam. No queremos las mismas cosas y desde hace un par de años, me siento como si hubiera sido el único que ha cedido. Él no parece entender que cada vez que presiona por lo que quiere, tengo que dejar algo de mí, perdiendo un pedazo de lo que soy, cediendo a sus necesidades a costa de la mías. Él es la razón por la que nos mudamos a Midtown. Yo no quería.

Blaine apretó sus manos en los vaqueros y Kurt se acercó, tomando las manos de Blaine en las suyas. Blaine se relajó y continuó—: Desde hace un par de semanas quiere que hable contigo sobre la remodelación del condominio, pero no dejo de poner excusas, porque gastará más dinero del que puedo permitirme. No es el dinero específicamente el que crea nuestros problemas, pero está en el centro de ellos. Él quiere cosas que no quiero y no puedo verlo transigiendo. Al final, yo cedo y él obtiene lo que quiere.

Kurt asintió. —Me preguntaba por qué no habías sacado a colación la remodelación. Pensé en esperar hasta que abordaras el tema.

—El mayor problema es que no creo que él respete lo que hago. —Kurt levantó la cabeza enfrentándose a Blaine. Su sorpresa debe haber sido evidente, porque

Blaine simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Kurt dejó que la información penetrara en él. Mientras lo hacía, un sentimiento de protección le llenó. — Tú no eres el tipo de persona que se rinde sin luchar. Nunca lo fuiste.

—Lo sé. Lo he estado recordando que desde que hemos vuelto a conectar en la fiesta de William.

—Las cosas siempre suceden por una razón. Tal vez los dos estemos luchando por recordar lo que somos ya que nuestras parejas están tratando de convencernos de algo diferente.

Kurt se levantó y se acercó al estéreo, expulsando el CD de Squeeze y sustituyéndolo por uno de Third Eye Blind. —Ven aquí. Baila conmigo.

Blaine miró y se rió. —¿Qué? ¿Quién es el que salta de tema ahora?

—Cállate y baila conmigo.

La sonrisa nunca abandonó el rostro de Blaine cuando se levantó y se acercó a Kurt, un poco tambaleante. —Whoa. Creo que estoy un poco borracho.

Kurt sonrió. —Eso espero después de pulirnos una botella y media entre los dos. —Blaine se acercó a él y Kurt tomó su mano, envolviendo la otra alrededor de la cintura de Blaine y empezando a bailar Bittersweet Symphony.

Blaine rodeó el cuello de Kurt con sus brazos, inclinándose y apoyando la cabeza en su ancho hombro. Sus cuerpos se balanceaban juntos cuando el sonido hipnótico de la música llenó la habitación. —Tu colonia huele tan bien.

Su contacto envió un escalofrío por la columna vertebral de Kurt. Entrelazó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Blaine, y lo abrazó. Ellos se balanceaban, moliendo sus caderas juntas. La combinación del contacto con Blaine, del vino, y de sus propios deseos causó que la polla de Kurt se llenara y alargara, empujando en sus pantalones. Agarró más fuerte la cintura de Blaine, acercándolo más, permitiendo que sus ejes crearan fricción mientras se frotaban entre sí.

El cálido aliento de Blaine en su cuello hizo que el pelo se le erizara y se le pusiera de punta.

Kurt pasó los dedos arriba y abajo por la espalda de Blaine en un movimiento suave, acariciando los músculos mientras se ondulaban bajo su camisa. Le encantaba como la forma de Blaine se moldeaba dentro de su abrazo, queriendo retenerlo para siempre si Blaine se lo permitiera.

Blaine levantó la cabeza del hombro de Kurt, sus ojos brillando a la tenue luz de la habitación, el ámbar parecía como si una llamarada de fuego los iluminara por dentro. Separó los labios y Kurt pensó que iba a decir algo, pero Blaine cerró su boca sobre la de Kurt pasando su lengua contra los labios de Kurt.

Kurt la abrió para él y sus bocas se sellaron juntas en un beso lánguido. Blaine pasó la lengua por los dientes de Kurt, deslizándola través de la superficie, un toque de vino tinto en su boca. El tiempo y el movimiento pareció detenerse mientras los dos se movían; manos explorando cuerpos, labios cerrados juntos, erecciones presionando una contra la otra. La mano de Blaine se metió entre sus cuerpos y tomó la entrepierna de Kurt, frotando suavemente a lo largo de su dura longitud. La boca de Kurt se alejó del contacto, luchando por respirar, la sorpresa y el placer llenándolo. —Blaine, nosotros-

Sus palabras se cortaron una vez más cuando Blaine presionó sus bocas, esta vez agarrando el pelo de Kurt y tirando de ellos en un intenso beso.

Blaine se agachó y tiró de la camisa de Kurt sacándola de la cintura de sus pantalones y comenzó a quitársela. La camisa se enganchó en los pectorales de Kurt obligando a Blaine a retirarse del beso. Sus ojos brillaban con lujuria mientras susurraba una orden. — Quítate la camisa. —Luego bajó la cabeza y tomó el pezón de Kurt en su boca, lamiendo la piel sensible. Kurt obedeció, tirando de su camisa hacia arriba y sobre su cabeza y la arrojó a un lado.

Moviéndose lentamente juntos, se deslizaron hacia el sofá, y cayeron sobre los cojines en un montón. Blaine agarró su polla, manteniendo la conexión de la boca, el calor y la ardiente intensidad. La sangre de Kurt se precipitó a sus oídos, provocando un sonido de tambores con cada latido del corazón. Se agachó y agarró el culo de Blaine, tirando de él, girando sus caderas para que sus pollas presionaran juntas a través de sus pantalones, y arrancó un grito de Blaine.

Cuando Blaine levantó la cabeza, Kurt pensó que se daría cuenta de su error y pararía. En cambio, Blaine continuó su camino por el torso desnudo de Kurt, mordisqueando las protuberancias que se muestran en cada plano pectoral, trazando el contorno de su abdomen, permitiendo a su nariz viajar por el centro. Aire caliente soplaba contra la pelusa del ombligo mientras los dedos de Blaine agarraban su cinturón, aflojando la hebilla y desabrochando sus pantalones vaqueros. Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, Blaine había deslizado sus pantalones y calzoncillos boxer sobre su trasero, lo que permitió a la polla de Kurt surgir como una torre.

Kurt perdió su capacidad de respirar cuando Blaine pasó la lengua por sus labios, la mirada fija en su premio. Con un movimiento suave de la lengua, Blaine hizo cosquillas en la parte inferior del mástil de Kurt, justo debajo de la corona de su polla. La punta ya brillaba reluciente con la añadida mezcla de saliva y dejó a Kurt incapaz de hacer otra cosa que echar la cabeza hacia atrás y disfrutar.

Mientras la boca de Blaine se cerró sobre su cabeza y trabajó su camino a lo largo del eje, el calor hizo que su polla latiera en la boca de Blaine mientras una capa de sudor salía sobre su cuerpo. Kurt levantó la cabeza al oír una cremallera abriéndose, y observó a Blaine llegar a sus propios pantalones para mover su pene, grueso y tirante, brillando con la humedad en la punta. ¡Santa mierda! No lleva ropa interior. ¿Qué tan caliente es eso?

La combinación de la hábil boca de Blaine, los hilos brillantes de líquido pre-seminal colgando de la punta de la polla de Blaine mientras se golpeaba a sí mismo, y el hecho de que Blaine fuera el que le daba tanto placer, lleno a Kurt con una emoción que había olvidado, una que no experimentaba en tanto tiempo como él podía recordar. De alguna manera podía sentir que el deseo de Blaine era sólo complacerlo, y que él ganaba placer en el proceso.

Lágrimas calientes se formaron en los ojos de Kurt y rodaron por las sienes mientras dejaba de lado cualquier resistencia persistente. Si las lágrimas brotaron de la culpa por el engaño o de la dicha de compartir un momento con el hombre que amaba, las lágrimas le limpiaron. Una vez que comenzaron a fluir, no pararían... no quiso que lo hicieran.

En cuestión de minutos, su cuerpo se estremeció con un éxtasis agonizante, cada nervio enviando ondas eléctricas a través de su cuerpo. Gemidos guturales llegaron a sus oídos, pero no tenía ni idea de si venían de él mismo o de Blaine. No le importaba. Cuando los testículos se detuvieron cerca de su cuerpo, sus momentos de liberación salieron, él se agarró al hombro de Blaine y forzó una expresión tensa en su boca. —¡Me voy a venir!

La tensión continuó construyéndose, luces cegadoras brillando detrás de sus párpados cerrados herméticamente, mientras todo su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse y temblar. Su polla se sacudió el interior de la boca de Blaine, disparando chorro tras chorro de esperma caliente en su garganta. Las olas de placer moviéndose sobre él por lo que parecieron minutos, y desde luego mucho más de lo que había experimentado... ¡nunca!

Cuando el frenesí bajó a un rugido menor, Kurt logró levantar la cabeza y mirar hacia abajo a Blaine, cuya boca había quedado fijada en su polla, ordeñando los restantes espermatozoides de su eje, su mano cubierta con su propio semen.

Después de un minuto, Blaine sacó la polla de Kurt de su boca y subió por su cuerpo, sellando sus bocas una vez más, el sabor de su semen llenando sus bocas mientras sus lenguas se batían la una contra la otra.

Durante algún tiempo, yacieron juntos, jadeando, besándose, acariciándose, hasta que los músculos de Kurt dejaron de temblar por el esfuerzo y el entusiasmo de su encuentro. Poco a poco, él se movió, empujando a Blaine y sentándose.

Blaine se sentó también, luchando con sus pantalones. —Lo siento. No debería haber hecho eso.

Kurt lo miró fijamente. —No deberíamos haberlo hecho, pero lo hicimos.

Se miraron el uno al otro, un incómodo silencio cayendo entre ellos mientras Kurt se subía los pantalones.

La voz de Blaine era tímida cuando habló. —No deberíamos haber-

—Lo sé. Lo sé. —Kurt negó con la cabeza, tratando de borrar la persistente falta de claridad.

Blaine se puso de pie. —Tal vez deberíamos dejarlo por esta noche.

Kurt empezó a protestar, pero se detuvo. —Está bien. ¿Puedo por lo menos pedirte un taxi?

Blaine asintió con la cabeza y se excusó para ir al baño. Cuando regresó, parecía más tranquilo. —Escucha, ninguno de los dos previó que esto sucediera, pero pasó.

—Parece que no podemos controlarnos a nosotros mismos cuando estamos juntos.

Kurt asintió. —Lo sé. Pero te quiero Blaine. No voy a ocultarlo más. No después de esta noche. No estoy contento con Adam. No eres feliz con Sebastian. Ninguno de nosotros quiere engañar mientras tenemos una relación. Entonces, ¿qué debemos hacer?

—Sé lo que estás sugiriendo, Kurt. He pensado infinidad de veces acerca de ello en las últimas semanas. Durante años después de mudarme estuve devastado por haberte perdido. Y ahora, aquí estás. Te quiero tanto me duele cuando no estoy contigo, pero lo que estamos haciendo está mal.

Blaine agarró su chaqueta del gancho en el pasillo. — Voy a irme. Tenemos que pensar en esto. Esto afecta a más que a ti y a mí. Ambos necesitamos decidir qué es lo correcto, qué tenemos que hacer. —Se dirigió hacia la puerta—. Te llamaré mañana, después de pensar en esto.

Kurt asintió de nuevo. —Por supuesto. —Abrió la puerta y vio a Blaine mientras caminaba por el pasillo y desaparecía por las escaleras.

Al cerrar la puerta, Kurt presionó su espalda contra ella y dejó escapar una gran bocanada de aire. Quería correr detrás de Blaine y decirle que regresara. Quería besarlo otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez, pero Blaine había estado en lo cierto, el engaño nunca resolvía los problemas. Si algo iba a ocurrir entre ellos dos, tenían que romper las cosas con sus novios primero.

Él estaba con Adam y aunque las cosas estaban mal entre ellos, no se convertiría en alguien que rompía su propio código moral, simplemente porque era más fácil. — Es el momento. Tengo que hablar con Adam sobre de esto y romper las cosas. Si Blaine y yo tenemos un futuro, Adam no va a ser sin duda una parte de mí. —Se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando en voz alta y no le importó. Se le había metido en la cabeza y sabía lo que tenía que hacer... un pedazo del Kurt que había sido mientras crecía volvió a él.


	15. Chapter 14

_*Nina aparece detrás de un sofá* Por favor no me maten! Ha sido un año difícil y ahora con mi ultimo semestre de universidad todo se volvió en un caos, pero prometí nunca abandonar las historias, aunque me tarde una ETERNIDAD en volver, acá estoy con un nuevo capitulo..._

 _Ya no voy a desaparecer (eso espero) así que disfruten el capitulo_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO CATORCE**

A la mañana siguiente, Sebastian despertó, su cabeza aporreando. Una suave brisa rozaba la parte posterior de su cuello. Se dio la vuelta para estar frente a Adam que yacía junto a él, su brazo sobre el costado de Sebastian. De repente, la noche lo inundó de nuevo. El champán, el masaje... y el sexo. Joder. No puedo creer que engañara a Blaine. Soy un idiota.

Se deslizó de la cama y fue al baño cerrando la puerta sin hacer ruido. Frente a sí mismo en el espejo, una repentina oleada de náuseas le llenó. Corrió al baño y vomitó bilis ácida con un gusto persistente a champán. Cepillarse los dientes y salpicarse agua fría sobre el rostro le ayudó a revivir.

Agarrando la repisa, se miró en el espejo. Tengo que enfrentarlo. Puede ser que quisiera, pero aún así estuvo mal.

Volvió a la habitación para encontrar a Adam sentado en la cama. —¿Estás bien?

Sebastian ignoró la pregunta. —¿Por qué me jodiste anoche?

Una expresión de confusión se instaló en el rostro de Adam. —Porque querías que lo hiciera.

—Sé que quería, pero estoy con Blaine. Tú estás con

Kurt.

—Vamos. No eres feliz y yo tampoco. Cuando me pediste que te follara, no era sólo sexo. Me quieres. Sabes que soy mejor para ti que ese profesor-novio tuyo.

Sebastian sacudió la cabeza, sin molestarse en negar la verdad de las palabras de Adam. Había querido a Adam.

—Tal vez me estoy cuestionando cosas con Blaine, pero ambos estamos en una relación. Lo que hicimos estuvo mal.

Adam alzó una ceja. —¿Por qué? ¿Por qué engañamos? ¿Por qué no debimos ceder a nuestros deseos? Somos una pareja perfecta.

—¿Qué? No. —Se tambaleó de nuevo y Adam dio un paso adelante, pasando un brazo por la cintura de Sebastian. Sebastian empujó a Adam, tropezando hacia atrás y cayendo sobre la cama.

Poniéndose rápidamente de nuevo de pie, señaló a Adam. —Ya basta. No quiero esto o a ti.

El siguiente comentario de Adam sonaba enojado, escupiendo sus palabras fuera de él. —Tal vez piensas que no deseas esto... o a mi, pero realmente lo haces. Somos el uno para el otro. Míranos. Somos guapos, exitosos, ricos, y motivados. Ambos tenemos parejas que no van ninguna parte. ¿Por qué no tenemos todo lo que queremos? ¿Te imaginas qué pareja seríamos? Seríamos poderosos. Tendríamos suficiente dinero para comprar cualquier cosa. Piensa en lo que podríamos lograr juntos.

—¿Crees que seríamos una gran pareja debido a la cantidad de dinero que ganamos? ¿Crees que seríamos poderosos porque los dos estamos motivados y somos exitosos? Eres un maldito idiota.

Adam dio un paso amenazador hacia adelante, pero Sebastian se puso derecho y Adam se alejó, con miedo en sus ojos, reconociendo que iba a perder en una lucha física. —No es sólo el dinero, Sebastian. Seríamos capaces de hacer todas las cosas que no podemos hacer en este momento porque nuestras parejas no quieren las mismas cosas. Todas las cosas que dijiste que deseabas ser capaz de hacer sin sentirte culpable.

Sebastian dio un paso hacia atrás, buscando a tientas sus pantalones. —Eres increíble. Dime algo. ¿Estás interesado en mí por ser quien soy o por lo mucho que hago y lo que hago?

Adam se encogió de hombros. —¿Cuál es la diferencia entre los dos? Eres lo que haces y cuanto haces.

—Oh, Dios mío. Tengo que salir de aquí. —Se abrochó el pantalón, metió sus pies en sus zapatos, y se puso una camisa—. Voy a reservar otra habitación.

Sebastian salió y se dirigió hacia los ascensores, la cabeza tambaleándose por lo estúpido que había sido. Él se había permitido empezar a fascinarse por el encanto de Adam. Había escuchado a Adam en el coche y durante la cena y creyó realmente que Adam se preocupaba por él, que lo entendía. El darse cuenta de que Adam sólo lo veía como otra conquista o trofeo causó que su estómago se revolviera.

A pesar de todas sus diferencias y peleas, Blaine lo amaba por quien era. Incluso si se estaban separando, Blaine nunca lo trató como si fuera un objeto. Él no era de los que engañaban. El peso de sus acciones lo aplastó. Tal vez Blaine y él no estaban destinados a estar juntos, pero Blaine no se merecía lo que había hecho.

La noche anterior había estado a punto de escapar y, en su deseo de saborear una vida libre de restricciones, había traicionado a una persona que se merecía algo mejor. La culpa lo atormentó, desgarrando su corazón y haciendo que su cabeza doliera aún más que su resaca. Cuando llegara a casa, iba a admitir lo que hizo, y hacer un esfuerzo para ser lo que Blaine se merecía. Esta había sido una línea que no debería haber sido cruzada. Sacrificar sus propios deseos parecía pequeño en comparación con la traición del amor de Blaine. De alguna manera, él haría las cosas bien entre ellos.

A pesar de que se hizo la promesa a sí mismo, sintió una opresión un poco más fuerte sobre él y su pecho se contrajo haciendo la respiración más difícil. Su decisión, su certeza, la sentía más como una condena que como un alivio.

Sebastian llegó a casa más temprano de lo que esperaba el domingo. Había cambiado las habitaciones el sábado y optó por tomar un tren a casa. Habló con Blaine varias veces durante el fin de semana, pero había decidido no contarle lo que había sucedido hasta que llegara a casa. Esa era una conversación que tenía que suceder cara a cara.

Después de haber pasado una buena cantidad de tiempo averiguando por qué se había permitido dormir con Adam y, sobre todo, reflexionando sobre la forma en que había estado tratando a Blaine, se encontraba emocionalmente agotado en el momento en que llegó a la Penn Station.

El dinero podría haber sido un catalizador, pero no era la raíz de sus problemas. Sebastian había perdido de vista a Blaine en algún punto del camino, centrándose en sus comportamientos en lugar de en las razones detrás de ellos. Él nunca habría sido tan descuidado o egoísta a principios de su relación y el hecho de que se hubiera despegado le destrozó. Era completamente contrario a la forma en que veía a sí mismo como persona y como novio. También se sorprendió de lo mucho que había disfrutado de tomar el papel de sumiso. Con Blaine, siempre había sido dominante, la parte de arriba. Pero la emoción de permitir que alguien lo domine, tan enfermo como estaba porque Adam hubiera sido esa persona, había sido una revelación. No podía imaginar a Blaine encima y haciéndole sentir de la misma manera. Blaine simplemente no tenía una personalidad lo suficientemente imponente para que Sebastian se sintiera sumiso. Pero no podía negar que le gustaba. ¿Por qué tuve que darme cuenta de eso follando a alguien? Cada vez que recordaba el sexo con Adam, se le revolvía el estómago. Adam encarnaba una cáscara sin corazón de un ser humano. Alguien tan atrapado en la vida empresarial y el dinero que había perdido por completo el contacto con lo que realmente importaba, personas, relaciones, integridad. Lo qué le enfermaba era lo cerca que había estado de caer en la misma trampa.

Pero escapando de una trampa, se encontró atrapado en una nueva. Él se había comprometido a hacer que las cosas funcionaran con Blaine. Le debía mucho después de pasar años presionándolo, faltándole el respeto, haciendo que se sintiera despreciado. Sin embargo, hacer que las cosas funcionaran entre ellos no iba a hacer feliz a Sebastian, sería totalmente para Blaine.

Había fallado a Blaine, empujándole a cambiar su puesto de trabajo y a ganar más dinero. Considerar lo que el percibía ser una falta de ambición era más perjudicial para la felicidad de Blaine y su relación de lo que Sebastian se quería dar cuenta. Quería hablar, aclarar las cosas, y seguir adelante. Le debía a Blaine poner sus propias necesidades a un lado y centrar toda su energía en hacer que Blaine fuera feliz. Muchas parejas se enfrentan a grandes desafíos, a momentos decisivos que determinarán el resto de sus vidas, ¿no? ¿Por qué para él y Blaine sería diferente? La respuesta era simple. No debería. Tal vez podrían trabajar a través de esto y encontrar el camino para volver a ser felices juntos. Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más anhelaba ese resultado. No sólo para Blaine, sino para sí mismo.

Una única pregunta persistía en su mente: ¿quiero esto para mí porque lo amo o porque tengo que ser capaz de mirarme en el espejo? Él sabía la respuesta, pero no quería enfrentarla.

Con la maleta golpeando contra sus piernas, entró en el apartamento, dejando caer todas sus cosas en el suelo. Blaine, que estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala, se dio la vuelta en su asiento. —Oh, Dios mío. Me has dado un susto de muerte. —Miró el reloj y levantó una ceja—. Estás en casa antes de tiempo.

Sebastian corrió hacia Blaine, lo levantó del sofá y lo abrazó. Cuando tuvo a Blaine en sus brazos, una sorprendente sensación de calma lo atravesó. Mirando los ojos de color ámbar de Blaine, los ojos que lo habían visto a través de todos los desafíos que se había enfrentado en la edad adulta, los viejos sentimientos regresaron, desplazando sus dudas. De repente, él sabía lo que su corazón deseaba.

Él puso sus manos en las mejillas de Blaine, mirándolo mientras el afecto crecía en su interior. —Te extrañé tan-jodidamente-tanto. —Se inclinó y presionó sus bocas, pasando su lengua por los labios de Blaine, pidiendo la entrada para un beso hambriento.

El cuerpo de Blaine se puso rígido por un momento, pero luego se fundió en el beso, abriéndose a Sebastian y permitiendo que la pasión tomara el mando. Sus lenguas bailaban en la boca del otro, moviéndose con una necesidad urgente de estar cerca. Sebastian pasó las manos por todo el cuerpo de Blaine, acercándolo más y tocando todos los contornos de cada músculo. Un cosquilleo comenzó en la base de su espina dorsal y corrió por todo su cuerpo. Su polla saltó a la vida, luchando contra sus pantalones. Blaine era puro, seguro, honesto, todo lo contrario de Adam. Teniéndolo y besándolo se sintió limpio.

Dio pequeños pasos en la dirección del sofá, asegurándose de que Blaine se movía con él. Él mantenía contacto constante con Blaine, los labios juntos, las lenguas enredadas en una danza de la pasión, las manos firmemente en su cintura, asegurándose de que no se cayera. Cuando llegaron al sofá, bajó suavemente a Blaine hasta que se acostó, siguiéndolo por lo que todo su peso estaba encima de él.

Apretó sus cuerpos juntos. La polla de Blaine presionaba contra la suya a través de sus pantalones vaqueros. Levantó la cabeza, sin romper el contacto visual, y miró hacia abajo a su bello amante. ¿Cómo pierdo ni un solo segundo olvidando lo afortunado que soy? Blaine le había elegido y siempre le había mostrado amor.

Estúpido.

Estúpido. Estúpido. Sebastian quería golpear su cabeza contra una pared.

Blaine se quedó sin aliento, una sonrisa tímida cruzó sus labios. —Hey. Reduce la velocidad durante un minuto. ¿Está todo bien?

Sebastian sonrió de oreja a oreja y pensó que su cara se podría dividir si su sonrisa se hiciera más ancha. Sabía que quería hacer las cosas bien, pero nunca había imaginado ver a Blaine abriendo esta compuerta de emoción y nostalgia. Todo es perfecto ahora que estoy aquí contigo. —Se inclinó hacia abajo, tomando la boca de Blaine en un beso feroz, una vez más.

Blaine se echó hacia atrás, riendo, no de una manera burlona, pero con ligereza. —Hey, vamos, reduce la velocidad. ¿Qué es todo esto?

Sebastian liberó a Blaine, sentándose y poniéndose frente a él. Cuando la emoción inicial de verlo había pasado, se acordó de que tenía una confesión terrible de hacer. Sus entrañas se tensaron y temió que pudiera enfermar. Había sido una cosa cuando sentía que estaba haciendo un sacrificio para quedarse con Blaine. Si decidía no perdonarlo habría sentido que había escapado de alguna manera de una relación que ya sospechaba que no le haría feliz. Pero no había esperado sentir amor al ver a Blaine. No había esperado que ocho años de dedicación y cuidado inundaran su mente al entrar por la puerta. —Este fin de semana fue extraño y tuve mucho tiempo para pensar. — Una expresión de preocupación cruzó el rostro de Blaine —. Tengo algo que necesito decirte.

Blaine se sentó, moviendo su cuerpo de manera que se quedó frente a Sebastian. Metió la mano en su pantalón para reajustarse a sí mismo y se puso en una posición cómoda. —Está bien. Vamos a hablar.

Sebastian se aclaró la garganta. —Blaine. Soy un egoísta. Este fin de semana, me di cuenta de lo horrible que he sido como novio. Quiero retroceder el tiempo hacia atrás dos años, y empezar de nuevo.

Una expresión de preocupación se colocó en el rostro de Blaine. —¿De qué estás hablando?

Sebastian suspiró. Tenía que reducir la velocidad. Tenía que comunicar esto bien, así Blaine podría escuchar todo lo que había aprendido sobre sí mismo y sobre ellos dos. Tomando una respiración profunda, comenzó de nuevo. — Este fin de semana he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en nosotros. Estar lejos de ti, echándote de menos, me hizo darme cuenta de lo centrado que he estado en cosas que no son importantes y que no he prestado suficiente atención a las cosas que realmente importan. Te he estado empujando a hacer algo que no quieres hacer. Me has dicho una y otra vez que no quieres que cuide de ti económicamente y siempre asumí que era tu orgullo, pero cuando me detuve a pensar en ello, me di cuenta que no era tanto orgullo, más bien era como un deseo de igualdad.

Sebastian tragó saliva, su boca empezaba a secarse. — Lo que me di cuenta es que en los dos últimos años, no te he valorado y tampoco lo que significa más para ti. ¿Y por qué? ¿Para que ganaras más dinero? Estaba tan concentrado en tus preocupaciones sobre las finanzas, que nunca consideré la forma en que yo estaba faltandote el respeto a ti, a tu trabajo, y a esta relación.

Blaine escuchó, sentado inmóvil como una piedra, con los ojos muy abiertos. —Sebastian, lo que-

Sebastian puso un dedo sobre los labios de Blaine para hacerlo callar, y le acarició el costado de su cara. Blaine se apoyó en el toque. —Blaine, me encanta tu compromiso con tus alumnos. Me encanta tu pasión por la enseñanza y tu dedicación a sus vidas. Esa escuela tiene mucha suerte.

Sebastian puso su mano detrás del cuello de Blaine y tiró de él para un breve beso. —He perdido de vista lo que es más importante. Estar juntos, nuestra relación, vale más que cualquier cantidad de dinero. Me he portado horriblemente, haciéndote dudar sobre si yo realmente entendía lo que eres. Me gustaría poder borrar cualquier comentario o acción que haya hecho alguna vez que te hubiera producido daño o llevado a cuestionar mi amor por ti. Eres la persona más importante de mi mundo. Nada vale nada si no podemos compartir la experiencia juntos. Te quiero tanto.

Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Blaine. —Yo también te quiero. —Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano—. ¿Que trajo todo esto aquí?

Sebastian se recostó en el sofá, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás así el estaba frente al techo. Después de un momento, se incorporó y continuó. Esta es la parte que me estoy temiendo. Tengo que decírselo, afrontar las consecuencias, y seguir adelante si Blaine me puede perdonar. —El viernes, mientras que Adam y yo íbamos a Washington, hablamos de nuestras relaciones. Odio admitirlo, pero me quejé de ti. Ahora me doy cuenta de que Adam me hacía preguntas para impulsar la conversación en esa dirección, pero compartir alguna de mis dudas sobre nosotros dos fue desleal. Cuando llegamos al hotel, nos registramos, cenamos, y terminamos estando muy borrachos. Ya en la habitación, Adam se ofreció a darme un masaje en la espalda y se lo permití, y una cosa llevó a otra, y nosotros... —Su voz se fue apagando.

Blaine negó con la cabeza, un breve destello de una sonrisa jugó en la comisura de sus labios. No era una sonrisa que revelara felicidad, pero no reveló tristeza o ira tampoco. Cualquiera que fuera la razón de la mirada, cogió a Sebastian con la guardia baja. —¿Qué? Tú-

—Hicimos algo que nunca me perdonaré, pero espero que puedas ser capaz de perdonarme así podremos seguir adelante, como una pareja.

La expresión de Blaine bajó a sus manos apoyadas en su regazo. —Para que quede claro, estás diciendo que Adam y tú-

—Dormimos juntos. —Sebastian se quedó inmóvil, mirando fijamente a Blaine, en busca de alguna señal de enojo o dolor. Varias emociones pasaron por el rostro de Blaine, pero ninguna de ellas reveló ira. En su lugar, vio una mezcla de tristeza y aceptación. Una lágrima se formó en sus ojos y Sebastian quiso limpiarla de la mejilla de Blaine, pero decidió que sería mejor esperar hasta estar seguro de que su contacto fuera bienvenido. —Has entendido lo que he dicho, ¿no?

Blaine levantó la vista para ver de frente a Sebastian. Junto con las lágrimas, una leve sonrisa se instaló en sus labios. Confundido, Sebastian siguió adelante. —Él es un mal tipo. Sólo se preocupa por el dinero y pensó que nosotros dos seríamos una buena pareja a causa de lo ricos que seríamos. Mientras le escuchaba, dándome cuenta de lo frío y sin emociones que es, me enfermé del estómago, comprendiendo finalmente que yo no había sido muy diferente contigo.

Blaine empezó a protestar, pero Sebastian siguió hablando, no permitiéndole interrumpir. —No me digas que estoy equivocado. Sé que nunca fui tan lejos como para tratarte como un objeto. No soy un robot. Pero sí me centré en el dinero y en las cosas materiales. Perdí de vista las cosas que hacen que la vida valga la pena vivir. Tú y yo, nuestro amor, pasar tiempo juntos, es lo que hace que la vida valga la pena vivir y lo que trae la felicidad, no las cosas que se pueden comprar.

Una vez que había llegado al final, no sintió el alivio que esperaba. Mucho dependía de lo que Blaine dijera a continuación.

Blaine se quedó quieto, mirando a Sebastian como si lo estudiara. Sebastian guardó silencio y esperó. Finalmente, Blaine habló. —Lo he entendido y tengo que confesar algo también.

El intestino de Sebastian apretó. Esto no suena bien. — No has reaccionado en absoluto como esperaba.

Blaine sacudió la cabeza. —Me parece irónico. Llegas a casa y haces esta enorme confesión justo cuando yo estaba preparado para enfrentarte con mis dudas y preocupaciones acerca de esta relación. Había empezado a creer que habíamos crecido demasiado apartados para volver a estar juntos, pero ahora has admitido todo lo que ha estado en mi mente.

Sebastian comenzó a protestar. No quería que Blaine se echara la culpa a sí mismo

—Déjame terminar. Creo que una vez que escuches lo que estoy a punto de decir, vas a entender por qué mi reacción no coincide con lo que esperabas. No me malinterpretes, estoy cabreado. No deberías haber jodido. No sólo porque estamos juntos, sino porque es un idiota. Pero hice algo de lo que no estoy orgulloso.

Sebastian tomó las manos de Blaine en las suyas. — Dime. Merezco escuchar lo que tengas que decir. Cualquier frustración, cualquier cosa que no pude valorar, merezco enfrentarlo y hacer las paces.

Blaine tragó saliva. —Tengo una confesión. Esto no va a ser fácil para mí, pero tengo que decirlo y entonces podremos avanzar si todavía quieres.

Sebastian se movió en su asiento, pero conservó el contacto visual y mantuvo un asimiento suave de la mano de Blaine. —El viernes por la noche, después de que Adam y tú se fueran, estuve con Kurt. Teníamos planes para comer y pasar el rato. Estaba muy molesto por nuestra situación. Kurt y yo rememoramos viejos tiempos y empezamos a hablar de ti y de Adam. Cuando hablé de nosotros, sólo compartí las cosas buenas... al principio. Kurt dijo lo afortunado que era yo y no pude mentirle. Él había compartido su alma y yo había ocultado mis propias dudas y temores. Así que le dije mis frustraciones. Le dije como tú no parecías apreciar o entender lo que más me importaba. Me sentí bien desahogándome.

Blaine se detuvo, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Sebastian estaba sentado en silencio, esperando a que continuara. —Estábamos bebiendo mucho vino y la conversación era un poco deprimente para nosotros dos, así que Kurt puso un poco de música y me invitó a bailar.

Cuando Blaine habló, se removió en el asiento, retorciéndose las manos. —Ver a Kurt de nuevo y volver a conectar ha sido agradable. Había estado viéndote cambiar y nosotros habíamos comenzado a separarnos en lugar de crecer juntos. Kurt me recordaba a mi infancia, al niño feliz y seguro que defendía lo que creía. Él comparte una historia conmigo que nadie más lo hace. Así que empezamos a bailar.

Sebastian lo miró, su corazón golpeando en su pecho. Blaine se sentó en silencio mirando atormentado, como si las palabras que estaba tratando de decir estuvieran atrapadas en su garganta. —Cualquier cosa que necesites decirme no puede ser peor que lo que yo te dije. Sólo dilo. Aclaremos las cosas y recojamos los pedazos. —Sea lo que sea, dí algo porque me estoy volviendo loco esperando a que hables.

Blaine levantó la vista mirando directamente a los ojos de Sebastian. —Así que Kurt y yo empezamos a bailar. El momento nos superó. Bailamos y nos abrazamos, y entonces nos besamos. Quiero decir que realmente nos besamos. Terminamos tonteando; no sexo, pero no nos detuvimos besándonos. Sabíamos que lo que estábamos haciendo estaba mal. Ninguno de nosotros quería engañar o ser infiel. Pero lo hicimos. Así que ya ves, los dos cruzamos una línea este fin de semana. Tal vez tú fuiste un poco más lejos que yo, pero ¿es lo que realmente importa? Engañar no está definido por las características específicas de lo que haces.

Sebastian se puso tenso, la imagen de Blaine estandocon alguien más llenó su mente. Una oleada de náuseas pasó a través de él. Cuando volvió a mirar a la cara de Blaine la expresión de culpa, pena y compasión sustituyó a la incomodidad. Al menos ellos dos estaban hablando honestamente, algo que no habían hecho durante mucho tiempo. Todavía había una pregunta que necesitaba respuesta antes de que siguieran avanzando. Nada más importaba hasta que Blaine contestara esta pregunta esencial. —¿Lo paraste porque no quisiste serme infiel? — La voz de Sebastian era suave—. Lo que quiero decir es, ¿quisiste pararlo?

Blaine suspiró. —No lo sé. Quiero decir, nos detuvimos porque los dos, er, terminamos. Todo este fin de semana, estaba convencido de que quería seguir disfrutando de Kurt... de esa manera… pero no me esperaba que volvieras a casa y me dijeras todo lo que me dijiste. Ahora que sé que entiendes lo que me ha estado molestando, estoy confundido.

Sebastian tomó las manos de Blaine de nuevo. — Déjame preguntarte esto. ¿Quieres estar con Kurt otra vez? ¿Sexualmente?

—Después de esta conversación, no.

Sebastian se relajó. —Así que ¿no es demasiado tarde? ¿Todavía podemos arreglar las cosas entre nosotros? —Le asombraba cuán completamente sus sentimientos habían cambiado en cuestión de minutos. No se trataba de sacrificarse con el fin de hacer las cosas bien con Blaine. Era sobre arreglar una relación que era demasiado importante para perderla.

Los ojos de Blaine brillaban con la humedad cuando gruesas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Se inclinó hacia Sebastian y Sebastian envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Blaine, apretándolo. A través de sus lágrimas, Blaine continuó—: Creo que podemos trabajar en esto. Entiendes lo que me ha estado molestando. Ahora puedo bajar la guardia y abrirme a ti de nuevo.

Sebastian apretó el abrazo a Blaine. —Bien. Porque quiero trabajar en esto. Te amo.

Enterró su cara en el hombro de Sebastian, las lágrimas derramándose libremente de los ojos de Blaine. —Yo también te quiero. Siento mucho lo que pasó con Kurt.

—Shh. No lo hagas. No estoy saltando de alegría, pero te empujé demasiado fuerte. Algo tenía que saltar tarde o temprano y obligarnos a prestar atención a nuestra relación. Y yo soy tan culpable. No te culpes. —Tomó el rostro de Blaine entre sus manos, obligándole a mirarlo. Limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas de Blaine, y se inclinó, besándolo—. Eres más feliz con Kurt de nuevo en tu vida. Tenía la esperanza de que si eras feliz, podrías ser más abierto a las cosas que quiero. Estaba siendo egoísta. No voy a poner más mis necesidades delante de las tuyas. Pienso que Kurt y tú deberían seguir siendo amigos.

Blaine se sentó erguido, sus ojos abiertos con una expresión de sorpresa. —¿Cómo puedes estar de acuerdo con eso?

Sebastian se encogió de hombros. —Porque me dijiste que no lo querías como amante. Quieres hacer que las cosas funcionen conmigo, y me amas. Confío en ti, Blaine. No creo que estuvieras tratando de hacerme más daño de lo que estaba tratando de hacerlo yo. Hemos perdido de vista lo que es importante durante un tiempo. Bueno, he perdido de vista lo que es importante y te empujé a hacer lo que hiciste. —Volvió a abrazar a Blaine—. No quiero que pierdas un amigo porque los dos cometimos un error.

Blaine envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Sebastian y lo abrazó más fuerte. —No puedo creer cómo sucedieron las cosas. Esto es muy diferente de lo que esperaba. Pero si vamos a tratar de solucionar nuestros problemas probablemente no debería ver a Kurt por un tiempo.

Sebastian continuó sosteniendo a Blaine. —Esa es tu decisión. Quiero que sepas que confío en ti. —Mantuvo a Blaine apretado mientras estaban sentados juntos en el sofá en silencio durante varios minutos.

* * *

Adam llegó a casa tarde, el domingo por la noche. Kurt estaba en la cocina lavando los platos, esperándolo. Había estado ansioso, sabiendo que él y Adam estaban a punto de tener una gran pelea. Adam entró en la cocina y agarró a Kurt desde atrás. Kurt se dio la vuelta y su boca fue capturada por Adam, su cuerpo presionado contra el mostrador, una desesperación en las acciones de Adam a la que Kurt no estaba acostumbrado.

Adam presionó contra él, su lengua invadiendo la boca de Kurt, antes de que repentinamente rompiera el beso, agarrando a Kurt de la mano y llevándolo hacia el dormitorio. —Espera. Aguarda. —Kurt tuvo que plantar sus pies para evitar ser arrastrado al dormitorio—. ¡Espera!

Adam dejó de empujar a Kurt, su frente arrugada y los hombros ligeramente encorvados. Se apoyó contra el mostrador mientras escrutaba a Kurt antes de que finalmente hablara. —¿Qué? No te he visto en dos días. ¡Te deseo, ahora!

—Hola a ti también. —Kurt se alejó de Adam dirigiéndose a la mesa de la cocina y se sentó.

—¿Qué demonios? —Adam tenía una mirada vidriosa en sus ojos, sus pantalones abultados en la parte delantera —. Vamos. Estoy caliente como el infierno.

Kurt no levantó la vista. —Tenemos que hablar.

Adam ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado. —¿No podemos esperar hasta más tarde? Quiero follarte.

Kurt levantó la voz. —No, Adam. No podemos esperar hasta más tarde. ¡Tenemos que hablar ahora mismo!

La sorpresa se mostró en el rostro de Adam. "—Está bien, está bien. Hablemos.

Había ensayado cómo decirle a Adam lo de la noche del viernes un millón de veces, pero en ese momento, no tenía ni idea de qué decir. Siempre encontraba que hacerlo directamente era más fácil cuando no sabía qué decir, así que simplemente soltó su confesión. —Blaine y yo estuvimos juntos el viernes por la noche.

Adam dio un paso amenazador hacia Kurt, con los puños apretados. —¿Tú qué?

Kurt bajó los ojos, pero se obligó a mirar hacia arriba, negándose a encogerse si bien admitía su mala acción. —No fue planeado, pero sucedió.

—Tu pequeño pedazo de mierda. ¿Cómo te atreves? — Adam estaba desconcertado.

La ira de Adam hizo más fácil hablar. —Lo siento. No quería que sucediera y los dos supimos de inmediato que habíamos cometido un error, pero me pasé todo el fin de semana pensando y he llegado a algunas conclusiones.

Una fuerte, dura, risa escapó de Adam. —Eso es bueno. Me dices que me engañas y ahora que has llegado a algunas conclusiones. Te diré cual es mi conclusión. Eres una maldita puta.

Kurt dejó pasar el comentario. Cuanto más enojado estaba Adam, más tranquilo estaba él. —Traté de averiguar por qué permití que pasara lo de la noche del viernes. Blaine me hace recordar la persona que yo solía ser. Me entiende a mí y lo que me importa. Nunca me consideraría poco profesional como tú lo haces. Has estado totalmente ausente de esta relación desde hace años y yo ignoré mi soledad durante mucho tiempo. Me merezco más que eso… nos... y el Kurt que yo solía ser habría hecho algo al respecto hace mucho tiempo. Tengo que encontrarlo de nuevo y no puedo hacer eso contigo alrededor.

La mirada de rabia y de incredulidad en el rostro de Adam obligó a Kurt a dar un paso atrás. —¿Estás tratando de culparme de esto a mí?

Kurt negó con la cabeza. —No. Lo que hice con Blaine fue un error. Ese es mío. Pero la razón fundamental para ello está en los dos. No ves que soy y, francamente, no creo que te importe. Infierno, la única vez que conectamos totalmente es durante las relaciones sexuales y las últimas pocas veces que lo hemos hecho ni siquiera te molestaste en ayudarme a terminar después de que tú lo hubieras hecho.

—¿Así que esto es debido a que no terminaste unas pocas veces?

—No. Se trata de que tú me ves como una posesión; una que no es lo suficientemente buena para tus ojos. Yo no gano suficiente dinero y no quiero ascender en ningún organigrama de cualquier empresa. Estoy feliz con mi trabajo y tú me faltas al respeto por mis decisiones.

Kurt cuadró los hombros. Sabía que tenía razón y estaba tan seguro como Adam era incapaz de escucharlo. —No hemos sido una pareja durante años. Simplemente he sido un compañero de habitación que jodes, lo cual no es suficiente para mí. Nunca voy a ser alguien que tenga conocimiento de los negocios y rico. Si deseas a un trepa que se esfuerza por lograr un salario más alto, alguien que valora los títulos en vez de los sentimientos, no soy esa persona.

La verdad de sus palabras lo animó. Se enfrentó a Adam con confianza. —¿Esta relación te hace feliz? ¿Te satisface?

Adam pareció sorprendido, pero rápidamente recuperó su porte altivo. —Estás siendo ridículo. ¿Por qué es todo tan dramático contigo? Hemos estado juntos durante ocho años. ¿Eso no te enseña que te quiero?

Kurt suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza. —No, me dice que estamos cómodos el uno con el otro. Estamos acostumbrados a esto y ninguno de nosotros se ha enfrentado a lo que falta entre nosotros. No puedo vivir más así.

Adam dio otro paso hacia Kurt, sus nudillos blancos bajo la piel de sus puños apretados. —No he venido a casa para que me digas que me engañaste, y que esta relación ha terminado. Yo voy a tomar esa decisión. Nadie se burla de Adam Crawford.

El comentario causó que Kurt riera. Una vez que empezó, la risa creció hasta que las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Adam dio un paso final hacia adelante, ira salvaje parpadeando en sus ojos. Kurt se rió con más fuerza, haciendo que Adam se detuviera en seco. Cuando habló, su voz destilaba desdén. —¿Te das cuenta que casi te golpeo? ¿De qué carajo te ríes?

Kurt tuvo que esforzarse para controlarse a si mismo. —Me estoy riendo de lo que dijiste. ¿Quién crees que eres? ¿Eres tan importante que todo el mundo debería venerarte? Es tu precioso autocontrol tan importante que no puedes dejar que tus emociones salgan por un solo segundo. Casi desearía que me golpearas. Al menos sabría que te importa.

La ira de Adam regresó. —Soy el gerente de planta de uno de los mayores departamentos de Goldman Sachs. Hago más dinero que cinco personas normalmente ganan en un año... en conjunto. Puedo comprar lo que quiera. ¿Sabes cuántas personas me quieren... matarían por estar en tus zapatos? No eres lo suficientemente importante como para tratarme así. Y ciertamente no eres lo suficientemente importante como para que yo pierda la calma.

Kurt negó con la cabeza. Adam estaba haciendo esto demasiado fácil para él. —Bueno, te equivocas en una cosa, Adam, porque yo no te quiero. Ya he terminado.

Adam voló hacia Kurt, pero se detuvo justo antes de agarrarlo por la pechera de la camisa, recomponiéndose con lo que parecía ser una enorme cantidad de esfuerzo. — Quiero reúnas suficientes cosas como para que tengas para unos días y te largues. Puedes venir a recoger el resto de tus cosas mientras estoy en el trabajo. Quiero toda tu mierda fuera de aquí el próximo domingo. Tiraré lo que quede después de ese día. —Adam se volvió e irrumpió en el dormitorio. Un segundo después, la ducha comenzó a correr.

Kurt se quedó pegado al lugar, los músculos temblando, el corazón acelerado. Ya está hecho. Ya está terminado. Se maravilló ante la sensación fluyendo a través de él. En lugar de vacío o tristeza, una libertad inmensa lo llenaba. Sus músculos se relajaron lentamente, su respiración salía fácil, y su frecuencia cardíaca bajaba a un ritmo normal.

Cogiendo la bolsa que había preparado anteriormente cuando había llamado a Rachel para preguntarle si podía quedarse con ella, se dirigió a la puerta. El fresco aire nocturno se sentía refrescante mientras se dirigía hacia el este. No podía recordar una época desde que se mudó a Nueva York que se hubiera sentido más como él mismo.


	16. Chapter 15

_Muchisimas gracias a todos los que no quisieron asesinarme y entendieron mi desaparición, y como les prometí, acá vengo con un nuevo capitulo... Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO QUINCE**

Kurt se despertó al día siguiente renovado. A pesar de las emociones sufridas la noche anterior, hoy prometió que sería el primer día de su vida con libertad, siendo fiel a sí mismo y a todos los demás que le habían apoyado a lo largo de los años. En la parte superior de la lista estaba Blaine. La emoción brotó en su interior al pensar en Blaine. No podía esperar a que lo llamase, a compartir los detalles de su enfrentamiento con Adam, y esperaba dar un paso en la dirección que él siempre había querido desde hacía tantos años.

Estuvo inquieto todo el día, apenas capaz de mantener la concentración en el trabajo. Finalmente, a las tres de la tarde, llamó Blaine. —Hola. ¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy bien. ¿Cómo estás?

El pecho de Kurt se contrajo. Blaine parecía distante. Me pregunto si está afectado por lo de la otra noche. —Bien. Me preguntaba si querías que quedáramos para cenar. Tengo algunas noticias.

—Um, bien... seguro. Supongo que estaría bien.

Kurt tomó una respiración profunda. Conocía a Blaine demasiado bien para no sentir que algo estaba realmente mal. —¿Está todo bien?

—Sí, está bien, pero tenemos que hablar.

La opresión en el pecho aumentó. No me gusta hacia dónde va esto. —Ok-ay. Um, ¿te gustaría el mismo restaurante donde comimos antes, Thai on Two?

—Claro. Te veré a las cinco y media. ¿Está bien?

—Eso está bien. —Kurt esperó a ver si Blaine decía algo más. Después de unos momentos de silencio, continuó

—: Así que supongo que te veré a las cinco y media. — Cerró el teléfono y se quedó mirándolo. Blaine no sonaba como él en absoluto. En vez de bullicioso y hablador, parecía apagado y demasiado tranquilo.

* * *

Kurt encontró a Blaine ya sentado en una mesa a su llegada al restaurante. Se acercó y se sentó. Su corazón latía con fuerza detrás de sus costillas, y cada pulso latía en sus oídos, ahogando su capacidad para escuchar. No tuvo oportunidad de decir hola antes de que Blaine comenzara. —Lo siento por la forma en que sonaba en el teléfono, pero hablé con Sebastian anoche sobre... sabes. Quería que habláramos cara a cara.

Kurt observó a Blaine inquieto con las manos, plegando y desplegando la servilleta, tocando la mesa con el mango de su cuchillo. Él no se encontró con la mirada de Kurt. —Imaginé que tenías algo importante que hablar. ¿Estás bien?

Él continuó donde lo había dejado, como si no hubiera oído la pregunta de Kurt. —La conversación fue sorprendentemente bien. Sebastian se disculpó por ser un novio tan distante. Dijo que había perdido de vista lo que era importante, pero que durante el fin de semana en la convención tuvo tiempo para pensar y volver a priorizar las cosas que le importaban; específicamente yo. —Blaine tomó un sorbo de agua—. El viernes, mientras tú y yo hablábamos sobre Sebastian, empecé a unir mis pensamientos y me había preparado para enfrentarme a él cuando llegara a casa. Inesperadamente, Sebastian dijo todo lo que he querido oír desde hace años.

Kurt sonrió a pesar de que sus entrañas se agitaron. A pequeña escala, era realmente feliz por Blaine. Se merecía que alguien le tratara con amor y adoración. Una gran parte de él tuvo que trabajar para contener la ola de tristeza que llenaba su estómago, desplazando su capacidad de concentración. Quiero ser la persona que le hace sentirse amado y adorado. Apartó el pensamiento de su mente, haciendo unas cuantas respiraciones profundas para calmarse. —Esa es una buena cosa. Me alegro por ti.

Los labios de Blaine se curvaron en una sonrisa, pero su rostro no se iluminó. —Sí, es una buena cosa, pero Kurt, esto va más allá de una buena conversación. —Se removió en su asiento y tomó otro sorbo de agua—. También le hablé de lo que tú y yo... hicimos.

—Me imaginé que lo harías. Eres un tipo honesto y no guardarías algo como eso oculto. —Kurt aún no podía entender por qué Blaine parecía tan incómodo. Nada de lo que dijo parecía fuera de lo común.

—Él entendió, estaba herido, pero entendió por qué había estado alejándome desde hace algún tiempo. — Blaine parecía estar esforzándose, tratando de mantener la compostura, pero no podía ocultar la tristeza en sus ojos.

—Eso es bueno también. —La confusión de Kurt aumentó—. No entiendo cuál es el problema. Dijiste que teníamos que hablar.

Blaine se mordió el labio inferior. —Sebastian me preguntó si quería estar contigo otra vez.

Kurt contuvo el aliento. Lo que Blaine diga a continuación definirá cómo avanzaremos. El calor inundó su cuerpo, empezando en su estómago e irradiando a los dedos de las manos y pies. Se obligó a permanecer en silencio e inmóvil. Blaine tenía que ser el primero en decir lo que tenía que decir. Kurt ya había hecho su elección.

—Me dijo que me ha visto contento desde que tú y yo nos reencontramos. —Por primera vez en la conversación, los ojos de Blaine se fijaron en Kurt—. Sin embargo, ese es el problema, cuando estoy contigo, algo desde dentro sale a la superficie; una parte de mí recuerda mi infancia, un valor que había olvidado. No puedo decirte como estoy de contento recordando como solía ser yo, pero no soy un niño de quince años nunca más y no puedo ponerme en una situación en la que voy a estar en conflicto con algo tan importante como mi relación con Sebastian. No sería justo para ninguno de nosotros. Así que le dije a Sebastian la verdad. No quiero estar contigo otra vez. Y en teoría, no lo sé. Pero sentado aquí contigo en este momento, lo sé.

Un torbellino de pensamientos pasaron por la mente de Kurt. El viernes por la noche había sido una cosa del calor-del-momento, un error. Se había sentido culpable también. Pero la fuerza de Blaine siempre había salido de su valor, y Sebastian le había hecho olvidarse de sí mismo.

Con Adam fuera de su vida, una gran parte de él esperaba que Blaine pudiera querer terminar su viaje de redescubrimiento de sí mismo, pero haciéndolo con Kurt a su lado.

Las palabras de Blaine tenían sentido, pero dolían. — Blaine. Las últimas semanas han sido una especie de carga emocional para nosotros. Entiendo perfectamente lo que dices acerca de recordarse. Me había olvidado de lo que yo solía ser también. Contigo en mi vida, estoy recordando cosas y recuperándome a mi mismo, pero tienes razón, no seremos niños de quince años más. Tenemos autocontrol y podemos manejar esto.

Blaine sacudió la cabeza. —¿No lo entiendes? Cuando estamos juntos, ese niño de quince años vuelve y está cerca de ti, no creo que pueda controlarme. Si voy a hacer que las cosas funcionen honestamente con Sebastian, tengo que alejarme de ti un tiempo y centrarme en la relación.

Kurt sintió que todo su mundo se encogía en torno a él mientras una sensación de claustrofobia le rodeaba. La respiración se volvió trabajosa, su corazón latía dolorosamente en su pecho, su lengua corría seca. Todos los sentimientos que él había sentido al principio cuando Blaine se estaba mudando, sentimientos que había luchado para reprimir y guardar para que nunca pudieran hacerle daño de nuevo, se desataron en su interior y fluyeron a la superficie.

Blaine había vuelto a su vida y le había dado el coraje de levantarse por sí mismo, y ahora lo estaba perdiendo todo de nuevo. Todas las emociones que había tenido cuando Blaine se mudó se apresuraron a aparecer en su mente, abriendo viejas heridas. Sus ojos comenzaron a arder, su visión borrosa por las lágrimas.

Los ojos de Blaine se empañaron también. —Lo siento mucho, Kurt. No quiero hacerte daño y no quiero perderte como amigo, pero tengo que hacer lo que creo que es correcto. Ahora mismo, tengo que centrarme en Sebastian y no puedo cuando quiero... cuando estoy cerca de ti.

La ira estalló en el interior de Kurt. Un calor, un fuego ardiente, lo quemaba desde el interior hacia fuera, una presión abrasadora empujando dentro de él. Pero era una llama que se extinguió, usando toda su energía antes de que pudiera tomar fuerza. Blaine no le hería a propósito.

Por mucho que él quisiera patear, gritar, suplicar, o hacer cualquier cosa para que Blaine eligiera un camino diferente, era una carga que él debía de soportar, no Blaine. Decidido a hacer esto lo más fácil posible para Blaine, Kurt logró empujar su ira y su dolor a un lado. Mantengámonos juntos durante unos minutos más. Puedes desmoronarte después. Se secó los ojos y tomó unas cuantas respiraciones profundas por la nariz, ocultando su tristeza arrugando la frente para simular una profunda reflexión. —Entiendo. Quiero que seas feliz y si tú y yo no podemos pasar tiempo juntos, puedo respetar tu elección. Espero que algún día, cuando las cosas se asienten para ti, podamos seguir siendo amigos.

El cuerpo de Kurt se hundió en su asiento, toda su fuerza saliendo. Las pocas palabras que había dicho a Blaine habían sido las más difíciles que jamás había dicho, pero no podía recordar un momento en el que hubiera sido más generoso. Blaine había escogido a Sebastian y no necesitaba la presión añadida de hacer frente a la miseria de Kurt. Era una apuesta arriesgada pensar que me iba a elegir de todos modos.

Una lágrima se derramó por la mejilla de Blaine. Kurt tenía ganas de alcanzarla a través de la mesa y limpiarla, pero mantuvo las manos en su regazo.

Blaine suspiró, exhalando lentamente. —Gracias por ser tan comprensivo. Espero que con el tiempo podamos ser amigos también.

Sus comidas vinieron y comieron en silencio. La comida consistió en empujar sus alimentos alrededor de sus platos. Después de lo que pareció un enorme e incómodo silencio, Blaine volvió a hablar. —Entonces, ¿qué pasó cuando Adam llegó a casa? ¿Hablaste con él?

Kurt se encontró hablando de Adam castigándolo. Cualquier cosa para quitar la atención del vacío cada vez mayor en su pecho, en su estómago, amenazando con llenarlo completamente. Al menos tenía un objeto contra el que dirigir su ira. —Estaba nervioso, pero la forma en que Adam actuó hizo todo el encuentro mucho más fácil de lo que esperaba. —Kurt sonrió al imaginarse riéndose de Adam—. La conversación fue fea, pero estoy contento porque le hice frente después de todos estos años.

—¿Qué pasó? —La voz de Blaine era más fuerte y más segura, como si el cambio de centrarse en ellos dos le ayudara a hablar también con mayor facilidad.

—Llegó a casa y quiso tener relaciones sexuales de inmediato. —Blaine se puso tenso, como si estuviera enojado.

—Yo le mantuve a raya, —Kurt continuó—: diciendo que teníamos que hablar y él se molestó conmigo. — Blaine pareció relajarse un poco—. Por último, le solté lo que pasó entre nosotros la noche del viernes y explotó. Al principio pensé que me podría golpear, pero él dijo: "que nadie se burla de Adam Crawford".

Blaine rió nerviosamente. —¿Realmente se refirió a sí mismo en tercera persona?

Kurt no estaba seguro, pero parecía que lo estaba mirando un poco demasiado cuidadosamente, como si estuviera tratando de leerlo. Las palabras que Blaine dijo parecían bastante normales, así que dejó de sobre-analizar y continuó—: Él lo hizo. Y me reí de él. De hecho, me reí en su cara.

—Cállate. No lo hiciste. —La sonrisa de Blaine se amplió, la primera señal de luminosidad que había mostrado.

—Lo hice, y cada vez que lo pienso, recuerdo su expresión. Finalmente, después de tres rondas de él enojarse y tambalearse a punto de pegarme, cambió a extrañamente tranquilo y me dijo que recogiera mis cosas y me fuera. Ya había llamado a Rachel, así que tuve un lugar para ir, pero tengo que conseguir sacar el resto de mis cosas este fin de semana.

—¿Qué? ¿Él te echó? —La sonrisa de Blaine fue reemplazado por una expresión de preocupación.

—No te preocupes. Rachel tiene una habitación extra y ella quería que yo rompiera con Adam para siempre, por lo que está feliz de ayudarme. Me puedo quedar con ella todo el tiempo que necesite.

El alivio cayó sobre el rostro de Blaine. Kurt había esperado que la muerte de su relación de ocho años lo abrumara con tristeza o dolor, pero en el relato, lo único que sentía era libertad, pura libertad liberadora.

Blaine empujó un trozo de comida de un lado de su plato al otro. —Así que te reíste en su cara. Me hubiera gustado estar allí.

—Me sorprendí a mí mismo. —Kurt repitió el momento en su mente, una débil sonrisa se le escapó. Imitando a Adam, repitió sus palabras—. "Nadie se burla de Adam Crawford". ¿Quién dice algo así? —Kurt se rió un poco más, pero había poca felicidad detrás de él.

Blaine se echó a reír con él, pero parecía cansado. Dejó el tenedor y miró a Kurt. —Gracias a Dios que tienes un lugar para quedarte.

Kurt sonrió. —Si. Tengo algunos muy buenos amigos. —Se sentó en silencio durante unos minutos pensando en lo diferente que su vida era hoy comparándola con ayer.

Blaine movió alimentos por todo el plato un poco más de tiempo sin comer. —Bueno, he terminado. Supongo que deberíamos pagar la factura y salir.

El control de Kurt sobre sus emociones vaciló. No tenía idea de cuándo iba a ver a Blaine otra vez, en todo caso. Desesperadamente quería postergar el momento de la salida tanto como fuera posible. —Espera. Dijiste que Sebastian llegó a casa y que había cambiado por completo su punto de vista. ¿Te dijo qué le llevó a darse cuenta de lo que había tomado por sentado?

Blaine se quedó inmóvil, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. —Lo hizo.

—Y... —Kurt sintió una punzada de irritación. No entendía por qué tenía que arrancar esto de Blaine.

—Te lo voy a decir, pero quiero que te prepares para escuchar alguna información desagradable. No estoy seguro de que debieras preocuparte ya que dijiste que Adam y tú habíais roto, pero si los papeles se invirtieran, querría que alguien me lo dijera.

—¿Decirme qué? —La ansiedad de Kurt estalló.

—Sebastian me dijo que Adam y él tuvieron relaciones sexuales la noche del viernes. A la mañana siguiente Adam dijo que deberían deshacerse de nosotros porque ellos harían una pareja poderosa, o alguna mierda por el estilo.

La rabia que había suprimido enturbiaba la superficie. ¿Cómo podía Blaine sentarse allí diciéndole que él y Sebastian iban a arreglar las cosas cuando acababa de decirle que Sebastian había jodido con Adam? No tenía ningún sentido. En lugar de ponerse de pie y caminar fuera del restaurante, en lugar de llegar al otro lado de la mesa y tomar a Blaine de la camisa para meter algo de sentido en él, en lugar de echarse a llorar, Kurt enterró todos sus sentimientos, reprimiéndolos y taponando la parte superior.

El vacío que le había llenado antes todavía estaba allí, pero en lugar de sentir un vacío amenazador, ahora sentía como un consuelo maravilloso. Sus siguientes palabras, el tono

de su voz, reflejando su sentido de pasión controlada. — Eso suena como Adam. ¿Él engañado? Sabía que él era un hijo de puta, pero nunca pensé- —¿Qué es lo que pienso? Es probable que me haya engañado toneladas de veces antes.

—¿Estás bien? Te ves como si estuvieras a un millón de millas de distancia.

Kurt levantó la vista y miró a Blaine. —Estoy bien y aún más seguro de que tomé la decisión correcta.

—Lo siento mucho, Kurt. ¿No crees... Crees que podría haber sido estúpido y ponerte en riesgo de… enfermedades?

Adam y él se habían hecho las pruebas después de haber estado juntos y en relación monógama durante seis meses. La exposición a la enfermedad era sin duda una preocupación, pero dudaba que tuviera que preocuparse.

Una cosa que sabía con certeza acerca de Adam era que la cosa más importante en el mundo para él, junto con el dinero, era él mismo. —Nunca haría nada para ponerse en peligro por lo que creo que debo estar bien, pero es un buen punto. Probablemente debería hacerme la prueba para estar seguro.

La tensión de Blaine se desvaneció. Parecía estar tan confortado por la confianza de Kurt como Kurt. —No estás enojado por lo que te dije, ¿verdad?

—No, por supuesto que no. Los amigos hacen eso el uno por el otro, ¿verdad? —Kurt se preguntaba si ellos dos volverían alguna vez a ser amigos.

Blaine lo miró. —Sí. Lo hacen.

El camarero se acercó a la mesa con la factura. Kurt entregó su tarjeta de crédito antes de que Blaine tuviera una oportunidad. —Déjame esto. —Pagó y los dos salieron a la calle. Le dio un abrazo a Blaine, se dirigió a la Segunda Avenida, y giró en la esquina.

Una vez que hubo doblado la esquina, dio unos pasos más, y luego agarró el revestimiento de la barandilla de las escalinatas en construcción, su respiración era entrecortada y desigual. Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por sus mejillas mientras trataba de recuperar cierta apariencia de control sobre sí mismo. Había puesto las necesidades de Blaine antes que las suyas y no se arrepentía de su elección. Blaine era demasiado especial para tener que enfrentarse a la culpa añadida. Sin embargo la sensación de pérdida, de perder a Blaine una vez más, lo llenó hasta que pudo pensar en otra cosa. Era un chico de quince años persiguiendo un coche que se alejaba de nuevo, sólo que esta vez, la segunda vez, era aún más dolorosa. Ahora que sabía cómo Blaine lo completaba, recalcó todas las cualidades que siempre había contado creciendo, las estimó en sí mismo, perdiéndole sintió que estaba perdiendo un pedazo de sí mismo.

El aire se había enfriado y ponía carne de gallina donde tocaba la piel de Blaine. Observó a Kurt caminar hacia fuera y se quedó congelado por un momento después de que dobló la esquina. Kurt lo había entendido verdaderamente, por lo que la conversación fue más fácil de lo que se atrevió a esperar. La idea de que Kurt pusiera sus propias necesidades a un lado para que así Blaine no tuviera que sufrir pesaba sobre él y decidió caminar un rato para reflexionar sobre su conversación y para despejar su cabeza. El alivio debería de haber sido la emoción que lo llenaba, después de haber hecho lo correcto, pero sólo registró el vacío, como si una parte de él hubiera desaparecido.

No podía estar cerca de Kurt. El fin de semana entero, sus únicos pensamientos se centraron en besar a Kurt, moviéndose contra él, el sabor dulce-salado de Kurt en su boca. Incluso se había masturbado imaginando lo que habría pasado si no hubieran parado en el sexo oral. No podía tener esos pensamientos en su mente si quería hacer las cosas bien con Sebastian. Después de diez minutos de paseo, con su mente más desordenada, no menos, decidió llamar a un taxi.

Cuando llegó a casa, Sebastian estaba sentado a la mesa con vistas a Central Park. El aliento de Blaine se quedó atrapado en su pecho. Sebastian normalmente llegaba a casa mucho más tarde. Antes de Blaine pudiera dar un paso más, Sebastian cruzó la habitación agarrándolo en un abrazo, besándolo dulcemente en la boca. —Hola, cariño.

Te extrañé.

Blaine sonrió y le devolvió el beso a Sebastian. —Me encontré con Kurt para decirle que no podíamos pasar más tiempo juntos, al menos por un tiempo.

Sebastian se puso tenso. —No tenías que hacer eso. Confío en ti. Tú y yo vamos a trabajar en esto.

Blaine puso una mano en el lado de la cara de Sebastian. —Te agradezco tu confianza, pero creo que esto es lo mejor.

Sebastian apoyó su cara contra la mano de Blaine, volviendo la cabeza para besar la parte interior de la muñeca de Blaine. Pasó las manos por el elegante torso, empujando a Blaine hacia abajo sobre su regazo y capturando su boca en un beso suave y lánguido. Blaine no se resistió, pero su pensamiento no estaba en Sebastian. Una imagen de Kurt doblando la esquina exterior del restaurante llenaba su mente y besar Sebastian no tenía ningún atractivo para él.

Sebastian se retiró del beso, conduciendo a Blaine al dormitorio, y tendiéndolo en la cama.

En primer lugar le quitó los zapatos a Blaine, empezó a subir y le desabrochó los pantalones, tirando de ellos hacia abajo junto con sus calzoncillos boxer. Blaine levantó sus caderas para hacer el trabajo más fácil. Una vez más, Blaine realizaba los movimientos de su rutina sexual, pero no había alegría en ellos. En lugar del revoloteo de su corazón, del cosquilleo en su piel, sus sentidos parecían embotados, como si estuvieran apagados.

Una vez que Blaine fue liberado de sus pantalones y calzoncillos, Sebastian se tendió encima de él, tomando una vez más su boca en un beso hambriento. Mientras su lengua masajeaba a la de Blaine, él gimió y su pene se puso rígido, presionando contra el muslo de Blaine. Él se deslizó sobre sus rodillas y le quitó la camisa a Blaine para que yaciera desnudo en la cama.

Despojado de la ropa, observó Sebastian mientras se levantaba y desnudaba, haciendo un juego mientras se quitaba cada prenda de vestir. Se quitó los pantalones, rotando sus caderas, dando a Blaine una buena vista del culo tantas veces admirado. Los calzoncillos tipo bóxer de Sebastian rodeaban su cintura musculosa y sobresalían en cada montículo de su culo. Su pene erecto presionaba la parte frontal de los calzoncillos y filtraba una mancha de humedad del líquido pre-seminal.

Blaine se agachó para acariciar su polla que aún estaba flácida. Sebastian desnudándose para él siempre había causado que su polla se levantara por la atención. Sebastian se quitó el resto de su ropa y se arrodilló entre las piernas de Blaine. —Hmm. Creo que tenemos que tener cuidado con esto. —Se inclinó y mordisqueó el interior del muslo de Blaine. Empezando a subir, acarició su nariz contra las bolas de Blaine, inhalando profundamente, y luego tomó un testículo en la boca. Sebastian rodó la pepita, tirando suavemente con succión para añadir un poco de presión. Blaine se agachó para agarrar su polla, pero descubrió que sólo se había endurecido parcialmente. ¿Qué diablos está mal conmigo?

Cerró los ojos, incapaz de admitir por qué su cuerpo le estaba fallando en este momento crucial. Cuando la boca de Sebastian se deslizó por su eje, tomando toda la longitud, suspiró y arqueó las caderas, haciendo que los labios regordetes de Sebastian presionaran contra su hueso púbico. Le gustaba el calor y la humedad, pero su excitación parecía permanecer apagada.

Una imagen de Kurt agarrándole el viernes por la noche entró en su mente. Sus labios estaban presionados juntos, las manos calientes frotando y tocándolo. La lengua de Kurt acariciándolo, bailando alegremente en la boca. Mientras recordaba esto, su polla empezó a crecer y a llenarse de sangre. —Eso es, bebé. ¿Te gusta cuando te chupo la polla, ¿no?

Blaine gimió y miró a Sebastian mientras se empujaba a sí mismo hasta el fondo de su garganta. Esto es un error. Debería estar pensando en Sebastian. Blaine cerró los ojos mientras Sebastian arremolinaba su lengua alrededor de su eje. Kurt tomando su polla a través de sus vaqueros, sus manos calientes rozándolo, causando fugas de líquido preseminal en sus calzoncillos. Pensándolo, su polla saltó y sintió como el líquido pre-seminal escapaba de la punta a la boca de Sebastian. Sebastian humedeció un dedo y lo trabajó en el pliegue de Blaine, corriendo la punta en círculos alrededor de su agujero. Blaine gimió una vez más, más líquido pre-seminal escapándose de su polla. Tenía los ojos cerrados, las imágenes de las cosas que habían hecho, cosas que deseaba que hubieran hecho, formado, estropeado, y arreglado en su mente, alimentándose en el frenesí construyéndose en su interior. Bajó la cabeza, cumpliendo su necesidad de tomar a Kurt en la boca. El olor acre de su mejor amigo le llenó los sentidos y el dulce sabor de los jugos de Kurt estimulaba sus sentidos del gusto y el olfato. Kurt se retiró de su boca y lo empujó sobre su espalda, tentando su agujero con un dedo mojado, corriendo en círculos alrededor de su abertura. Sebastian metió su dedo en el agujero de Blaine, torciéndolo y curvando la punta frotándolo así sobre la piel sedosa de dentro de su culo. Una vez que el anillo de Blaine se hubo soltado a uno de los dedos de Sebastian, deslizó un segundo y luego un tercero. El estiramiento en su culo envió escalofríos a través de Blaine y sus pezones se izaron, rígidos e inflamados, mientras que las piernas le temblaban y sus entrañas se estremecían de placer.

Kurt se levantó sobre sus rodillas, inclinado sobre él con sus dedos aún enterrados profundamente dentro de su agujero mientras usaba la mano de su brazo libre para soportar su peso. Él bajó la mirada hacia él. "Abre los ojos". El mandato de Kurt le llenó de emoción, su único deseo era obedecer. Miró a Kurt, su rostro revelaba lujuria y deseo. Una cálida sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Kurt y picardía brilló en sus ojos azules. "Amas mis dedos en tu culo. Te encanta el estiramiento, la quemadura. ¿Quieres mi polla, ¿no?"

—Sí. Fóllame. Por favor. Te necesito. —Blaine no se había dado cuenta de que hablaba en voz alta. Así que se centró en su fantasía de Kurt, pensando que había estado hablando en su cabeza a la imagen del hombre llevándole a una satisfacción maravillosa.

Sebastian sacó los dedos y puso sus rodillas entre las piernas de Blaine, forzándolo a separarlas. —Levanta las caderas para mí, bebé.— Blaine abrió los ojos, decepcionado al encontrar a Sebastian de rodillas encima de él. Él obedeció, levantando sus caderas, forzando el encuentro de su rostro. —Estoy listo para ti. Ya me tienes bien y estirado.

Sebastian apretó la cabeza de su polla contra la apertura de Blaine y aplicó presión. Blaine arqueó sus caderas, tomando totalmente a Sebastian de una sola vez. Se quedó sin aliento por la quemadura y el placer, cerrando los ojos una vez más.

Kurt se cernía centímetros por encima de su cara. Apoyó todo su peso sobre los codos y antebrazos, manteniendo su estructura muscular mientras presionaba su cuerpo entero contra el de Blaine reuniéndolos, piel con piel, deslizándose por el sudor y el calor entre ellos. El cuerpo de Blaine se sacudió, cada nervio volviendo a la vida. Kurt se inclinó y tomó la boca de Blaine mientras empujaba su polla hasta el fondo en el culo. Blaine envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Kurt, maniobrando su cuerpo para que la polla de Kurt conectara con su próstata con cada embestida y condujo su lengua a la boca de Kurt, besándolo con todo el amor, la pasión, y la necesidad que fluía a través de él. Kurt continuó bombeando, aumentando su velocidad y golpeando la glándula sensible una y otra vez, sólo liberando a Blaine de besar para jadear frases, diciéndole lo bien que se sentía. "Tu cuerpo está en llamas. Tu calor en mi polla me está volviendo loco. Me encanta estar dentro de ti. Quiero que te sientas tan bien". Cada declaración enviaba emociones de satisfacción y emoción a través de Blaine, aumentando su placer.

La mente de Blaine se difuminó. Su respiración se volvió superficial y sus caderas comenzaron a girar, follando de nuevo empujando la polla dentro de él. Aunque los gemidos del otro hombre eran de Sebastian, Blaine no quería que la fantasía terminara. No quería abrir los ojos y perder la imagen de Kurt llevándolo tan cerca del orgasmo. Sus pensamientos estaban equivocados, pero no le importaba. Kurt amándolo, dándole ese placer, envió una hormigueante corriente de electricidad por todo su cuerpo. Un frenesí se precipitó desde la cabeza a los pies y vuelta, obligando a que sus pelos se erizaran y su mente desgranara imágenes del hombre al que amaba, esperando que la liberación de Kurt estallara en su interior. —Oh Dios. Estoy tan cerca.

Los golpes venían duros y rápidos. Cada compresión como un mazazo, golpeando contra su próstata. Dolor dichoso y placer unidos en una furia ciega de pasión. —Sí. Follame fuerte. Me voy a venir. —Todo el cuerpo de Blaine se puso tenso. Luces blancas bailaban detrás de sus párpados cerrados herméticamente. Cada pelo en su cuerpo se erizó mientras ola tras ola de éxtasis llenaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Finalmente no pudo resistir más, sus músculos se apretaron cuando el primer chorro de semen salió volando fuera de él—. Oh, Dios mío. ¡Kurt!

En el momento en que la palabra salió de sus labios, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero las sensaciones extáticas inundándole eran demasiado intensas para que lo atendiera. Chorro tras chorro de semen latía fuera de él. El primer chorro golpeando su mejilla, varios salpicando sobre su pecho, y varios más fluían fuera de su pene y en el vientre. Cuando finalmente pudo concentrarse, se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera se había tocado a él mismo.

Lentamente, abrió los ojos y miró hacia arriba, confrontado por Sebastian mirándolo con una expresión de dolor. —Lo siento. No quise... —Cerró la boca. Nada compensaría el gritar el nombre de Kurt, especialmente en esta coyuntura particular en su tensa relación.

Sebastian lentamente se retiró de Blaine y se levantó de la cama. Descansando su peso sobre los codos, Blaine se enfrentó a él. —Lo siento.

Antes de entrar en el cuarto de baño, Sebastian se volvió hacia él. —No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso. — Entró en el cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta.

Oyó Sebastian abrir la ducha. La culpa le atormentó. Todo el tiempo, él se había dado cuenta de su fantasía; la había necesitado para llegar a estar excitado. Y una vez que él gritó el nombre de Kurt, en lugar de perder su capacidad para alcanzar el orgasmo, vivió uno de los mejores de su vida.

Blaine golpeó sus manos en su cara, murmurando una palabra a la habitación vacía. —Mierda. —Se tumbó en la cama, consciente de que había herido a Sebastian hasta la médula, y aún más consciente de que nada volvería a estar bien.


	17. Chapter 16

_Hola hola! Estoy de vuelta y como tuve un pequeño retraso, voy a subir los tres capítulos que faltan para terminar el Fic... espero que disfruten de este final. :D_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DIECISÉIS**

Kurt se concentró en el trabajo durante el resto de la semana, siendo el primero en llegar y el último en salir. Iba directamente a casa de Rachel después de trabajar, llevando un ordenador portátil con él y trabajando hasta la que la extenuación hacía imposible concentrarse. Luego se iba a la cama y comenzaba otro ciclo al día siguiente. Podía vivir con esta rutina por un tiempo. Se permitió escapar dentro de su imaginación y aprovechar su creatividad, mientras lo protegían de enfrentarse al dolor y a la humillación que había experimentado.

Al final de la semana, Kurt fue a su médico para obtener los resultados de su prueba de VIH. Tal como esperaba, fue negativo, pero dejó el consultorio del médico sólo ligeramente reconfortado. A pesar de que no sufrió secuelas físicas por sus ocho años con Adam, todavía tenía que lidiar con las consecuencias de permanecer en una relación emocionalmente abusiva.

Siempre había pensado que era fuerte. El hecho de que hubiera decidido quedarse con Adam a pesar de su infelicidad lo perseguía. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de permitirse confiar en alguien más si no podía confiar en sí mismo para tomar buenas decisiones?

Pasó el fin de semana enterrado en los libros, leyendo todo el día, sólo deteniéndose para cocinar. El tiempo seguía siendo hermoso, el calor que acompaña a junio a sólo una semana de distancia, pero Kurt se mantuvo atrincherado en el interior del apartamento.

El lunes, mientras trabajaba en mitad de un proyecto para uno de los clientes de Boris, Rachel entró en su despacho y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. —Quiero hablar contigo, Kurt. Sé que no solemos tener serias discusiones, así que estoy un poco nerviosa. ¿Puedes dejarme terminar antes de decir nada? Es posible que no te guste todo lo que tengo que decir.

Kurt se giró en su silla y miró a Rachel, que estaba sentada en el borde de su escritorio. —Por supuesto. Dispara.

Se quedó mirando a Kurt, permaneciendo en silencio hasta que él la miró. —Estoy preocupada por ti. Entiendo que no ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero estás yendo en una dirección absolutamente equivocada. Te estás aislando y ni siquiera dejas que tus amigos te ayuden y eso no es propio de ti.

Mientras ella lo miraba, había una evidente preocupación en su rostro. —Yo odiaba a Adam desde que empezaste a salir con él. Todos lo hacíamos. No teníamos ni idea de por qué te gustaba. Los opuestos se atraen, pero vosotros erais polares, especies diferentes.

Kurt puso los ojos en blanco obligando a Rachel a rectificar. —Bueno, estoy exagerando, pero me entiendes. Adam tuvo un mal efecto para ti. Incluso se lo dijiste cuando me llamaste para preguntarme si te podías quedar conmigo. Quiero estar segura de que no te encierras en ti mismo para encontrar el amor de nuevo. Nadie espera que puedas saltar de nuevo al tren en un corto plazo, perdón por el cliché. Ocho años es mucho tiempo y necesitas tiempo para llorar y procesar, pero si te cierras, es posible que no encuentres tu camino de regreso cuando estés listo. Eres demasiado especial para mí para que me siente y te permita cerrarte en ti mismo para encontrar el amor de nuevo.

Kurt miró. La idea de salir a tomar algo hizo que su estómago retrocediera. —Sé que tienes buenas intenciones, Rachel, pero-

—Escucha, por favor. Tienes que salir. No fijes una fecha, pero estate rodeado de gente. Diviértete. Has dado un gran paso adelante. No importa cuánto pienses que este escollo bajo el que has estado escondido estas pasadas semanas te protegerá de hacerte daño, el hecho es que saliste de una mala relación por tu cuenta. Ninguno de nosotros te empujó. Ahora que has encontrado tu fuerza, sal y disfruta de tu libertad. No has jugado el campo durante ocho malditos años... literalmente. No puedo ni siquiera comenzar a imaginar chupar la misma polla por durante ese tiempo.

Kurt se rió entre dientes, pero permaneció en silencio, esperando a ver si Rachel tenía algo más que decir. Cuando se sentó en silencio, mirándolo, decidió que podía hablar con seguridad. —Honestamente, no quiero salir y hacer nuevos amigos, o citas, o jodiendas. Necesito un poco de tiempo para alejarme de todo, y encontrarme otra vez y averiguar por qué me permití estar tanto tiempo en una situación tan podrida.

Rachel asintió. —Está bien, es comprensible, pero si quieres esperar hasta que te descubras de nuevo a ti mismo, tendrás que esperar hasta el final de tu vida. Ninguno de nosotros se conoce a si mismo, y cuando pensamos que tenemos una idea bastante buena de lo que somos, cambiamos. Te voy a decir algunas cosas que no han cambiado en los doce años que hemos sido amigos.

Kurt se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla, preparándose para la segunda ronda de la charla de Rachel. —Eres una persona amable y cariñosa. Te desvías de tu camino para ayudar a los demás y poner sus necesidades antes que las tuyas, a veces hasta la exageración. Adam es una muestra de ello. Eres extrovertido, divertido, y haces amigos más fácilmente que cualquiera que haya conocido. Eres el más torpe del mundo. Lo más importante, eres uno de mis mejores amigos y quiero asegurarme de que no te cierras por completo. Así que este es el trato. Fuera de aquí a las cinco y ve a bares o a otro lugar. Conoce a chicos como amigos. Haz cosas nuevas.

Rachel tenía buenas intenciones, pero no parecía entender cómo de congelado se sentía. —No quiero hacer nuevos amigos en este momento o tener citas o hacer cosas nuevas. Pasé los últimos ocho años en una relación y me permití permanecer miserable la mitad del tiempo. Blaine aparece en mi vida una vez más y meto la pata soberanamente. ¿Por qué diablos iba a querer exponerme a más dolor? Así yo puedo despertarme dentro de ocho años, y darme cuenta de que lo jodí todo aún más. Hay un plan que me gustaría presenciar.

Rachel apretó los labios. —¿Por qué no dejas el sarcasmo para mí? —Kurt la miró y su actitud se suavizó —. Todo lo que estoy diciendo es que tengas cuidado con encerrarte en ti mismo.

Kurt se dejó caer en su silla. —Estoy hiper-defensivo y sensible en estos momentos.

—Sé como estás, cariño, y no espero que esto ocurra durante la noche, pero prométeme que pensarás en lo que te dije, y que tendrás cuidado en no cerrarte. —Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo bruscamente, dándose la vuelta—. Oh, casi lo olvido. —Se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo—. Quería decirte lo mucho que me gusta tenerte como compañero. Casi adopto un gato, por lo que salvaste mi culo de que me convirtiera en esa soltera, loca, dama del gato.

Kurt se echó a reír. —Gracias. Me preocupaba que estuviera tomando ventaja y había empezado a buscar nuevos lugares.

—Bueno, toma todo el tiempo que necesites. Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras o hasta que encuentre un novio con el que quiera vivir. Voy a desalojar tu culo cuando eso pase. Así que diría tienes unas pocas… décadas.

—¿Detecto a alguien que no puede tomar su propio consejo?

Rachel dio a Kurt un beso en la frente. —Te quiero, bebé.

—Yo también te quiero. —Kurt golpeó su culo cuando ella se dio la vuelta, y fue recompensado con una risita.

* * *

Blaine se sentó en uno de los bancos que bordeaban el patio, mirando a sus estudiantes durante el recreo. El mínimo esfuerzo necesario para cuidar a los niños y el clima cálido lo llevó a él mismo a ralentizar el pensamiento y la reflexión. Había pasado una semana y todavía no podía creer que hubiera dicho el nombre de Kurt durante el sexo con Sebastian. Aunque Sebastian lo había perdonado, los días siguientes habían sido tensos. Blaine había tratado de luchar contra la verdad, nada sería lo mismo. No sólo por el lunes y su torpeza monumental en la cama, sino porque habían crecido separados. Era difícil admitir que ocho años de estar juntos estaban llegando a su fin, pero saber la dirección en las que las cosas estaban yendo lo alivió también.

Se recostó en el banco, inclinando la cabeza para hacer frente al sol. Cuando miró a sus alumnos, se sorprendió al encontrar a Seth mirándolo. —Hola, Sr. Anderson.

—Hola, Seth. ¿Por qué no estás jugando con tus amigos? —Seth había estado jugando más con los otros niños y se había vuelto menos reservado en clase desde la excursión a Spectacular Designs.

—Vine porque te veías triste. ¿Estás triste por algo? — Blaine se maravilló ante la dulce franqueza de los niños y la falta total de significado oculto en sus preguntas.

—No, no estoy triste. —Blaine echaría de menos no tener a este chico en su clase el año que viene.

—¿En serio? Porque te ves triste.

La conversación le hacía sentirse incómodo. Estaba triste, pero la razón no la podía discutir con un niño de siete años de edad. —Estoy pensando en cosas, pero estoy bien. ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con tus amigos?

Seth se sentó en el banco junto a Blaine. —Creo que estás triste por algo.

Es evidente que Seth no le dejaría en paz a menos que él le dijera algo. —¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Te ves igual que mi mamá y papá cuando me dijeron que se iban a divorciar. —Hizo su declaración con inocencia, yendo directamente al corazón de Blaine.

Sin saber qué decir, Blaine pensó por un momento. ¿Cómo se le dice a un niño que has arruinado tu relación de ocho años con tu novio por fantasear acerca de tu mejor amigo largamente perdido mientras estabas siendo follado en un colchón? —Tal vez estoy un poco triste, pero estoy bien.

La expresión de Seth se puso seria por un minuto. — ¿Querías a alguien, pero no los quieres más?

—Algo así, supongo.

—Bueno, no debes estar triste. Mi mamá y papá están siendo amigos. A mi mamá incluso le gusta la nueva novia de mi papá. Ella dice que cualquier persona que es agradable para mí es alguien de la que ella puede ser su amiga. —Seth sonrió a Blaine, su expresión revelaba que estaba seguro que había resuelto todos los problemas de su maestro.

—Gracias, Seth. Me siento mucho mejor. ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con tus amigos?

—Está bien. —Seth se volvió y corrió hacia las barras donde varios estudiantes colgaban boca abajo de sus rodillas.

Blaine se echó a reír. Seth era un infierno de niño. Él parecía estar destinado a enseñar a los adultos a su alrededor lecciones sobre la vida. Pero Seth había acertado una cosa. Ninguna catástrofe había ocurrido entre Sebastian y él. Ellos simplemente crecieron separados, y tenían diferentes deseos y necesidades. No era una situación donde alguien tuviera la culpa, simplemente pasaba.

Aunque era más complicado que el resumen simplificado de Seth. Él y Sebastian deberían ser capaces de seguir siendo amigos. Tenían que hablar, escucharse el uno al otro, y llegar a un acuerdo, pero deberían ser capaces de romper de forma amistosa. Claro, podría ser difícil verse por un tiempo, pero una vez que el dolor de la pérdida disminuyera, quedarían años de buenos recuerdos y el conocimiento de que nunca habían dejado de amarse el uno al otro como amigos.

Sin embargo, la forma de arreglar las cosas con Kurt pesaba en su mente. Tendría que haber dado la vuelta tan pronto como Kurt se alejó de él en Thai on Two, después de la punzada inmediata de vacío cuando vio a Kurt volver la esquina de la calle Décima. Demasiadas cosas. No le haría bien mirar hacia atrás. Tenía que mirar hacia adelante y esperar lo mejor.

Una cosa era darse cuenta de que su relación con Sebastian había terminado. Era algo totalmente diferente a darse cuenta de que veía un futuro con Kurt, que le haría más feliz de lo que nunca había sido. Quería llamar a Kurt, correr desde la escuela y rogarle que perdonara su estupidez, pero tenía una cosa que hacer primero. Tenía que hablar con Sebastian.

Una serie de imágenes pasaron por su mente: él y Kurt sentados juntos en Thompkin Square Park, Kurt hablando con Seth en Spectacular Designs, su beso en su aula, el beso de hace quince años. Como las imágenes seguían jugando en su mente, algo en su interior se desbloqueó. Siempre había sabido que Kurt era su alma gemela, que Kurt era el que mejor lo conocía y el que lo amaba más puramente que cualquier otra persona. A través de los años, había aprendido a atrincherarse en esos pensamientos, pensando que solamente lo retuvieron de seguir adelante en su vida. Pero se había equivocado, era totalmente al revés. Las puertas se abrieron y su corazón abrazó la única verdad que siempre había conocido, que él y Kurt estaban hechos el uno para el otro.


	18. Chapter 17

**CAPÍTULO DIECISIETE**

Blaine dejó la escuela a las tres y se dirigió a casa. No había dejado de pensar en Sebastian y en su sesión de terapia con Seth en el recreo. Una vez que él supo lo que había que hacer, un peso se había quitado de sus hombros.

Aun así, la conversación podría ir en cualquier dirección dependiendo de la reacción de Sebastian. Luego tenía que enfrentarse a Kurt y esperaba que no lo hubiera empujado lejos. Sin importar el resultado, estaba decidido a hacer lo correcto. Sebastian no estaría en casa por bastante tiempo, por lo que Blaine tenía tiempo para planificar lo que iba a decir.

Quince minutos más tarde, saltó del taxi que había tomado y se dirigió al apartamento. Cuando entró, se sorprendió al encontrar a Sebastian, sentado junto a la ventana, con los hombros caídos y una expresión triste en su rostro.

Blaine dejó caer la bolsa en el suelo y se acercó a él. —Hey. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás en casa?

Sebastian estaba sentado en silencio, mirando a Blaine. —Hoy no fui a trabajar. Necesitaba pensar. Tenemos que hablar.

Su estómago todavía se tambaleó por el tono solemne de la voz de Sebastian. A pesar de que había estado pensando en romper con Sebastian durante todo el día, parecía que Sebastian había estado pensando en lo mismo. — En realidad quería hablar contigo también.

La cabeza de Sebastian se levantó, la curiosidad claramente escrita en su cara. —Me pregunto si me he estado preocupando por nada.

—Bueno, mi estómago está bailando la Macarena en estos momentos. Si eso es una indicación, creo que estamos en el mismo barco. —Blaine consiguió esbozar una débil sonrisa.

Sebastian respiró hondo, no dejando nunca de mirar a Blaine. —Ok, tengo que empezar. He estado sentado aquí todo el día pensando en qué decir. —Se pasó una mano por el pelo—. Durante la semana pasada, me he dado cuenta de que estamos tratando de forzar algo que no se puede forzar. No somos los mismos que éramos, de forma individual o como pareja. Entiendo que las parejas crecen y cambian con el tiempo, pero esto no parece ser crecimiento. Se siente como que hemos crecido separados.

Sebastian tomó la mano de Blaine y la apretó. —Quiero ser completamente claro. Mis sentimientos no tienen nada que ver con el pasado lunes por la noche, cuando...

Blaine hizo una mueca. —Si. Lo sé.

—Pero la semana pasada, parecía que estábamos tratando de conectar con algo que ya no existe. Pensé en terapia de pareja para nosotros; que alguien con una perspectiva externa pudiera ayudarnos a encontrar el camino de vuelta al otro.

Blaine no había considerado la terapia y se preguntó si lo debería hacer. —¿Es eso lo que quieres hacer?

Sebastian sacudió la cabeza. Había más en juego aquí que un malentendido o una infidelidad. Los problemas podrían ser resueltos. No, esto era mucho más profundo. Cuando estuvo con Adam, se había desatado algo en él que no se había dado cuenta que había estado oculto. Permitirse a sí mismo convertirse en vulnerable, abrirse a sí mismo y literalmente dejar que alguien más entrara en él, físicamente, era algo que, sencillamente, sabía que no podría vivir sin ello. El problema con Blaine era: que no podía imaginarlo con él. No encajaba, y él no quería hacerlo. Blaine era un hombre, un buen hombre, pero no era varonil para la definición de Sebastian y no funcionaría...

y ahora sabía que necesitaba a alguien que pudiera hacerse cargo. Había pasado demasiado tiempo controlando cosas en su vida pudiendo simplemente dejarlas ir. Quitando los pensamientos de su mente, centró su atención en Blaine. Blaine no tenía necesidad de saber lo que estaba pensando en términos de su apetito sexual. No en este momento cuando las cosas estaban terminadas entre ellos.

—Honestamente, no creo que la terapia cambie nada. Nunca hemos tenido dificultades para comunicarnos con el otro. Cuando tenemos un problema, podemos hablar abiertamente. No veo cómo un terapeuta sacaría algo que no hayamos descubierto ya.

Sebastian estaba en lo cierto. A pesar del tema serio de conversación, una risa irónica escapó de Blaine. —Lo siento. No me estoy riendo porque es divertido, pero he estado pensando en nosotros todo el día y planeaba hablar contigo esta noche acerca de lo que había llegado a entender.

Sebastian estaba sentado en silencio. —No me sorprende. Normalmente estamos en la misma pagina en la mayoría de las cosas.

—Tienes razón, incluso si no son cosas felices. — Blaine se echó hacia atrás en su silla.

—Lo que me di cuenta es que hemos ido creciendo separados durante años. No creo que ninguno de los dos hiciera nada específico, es simplemente que comenzamos a movernos en diferentes direcciones. Soy feliz haciendo lo que estoy haciendo y tú estás trabajando muy duro y eres muy bueno en lo que haces. Mereces tus promociones y el dinero que ganas. No hay nada malo en querer ser capaz de disfrutar de tu dinero. Lo que ha estado carcomiéndome es que he sido demasiado inflexible. Es más que no querer cambiar, es que he estado resentido contigo por presionar sin parecer comprender cómo realmente me sentía, lo que realmente valoraba. No me detuve a pensar en que estaba haciendo lo mismo que tú. Tu quieres ser capaz de disfrutar sin preocuparte por cómo me voy a resistir a tus deseos. Perteneces a alguien que pueda seguir adelante contigo, no a alguien que se va a distanciar de lo que quieres y necesitas para disfrutar de tu vida. Simplemente no soy esa persona. Hay ciertas cosas que puedo hacer para complacerte, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer para alterar la esencia de lo que soy y lo que valoro.

Sebastian sonrió. —Es gracioso. La mayoría de las personas se molestarían, gritando y señalando con el dedo, pero no estoy enfadado contigo. Ni siquiera estoy enojado conmigo mismo. Lo has clavado al decir que ninguno de nosotros tiene la culpa. Simplemente nos fuimos distanciando.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio durante un rato, mirando por la ventana sobre Central Park. Los caminos estaban cubiertos de solitarios y parejas de corredores, disfrutando de una de las pocas áreas naturales que la ciudad ofrecía para carreras largas. Los niños practicaban con su skate en la zona del parque donde se encontraban los muros de cemento. Otros descansaban en la hierba, recostándose sobre mantas o toallas.

Blaine suspiró, volviéndose a Sebastian. —Así que supongo que estamos diciendo que hemos terminado. —A pesar de que habían planeado este resultado, la finalidad de la declaración lo hirió. Un nudo se formó en su garganta mientras su visión se nubló y ardientes lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas.

Sebastian se sentó silenciosamente cuando Blaine lloró. Una vez que Blaine recuperó el control de sus emociones, levantó la mirada hacia Sebastian. —Sabes, —dijo, su voz calmada y tranquila, aunque las lágrimas corrían por su rostro— eres casi perfecto para mí, casi todo lo que quiero, pero eso no es suficiente para cualquiera de nosotros, ¿verdad?

Blaine se echó a reír. —Yo estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo; cómo también eres casi perfecto para mí. Los dos tenemos nuestros defectos, pero para que una relación funcione, tienes que ser capaz de doblarte y adaptarte a las cambiantes necesidades y deseos. Si no puedes crecer con alguien, la pareja está equivocada. En pocas palabras, no estábamos hechos el uno para el otro.

—Estoy tan aliviado que podamos tener esta discusión y terminar como amigos. —Sebastian sonrió, aunque su expresión seguía siendo triste—. Realmente te amo, Blaine.

Blaine tomó las manos de Sebastian. —Yo también te quiero. —Permanecieron así unos minutos más, ninguno de ellos habló. Finalmente, Blaine rompió el silencio—. ¿Qué arreglos vamos a hacer de vivienda?

—Tenemos el dormitorio adicional. No puedo pensar en una razón por la que tengamos que luchar en averiguar eso. Me gustaría mantener el lugar, pero no quiero fijar un límite de tiempo para que te mudes. No estamos separándonos en malos términos.

—No, no lo estamos. Vamos a seguir siendo amigos. Sebastian inclinó la cabeza para hacer frente a Blaine.

—Te voy a perseguir y hacerte entrar en razón si no lo hacemos.

Blaine sonrió sabiendo que todo iba a estar bien, mejor de lo que se atrevía a esperar. No fue una sorpresa. Sebastian era un hombre asombroso.

* * *

Kurt trabajaba en un diseño para un apartamento en el este de Midtown. William le había ofrecido un trabajo en su compañía y lo había rechazado, pero asumía todos los trabajos que William le enviaba. Los negocios habían aumentado exponencialmente desde la fiesta donde había obtenido la primera ronda de clientes, y ahora Kurt entrevistaba al menos a tres nuevos clientes a la semana, a veces más, para tener una idea de lo que querían para sus hogares. El flujo constante de trabajo era una buena distracción y era bueno para Spectacular Designs.

Rachel entró en su oficina a las cinco. —Está bien. He estado sentada demasiado tiempo. Voy a ponerme de pie. Saca el culo de esa silla, agarra tus cosas y lárgate de aquí.

Kurt empezó a protestar, pero Rachel levantó una mano, deteniendo cualquier discusión. Kurt frunció el ceño, pero luego cambió la cara, haciendo un mohín en su lugar. —Está bien. Me voy. Te has convertido en un capataz, tal vez voy a aceptar la oferta de William para estar lejos de aquí.

Rachel sonrió. —Bien. Voy a ser la primera en escribirte una recomendación.

—¡Bruja! —Rachel era demasiado buena. Podía decir el farol de un ganador del Campeonato del Mundo de Poker sin ni siquiera romper a sudar.

Rachel sonrió. —Esa es la Sra. Bruja para ti, cariño. ¡Fuera!

Kurt apagó su ordenador y arregló su escritorio, alineando sus proyectos sobre la mesa, ordenándolos por la fecha límite para que su mañana comenzara sin problemas. Pasó junto a Rachel, a punto de darle un último comentario sarcástico, pero decidió no hacerlo y continuó hacia la puerta. Su camino fue interrumpido por una fuerte palmada en el culo. —¡Ay! Hey. Eso es acoso sexual.

Rachel salió de la oficina con él. —Bueno, tienes el culo perfecto de todos modos.

Kurt se dirigió a la calle riendo. Cada año, cuando el tiempo comenzaba a ser cálido, iba andando a todas partes y su piel había adquirido un desafortunado color de dos tonos, el cuello y los brazos de un marrón cobrizo y sus hombros y el torso de un blanco fantasmal. Se quitó la camisa y se la guardó en el cinturón, a pesar del horrible bronceado camiseta. Sin una nube en el cielo, el clima era perfecto para equilibrar su piel de dos tonos.

Mientras cruzaba la ciudad desde Chelsea al East Village, notó que chicos se daban la vuelta para mirarlo. Nunca se había dado cuenta de que otros lo miraban antes, pero la atención aumentó su ego. Espera, ellos probablemente se estarán preguntando por qué estoy caminando sin camisa. Él cuadró los hombros, ignorando el pensamiento consciente, un pequeño contoneo se deslizó en su andar.

Rachel vivía en un pequeño apartamento de dos dormitorios en la calle Trece y la Avenida A. Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo en el East Village, a excepción de sus días de bares cuando se mudó a Nueva York. Ahora con tiempo para explorar el barrio, había llegado a disfrutar del cómodo uso de la zona.

Cruzó la calle Trece, sin ni siquiera echar un vistazo a las tiendas que se habían convertido en familiares para él. En su lugar, se estudió a la gente, madres jóvenes llevando a sus bebés, rockeros grunge con tatuajes paseando en las muchas tiendas de discos, personas sin hogar sentadas en cada esquina, letreros de cartón junto a ellos solicitando dinero. La diversidad le llevó a pensar en Blaine que amaba vivir en el East Village. Él había dicho que todos los estilos de vida vivían juntos y en paz. Cuando miró a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que Blaine había estado en lo cierto. Tal vez voy a tratar de encontrar un apartamento aquí cuando esté preparado.

Volviendo al de Rachel, se dio una ducha rápida antes de ponerse un par de jeans cómodos y una camiseta blanca ajustada. Había decidido no usar ropa interior, sabiendo que los pantalones vaqueros se abrazaban a su culo y mostraban mejor su paquete sin la constricción de los calzoncillos boxer. Además, ir con las bolas libres era algo sexy. Eh, Rachel podría estar en lo cierto. Debería probar algo nuevo. El pensamiento lo sorprendió. Había sido inflexible en no salir y en no conocer a nadie. Ahora, una conexión física con otra persona parecía el tipo de cosa que quería. Solo para sentir el cuerpo de otra persona en contra del suyo, para saber que no estaba solo.

Kurt cruzó la calle y entró en Phoenix, uno de los muchos bares gay en el barrio. Todos los bares del East Village tenían un ambiente relajado, perfecto para tomar unas cervezas después del trabajo. Pensó que podría quedarse durante aproximadamente una hora, antes de salir para continuar trabajando en su ordenador portátil al volver al apartamento.

Cuando entró en el bar, sus ojos tuvieron que adaptarse a la penumbra, en marcado contraste con la luminosidad solar exterior de junio.

Kurt pidió una Bud Light y se sentó en la barra, explorando la hilera de botellas de licor. El camarero atendió a otros clientes antes de caminar hacia Kurt. — Hola. No te he visto por aquí antes.

Kurt sonrió. —Me vine a vivir con mi amiga hace una semana. Ella vive al otro lado de la calle. Pensé que debía venir y revisar el lugar.

El camarero le tendió la mano por encima del mostrador. —Mi nombre es Elliot Gilbert. Bienvenido a Phoenix. —Elliot llevaba un par de jeans ajustados sin camisa. La luz reflejándose en su torso liso, sin pelo, hacía que sus músculos parecieran cincelados en mármol. Kurt tenía que admitirlo, Elliot era atractivo.

Elliot lo miró a los ojos y sonrió, la comisura de los labios disimuladamente subía por el lado de su cara. —Me llamaste la atención en el momento en que entraste. Esos jeans se te ajustan muy bien.

Kurt se sonrojó, agradeciendo que el bar estuviera en penumbra. Nadie había coqueteado con él tan abiertamente en todo el tiempo que podía recordar. — Gracias. Este lugar es acogedor.

Elliot se puso de pie, secando el vaso que tenía en la mano con un paño. Sus músculos se ondulaban bajo su piel, revelando cada contorno de sus gruesos brazos y abultados pectorales. —Eso es lo que me gusta de este lugar. Cuando no estoy trabajando, estoy con un cliente. He conocido a gente interesante en este bar. — Descaradamente echaba miradas cariñosas a Kurt, dejando que sus ojos se deslizaran arriba y abajo, sin tratar de ocultar su interés—. Salgo en una hora. ¿Quieres quedarte y tomarte unas copas conmigo? Podríamos llegar a conocernos un poco. —Levantó las cejas insinuantemente.

Una ola de pánico atravesó a Kurt. No había estado en el mercado desde hacía ocho años y esto estaba moviendo demasiado rápido para él. —Uh, una bebida, claro. —No creía que fuera capaz de entrar casualmente en una aventura de una noche—. Mira, debo decirte algo. Yo no soy un bicho raro, que se confiesa con extraños, pero la razón por la que fui a vivir con mi amiga es porque acabo de salir de una relación de ocho años.

Los ojos de Elliot se abrieron. —¿Ocho años? Eso es como sesenta años para los heterosexuales.

Kurt se echó a reír. —Supongo que sí.

—Por lo tanto, lo que estás tratando de decir es que no debería estar insistiéndote tan descaradamente. —La boca de Elliot se ensanchó en una sonrisa ladeada, una vez más.

Aliviado de que Elliot estuviera siendo comprensivo, Kurt le devolvió la sonrisa. —No es que no crea que no eres caliente, porque lo eres, pero sí, eso es lo que estoy diciendo.

—No es un problema. Pareces un tipo decente. —En ese momento, dos clientes que no podían haber tenido un día más de veinte años llamaron la atención de Elliot. Puso los ojos en blanco—. ¿A quién creen que están tomando el pelo? —Negó con la cabeza y se volvió a Kurt.

—Estoy fuera en una hora y podemos pasar un rato. Sin presión.

Kurt sonrió. —Gracias Elliot. —Tomó su cerveza y se dirigió a la mesa de billar, y se apoyó contra la pared para ver una partida ya empezada.

Aliviado de que él y Sebastian hubieran terminado las cosas sin herirse el uno al otro, Blaine necesitó salir y despejar la cabeza. Había superado un obstáculo, pero aún así tenía uno más que abordar. Kurt ocupaba cada onza de espacio en su mente y no quería perder ni un minuto pensando si Kurt querría volver con él.

Saltó sobre el autobús que se dirigía al centro, sacó su teléfono móvil y marcó el número de Spectacular Designs.

Rachel cogió el teléfono. —Hola, ¿Rachel? Soy Blaine. Me preguntaba si Kurt está libre.

Rachel se quedó callada por un momento. —¿Blaine? No, lo saqué a patadas de aquí. Ha estado deprimido como un muerto viviente durante la semana pasada.

El corazón de Blaine se hundió. ¿Kurt está fuera? Después de un momento, registró las palabras de Rachel.

—Espera, ¿Ha estado deprimido? ¿Por qué? —Estaba seguro de que podía adivinar la razón, pero no quería asumir nada.

Rachel suspiró con exasperación. —¿Por qué demonios crees? Fue aplastado cuando le dijiste que necesitabas separarte de él. Está loco por ti. Caray los chicos son estúpidos.

El corazón de Blaine empezó a correr. Se extendió por su cara una sonrisa tan grande que dolía. Tratando de ocultar algo de su entusiasmo, se recompuso a sí mismo.

—Um, ¿puedes decirme dónde podría ser capaz de encontrarlo?

—Vosotros, chicos, van a ser mi muerte. Mira. Ya he dicho más de lo que mereces escuchar. —La voz de Rachel no sonaba enojada, pero tampoco amable—. Antes de que te diga otra cosa, dime lo que sientes por él.

Las palabras se derramaron de su boca, y no hizo ningún esfuerzo para detenerlas. —Lo amo. Estoy totalmente, de los pies a la cabeza, enamorado de él. Sebastian y yo rompimos y lo único que quiero es saber si Kurt todavía me quiere.

Rachel se quedó en silencio y Blaine no estaba seguro de si ella estaba a punto de colgar o darle una oportunidad. —Bueno, es maldita la hora en que vosotros dos recuperéis el sentido. Ese chico no deja de hablar de ti desde que volviste a su vida. Me encanta Kurt, pero en doce años, nunca he visto el lado que enseñó una vez que tú lo dejaste.

El corazón de Blaine golpeó aún más rápido, aunque no supo como era posible. —Rachel, ¿dónde puedo encontrarlo?

—Sinceramente, cariño, no estoy segura. Yo vivo en la calle Trece y la Avenida A. Hay un bar al otro lado de la calle que se llama, ah se me olvidó... el nombre de un pájaro.

—¿Phoenix? —Blaine estaba gritando en el teléfono.

—Sí, Phoenix. —La voz de Rachel era sin duda agradable ahora—. Y no grites en mi oído.

—Lo siento. Escucha, aprecio que me digas que él está receptivo. Me estoy volviendo loco esperando que no sea demasiado tarde para corregir las cosas que jodí.

Rachel rió. —Creo que me vas a gustar. Tienes pelotas. Ve a buscarlo. Sácalo de su depresión.

—Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo. Deséame suerte. — Blaine estaba tan emocionado y su corazón latía tan rápido que rompió a sudar frío.

—Buena suerte, cariño. —Rachel colgó y Blaine puso su teléfono móvil en su funda.

Cada parada que hizo el autobús le hacía estar cada vez más ansioso. Tenía que llegar al bar y a Kurt. En un momento estuvo a punto de considerar bajarse y correr, pero lo pensó mejor y esperó, maldiciendo cada nuevo pasajero que frenaba su progreso a su destino. Dios, espero que esté en Phoenix.

Kurt ya había tomado cuatro cervezas en el momento en que Elliot terminó su turno. No había pagado por una bebida después de la primera cerveza y aunque no estaba borracho, estaba bastante zumbado y muy relajado. Kurt inspeccionó a Elliot que se había puesto una camiseta blanca y decidió que parecía aún más atractivo con la camiseta que sin ella. Su piel estaba muy bronceada y la forma en que el blanco contrastaba con su piel morena le daba una apariencia mediterránea.

Elliot puso otra Bud Light frente a Kurt y llevó su Cuba Libre a sus labios. —Me alegro que decidieras esperar. He estado mirándote desde la barra contando los minutos hasta que mi turno terminara.

La autenticidad de sus palabras tocó una parte de Kurt que le gustó. Era tan completamente opuesto a la conducta de Adam y, sin Blaine para proporcionar el sentido de pertenencia, las palabras de Elliot alimentaban un hambriento pedazo de él. Su cuerpo reaccionaba físicamente también y la polla de Kurt se movió en sus pantalones. Sin sus calzoncillos boxer para servir como una barrera, tenía vía libre para moverse, la sensación áspera de los vaqueros no estaba ayudando a reducir la estimulación. —Gracias por la cerveza. Si no te conociera mejor, pensaría que estabas tratando de emborracharme.

Elliot sonrió. —Tal vez lo estaba. —Kurt se movió incómodo y Elliot se puso serio. —Kurt, dijiste que no estabas buscando nada. Pareces un buen tipo y te pedí que te reunieras conmigo después de mi turno. Considera las cervezas que me gusta pagar por la cita.

Kurt se relajó. —Gracias.

—Así que, tenías una relación de ocho años que acaba de terminar. ¿Quieres decirme algo? —Su sonrisa se desvaneció ligeramente—. Por supuesto, no quiero entrometerme. Si no quieres hablar de eso me lo dices y me meteré en lo mío.

Normalmente Kurt no se confiaba a un completo extraño, pero Elliot parecía genuinamente interesado y estaba siendo muy amable con él. —Salí con este chico, Adam. Él estaba más interesado en el dinero que yo. Me quedé durante demasiado tiempo y, finalmente me di cuenta. Estoy contento por terminar las cosas, pero me quedé preguntándome por qué permití quedarme con alguien que me trató como una mierda.

—Hacemos un montón de cosas que no son lo mejor para nosotros. Por cierto, no serías la primera persona que es una víctima.

—Eso no es lo peor. —Una vez más, Kurt se sorprendió vertiendo todos sus pensamientos—. Tenía unamigo mientras crecía. Blaine. Él y yo éramos los mejores amigos y pasábamos todo el tiempo juntos, pero él se trasladó cuando teníamos quince años. Nos reencontramos aquí en la ciudad hace un par de meses y todo encajó en su lugar como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Cosas de mí de las que me había olvidado salieron burbujeando a la superficie.

Elliot tomó un sorbo de su copa, escuchando en silencio. Kurt continuó—: Blaine y su novio Sebastian también estaban teniendo dificultades, pero están intentando que las cosas funcionen ahora. El problema es que, mientras que nuestros novios se habían ido de viaje, Blaine y yo nos emborrachamos y conectamos. Ahora Blaine no quiere estar a mi alrededor mientras trata de arreglar las cosas con su novio.

Kurt se dio cuenta de que había estado parloteando y la vergüenza lo llenó. —Lo siento mucho. Estoy seguro de que lo último que quieres escuchar es mi jodida vida después de trabajar un turno de trabajo.

Elliot se echó a reír. —Hey, soy un barman. Es un riesgo del oficio.

Kurt sonrió. —Escucha, no estás trabajando. Déjame salir y compro otra ronda.

Kurt se acercó a la barra para pedir dos copas más. Cuando regresó, Elliot estaba sentado en un taburete, apoyado en la repisa de madera. La posición acentuaba como sobresalían los músculos del hombro, se estrechaban en sus músculos laterales y se inclinaban hacia su estrecha cintura. Kurt puso las bebidas en la cornisa y se acercó a sentarse en el taburete. Su pie quedó atrapado en una de las patas del taburete y tropezó, cayendo en los brazos de Elliot.

Kurt se estabilizó y miró hacia arriba. Los ojos de Elliot ardían mientras se inclinaba, acercando más su rostro a Kurt. Sin saber qué responder, Kurt volvió la cabeza.

—¡Blaine!

Blaine estaba mirándolos, las emociones pasando por su cara. La sorpresa dio paso al entendimiento, que parecía cambiar a tristeza.

Elliot mantuvo su agarre sobre Kurt, pero sólo para ayudar a que se sentara erguido en la silla. —Uh, no. Mi nombre es Elliot.

Kurt no desvió la mirada de Blaine cuando respondió a Elliot. —No. Blaine acaba de entrar en el bar.—Blaine se quedó donde Kurt lo había visto por primera vez, como si sus pies se hubieran solidificado en el lugar.

Kurt se volvió hacia Elliot, cuyos ojos reflejaban comprensión, junto con lo que parecía ser decepción y soltó a Kurt. —Oh.

—Lo siento. —Sus palabras eran sinceras, aunque estaba seguro de que no hicieron nada para calmar el ego de Elliot. Kurt se volvió de nuevo a Blaine que todavía estaba en el centro de la barra, mirándolos a ellos dos. Sus hombros se hundieron. Mierda.

Elliot se puso de pie. —Les voy a dar un poco de espacio. Me alegro de que nos conociéramos, Kurt.

Kurt se volvió hacia Elliot. —S-sí. Gracias por las bebidas. Lo siento.

Elliot sonrió. —No lo sientas. —Se inclinó y le dio a Kurt un beso en la mejilla. Antes de alejarse susurró en el oído de Kurt—. Todavía estaré aquí si deseas continuar donde lo dejamos.

Kurt asintió y Elliot se dirigió a la barra. Él se volvió hacia Blaine y tuvo que sacudir la cabeza antes de que él fuera capaz de formar palabras. Estaba más borracho de lo que se había dado cuenta. Dio varios pasos hacia Blaine.

Como si el movimiento de Kurt le hubiera desbloqueado, Blaine dió los últimos pasos para cerrar la distancia entre ellos y lo miró por un momento. — ¿Podemos hablar un minuto?

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Lo siento. No quise decir que... Espero que no me... fuera tú-

Kurt instintivamente tomó la mano de Blaine en la suya. —Oh, no. No es nada de eso. Estábamos... era... no importa. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

El alivio pareció inundar a través de Blaine cuando la cara y los hombros se relajaron. Dio un paso más cerca de Kurt. —Estoy aquí por ti.

Kurt parpadeó. ¿He oído bien? —Lo siento. ¿Has dicho que estabas aquí por mí?

Blaine sonrió. —Sí. Estoy aquí por ti. —Tragó saliva y enderezó sus hombros, su boca convirtiéndose en una línea apretada y frunciendo el ceño—. Soy un idiota. En el momento en que apareciste en mi vida una vez más, supe que las cosas no iban a funcionar entre Sebastian y yo. Rompimos.

Los sonidos de varios hombres charlando en el bar, el fuerte chasquido de las bolas de billar chocando, las diferentes canciones que emitía la máquina de discos se unieron en la mente de Kurt. Eso y el alcohol le llevaron a cuestionar lo que acababa de oír. No puede haber dicho lo que creo que acaba de decir. —Tú y Sebastian ¿qué?

—Nosotros rompimos. —Blaine no estaba sonriendo. Estaba completamente serio—. Rompimos porque lo único que puedo pensar es en ti. Eres la persona en la que me despierto pensando y me voy a la cama soñando como cuando era un niño. Viéndote ahora, como adulto, todos esos sentimientos son tan reales para mí como entonces. No me importa cuánto tiempo ha pasado, soy más yo mismo cuando estoy contigo. Me tienes. Has vuelto a mí y yo a ti. Yo sé quién eres y me encanta como te has convertido en el hombre increíble que eres.

Blaine extendió la mano y tocó la mejilla de Kurt. Kurt se apoyó en el calor de la palma de Blaine. —Vine aquí porque necesito saber si es demasiado tarde. La cagué. Te amaba cuando éramos niños y ahora todavía te amo. —Tomó una respiración profunda—. ¿Es demasiado tarde? ¿Todavía quieres estar conmigo?

Las palabras de Blaine despejaron la cabeza de Kurt y él fue capaz de pensar de manera más coherente. —Cuando apareciste en la fiesta de William, no podía creer que fueras realmente tú. Cuando me acerqué a ti, algo que había estado enterrado en el fondo de un baúl comenzó a descubrirse, como encontrar un tesoro que temía haber perdido para siempre. Cuando comenzamos a pasar tiempo juntos, una parte dormida de mí se despertó. Me recordaste lo seguro y vibrante que solías ser y empecé a ver el mundo otra vez a través de ojos inocentes, los mismos de los quince años. Me sentí como un niño, pero con todas las lecciones que había aprendido a través de los años. Te quería de vuelta en el momento en que te vi en la fiesta de William. Nunca será demasiado tarde. Te amo demasiado. Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré.

Kurt mantuvo los ojos fijos en Blaine, cuya expresión se iluminó, como si la felicidad hubiera llenado todo su cuerpo. Antes de que Kurt consiguiera decir nada, Blaine cerró la distancia entre ellos, agarrando a Kurt y tirando de él en un beso feroz. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Kurt, presionando sus bocas y moliendo sus caderas en las de Kurt. Kurt sintió la excitación de Blaine a través de sus pantalones y envolvió sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Blaine presionándolos juntos para que Blaine pudiera sentir que estaba excitado también.

Blaine se echó hacia atrás y miró a Kurt. —Tu pene está más duro que el mío.

Kurt sonrió. —No llevo ropa interior. Mi pene está presionando contra la parte interior de la cremallera en estos momentos.

Blaine se echó hacia atrás. —Mierda. Lo siento. — Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro—. ¿Por qué no llevas ropa interior?

Kurt se encogió de hombros, un gesto de timidez lo atravesó. —No sé. Quería probarlo.

Blaine miró alrededor de la barra, y luego metió la mano en los pantalones de Kurt y envolvió sus dedos alrededor de la polla de Kurt. —Tenemos que hacer algo al respecto. ¡Ahora!

Kurt empezó a jadear cuando los dedos calientes de Blaine le acariciaron. Miró a su alrededor, sorprendido por el movimiento descarado de Blaine, y se relajó una vez que se dio cuenta de que la multitud no tenía interés en ver a dos hombres de pie a un lado de la habitación. —¡Si nosotros! Aguanta. —Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó teléfono. Después de un momento, la persona en el otro extremo respondió—. Hola, Rachel. ¿Cuando piensas volver a casa?

—En una hora más o menos. —¿Puedes hacerlo en dos? —Kurt hizo un guiño a Blaine.

—Él te encontró, ¿no es así? —Rachel se rió en el teléfono—. Pequeña puta.

Kurt tartamudeó, sorprendido por lo que Rachel había dicho. —Q-¿Qué? ¿Cómo hiciste...

—Blaine me llamó hace una hora y le dije que estabas viviendo conmigo y que era posible que estuvieras en ese bar. —Sonaba petulante.

—Lo hizo. Y gracias. —Kurt recordó la razón de su llamada—. Entonces, ¿sería un problema darnos un par de horas? Ve a la manicura y pedicura, a mi costa. De hecho, ¿por qué no te cortas el pelo y te tiñes también?

—Kurt Hummel. ¿Estás diciendo algo sobre mi cabello? Puedo pensar que mi pelo es-

—Rachel, Me importa una mierda tu cabello. Ve a DSW y compra cinco pares de zapatos a mi costa. Todo lo que te estoy pidiendo es un par de horas.

Su voz sonaba ofendida, pero Kurt podría imaginar la amplia sonrisa que probablemente se había extendido por su cara. Si hubiera estado de pie frente a él, probablemente sería aplastado en un abrazo y luego golpeado en el culo por pasar la última semana de mal humor. —Está bien, pero me debes la cena casera durante una semana por esto.

—Trato. —Kurt cerró el teléfono de golpe y se puso de pie, su erección rozando contra el interior de sus pantalones. Tomó nota de que nunca más iba a ir sin ropa interior otra vez; con Blaine de vuelta en su vida, estaba seguro de que podría sufrir una lesión o ser arrestado por exhibicionismo—. Vamos, tenemos algunos asuntos que atender.

Blaine se echó a reír. —¿Es así como se llama hoy en día?

Kurt hizo caso omiso del comentario, agarrando a Blaine de la mano y tirando de él hacia fuera del bar.


	19. Chapter 18 -FINAL-

**CAPÍTULO DIECIOCHO**

Kurt llevó a Blaine cruzando la calle al apartamento de Rachel, subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos. Tan pronto como se cerró la puerta, fue presionado contra la pared, las manos de Blaine tanteándolo, su boca capturada en un beso apasionado. Blaine amasando los firmes músculos pectorales de Kurt, arqueando su cuerpo para que se moldeara contra el suyo.

Kurt envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Blaine, sosteniéndolos vagamente sobre su cintura. Sus lenguas bailaban en la boca del otro, un beso hambriento, lleno de deseo y necesidad. Blaine exploró su cuerpo, pasando sus manos por la llanura acanalada de abdominales y deslizándose hasta sus costados, agarrando los firmes músculos laterales. Kurt ahuecó el culo de Blaine, acercándolo más y moliendo sus ingles juntas.

La fricción de sus caderas juntas y la sensación de la dura polla de Blaine presionando contra la suya a través de sus vaqueros, causó que se produjera un instinto animal. Con un audible suspiro, Kurt salió del beso y se deslizó por la puerta, buscando a tientas los botones de los pantalones de Blaine. Tiró de los pantalones hasta los tobillos, llevando sus calzoncillos boxer con ellos haciendo que la polla de Blaine se levantara de nuevo, saltando con un golpe contra su vientre antes de que se estableciera como una firme torre arqueándose hacia el techo.

Envolvió su mano alrededor de la polla de Blaine, guiando el largo del eje hasta que señaló su boca, y chasqueando su lengua en la punta, el líquido pre-seminal llenando sus sentidos, llevando su necesidad a alturas aún mayores. La polla de Blaine sabía dulce, con un toque de sabor salado. Pasó la lengua lentamente en círculo alrededor de la cabeza, disfrutando de la suavidad de la piel y la textura de las venas por debajo de la superficie.

Cuando probó el área de alta sensibilidad por debajo del borde, Blaine se estremeció por encima de él, agarrando sus hombros para mantener el equilibrio. Poco a poco introdujo más y más de Blaine en su boca, sus mandíbulas se relajaron y su lengua continuó rodeando al eje, difundiendo la deslizante combinación de saliva y fluidos propios de Blaine alrededor de la carne dura en su boca. Su disfrute de Blaine fue magnificado por el hecho de que él era libre de hacerlo sin ningún tipo de la culpa que acompañaba al hacer trampa. Blaine era finalmente suyo.

Una vez que la polla de Blaine se puso en contacto con la parte posterior de la boca, Kurt aflojó, lo que le permitió empujar más allá de la parte posterior de la garganta. Había esperado bastante para Blaine y no tenía paciencia para tomarse su tiempo; ya lo habría para explorar y conocer los intrincados detalles de su cuerpo más tarde. Ahora mismo, lo único que quería era agradar a Blaine y hacerle retorcerse.

La longitud de Blaine se deslizó por su garganta, como si su capacidad para relajarse y aceptar el miembro invasor fuera tan natural para él como respirar. Blaine dejó escapar un gemido gutural, bombeando sus caderas, empujando su polla más profundamente. Podía saborear la emoción de Blaine cuando más líquido pre-seminal se escapó de la punta, difundiéndose a través de él como el azúcar se disuelve en agua.

Él agarró las caderas de Blaine, igualando, chupando y lamiendo al ritmo de la jodida en la cara que estaba recibiendo, queriendo llevar al orgasmo a Blaine y degustar los grandes chorros de semen cuando Blaine disparara en su garganta. Kurt gimió, con ganas de crear una vibración a lo largo del eje y fue recompensado con una nueva serie de gemidos y temblores encima de él.

—Oh Dios. Tan… bueno. Tu boca… tan cálida, tan suave. —Las piernas de Blaine comenzaron a temblar —Estoy… llegando… cerca.

Animado, Kurt apretó su agarre en las caderas de Blaine, no queriendo correr el riesgo de perder una gota del precioso líquido. Pasó la lengua en círculos, masajeando cada centímetro de la polla de Blaine, que se deslizó dentro y fuera de su boca a un ritmo vertiginoso. Los músculos de su mandíbula se empezaron a tensar cuando trató de dar cabida a la enorme erección mientras trabajaba con la lengua para aumentar el placer de Blaine al mismo tiempo. Los sonidos que sacó de Blaine valían la pena cualquier cantidad de molestias.

Kurt pudo sentir las ondulaciones de los músculos de Blaine mientras su cuerpo se liberaba en un poderoso orgasmo. Sus piernas temblaron, el temblor viajó hasta los muslos y las caderas, donde Kurt lo sostenía. Momentos más tarde su pene se hizo más grueso. —Uh, Kurt. —El sonido envió una nueva ola de emoción a través de él, que se intensificó cuando las manos de Blaine apretaron su cabeza.

Cuando el primer chorro de semen salpicó contra la parte posterior de su garganta, cada uno de sus nervios se incendió. Blaine enterró su polla hasta la empuñadura mientras chorro tras chorro de espesa, salada-dulce leche fluía de él. El sabor, la saturación de sus nervios, y el conocimiento que había llevado a Blaine a terminar traía su orgasmo más rápido de lo que podía registrar.

Blaine salió de su boca, dos manos lo engancharon debajo de sus axilas y tiraron de él a lo largo de la puerta. No tuvo tiempo para llorar la pérdida de la hermosa polla de Blaine antes de que la suya propia estuviera encerrada en la boca caliente y resbaladiza de Blaine. El calor lo arrojó sobre el borde y se arqueó hacia atrás, golpeándose la cabeza contra la puerta. En lugar de daño, el dolor sordo aumentó su excitación mientras disparaba profundamente en la parte posterior de la garganta de Blaine. Sabía que su semen salía espeso y rápido. Su primer espasmo habría disparado junto a su cabeza si lo hubiera estado rechazando.

A Blaine no pareció importarle. Aspiró con todas sus fuerzas, llegando a tomar cada gota de lo que Kurt tenía que ofrecer. Una vez que las olas iniciales del orgasmo de Kurt cesaron, varias réplicas más pequeñas ondularon a través de él y todo su cuerpo se estremeció con mayor sensibilidad cuando Blaine continuó dirigiendo su lengua sobre su miembro gastado. Después de varios minutos, Kurt miró hacia abajo a Blaine, cuyos ojos ardían de lujuria, mirando hacia él con amor y excitación. Echó un vistazo a la polla de Blaine y notó que Blaine no había completado su propio orgasmo cuando había invertido las posiciones, varias cadenas de esperma blanco recubrían la mano y chorreaban por los dedos al suelo.

—Mierda. —El aliento de Kurt era dificultoso cuando se deslizó hacia el suelo—. Eso fue increíble. —Su pene estaba todavía duro y palpitante. Se inclinó hacia delante, poniendo su boca sobre la de Blaine. Mientras se besaban, su esperma se entremezclaba mientras sus lenguas se desplomaban la una contra la otra. Una renovada oleada de deseo atravesó su cuerpo y su pene se extendió dentro de la ya tensa piel. Kurt se agachó y descubrió que la excitación de Blaine igualaba la suya.

Blaine logró empujar una pregunta fuera de la boca entre besos. —¿Tienes los resultados?

Kurt respiró su respuesta. —Negativo.

—Bien. Desnúdate. —Kurt obedeció, arrancando el resto de la ropa mientras Blaine se desvestía.

Una vez desnudo, Blaine tendió la mano a Kurt y lo ayudó a ponerse en pie.

—Date la vuelta.

Obedeciendo a su amante, las palabras enviaron una oleada de emoción a través de él, Kurt se dio la vuelta y miró a la puerta. —Abre las piernas. —Una vez más, Kurt accedió. Blaine se arrodilló y Kurt sintió el aliento caliente contra el pliegue de su culo. Blaine puso una mano en cada mejilla, extendiendo a Kurt, exponiendo su agujero — Mmm. Voy a ayudarte a prepararte, a continuación te voy a follar. Esto es, si puedo durar tanto tiempo. Saber que eres mío me puede llevar al borde demasiado rápido.

La afirmación de Blaine de que se pertenecían el uno al otro, junto con la promesa de joderlo envió a la mente de Kurt un frenesí extático. —Te quiero dentro de mí.

Blaine movió su lengua sobre la apertura de Kurt, haciendo que el músculo se contrajese. Pasó la lengua en círculos suaves, masajeando el anillo con la punta de su lengua, acercándose cada vez más a la apertura. En cada círculo, aplicaba más presión y la lengua comenzó a penetrar en Kurt, enviando ondas de electricidad bajando por su espalda. Finalmente, Blaine empujó las mejillas de Kurt tan distantes como pudo y enterró su cara entre ellas, sondeando el agujero de Kurt con su lengua. Kurt gimió, la sensación enviándolo hacia el cielo.

Se apartó y sopló suavemente en el ano de Kurt. La sensación de frío envió una nueva ola de placer a través del cuerpo de Kurt. Cuando Blaine no volvió al beso negro, Kurt miró por encima del hombro y alcanzó a verlo mojando su dedo en la boca. La vista, junto con la anticipación de lo que sospechaba que Blaine estaba a punto de hacer, hizo que su polla palpitara de emoción. Se agachó y comenzó a acariciarse a sí mismo sólo para que su mano estuviera lejos de Blaine. —Uh-uh. Vamos a tomarnos nuestro tiempo con esto.

Blaine enterró el dedo en el culo de Kurt, girándolo dentro de su cuerpo, sin dejar de probar hasta que un choque eléctrico irradió a través de él, haciendo que cada terminación nerviosa volviera a la vida una vez más. Kurt se tambaleó bajo su tacto, soltando inmediatamente a Blaine. Apretó de nuevo, deseando más de él en el interior, sin embargo preguntándose cuánto más de la intensa sensación y placer podría tomar antes de derrumbarse.

Blaine añadió un segundo dedo, abriéndolos en tijera para crear fricción, cada movimiento rozando contra la glándula sensible del interior. Kurt comenzó a empujar hacia atrás forzando a los dedos de Blaine a profundizar dentro de él. Finalmente, Blaine añadió un tercer dedo y Kurt inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, un fuerte gemido salió de su garganta. Estaba sorprendido por el sonido, salvaje y lleno de lujuria, su necesidad de que Blaine estuviera dentro de él era primordial. —Por favor. Te necesito dentro de mí.

Blaine se levantó y colocó su pene contra el agujero de Kurt. Empujó, deslizándose completamente dentro con un movimiento rápido, causando que Kurt jadeara ante la repentina invasión. La quemadura se volvió rápidamente placer y llegó de nuevo, agarrando el culo de Blaine instándole a bombear con más fuerza.

Blaine mantenía un ritmo lento saliendo hasta la cabeza de su pene antes de empujar de nuevo, atormentando a Kurt. Gotas de sudor se formaban sobre la frente de Kurt, el cuello y la espalda. Quería más de Blaine en él. Adaptándose al ritmo de la embestida llenando su canal, empezó a coger de nuevo en la polla de Blaine, evocando un gemido de placer.

Kurt invirtió la función de control de la acción, jodiendo de nuevo en la polla de Blaine con mayor velocidad y fuerza. Sintió un fuerte apretón en sus caderas mientras el cuerpo de Blaine caía hacia delante, apoyándose en él, su respiración trabajosa. —Espera, demasiado cerca. No quiero que esto termine todavía. — Apretó a Kurt contra la puerta, impidiéndole moverse. — Dormitorio.

Blaine comenzó a moverse en la dirección a la habitación, deslizándose en una posición incómoda mientras trataba de mantener su pene enterrado dentro de él mientras caminaban. Kurt trató de ayudar, ya que no quería perder la sensación de estar lleno por Blaine ni por un momento. La necesaria coordinación fue demasiado para él y cuando caminaban por la alfombra, su pie tropezó y cayó de rodillas. Un corto grito escapó de él cuando la polla de Blaine salió de culo de Kurt. —¡Maldita sea!

Blaine se echó a reír. —Eres torpe. Juro que puedes encontrar una manera de tropezar con cualquier cosa. Sabes, dime loco, pero me gusta eso de ti.

Kurt se incorporó, avergonzado, pero sin importarle si Blaine se estaba riendo. —Date la vuelta. Pon tu espalda aquí en la alfombra. —Blaine obedeció y Kurt se arrastró entre sus piernas, colocando una mano detrás de cada rodilla y empujando las piernas de Blaine sobre su cabeza, dejando al descubierto su agujero. Enterró la cara en el pliegue del culo de Blaine y respiró hondo, absorbiendo el rico y almizclado aroma, enviando una oleada de placer a través de su cuerpo y directamente a su polla. Lamió algunos cortos círculos alrededor del agujero de Blaine y comenzó a probarlo, el sabor invadía sus sentidos mientras insertaba la lengua en la dulce abertura.

Blaine gimió, retorciéndose debajo de él. —Estoy tan excitado que ni siquiera puedo respirar. Te quiero dentro de mí en este momento.

Kurt levantó la vista mirando por encima de las bolas de Blaine y bajó los ojos al rostro de Blaine. —¿Estás seguro? No te he estirado todavía.

Blaine asintió. —No quiero que me estires. Quiero sentir cada centímetro de ti mientras entras en mí por primera vez. —Kurt no estaba seguro. No quería hacer daño a Blaine, pero la expresión suplicante era imposible de resistir. Se puso de rodillas acomodándose, así su agujero estaba alineado con su polla. Mojando con saliva, permitió que se deslizara a lo largo del pliegue de Blaine hasta que la cabeza empujó contra su sedosa apertura.

Aplicando un poco de presión, su polla comenzó a deslizarse en Blaine, pero no penetró en su totalidad. Kurt quería torturarlo un poco antes de ceder a los deseos de Blaine. Su deseo parecía más una súplica—. Por favor, follame.

Kurt empujó hacia adelante, la punta atravesando el anillo de músculo, y forzando un silbido de Blaine. Vaciló, permaneciendo inmóvil, pero antes de que pudiera registrar lo que Blaine estaba haciendo, sus manos agarraron su culo y empujó su polla dentro de su apretado agujero. Blaine gritó y Kurt se preocupó por si había ido demasiado rápido, pero no vio dolor en el rostro de Blaine. Su boca abierta y sus ojos tenían una expresión de éxtasis puro.

Satisfecho Blaine estaba disfrutando de esto, Kurt comenzó a bombear dentro y fuera de él. —Oh Dios, Blaine. Tan caliente. Tan firme. —Blaine siguió retorciéndose debajo de él, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, murmurando algo ininteligible.

Kurt sabía que no iba a durar mucho. No sólo había querido Blaine toda su vida, la conexión física se magnificaba por su profunda conexión. Blaine no era un cuerpo para agradar y ser usado para el placer, era un amigo, su mejor amigo, el que amaba más que a cualquier otro. Todo su cuerpo se sentía como si estuvieran haciéndole cosquillas con una pluma, temblando mientras el sudor corría por las sienes y el cuello, recubriendo sus hombros. —Me voy a venir.

Blaine bloqueó sus ojos con Kurt. —Vente dentro de mí.

El mandato febril de Blaine fue demasiado, y lo envió directamente sobre el borde. Las bolas de Kurt apretaron y todo su cuerpo se convulsionó mientras chorro tras chorro de esperma caliente llenaba el culo de Blaine.

Una vez que los estremecimientos de su réplica se calmaron, Blaine se sentó, empujando Kurt sobre su espalda. —Mi turno. —Blaine se colocó sobre Kurt y guio su polla al agujero de Kurt. Cuando empujó, todo Kurt pudo sentir que era placer y amor, no opresión, no aguijón, no quemadura. Todo su cuerpo ansiaba ser llenado por Blaine. En cuestión de segundos, la respiración de Blaine se hizo dificultosa y su rostro se tensó señalando que su orgasmo se estaba construyendo en su interior—. Voy a venirme. ¡Ahora! —Cuando Blaine gritó y arqueó su cabeza hacia atrás, metió de golpe su polla hasta el fondo en el culo de Kurt. La polla de Blaine se sacudió en su interior, revistiéndolo de semen caliente.

Blaine liberándose dentro de él, saber que Blaine era finalmente suyo, llenó a Kurt con la plenitud y la realización más grande que nunca jamás había experimentado. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Podía sentirlas corriendo por sus mejillas y escucharlas mientras caían al suelo. Blaine se derrumbó encima de él, jadeando yaciendo juntos durante varios minutos.

Una vez que Blaine consiguió tener su respiración bajo control, levantó su peso apoyándose en los codos y antebrazos, mirando hacia abajo a Kurt. —Te amo mucho. Nunca supe que el sexo podría ser tan bueno.

Las lágrimas continuaron deslizándose por el rabillo de los ojos de Kurt. —Siempre hemos sido el uno para el otro. Sé que ahora más que nunca. Puedo tener mis defectos y tú también, pero juntos somos perfectos.

Blaine se inclinó hacia abajo, tomando la boca de Kurt con la suya, compartiendo un beso lánguido. Después de prolongados momentos de ternura, Blaine se apartó y se puso de rodillas. —Vamos. Vamos a tomar una ducha. —Kurt permitió que lo llevara al baño y se pasaron la siguiente media hora bajo el relajante chorro de agua caliente, besándose, masajeándose, hablando y amándose el uno al otro.

* * *

Kurt se levantó temprano al día siguiente, Blaine acurrucado junto a él, en sus brazos. Era lo suficientemente caliente como para no querer levantarse. A regañadientes salió de la cama y fue a la cocina a preparar café. Todavía no podía creer lo mucho que su vida había cambiado en tan poco tiempo. Al mismo tiempo, no había cambiado lo suficiente. Blaine todavía tenía que irse, Kurt seguía viviendo con Rachel. Se sentía como si hubiera demasiados cabos sueltos que debían ser atendidos antes de que su vida se sintiera como si estuviera en orden.

Esas eran cuestiones que podrían abordar más adelante. Ahora Blaine estaba en su cama, donde él quería que estuviera. Antes de salir, fue a la habitación para darle un beso a Blaine.

Blaine se dio la vuelta cuando Kurt le dio un beso, frotándose los ojos y sonriendo. —Buenos días.

—Mierda. No quería despertarte. Puse algo de ropa en el armario. Somos más o menos de la misma talla por lo que no tienes que ir a trabajar usando lo mismo que usaste ayer.

Blaine sonrió. —Gracias. —Él se apoyó en un codo—. ¿Puedo verte de nuevo esta noche?

Kurt estaba junto a él, cogiéndolo en sus brazos y dándole un dulce beso en los labios. —Esta noche, mañana por la noche, todas las noches.

—Quiero descansar durante diez minutos más antes de levantarme, —Blaine ronroneó antes de rodar de nuevo en la almohada— quiero descansar durante diez minutos más antes de levantarme.

Kurt le besó una vez más, lo arropó y se dirigió al trabajo. Kurt fue golpeado por un muro de fuego cuando salía del edificio de apartamentos, la mañana ya opresiva.

Gracias a Dios por el aire acondicionado. Rachel le había dicho que tenía una cita temprana a las ocho de la mañana. Eso le daba tiempo de sobra para hacer una parada en Starbucks para tomar un café y un bagel. Spectacular Designs estaba vacío cuando llegó, por lo que se puso una taza de café y organizó la habitación principal para el día. Sus compañeros de trabajo caminaban lentamente y a las siete y media todos estaban ocupados trabajando en sus diseños y charlando.

A las ocho en punto, Frank DiMasso llegó a su cita.

Kurt lo llevó a su oficina. —Sé que tenías una cita con Rachel, pero estoy sustituyéndola hoy. ¿Podrías contarnos algo sobre tu proyecto?

Frank era bajo con rasgos oscuros y una perilla puntiaguda que le hacía parecer un poco como un duende y prestaba un aire cómico a su manera profesional. Buscó en su maletín y sacó un folleto que parecía más bien un catálogo. Estampado en la parte delantera estaba Propiedades DiMasso con una imagen cruda de un edificio bajo el nombre. —Soy dueño de varios edificios de apartamentos en todo Manhattan y de algunos espacios comerciales en otros condados. Quiero hacer una campaña para anunciar mis propiedades y aumentar la ocupación de mis espacios vacíos. Hasta ahora, me he basado en publicidad impresa, pero todavía tengo demasiados espacios desocupados que me están costando una fortuna. Estoy pensando que una campaña de publicidad visual, audaz y pegadiza, podría conseguir más negocio.

—Está bien. Ciertamente podemos realizar una campaña visual. ¿Cómo de grande es el alcance de este proyecto?

Frank tiró de su barba de chivo. —No estoy seguro. Quiero sacar anuncios de un cuarto de página en el periódico y en la guía telefónica. Creo que me gustaría hacer una campaña web también.

Kurt asintió. —Eso puede ser bastante caro. Yo te recomendaría elegir un medio y hacer que trabaje para ti. Cuando una campaña se difunde demasiado poco, el cliente está generalmente insatisfecho con los resultados. Si vas a gastar tu dinero para llevar el mensaje a más lugares, pero no consigues sitios principales para estos espacios, nos encontramos con que los resultados son menos rentables que poner tu dinero en un buen lugar en un medio y asegurarnos de que tu anuncio será visto.

—Me gusta tu forma de pensar. Claro, directo, fácil de entender. —Frank asintió—. ¿Qué medio sugieres?

Kurt estaba contento. Frank parecía alguien que estaba abierto a las sugerencias y que sería un futuro buen negocio para la empresa. —Me gustaría empezar por el medio electrónico. Dijiste que intentaste la impresión con resultados menos que satisfactorios. ¿Puedo echar un vistazo a tu folleto? Si tengo una idea de la ubicación de tus residencias y negocios, puedo ser capaz de recomendar un sitio web adecuado para tus necesidades.

Frank se lo entregó y Kurt empezó a hojearlo. La sección de las residencias se dividía por barrios. Miró en la sección del East Village y vio que estaba el edificio de Rachel. —Eh. Mi amiga vive en esta vivienda. ¿Hay alguna vacante en ese edificio?

Los ojos de Frank cambiaron notablemente. —Kurt. Voy a proponerte algo. Como ya he dicho, me gusta la gente directa. —Se echó hacia atrás en su silla, examinando a Kurt como si estuviera decidiendo si debía continuar—. ¿Te opones al trueque?

Kurt negó con la cabeza. —No, en absoluto, pero ¿qué es lo que tengo que tú quieres?

Frank sonrió, una amplia sonrisa cruzó su cara. —Tu, talento. ¿Dices que te gusta el edificio?

—Si. Me encanta el edificio y la zona. —Kurt no sabía dónde iba.

—Bueno, tengo un apartamento en el segundo piso, que está vacío, uno de dos dormitorios. —Kurt podía ver la mente de Frank girando mientras tramaba su propuesta de negocio—. Como soy el dueño del edificio, tengo la oportunidad de establecer la renta de las viviendas. ¿Qué tal si llegamos a un acuerdo?

Kurt no sabía qué clase de trato Frank tenía en mente. —Supongo que depende de la operación.

—Bueno, me dijiste que esto iba a ser un trabajo caro, ¿no?

—Yo creo eso, sí.

—Bueno, estaría dispuesto a ponerle al apartamento una renta muy baja si tú estuvieras dispuesto a ser mi disponible diseñador gráfico. Voy a querer empezar con la campaña web, como sugieres, pero luego nos trasladaremos a las vallas, a las Páginas Amarillas y a la prensa. Si haces los diseños gratis, redactaré un contrato para ti alquilando el apartamento por digamos, seiscientos dólares al mes.

Kurt tragó saliva. Seiscientos dólares era algo inaudito en cualquier parte de Manhattan. Uno de dos dormitorios en el East Village solía estar en algún sitio entre los dos mil quinientos y tres mil al mes. —Frank, creo que podríamos trabajar en algo, pero tendría que hacer el trabajo en mi tiempo libre para mantenerlo fuera de la empresa. Voy a hacer un montón de consultoría privada, pero una vez que el trabajo está en los libros se convierte en oficial.

Frank sonrió. —Excelente. Entonces, ¿aceptas?

Una punzada de culpabilidad tiró de la parte posterior de la mente de Kurt. Estaba haciendo negocio en su propia empresa para su propio beneficio personal. A pesar de que traía dos veces el negocio de todos los otros diseñadores juntos debido a William, todavía sentía que estaba haciendo algo mal. Rachel le preguntaría por qué el acuerdo no se concretó. —¿Puedo añadir un pieza extra a nuestro acuerdo?

—Eso depende. —El rostro de Frank se puso serio—. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Bueno, mi amiga, Rachel, vive en ese edificio. Ella es normalmente la que entrevista a los clientes y va a querer saber por qué no hemos acordado tener una cuenta. Podría ser capaz de ablandarla si su renta también se redujera.

Frank rió. —Chico, tú estás en el campo equivocado. Deberías estar en ventas. ¿Cuál es el número del apartamento?

Kurt le dijo el número y Frank retiró su mano, mirando la renta mensual actual. —En este momento está pagando dos mil cuatrocientos al mes. Si estás dispuesto a trabajar para mí, puedo reducir la renta a la mitad.

El corazón de Kurt dio un vuelco. —¿En serio? — Antes de que él estuviera de acuerdo, Kurt recordó una interacción similar con William—. Para que quede claro, ¿qué cantidad de trabajo esperas que haga para ti como resultado de este trueque?

Frank rió aún más fuerte. —Me equivoqué. No debes estar en ventas. Deberías ser el gestor de los representantes de ventas. Adelantándote, estableciendo límites para no estar encerrado en un acuerdo sin fronteras. Me gustas, chico.

Kurt sonrió, no le gustaba el hecho de que Frank le hubiera llamado chico dos veces en otros tantos minutos. —Así que, ¿cuáles son tus expectativas?

Frank reflexionó sobre la pregunta. —¿Qué tal si me ayudas con las campañas de la web, las páginas amarillas, boletines y noticias a cambio de tu apartamento y de la reducción de la renta del de tu amiga. Eso incluiría hacer de intermediario entre los agentes y el personal de ventas para fijar los puntos principales y para determinar cuánto tiempo durará la campaña.

Eso era razonable. —Puedo hacerlo. Haré el trabajo de diseño y Rachel, que gestiona los contactos con las empresas de la web y de impresión, puede conseguirte las mejores ofertas.

Frank se sentó en su silla, asintiendo con aprobación. —Después de completar el trabajo acordado, podemos determinar si es necesario un nuevo acuerdo. Otra vez más trueque o puedo pagar directamente. Si esta campaña va bien, voy a tener más liquidez y seremos capaces de permitirnos una campaña más amplia.

Kurt pensó que el acuerdo sonaba bien... demasiado bien. —¿Qué sucederá cuando termine el trabajo? ¿Cambiará el alquiler una vez que hayamos terminado?

Frank sonrió tan ampliamente que todos sus dientes brillaban con la luz del techo. —Me gusta tu estilo chico. Voy a aumentar tu renta en una cantidad fija, digamos de cuatro puntos y medio por ciento cada dos años tanto tiempo como quieras o hasta que yo venda el edificio, lo que ocurra primero. Y antes de que preguntes, no tengo la intención de vender ninguna de mis propiedades, así que no estamos hablando de nada que pueda suceder pronto, en todo caso.

Kurt se relajó. —¿El acuerdo se extiende a Rachel también? —Frank asintió—. Bueno, creo que tenemos un trato. —Kurt sacó una hoja de papel en blanco y escribió su número de móvil—. Puedo empezar en esto tan pronto como gustes.

Frank buscó en su maletín y sacó una tarjeta de visita. —Fantástico. Llama a mi oficina y pide hablar con Gene. Ella es una muñeca. Elaborará el contrato para el apartamento. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es ir a la oficina y firmar. Tu amiga Rachel deberá llamarla también. Le diré a Gene que elabore el nuevo contrato para ella también.

Frank se levantó—. Es un placer hacer negocios contigo. Instálate en el apartamento y podemos empezar la campaña a lo largo de esta semana.

Kurt se levantó y le estrechó la mano. —Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo. —Caminó con Frank a la puerta principal. Frank apresuradamente lo adelantó sin mirar atrás.

Volvió corriendo a su despacho, cerró la puerta y empezó a saltar arriba y abajo. Kurt no estaba seguro de a quién llamar primero, a Rachel o a Blaine. Decidió que lo mejor sería llamar a Rachel ya que esto le iba a afectar directamente y quería asegurarse de que no se enfadaría con él. Tomando su teléfono móvil, marcó su número.

Después de unos pocos timbrazos contestó.

—Rachel, tenemos que hablar.

—¡Cómo! —Parecía irritada—. Este es mi primer día libre en un mes y maldición si me llamas a las ocho y media de la maldita mañana. ¡Jodete!

—Está bien, entonces no voy a contarte sobre la reunión que tuve con Frank DiMasso. —Kurt contó hasta cinco antes de que Rachel rompiera el silencio. Ella aguantó más de lo que esperaba.

—Muy bien, ¿cómo ha ido la reunión?

La sonrisa de Kurt casi dividió sus mejillas. —No conseguimos el trabajo.

—Me despertaste para decirme que no conseguimos el trabajo. ¡Gilipollas! —Kurt oyó a Rachel tomar una respiración profunda y supo que estaba lista para comenzar con una larga lista de malas palabras.

—Espera. ¿Y si te dijera que no conseguir el acuerdo iba a ser económicamente beneficioso para ti directamente?

Silencio. —Estoy escuchando.

—Escúchame. Frank me ofreció un trato. Un apartamento está disponible en su edificio en el segundo piso. Me lo ofreció a seiscientos dólares al mes si hago el diseño para él-

—¿Tú qué? Cogiste el negocio para tu propio-

—Espera. —Kurt sabía que este último pedazo de información iba a inclinar la balanza a su favor—. Le hice endulzar el acuerdo antes de aceptar. Le dije que tenía que reducir tu alquiler también. —Le repitió lo que había tratado con DiMasso.

—¿Has dicho mil doscientos al mes? ¿Realmente te he escuchado correctamente? —Kurt oyó que Rachel hiperventilaba en el otro extremo de la línea.

—Sí. Los dos conseguimos rentas reducidas y aumentos de alquiler limitados, siempre y cuando yo haga cuatro trabajos para él y le ayudemos a conseguir las mejores ofertas a través de nuestros contactos con las empresas de la web, periódicos y páginas amarillas.

—Kurt, sabía que eras uno de mis mejores amigos por alguna razón. —Rachel se echó a reír y Kurt sabía que estaba encantada con su decisión—. No vamos a decir nada a los otros acerca de esto. Digamos que el cliente ha decidido no contar con nosotros.

—Exactamente lo que estaba pensando. —Kurt suspiró, aliviado porque esta conversación había ido bien—. Está bien, disfruta del resto de su día. —Colgó y se reclinó en su silla. Con la llamada a Rachel terminada, tenía la llamada telefónica más importante y alarmante que hacer. Tenía que llamar a Blaine.

Marcó el número de Blaine, conteniendo la respiración para calmar sus nervios mientras esperaba el correo de voz de Blaine. Para su sorpresa, respondió Blaine. —Hey, no pensé que podrías atenderme. ¿No estás dando clase en este momento?

—Los niños están en clase de arte, dibujando. Estoy en período de preparación en estos momentos.

Kurt tomó un sorbo de su café—. ¿Puedes hablar un minuto?

Blaine se echó a reír. —Cuarenta y cinco de ellos. ¿Qué pasa?

Kurt no había preparado lo que iba a decir. Sólo esperaba dejar un mensaje. Fiel a su comportamiento habitual cuando no sabía qué decir, se lanzó directo con su pregunta. —¿Te gustaría vivir en el East Village de nuevo?

—Me encantaría, pero no puedo pagar el alquiler.

—¿Qué pasaría si pudieras? —La sangre de Kurt corría por sus venas.

—Entonces infiernos, sí, me encantaría volver. — Blaine se detuvo un momento—. ¿De dónde viene esto?

El pecho de Kurt se apretó cuando se dispuso a hacer la pregunta más importante que jamás había hecho en su vida. —Tuve una reunión con un cliente que es dueño del edificio de Rachel. Voy a hacer algo de trabajo bajo la mesa para él y me alquila un apartamento a seiscientos al mes. —La frecuencia cardíaca de Kurt aceleró aún más mientras se dirigía hasta la gran pregunta—. Y yo me preguntaba... Lo que esperaba... es... ¿quieres vivir conmigo? —El tiempo se paró durante una fracción de segundo, que pareció durar toda una eternidad, todos sus miedos y emociones congelados dentro de él, esperando la respuesta de Blaine.

Finalmente, Blaine habló. —Me encantaría vivir contigo. Estaba pensando en lo mucho que quería vivir contigo después de que salieras esta mañana. Despertar en tus brazos se sintió bien.

Kurt volvió a respirar, el tiempo se movió en avance rápido al ponerse al día desde el momento en que se había detenido. — ¿En serio? ¿Quieres vivir conmigo?

Blaine se echó a reír. —Suenas tan emocionado como mis chicos en Halloween. Por supuesto que quiero vivir contigo. Te amo y ahora que somos una pareja, no quiero que pase otro día en que no estemos juntos.

Kurt se echó a reír. —Oh, Dios mío. Esto es tan perfecto. No puedo creerlo.

Blaine se echó a reír de nuevo, antes de que él se pusiera serio. —Kurt, créelo. Estar contigo es como estar en mi propia piel. Vamos a hacer entre los dos un hogar. No hay nada que quiera más.

—Te amo mucho, Blaine. Vamos a firmar los papeles mañana.

—Suena como un plan. Te veré esta noche. —Blaine colgó el teléfono.

Kurt se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a bailar alrededor de su oficina una vez más. Toda su vida pasó ante sus ojos en clips, como un rollo de película: él y Blaine escalando El Árbol del Amor, mirando la cara de Blaine por la ventanilla trasera del coche cuando su familia se alejaba, viéndolo en la fiesta de William, su tarde la noche en que Adam y Sebastian se fueron, Blaine encontrándolo en el Phoenix, haciendo el amor. Kurt estaba tan emocionado que giró en un círculo, tropezando en el proceso y cayendo al suelo en un montón. Riendo, cerró los ojos y el mejor clip de todos pasó por su mente… los dos juntos por el resto de sus vidas.

 **-FIN-**


End file.
